


On Sand Swept Roads

by River_Nightrunner



Series: On Irradiated Roads [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Children, Deathclaws, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Humor, Mercenaries, Rebellion, Slavery, Wasteland fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 99,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nightrunner/pseuds/River_Nightrunner
Summary: Rachel and Charon are newly married and looking forward to their next big adventure. As the old saying goes, first comes love...then comes marriage...then...well then they'll have to travel to Charon home town of Chicago looking for that baby carriage.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rachel whispered, slipping her left hand into Charon’s. “We can leave.” He ran a rough thumb over his wife’s wedding ring, letting out a long breath. 

“No, we came all this way. Charon kept his eyes on the ramshackle door. “I need to do this.” It was set into a rock face, hidden enough that if you didn’t know where it was you probably would walk right past it.

  
That door hid the entrance to the bunker of General Green. It was the last place Charon had seen the devil himself. Charon wanted to walk in there and find that man’s body.

Seeing Green’s corpse would go a long way towards banishing his own latent fears.

  
They were just outside of D.C. It had taken a little over a week of travel to find the bunker but neither of them had felt the need to move quickly.

  
This adventure had started a few weeks ago when Charon had asked Rachel if going to New Vegas had really helped her put her past to bed. He’d known that it had but he was leading up to asking her about this trip.

  
She’d told him it had and asked why. That’s when he’d asked her if she’d come to this place with him. Of course she hadn’t hesitated to agree and now here they were.

Hand in hand and ready to face down whatever horrors the bunker held.

  
Charon kissed Rachel’s fingers, taking another settling breath. Rachel didn’t push him to go in and she didn’t suggest they leave again. The girl just held his hand patiently until he took a tentative step forward.

  
“Wait here a minute.” He told her. “I want to make sure the old security system is down.”

  
Rachel waited a few minutes outside, listening hard for any signal that there was trouble. Charon reappeared soon enough, beckoning her with a finger.

  
“I didn’t go past the keypad by the main entry. It says the system is disarmed but be on guard.” Charon scanned the entryway like ghosts wielding weaponry were going to jump out of the walls at any moment. “This place is not safe.”

  
It looked like the entry to any other vault. Rusted, filthy and with the promise of something worse inside. In Charon’s opinion it was a vast improvement to the scrubbed sterile structure it had been years ago.

Charon punch in a code and the door hissed. Apparently nobody ever bothered to change the password. This vault didn’t have the alarm bells other vaults used to signal the door was moving. Rachel thought the absence odd but maybe it was so things on the surface nearby wouldn’t hear the noise and come to investigate.

  
As the door rolled out of the way they found themselves in an eight by ten metal room. A security camera with a red light was on the ceiling. The only other thing in the room was a plain wooden door directly in front of them.

  
Charon reached out for Rachel’s hand. She took it without hesitation, surprised to feel his fingers twitching with nerves. It sent a cold wave down her back. Nothing would ever scare her like Charon being scared himself.

  
Charon put his fingers on the brass doorknob, squeezing Rachel’s hand before turning the knob.

  
Charon didn’t let go of her as they stepped into a living room. It looked like they’d stepped into a large pre-war house. It was stale, the scent of old cigarettes still clinging to the dust coated furniture.

  
There was a staircase leading to a second level and a hall that led to what looked like a kitchen. The TV was cracked but the overhead lights were on and somewhere the air processors hummed quietly.

  
Charon hefted his shotgun, doing a sweep of the downstairs. When he muttered it was all clear they went upstairs together. At the top of the stairs was a hallway that stretched way too far to be a normal house.

  
It reminded Rachel they were underground.

  
Four doors lined the walls. Two on each side. Charon pointed to the one on the right closest to them.

  
“That was Hank’s families’ apartment.”

Charon pushed open the door. There was a common room and a kitchenette. Two bedroom doors were on the back wall and a bathroom was between them.

  
Charon slowly moved around the room, looking at two skeletons in the Master Bedroom. It seemed unlikely that both of Hank’s parents would have died at the same time but there were two skeletons still snuggled together in bed.

  
Hank’s room was clean and neat. It seemed his folks hadn’t used it for anything else after their son had left.

  
Rachel looked around with her husband but she didn’t take anything. Usually they’d be looting places like this but it didn’t seem right to her. This vault was a very dark part of Charon’s past, definitely not someplace to take souvenirs from.

  
Charon moved across the hall to the next room. He told her that this had been a Captain’s Apartment. It had the same set up as the last. All the room were the same, they were stocked with different foods, books, things for entertainment but the layout was all the same.

  
Finally Charon stopped in front of the last door. “This was Green’s. He didn’t have a family; the old bastard was too much of a prick for any woman to put up with even in those days.”

  
“Do you want me to go first?” Rachel asked as Charon stood there. Charon shook his head, reaching for the knob.

  
He paused again but he turned the doorknob, stepping into the familiar apartment. It hadn’t changed in two hundred years. Pictures hung on the walls of a pudgy man with black eyes. In every one of them he was shaking the hand of some important looking official.

  
Charon swept the room while Rachel inspected the awards and framed documents that were on the walls along with the pictures. It looked like Green had liked to remind himself of how important he was before the bombs dropped.

  
“He’s not here.” Charon growled.

  
“Maybe he’s in another part of the house?” Rachel soothed, not liking the alarm in her ghouls voice.

  
“Yeah,” he ran a nervous hand over his head.

“Storage and the control room for the vault are in the basement. There’s a door going down there in the community kitchen.” He grumbled, his eyes still searching the room for the missing corpse.

  
Rachel took his hand, leading him back down to the kitchen area on the lower lever.

She reached for the basement door but Charon stopped her. “Wait, let me take the lead. The security system down there is on a separate circuit. If it’s on we’ll have to get to the control room to shut it down.”

  
Rachel nodded, moving aside so Charon could go first. When the door swung open the first thing that hit them was the smell. Rachel grimaced, swearing under her breath. She’d dealt with bad smells before but this was both rancid and unexpected.

  
“How many people lived here? It smells like an army died down there.”

  
“After Hank and I left there were seven.”

Charon commented, glaring down into the black stairwell. Charon cocked what was left of his ear towards the darkness; he thought he’d heard something down there.

  
A whisper?

  
A whimper?

  
“Charon?” Rachel whispered, the warning in her voice making him look at her. She was looking at the kitchen table, one hand on a porcelain coffee mug. “This is _warm_ …”

  
“What?” Charon’s eyes locked on the cup like it held nuclear war inside. He put his hand over the top, needing to feel the heat for himself. Behind them there was a creek on the stairs. They both whirled around, guns up. Rachel had gone to one knee so Charon could fire over the top over her head.

  
Rachel glared at the smiling ghoul in the doorframe. He was holding a nine millimeter pistol in his grizzled hand and he was dressed in an ancient military uniform that looked like it hadn’t been washed in over a hundred years.

  
There was something about the way the man smiled at them that was sending chills running up and down her spine.

  
_No,_ she realized, not smiling at them. He was smiling directly at Charon. It was a crazed, cold look. One very similar to Ahzrukhal’s.

  
The stranger’s grin widened. “Charon, you’re still alive?”

  
Charon didn’t make a sound but the other ghoul kept talking. “Isn’t this my lucky day. What? Not even a salute for your general?”

  
Rachel’s eyes widened. She’d had the sneaking suspicion that this ghoul was General Green but she hadn’t wanted to believe it. She chanced a look up over her shoulder, paling when she found Charon frozen in place.

  
His gun was shaking in his hands.

  
Green looked down at her, that oily grin still on his face. “You are a pretty little thing. Tell me, how’d a little girl like you end up with Charon’s contract?”

  
This time he paused, waiting for an answer. She humored him. “Just got lucky I guess.”

  
“I would be willing to double your luck. Whatever you want for it I’d pay. I imagine you know how much something like Charon is worth.” He kept his eyes on her and Rachel grit her teeth. He was talking about Charon like a thing, not a person. Not a man.

  
“I absolutely do.” She hissed. “He’s not for sale.”

  
“You had your chance girl, you should have taken my offer.” Green shrugged. “I suppose it’s a good thing we had those failsafe codes put into place. Subject A0963, As your commanding officer I order you to subdue your current employer and retrieve your contract. I will be taking it back now.”

  
Rachel jumped to her feet, furious beyond anything she’d felt before. Behind her Charon’s eyes were blank. His eyebrow was twitching as his brain tried to work out the orders he’d been given.

  
Orders he couldn’t follow.

  
“You son of a bitch!” Rachel snarled, planting herself firmly between Charon and his tormentor.

  
Green ignored her. Instead he scowled at Charon. “I gave you an order. Obey me!”

  
Charon felt like he was falling.

  
He couldn’t breathe and his throat was too tight. His muscles twitched, begging to obey but his brain kept going blank.

  
He couldn’t obey.

  
The contract no longer existed and when Green found that out he’d torture Charon until he was dead.

  
Charon’s mind reeled until Rachel stepped back, pressing her back against his chest. Her warmth anchored him back into reality. She was what was real. Rachel was his angel of salvation.

  
“No.” Charon finally choked.

  
General Green turned his head slowly. “What did you just say to me?”

  
Charon shifted forward, pressing back against his wife. “I said you can take your gods all damned orders and shove ‘em right up your ass. I’m not your slave anymore.”

  
“Subject A-“

  
“Shutup,” Rachel snapped, pulling her trigger. Her hunting rifle made quick carnage of the old general’s knee. She could have killed him but it was something Rachel though Charon should do. She wouldn’t steal the satisfaction from him.

  
Green started to fall back down the dark stairwell but Charon grabbed a fist full of the man’s shirt. He tossed Green to the floor after Rachel took the man’s pistol.

  
Charon crouched over the cursing ghoul, Rachel standing right beside him. “You have haunted the worst of my nightmares. Killing you this easily is almost a disappointment.”

  
Green stared up into Charon clouded cold blue eyes. “I don’t understand. The failsafe…”

  
“Might have worked a couple years ago.” Charon hissed. “But Rachel, she’s not my employer. Not anymore. She’s my wife.”

  
“Impossible. You can’t have emotions. Your contract-”

  
“I burned it,” Rachel announced coolly. “Charon’s a free man.”

  
Charon leveled his combat shotgun at Greens forehead as the other ghoul opened his mouth. “Wait! We cou-“

  
Whatever he’d been about to say was lost in the thunderous boom from Charon’s combat shotgun.

  
Charon stood there for a long minute looking at the place where Green’s head had been.

He felt lighter. Like a ten ton weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The encounter did seem a little anti-climatic but Green had been overconfident. He’d never imagined that Charon would ever find a person to help rid himself of his contract.

  
“Charon?” Rachel asked softly, taking his hand. “Are you alright?”

  
“I am now.” He squeezed her fingers. “I’m glad you were here although we might have gotten lucky. I don’t think the failsafe would have worked without my contract but the orders he gave are what really saved us.”

  
Rachel nodded, she’d wondered about that. “Good thing you don’t have an employer to subdue.”

  
Charon nodded. “Or a contract to retrieve.”

  
Rachel knelt, picking through Green’s pockets. She came up with a handful of bullets and a tarnished key.

  
“I wonder what this goes to.”

  
Charon turned towards the dark basement with a growl. “Let’s find out. Whatever he’s been doing down there won’t be a benefit to society.”

  
Charon flicked the light switch. At the bottom of the old concrete stairs was a dark stain that looked a lot like blood. The stairs turned down another hallway at the bottom so they couldn’t see anything beyond the stain to tell them what might be waiting down there. Charon put a heavy boot on the first step, pausing again to listen.

  
“Did you hear that?” He asked. Beside him Rachel nodded.

  
“I sounds like…” Rachel paused, searching for the right words. “Like someone trying not to cry.”

  
Charon had a bad feeling as they descended the steps. On the landing he turned towards the first long, wide storage room. He stopped dead in his track, spinning to stop his wife from seeing into the room.

  
“Rachel. Go upstairs.” He ordered.

  
“What?” She squeaked surprised.

  
“I mean it. I’ll explain, I promise. Just.” He locked eyes with her. “Just wait for me upstairs.”

  
Rachel hesitated but she obeyed. Between the smell of death and Charon’s face she decided to let him protect her. “Alright,” She handed over the key she’d found. “But if I hear gun shots I’m going to come running.”

  
“Fair enough.” Charon told her, turning her back in the direction of the kitchen.

  
When Rachel was safely up the steps Charon turned back into the storage room. It wasn’t storage anymore, it was a cell block. Cages lined the walls. Most of them were caked with blood, vomit and other substances. There were bodies in almost all of them ranging in different degrees of decomposition.

  
That bothered Charon a little bit but he’d seen plenty of gore in his long life and he’d grown a high tolerance. What had bile rising in his throat was the fact that none of the bodies looked to be over the age of twelve.   
There were plenty under that age though.

  
Children.

  
That bastard had been experimenting on _children_.

  
Charon inspected every cage. The sound they’d heard before was gone but he found the source. A little boy covered in filth was curled in a terrified little ball in one of the last cages.

  
“Jesus,” Charon cursed softly. The child kept wide, tear filled eyes on him. Charon unlocked the iron door and the boy whimpered, trying to press further back. He couldn’t have been more than three and the cage still wasn’t big enough for him to stand up in.

  
“It’s alright,” Charon did his best to sooth. “My name is Charon Boone. I’m going to get you out of here.”

  
The little boy looked him over before he uncertainly reached for Charon’s outstretched hand. Charon took his little hand gently, helping him out of the cramp cage. Charon picked the child up, searching the rest of the cages for any other survivors.

  
There weren’t any.

  
He found the control room, quickly punching in the password. According to the journal he found Green had been trying to make new “employees” for over sixty years. Adults hadn’t worked out so he’d switched to more _suggestible minds._ Charon shook his head, he found files with ID numbers but no names. The ID that matched the number tattooed on the boy’s wrist just said he was taken from a caravan six months ago.

  
Charon shifted thought the computer files until he found what he was looking for. He punched in the authorization code and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

  
Charon held the boy close, leaving the basement quickly. Rachel was waiting at the top of the stairs. She opened her mouth, eyes on the boy but Charon shook his head.

“Place is gonna blow, let’s get the hell out of here.

  
She nodded, hefting her gun. They were a good distance away when the ground shook under their boots, announcing the bunkers detonation. Charon watched the smoke billow in the distance with a grunt of satisfaction.

  
Rachel dropped her pack, fists on her hips. “Well, that’s that.”

  
Charon nodded, shifting the child in his arms so he could get a look at him in the daylight. He was dirty, bruised and too skinny. Sandy blonde hair caked with blood barely hid scars from poorly performed surgery. He did have brilliant emerald green eyes. Eyes that were locked on Charon.

  
The boy whimpered softly. Charon took a seat on a nearby rock, placing the child on his knee.

  
“You found him down there?” Rachel asked, looking him over with pity filled eyes.

  
“Yeah, There were over two dozen cages…he was the only one still alive.”

  
“That’s awful.”

  
The boy had a death grip on Charon’s arm. The ghoul let him cling, talking softly. “Do you know what your name is?”

  
He nodded but didn’t volunteer the information.

  
Charon tried again. “What’s your name?”

  
“B8934.” he whispered. Charon cursed under his breath.

  
“What was your name before?”

  
The boy thought for a long minute but in the end he just shook his head. Charon hugged the little guy. “I’m sorry. They did it to me too.”

  
“Charon?” Rachel put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s take him down to the river. We can get him cleaned up and figure out where to go from there.”

  
Charon nodded. He tried to put the child down but he clung to the ghoul. Wordlessly Charon settled him against his chest plate.

Rachel took the lead, gun up in case of trouble. She didn’t call for Claws just yet, she didn’t want to scare the boy in Charon’s arms.

  
She glanced over at the two several times. Charon was incredibly gentle with the child. She caught herself thinking that he’d make a good dad. Rachel knew it was impossible to have a baby fathered by Charon but still… Charon would make a very good dad.

  
It was still before noon when they hit the river but they decided to make camp under an overpass. Charon gently set the boy on a rock, kneeling in front of him.

  
“Hey, I’m going to give you a name. A real one, ok?”

  
The boy sat up a little straighter, looking at Charon. “What about Bobby? Do you like that?”

  
Bobby nodded vigorously.

  
“Good. Now I want you to meet my wife.”

Charon shifted so Bobby could see past him. “That’s Rachel. She’s going to take you down to the water and give you a bath okay?”

  
Bobby thought that over before leaning forward to whisper one word in Charon’s ear. Charon chuckled, nodding. “Yes, very pretty. I promise she’s very nice too. Will you go with her?”

  
Bobby looked Rachel over again before nodding his agreement. Charon put him on the ground, noting the boy’s limp as he crossed the hard parked dirt.

  
“Ray, look him over when he’s clean ok. He’s had a rough few months.”

  
Rachel used most of their soap but an hour’s worth of work later Bobby was standing on shore with clean skin. Rachel had ended up tossing his cloths into the river, letting the current take those filthy rags away.

  
She’d given Bobby one of her clean white T-shirts to wear instead. It hung past his knees but it was better than nothing.

  
The poor boy was bruised and she’d seen evidence that he’d been beaten several times. The scars under his hairline were choppy. Whoever had worked on him really hadn’t know what they’d been doing.

  
The boy also had a fever. It wasn’t bad yet but it was cause to be concerned.

  
Rachel picked him up, carrying Bobby back to Charon.

  
The ghoul had gotten a fire going while she’d been with Bobby at the river. Meat sizzled on sticks over the flames. Charon picked a stick up, blowing on the meat before handing it to the boy. Bobby took it carefully, looking at it.

  
Charon wordlessly took his knife from his boot, slicing off a bit of the meat in Bobby’s hands. Charon popped the morsel into his mouth while the child watched. As soon as Charon swallowed Bobby descended on the food like a starving deathclaw.

  
“He’s a smart kid.” Rachel commented softly.  
Charon nodded. “How’s his health?”

  
“He has a fever we’ll have to watch. If it gets much worse we’ll need to make a run for Underworld. That’s the closest doctor I know of that knows what he’s doing. Honestly we should probably take him to Barrows anyway. Those scars are only a couple weeks old and whoever did it didn’t know what they were doing.”

  
Charon watched as the kid tossed aside the empty stick, looking up at the adults.

  
“Go ahead, that’s all for you.” Charon told him.

  
Bobby’s eyes went wide but he wasted no time grabbing another stick of meat.

  
“You’re right. Should we take the deathclaw?” Charon asked.

  
“It would be the safest way. He could ride with me. It would give him some time to sleep.”

  
Charon nodded, moving to sit next to the boy. “Bobby, I don’t want you to be afraid. Rachel and I have a pet. It’s friendly like a dog. But it’s not a dog, it’s a deathclaw.”

  
Bobby went a little pale, looking from Charon’s to Rachel’s face. Rachel whistled and within a minute Claws appeared around the edge of the overpass. Bobby grabbed onto Charon’s leg so the ghoul lifted him up. “It’s okay. This is Claws. He’s going to help us get you to see a doctor.”

  
Rachel petted Claws’ nose while Charon talked. When the ghoul was done he brought Bobby over to Claws. Claws sniffed the kid from his bare feet to the top his hair before he flick out his tongue, licking the end of his nose.

  
Charon scowled. “Hey. Asshole. How come you lick me and Rachel’s whole faces but you’re nice to the boy?”

  
Claws made a playful gurgling sound in the back of his throat, licking the entire side of Charon’s face. Charon swore, annoyed but Bobby started giggling. The sound doused Charon’s irritation.

  
Rachel climbed onto Claws’ back. When she was settled she reached for Bobby. Much to her pleasure he reached for her too. Bobby settled in front of her, his little hands planted on the top of Claws’ head.

  
Rachel nudged Claws into motion, Charon walking along beside them. Charon could have ridden too. Over the years the animal had grown to rival the size of any Alpha deathclaw and they’d ridden together before.

  
They weren’t in a huge hurry though and Charon didn’t like riding unless he had too. He felt better able to deal with danger when his boots were planted firmly on the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of child’s laughter floated in the wasteland evening air. Bobby was sitting on a rock that was tall enough that he was level with Charon’s torso. The ghoul had what was more of a branch rather than a stick in his hands, eye’s on Claws.

Charon shook the branch in the air, getting Claws’ attention again. The deathclaw made a whining sound, slashing his tail in the air. He was dancing from one foot to the other, unable to contain his excitement.

Charon pitched that branch for everything he was worth and Claws took off running, showering both ghoul and boy with gravel. Bobby giggled again, clapping his hands. Claws caught up with the air born branch still over his head and lept, catching it in his teeth. He didn’t land gracefully. Instead the massive deathclaw landed nearly on his head, tumbling tail over horns.

He scrambled to his feet, shaking the dirt off of his hide and pranced back to Charon. Claws dropped the slobber cover branch on the ghoul boots, lashing his tail back and forth in delight.

“Again!” Bobby yelled, echoing Claws’ own thoughts.

Bobby didn’t stay much. He still preferred whispering single words into Charon’s ear rather than speak out loud. That was fine with the adults. They’d only had him for a little over forty-eight hours. He’d start speaking out loud at his own pace.

Rachel shook her head, a smile on her lips. “You guys are foolish.” She called, laughing.

“You’re just jealous you can’t throw the stick as far as I can.” Charon chuckled, winding up and throwing the branch again.

Rachel flashed the boys a brilliant grin, “You’re right.” She poked at the noodles she was cooking. They looked done to her. Nothing weird was floating around the water and they were all the same color.  

“Hey guy’s, Dinner!” She called out to the men.

“Do you want me to check it?” Charon asked. Rachel had never mastered the art of cooking and they both knew it. Some women might get offend by their husbands lack of confidence. Rachel never did. He was probably right to be cautious.

“If you want too that’s probably a good idea.”

Charon came over and tested one noodle, nodding his head. “You’re getting better.”

“Really?” she looked back down at the meal she’d prepared. “They’re better than last time?”

“A little,” He conceded, “They aren’t even burnt tonight.”

Rachel chuckled. “Maybe I’ll cook tomorrow night too.”

Charon kissed her forehead, “let’s not get too excited.”

Rachel whacked his arm lightly before spreading the noodles into three bowls. The biggest one she handed to Charon, the next she gave to Bobby and the third she kept for herself. Hers was mostly broth but that was fine, Bobby need the food a lot more than she did.

 

After dinner was cleaned up Rachel and Charon tucked Bobby into a sleeping roll. He fell asleep quickly but Rachel frowned, feeling his forehead. “His fever is getting worse. Tomorrow we should push hard for Underworld. We could make it a couple hours after dark with a little luck.”

“How serious do you think it is?”

Rachel bit her lower lip, thinking. “Serious enough for me to want to be moving by first light.”

 Charon nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. He knew deep down that the odds of the boy surviving a botched brain surgery were low. Trouble was he had already gotten attached to Bobby. Worse was that Rachel had too. He could tell by the way she mothered him. They hadn’t talked about what they were going to do with Bobby after Underworld but Charon had visions of the two of them raising the boy together.

Charon watched his wife stroke Bobby’s hair while she whispered the words to her favorite song. It made the ghoul’s heart twist painfully. If Bobby died he would morn the child. Rachel would be devastated.

Rachel caught Charon gazing at her somberly and the corners of her mouth pulled down. “We still have a chance.” She told him, reading his expression. “Doctor Barrow’s is one of the best. I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more.”

Charon nodded, clearly she’d been think the same thing he’d been. “You’re right. We’ll deal with whatever happens when it happens. We’ll do it together.”

Rachel nodded, watching Charon heft his rifle. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Charon told her. “Get some sleep smoothskin. I’ll take first watch.”

“Okay. Wake me when you get tired.” She made it sound like an order but they both knew he’d probably be up all night. Charon didn’t sleep when he had trouble on his mind.

* * *

 

A heavy hand on her shoulder woke Rachel up. The sky was just starting to lighten and her eye’s slid to Charon. “You took my watch.”

He nodded. “Didn’t feel like sleeping.”

Rachel understood so she didn’t chastise him for being up all night. Sitting up Rachel rolled the stiffness from her shoulders and stretched to crack her back. Bobby was still sleeping soundly so neither of the adults bothered to wake him. Charon fitted Claws with his armor while Rachel packed up their camp.

When they were ready to move Rachel climbed into the saddle after making Claws crouch low to the ground. Charon passed his wife the sleeping boy and Claws stood. Claws was too tall now to allow even someone as tall as Charon to pass something like a child to his rider.

It was midmorning when the boy finally woke up. He refused the water they offered him and his skin was flushed. His fever was getting worse much quicker than it had the day before. Without saying a word Charon picked up their pace.

Bobby slept fitfully the whole day. It was a huge relief to both Rachel and Charon to see the Washington monument towering over them when they finally made it to the museum plaza. The Brotherhood of Steel men guarding the plaza brought up their gun when they spotted Claws but relaxed when Charon whistled. Once the men saw who it was they waved but didn’t interfere.

Rachel nudged Claws into a quick trot, holding Bobby tightly against her chest. Charon jogged a few paces behind, just as eager as his wife to get the boy into The Chop Shop.

Willow flicked her cigarette to the ground, shoving away from the wall when Claws rounded the corner.

“Where’s the fire?” She asked, eyes widening when the deathclaw crouched down and Rachel slid from his back with the boy still clutched in her arms.

“Please say Doctor Barrows is here.” Rachel pleaded.

Willow nodded, moving to open the doors for them. Rachel passed Bobby to Charon. The ghoul had a much longer stride and Rachel was afraid that at this point seconds did matter.

Charon winced as Bobby moaned softly. It was the only sound he’d made in hours. Rachel ran ahead of him, hauling open the doors to the city. The ghouls that made the old Museum of History their home all gawked as Charon and his smoothskin rushed down the length of the main room.

A tiny female ghoul even dragged open the door to the Chop Shop for them and Rachel sent her a thankful nod.

Nurse Graves dropped the clipboard she’d been looking at when they burst into the clinic. Barrow stood up from his chair so fast he knocked it over. “What the hell?”

“Got a kid that needs help,” Charon growled, shifting Bobby so Barrows could he his face. Barrow immediately felt the boys head and cursed under his breath.

“Put him on that first table. Nurse set up an IV and get my tools ready.” He barked, moving to the sink to scrub his hands. “What happened?”

Rachel shook her head. “We found him in a cage somewhere about three days from here. I think somebody tried brain surgery on the poor kid.”

Barrow swore again, snapping on a pair of gloves. “You two better go get a drink. This is going to take awhile.”

Charon started to grumble but Rachel took his hand. “Barrow will come find us when he’s done. We’ll only be in the way if we stay here.”

She’d whispered the words but Barrows was nodding his head in agreement. Charon was still grumbling but he followed Rachel anyway. She was right of course. Charon knew she didn’t want to leave any more than he did but the clinic wasn’t big enough for spectators.

Charon and Rachel ignored the curious glances from the Underworld residents as they trudged up the marble steps towards Carol’s Place. Since Rachel had acquired Charon’s Contract all those years ago neither one of them wanted to set foot back in The Ninth Circle.

Carol met them at the door. Her face was twisted with worry as she ushered them inside. “Greta said she’d seen the two of you rushing towards the Doctor with a baby in your arms.”

“Greta is only a touch wrong.” Rachel sighed, letting Carol guide her to a chair. “He must be three or maybe four.”

“Poor thing, where did you find him?” She asked, whirling away to fetch three mugs and a stream pot of coffee.

Charon and Rachel exchanged a glance before Charon blew out a breath. “It’s not a nice story.”

Carol sat down, pouring coffee for the three of them before she met his eyes. “I didn’t think it would be, but it looks like you two need to tell it. It’s what mothers are for. To listen even when the stories aren’t nice.”

Charon debated for another second but he couldn’t refuse Carol. Carol had been doing her absolute best to mother him ever since Rachel had saved him from The Ninth Circle. He suspected the woman had wanted to mother him for years but Ahzrukhal wouldn’t let her in his establishment.

Charon ended up telling her everything. About why they’d gone out there in the first place. About finding a crazed ghoulified General Green and about the logs he’d read before he blown that cursed bunker straight to hell. When he was finished Rachel had his hand in hers, doing her best to give as much comfort as she herself was getting from the contact. Carol’s foggy eyes were misty but she wiped the moisture away.

She got up from her chair, stepped around the table and hugged him tightly.  “I am so sorry Charon. You are too good a boy to have gone through so much.”

Charon didn’t know what to say. The hug had him frozen on the spot. Carol released him, collecting the now empty cups before leaving the couple.

Charon kissed Rachel’s fingers, tugging her from her chair to his lap. He hated waiting. Barrows was taking forever.

At least it meant the Bobby hadn’t died… _yet_.

Charon held into Rachel, using her as a comfort object while they waited for news. A few people wandered in and out but nobody tried to speak to them. A few looked like they wanted to but Charon suspected Carol was running interference.

He made a metal note to find out when Mother’s day was and get her a present. He wanted to show her how much they both appreciated her efforts.

When Doctor Barrows finally shuffled into the room all the chatter from the other patrons stopped abruptly. The old Doctor looked tired. A hard, cold, ball formed in the pit of Charon’s stomach.

Doctor Barrows slumped into the Chair Carol had used a few hours ago, setting his hands on the table. “Whoever cut into that kid should be hunted down and hung.” Barrows said softly. “I’m amazed he made it here alive. I did everything I could but it wasn’t enough. I’m sorry.”

Rachel turned her head, hiding her face in Charon’s shoulder while she cried silently. The only thing giving her away was the way her shoulders were shaking. Charon had to clear his throat to speak and even then the sound was raspier than usual.

“Thank you for trying.” He told the Doctor numbly. “What do we owe you?”

Barrow shook his head sadly. “Nothin’. Just promise me you killed whoever was responsible for that mess.”

Charon nodded solemnly, holding onto Rachel tightly. “I blew him away myself.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beat down harshly on the Capitol Wasteland.

Another few minutes and he’d be home where he could get a cold beer and a warm kiss from his wife. With that on his mind Charon frowned as he paused just a few yards from the gates of Megaton.

It was the smell in the air that had him stopped in his tracks.

With a groan and a sinking feeling in his chest Charon trudged over to Claws’ paddock. Charon, grumbling under his breath the whole time about what he knew he was about to find, slid the steel window plate open on the door.

“Hey!” he barked when he saw it. Charon yanked open the door, stomping into the fenced in area. Claw was gleefully rolling in the remains of a Mole Rat. At least it used to be a Mole Rat. A two day old rotting carcass was all that was left of it.

“Knock it off! I am not giving you another damn bath this month!” Charon yelled, trying not to gag. “It’s a pain in the ass.” Rachel had said she was going to take care of the carcass last night while he was gone.

Normally Rachel would have gone with him but the package Moira needed them to deliver was for a perverted old man named Dukov. Dukov had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. The last encounter Rachel had had with the man had ended up in a fist fight. Rachel had won but Dukov still made a grab for her ass when they were leaving.

When she’d found out he was the recipient of the package she’d said it might be safer for everyone if she stayed behind. Charon agreed with her. He didn’t think he could keep her from shooting Dukov this time around and that would be bad for business.

Charon scanned dirty the pen, growling. “Where is your mother?”

Claws yawned. Shaking his head Charon pulled open the large gates on the back side of the pen, letting the deathclaw out into the wasteland. “Go play you big bastard.”

Claws took off while Charon set to work. It took over an hour to get the corral cleaned out. By the end of it he smelled horrendous. He thought about going in search of Rachel just so she could share in the scent emanating from him but the ghoul dismissed the idea after a few seconds. He couldn’t stand himself long enough to be that spiteful.

Instead of heading home he headed for the showers. Twenty minutes and an good deal of scrubbing later Charon felt better. He’d used half a box of soap but at least he didn’t smell like sun rotted meat anymore.

Charon slung his pack over his shoulder, making the hike home in a less than a wonderful mood. He opened the door and almost tripped over his own feet. Rachel was sitting on their couch with a baby in her arms. She was giving the little human person a bottle with an incredibly tender smile on her face.

“Rachel…?”

She smiled up at him. “Welcome home honey,”

Charon closed the door behind him before dropping his pack on the floor. “I was only gone twenty four hours…where’d you get an infant?”

She chuckled, he sounded so suspicious. “Relax, he’s not a new pet. Nova and Jericho were exhausted so I offered to babysit while they took a nap.”

That made sense.

Nova and Jericho had welcomed their son Maverick just a few weeks ago. Jericho and Nova were both beat. Sometimes Charon could hear the little guy crying at night. The kid had a good set of lungs.

Watching his wife gently rock the little fellow had Charon feeling just a little depressed. It was more than just the fact that she was touching a baby. Rachel had played with Maverick before. This was the first time she’d had him over here without his folks though. She looked… _natural_. There was also a very real desire in her eyes as she looked down at the baby.

Charon knew it was the way she was looking at the child that had him feeling like her did.

It had been three months since they’d buried Bobby. His marker was just outside Megaton in the little cemetery plot the town had constructed. Bobby had left behind a seedling of an idea. An idea that involved baby clothes and an end to their wandering days.

 _Rachel would make an excellent mother_ he thought again. It was something that entered his thoughts a handful of times a week. The notion always upset him. After all a child was the one thing he couldn’t give her. Not biologically.

Rachel unfolded herself from the couch, standing. “I’m going to go set up a place for him to take a nap. Here, hold him a minute for me.”

Before Charon could protest Rachel pressed little Maverick into the ghouls arms. Charon froze like the baby was made out of mini nukes.

“Ray, wait!” he hissed, panicked. Maverick felt so delicate in his hands.

“Relax.” She laughed. “He won’t bite you…he doesn’t have teeth.”

Charon watched her bounce up the stairs before looking down at the small person he was holding. Maverick squirmed a little, looking even smaller in Charon’s arms. A second passed while they looked at each other before his face screwed up and he started to scream.

“Rachel!” Charon’s panic shot up several levels. “Help me woman! I didn’t do anything I swear!”

“Just bounce him a little.” she called down the stairs. She didn’t sound concerned in the least.

Charon obeyed, bouncing the child softly. He was terrified he’d hurt the little bugga’.

Amazingly Maverick quieted, looking up at Charon with big hazel eyes. Jericho’s eyes, he realized. They looked better on the baby. Charon smiled tentatively. “Hello kid.”

Maverick cooed as Charon bounced him a little faster.

“He likes you.” Rachel murmured, reappearing next to her husband.

“He’s not bad himself.” Charon rumbled, passing Rachel the infant.

After Rachel had the baby napping upstairs she grabbed Charon a beer, joining him on the couch. “Have you ever thought about having children?” Charon asked thoughtfully once she was settled.

“Not until recently.” Rachel told him honestly. “You?”

Charon put an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “It never seemed like an option for me but recently…I don’t know. Maverick’s cute.”

In truth Charon had been thinking about children since Nova had told them she was pregnant. Those thoughts had intensified after Bobby. He knew eventually the subject would come up again and he’d put a lot of thought into how they might have one if Rachel ever decided she wanted one. 

“Rachel,” he started carefully. “If you think we’re ready to have a tiny person underfoot there are ways we could make that happen.”

Rachel pulled away from him enough so that she could see his face. “Really? I thought ghouls were sterile.”

“We are,” Charon assured her quietly. “But we could go over to little lamp light. See if any of those kids are looking for folks. Or we could find a suitable donor. Billy Creel might be a good. He’s healthy and strong.”

Rachel settled back against him. He could feel her shaking her head. “I’m glad you’ve put so much thought into it but if I were going to have a baby I would want it to have your genetic code.”

Charon sighed, feeling like less of a man than he had in a very long time. “That would be next to impossible.”

Rachel straightened and looked up at him again. “Why did you say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“You said _next to impossible_ instead of just saying _impossible_.”

Charon shifted uncomfortably as Rachel eyed him like a dog listening to a high pitch sound.

“Well…If. _IF_ Chicago was still standing there may be a _very slim_ chance.”

“How?” Rachel asked, eyeing him.

“Well,” if Charon could still blush he would be now. “Right before I got shipped out to Alaska I was afraid that I might not come back. I was the last male in my family line so I…took percussions.”

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t understand.”

Charon ran an embarrassed hand down his face. “Before the war men could go to these special clinics where they could cryogenically store …um…genetics.”

“Like blood samples?” Rachel asked but she was fighting not to grin.

“You know what I’m trying to stay.” Charon pleaded.

“I don’t,” she insisted. She was going to make him say it.

Charon heaved a sigh. “They could store…sperm.”

He didn’t know what he was expecting her reaction to be but thoughtful wasn’t it. Rachel thought for a long time before she spoke again.

“So if that clinic is still standing maybe your genetics are still there?”

Charon nodded. “If Chicago is even still there. I haven’t heard anything out of that part of the country in two hundred years. The caravans say the sandstorms are impassable. I heard a rumor that the Brotherhood sent a couple vertibirds to set up an outpost there years ago and those boys were never seen again.”

“That does sound like a suicide mission.” She mused slowly. “But Charon, if there is even the slightest chance that we could have a baby wouldn’t you want to find out? Just to know for sure?” She asked.

Charon wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her he was fine not knowing one way or the other but he couldn’t. He did want to know. Even if they got there and the city was gone they would at least know whether or not a child was possible for them.

“When do you want to leave?” he asked instead of answering her.

“For a long trip like that we’ll need to gather up some supplies. How about the end of the week?” She asked.

Charon agreed. “I guess we’re going to Chicago.” He thought about that for a minute, taking a long pull from his beer. “If the city is still there would you like to see if we could find my old neighborhood? Maybe the place my house was?”

Rachel brightened. “Yes! It would be wonderful to see where you grew up.”

Rachel sipped her own beer, enjoying being cuddled up to her husband for a few minutes before she thought of something. “Hey Charon?”

“Hmm?”

“You told me once that when you finished your training they gave you all new names. What was your name before?”

“Before?” he hedged.

“Before the war.” She asked curiously.

“It doesn’t matter.” he told her, hugging Rachel close to him. “The kid that left Chicago died over two hundred years ago. Charon is who I am now.”

Rachel wanted to press him about it but at the end of the day he would always be Charon to her so it didn’t matter. If Charon didn’t want to talk about it or if he even didn’t remember that was alright.

They dozed together on the couch for another hour before a knock on the door roused them. Rachel got up to answer it, smiling when she saw Nova and Jericho standing in the doorframe. The couple entered both greeting Charon who’d stay on the couch.

“How was he?” Nova asked, eyes automatically scanning the room for her son.

“He’s been an angel all day. He’s upstairs napping as we speak.” Rachel assured her, leading the woman upstairs.

Jericho plopped down in the reclining chair next to the couch. Charon got him a beer and offered the man a cigarette. “Here,”

“Thanks,” Jericho said gratefully. “Nova has instituted a _No Smoking in the House_ rule and I’m going crazy. I want to stay close to them but I want to go outside and have a cigarette. ”

“No smoking rules?” Charon asked, confused.

Jericho nodded, “Yeah. Our place is small and the smoke isn’t good for Maverick.” Jericho explained. “How was downtown? A war zone?”

Charon shook his head. “A couple raiders and one unusually pissed off bloat fly. It’s not like it was ten years ago. I haven’t seen a super mutant in years. D.C is almost gettin’ tame.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” Jericho growled. “When the Enclave swept through they really wiped out a lot.”

Charon flicked his ashes into a tray. “I know what you mean.”

Footsteps on the stairs prompted the men to snuff out what was left of their cigarettes. Nova was laughing at something Rachel had said. Maverick was wrapped in a thin blanket, sleeping soundly in his mother’s arms.

Charon glanced over at his friend and saw the admiration on Jericho’s face. He wanted that for himself. He wanted to feel the kind of affection that only a parent could feel for their child. Rachel sent Charon a small smile as she passed, seeing their friends out the door.

When it was closed she looked at the ghoul she loved. “So, what do you think we should pack for Chicago?”

Charon thought about it and the rumors that surround that part of the country. “We better go over to Moira. This is going to be one hell of a trip.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Chicago?" Gob repeated. "Why the hell are you two going all the way out there? I thought that whole area was a death trap."

Rachel sipped her whiskey Nuka calmly. "That's what Charon said too."

"So why are you goin'?" The bartender asked again, running a rag along the inside of the glass he had forgotten he was holding.

"For right now call it curiosity." She told her friend. "Charon and I are working on something but if it doesn't workout I don't want to have to explain why to everyone we know."

Gob cocked an eyebrow but he didn't pester her anymore. Instead he grabbed two bottles and topped off her drink. "So Chicago. You'll be gone for awhile then. I'm gonna miss you around here."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Rachel told him. "But hey, maybe when we come back I can bring you a souvenir."

Gob laughed, "Sure smoothskin. That would be perfect."

Rachel laughed with him, sipping her drink slowly while she fantasized about their upcoming trip. There was a lot that could go wrong in the time she and Charon would be gone. A lot that could happen to ensure that they might not make it back at all. "And if we don't come back Simms knows you get our house."

"You'll be back Smoothskin." Gob insisted, not like the turn the conversation had taken. It was too real a possibility to talk about.

Rachel snorted. "I know. But at least you'll give it back if it takes us awhile to make it home. After All the last time we headed across country we were gone almost a year."

"How long do you have to be missing before Simms decides to pass on the deed?"

"Eighteen months. I know it's usually a year but I got him to extend it since Charon and I wander so much."

Gob frowned at her. "Do you really think you'll be gone that long this time?"

Rachel lifted her shoulders in a slow shrug. "I don't know. Charon and I have been asking around but so far nobody can tell us anything other than that's it's a deathtrap. I guess the place is surrounded by sand storms."

"I don't like it smoothskin. I wish I could talk you out of it." Gob told her seriously. Rachel handed him her now empty glass.

"I know and I really do appreciate your concern. You're a good friend. But this is something we need to do." She told him, standing to leave. "It's important."

Rachel waved goodbye on her way out the door pausing halfway through the threshold. "We are leaving first thing in the morning. If I don't see you again before that it's been great knowing you. Charon and I will be looking forward to celebratory drinks when we get back."

Gob looked at the closed door for a long minute before letting out a heavy sigh. Rachel reminded him of another little smoothskin he'd known. He didn't know what her real name was but eventually people had started calling her Ginger. She'd been short, with fiery orange hair and one hell of a vengeful streak.

She'd blown into the bar one afternoon, scared and confused. She'd been fresh from a vault and looking for her run away farther. Gob had risked one hell of a beating and told her he'd seen a man like that early that morning.

He'd told her she might find out more on Moriarty's computer and warned her not to get caught. After that she'd appear in the bar once every couple months. She even started bring another ghoul around. Lucifer.

Gob had followed her adventures on the radio. After her father had been killed by the Enclave she'd made it her personal mission to wipe them off the face of the earth. She'd done it too. Nobody had heard hide nor hair of the Enclave in years.

She'd disappeared after that. She and Lou had said something about going north. They'd been gone about a year, maybe more and Gob had assumed he'd seen the last of them but then Ginger had returned. Just Ginger, she'd looked exhausted.

" _Gob?" whispered the little red head at the bar. Gob turned to her, he wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't want her hurting any more than she very clearly was._

" _Yeah kid?"_

" _Can I get a room tonight?" she already had her money on the bar, sliding it past two empty vodka bottles._

_Gob took the money, sliding her a room key. She took it, standing unsteadily. "Gob…I want you to kill him one day." She breathed only loud enough for him to hear._

" _What?" He was startled to say the least._

_Ginger met his frightened eyes with her red hallow ones. "Moriarty. Promise me you'll kill him."_

" _Won't you be around to find out?" he asked, getting an awful feeling creeping up the back of his spine._

_Ginger shook her head. "No, I'm leaving for good this time. Lou…" her eyes started to water, the sight broke his heart. Ginger held her breath while she regained control of herself. "There's nothing left for me on the east coast. Nothing but the bones of the people I've gotten killed." Ginger ran shaky fingers through her ragged hair. "I wish I could join them," She said suddenly._

" _What?" Gob squawked. He'd dropped the glass he had in his hand, only just snatching it out of the air before it could shattered on the floor._

_Ginger was nodding. "I do. I walked straight through enemy territory. I told them I was coming and they were ready for me…but…but here I am. I'm still alive. I don't know how but I am. It's not fair!" she yelled the last sentence, causing several patrons to look at them._

_On the floor beside her feet Dogmeat whined. He hated being unable to comfort Ginger._

_Moriarty came out of his office. "What the hell is goin' on out here?"_

_Ginger had murder eyes but Gob stepped up quickly in a rare act of bravado. "She was…ah…tryin' to buy a night with me." Gob stumbled, his cheeks turning hot. "I told her she'd have to wait till closing since there isn't anyone to watch the bar."_

_More than a hint of greed entered Moriarty's eyes as he turned to look at her. "Is that so, oh hero of ours? Fancy a roll in the hay with a corpse do ya? Well, seein' as your famous and all I might be willing to take over the bar myself for the rest of the night…for the right price O' coarse."_

_Ginger glowered but she pulled a large handful of caps out of her satchel, letting them rain onto the bar from her fingers. Gob's eyes widened. He really hadn't expected her to pay. Definitely not the wealth she was handing over now. He just hadn't wanted her to get into trouble._

_A hatful grin split the bar owners face. "Off you go Boy O'. Take care of our favorite Vault crawler."_

_Gob lead the way up to his room but Ginger stopped him. She took his hand, pulling him into a guest room. "I paid for this room already," she mumbled. "And you're a good man. You deserve a night with sheets on the bed."_

" _You didn't have to pay him." Gob murmured._

" _I wanted to." She told him quietly._

" _You paid way too much for a shuffler like me."_

_Ginger shook her head. "I didn't. A thousand caps is a small price to pay to spend the night with an honest friend. You are my dearest friend Gob. You don't have a hidden agenda, you don't want me to risk life and limb for anything and you have never taken advantage of me. You might be the only one in the wasteland besides Lou who ever treated me so good."_

_Gob didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do either so he ended up just standing there awkwardly._

_Ginger dropped her pack on the floor and kicked off her boots. Next she shed her armor until she was dressed only in her underwear and a dirty white t-shit. Gob was looking hard at his own feet._

" _Gob, I don't expect you to sleep with me if that's what you're worried about. I just want to sleep, and I was hoping that you might sleep next to me. Just for a little while."_

_Gob finally looked at her. His heart ached for her. She looked so lost._

_Gob nodded, kicking off his own boots. "I guess I can do that."_

_They climbed into bed, the room was surprisingly quiet considering the noise in the bar downstairs._

_Ginger's mangy dog hopped up onto the bed when they were settled, curling up into a ball at his mistress's feet._

" _Ginger?" gob asked after a minute. "What did you mean downstairs? When you said it wasn't fair?"_

" _It's not fair that I'm still alive. I really should be dead Gob. I told what's left of the Enclave what road I was taking. I used one of their radio's, gave them and anybody else listening my time table. They were there waiting. Hit me with everything they had…I killed them all. I couldn't make myself stop fighting but I thought if I was outnumbered, out gunned…Gob how am I still breathing?"_

_Gob pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. It was the only thing he could think to do. "I don't know smoothskin but I am glad you are. And Lou wouldn't want you to throw your life away. He loved you."_

_Ginger nodded against his chest. "I know. I did too." Ginger turned her face so her nose was pressed into Gob's shirt. "I married him up north," she confided quietly. Then she snorted, her tone turning bitter. "We were married for like a minute and then he died. I tried to follow but I couldn't."_

_Gob hugged her tighter as she started to shed tears. He didn't mind, he loved Ginger. Not in a romantic way, it was more like a boy might love a sister. She cried herself to sleep on his shoulder._

_It was a couple of hours before she made a sound. Had she not been breathing steadily Gob might have been afraid she'd died right there. She'd already admitted to taking several risks to get herself killed. Her survival instincts were too strong to flat out take her own life. It was something she was seeing as a curse but Gob was grateful. After everything she'd been through Ginger deserved to find her own happy ending._

" _Lou?" her murmured and he looked down at her. He could tell by the way her fingers twitched and the way her eyes with moving behind her lids that she was dreaming._

_Gob ran a ragged hand down her arm, making a non committal noise. The corner of her mouth twitched and she snuggled closer. "I've missed you beautiful."_

_Gob's heart broke for her. He squeezed her lightly, careful not to wake her up. "Me too smoothskin,"_

_She smiled a little in her sleep. He felt warmth spread threw him, feeling glad that he'd given her that little bit of peace and at the same time he knew when she woke up that peace would shatter._

_When Gob woke up in the morning she was gone. It was still early but her dog, boots and pack were missing. Deep in his gut Gob knew that she wasn't downstairs. Ginger was gone._

"Gob!" yelled a voice close to his face.

Gob's eyes snapped open. He found himself leaning on the bar. He didn't know how long he'd been zoned out but Nova was in front of him with a worried look on her face. "You okay?"

Gob cleared his throat, straightening up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the past. Come on, we should get set up for the dinner rush."

* * *

Charon was up before dawn. The ghoul had just started coffee on the stove when a knock sounded lightly on the door. Charon picked up a pistol from the table and opened the door a crack. When he saw who it was he cocked an eyebrow, swinging the door wide.

"That last time you were here this early you'd shot somebody." He greeted the other ghoul.

Gob wrung his hands together. He'd been up most of the night thinking about the trip Rachel and Charon were leaving on in just a couple hours. "I… I like you guys. I want to say…don't go to Chicago."

Charon's brows rose incredulously. This was the first time Gob had ever tried to tell him what to do and it looked like he might have a heart attack any moment from the stress it was causing him.

Charon stepped outside and closed the door so they wouldn't wake up Rachel.

"I'm not surprised she told you where we were headed. Did she tell you why?" Charon asked although he had a pretty good idea that the younger ghoul didn't have any clue.

Gob shook his head. "She said  _Curiosity_. Charon I've heard about that place. Nobody has ever come back from that area. Good friends are too hard to come by for you two to leave and me not say anything. I know I'm not gonna change your might but still…don't go. If you do and you don't come back your friends here will always wonder what the hell happened."

Charon was gaining a new respect for Gob. It must be taking all the new found confidence he had to be saying this.

Charon sighed; he might as well be honest with the man. "Look, I don't like it either but Rachel…this stays between you and I or I'll break every bone in your body…but Rachel wants a child. Hell, we both do. There is a one in a billion chance that in Chicago I might be able to give her one."

Charon glanced back towards the house. Gob's mouth had fallen open. "You mean a baby Charon? How is that possible?"

"It's probably not possible. But she has to find out. We both do. And especially after Bobby how can I deny her that chance? So we're going to Chicago. I promise I will do everything I can to get us both home."

Gob nodded solemnly. "I guess I can't ask for anything more." He told Charon. Gob shook Charon's hand firmly, still a little stunned from what he'd just learned. He'd started to walk away but he stopped and turned back to look over his shoulder. "Hey Charon. Good Luck. I hope you all get home safe."

Charon nodded, truly grateful for the bartenders concern. Charon had closed the door and was half way to the kitchen before he realized Gob had said  _you all_  instead of  _you both_. Charon smirked, watching the coffee perk. Yeah, he wasn't ready to admit it out loud yet but he hoped they come home with a little someone extra too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I know we met her in further south from here but do you think we'll run into the Mother?" Rachel asked from her perch on Claws. The deathclaw was looking impressive in his full armor. It had been polished to a shiny but the sand blowing around them had dulled the metal over the course of the day.

Charon shrugged, keeping his eyes on their surroundings. "It's possible. We should be getting close to the Illinois state line and I don't think she said how big her territory was. I got the feeling it was  _big_ thought."

Rachel nodded, wiping dust from her goggles. They were both dressed against the sand that was being blown through the air. Rachel had even dug out the pair of goggles she'd made for Claws the last time they'd moved through this area. Only now instead of looping to avoid the worst of it they were walking straight into the storms.

"That brings up an important issue." Charon grumbled up at his wife. "We need to be on the lookout for other deathclaws. We know they're in the area along with some other wildlife we've never seen before. Remember that egg stealer? We don't know what could be waiting for us, be on guard."

Rachel nodded again, scanning what she could see in the dusty air. It wasn't much at the moment. She found herself grateful for Claws' thick leathery hide. Without it he wouldn't be able to follow them into these harsh storms. As it was they were going to need to find a place to get under cover before dark. If they stayed out in this overnight Claws' was going to start looking like Charon.

Together they kept moving forward.

Unfortunately they weren't making very good time. According to her Pipboy they'd only gotten about half the distance they were usually able to travel in a day.

In the fading light it was even harder to make out the lay of the land. Claws made a distressed gurgling sound and stumbled over something he hadn't seen. He stretched out, taking the landing hard under his chin but he protected Rachel from getting pinned under him.

Rachel was still flung forward. She somersaulted over Claws' head and ended up flat on her back. The force of her landing knocking the air from her lungs.

" _Rachel!"_ Charon barked rushed to her side _._

"I'm alright." she coughed, stretching slowly to make sure.

Claws groaned and struggled on the ground. Rachel scrambled back to her pet, hushing him. Both Charon and Rachel made their way down his large frame, looking for what was wrong. Both people were sure to keep contact with the deathclaw so he knew where they were.

"Christ," Charon swore, squatting down on his haunches. Claws' large left foot was tangled in old barbed wire. Considering how rusted it was Charon was surprised it hadn't snapped when the deathclaw had yanked it.

"Can you untangle him?" Rachel asked, holding her light up so Charon could better assess the situation.

"Not quickly. It would be better to cut him loose. I think I have some needle nose pliers in my pack. Go keep him clam so he doesn't gut me while I'm doin' this." Charon instructed. He already had his pack in hand and a small lantern lit.

Rachel went back up to her pet's head. She hushed him quietly while she knelt down and pulled Claws' nose into her lap. They sat like that for what seemed like a very long time but Rachel couldn't be sure. The sand made it hard to tell.

Finally Charon's light moved, bobbing towards her in the darkness. "He's loose, hard to tell how bad he's hurt though."

"I'll lead him until we find some cover." Rachel murmured, worried.

"He got caught in a Fence." Charon said, nudging the old wire with his boot. "I might mean there's a barn around if we follow it."

Rachel nodded and urged Claws to his feet. He noticeably limped while Rachel led him along the broken fence. It was twenty minutes of hard travel but the fence thankfully did lead the trio to a barn.

It was big with the walls and roof intact. Charon slid the door open and Rachel pulled Claws inside. It wasn't until the door was closed again and the worse of the wind was blocked that Rachel realized how cold it was getting.

She shivered, Goosebumps rolling over her skin under her clothes.

Charon got another lantern going, holding it up to examine the barn. It was filled with dust and a few long forgotten bits of equipment.

" _Ray_ …" Charon breathed.

Rachel looked up at him and then followed his gaze. She gulped when her eyes found what had her husband's attention. Seven pairs of eyes glinted in the lantern light.

Claws shifted, growling softly while holding his injured foot an inch off the ground.

Rachel fingers drifted slowly to her side, she knew better than to make any sudden movements but she wanted her hand on her gun. One of the things in the dark end of the barn gurgled. It was answered by the others, all of them making similar sounds.

Rachel cocked her ear in the little things direction and frowned, she recognized that sound.

"Charon, lift the light." Rachel whispered.

"I'd rather drop it in favor for my shotgun." He grumbled but obeyed her anyway.

The line of light stretched and Rachel's eyes widened. Seven baby deathclaws were gawking at them.

No, they weren't looking at all of them. The little bugga's were all gawking at Claws.

"Aww," Rachel cooed before she could stop the sound.

" _No_!" Charon growled, "No  _Aww_. Ray…we need to leave before their mother gets here."

"She wouldn't leave them unprotected." Rachel argued, inching forward. Charon didn't like this. The woman had an unhealthy fascination with deathclaws. One would think dying in the middle of deathclaw territory would have cured her of that but it hadn't.

Claws, thankfully, was as cautious as his father figure. He limbed forward, putting himself between Rachel and the babies. Rachel tried to move around him but Claws pushed her back gently with his nose.

Charon took a couple steps intending to draw her back but Rachel crouched down, looking over the little deathclaws as best she could in the lantern light. "Charon," She breathed. "These are adults."

"They are a foot tall," Charon argued but he was looking now too. They did look adult despite their small stature. Their horns were long and pointed and their muscles were well defined.

"Maybe…" Rachel started, thinking it over as she talked. "The harsher weather here stunted them? Like maybe over the years they've adapted to the climate?"

" _Great_ ," Charon drawled sarcastically. "Not only are we in unfamiliar territory with a high deathclaw population but we have the added bonus of them being small enough to launch a very successful sneak attack."

"They haven't attacked us." Rachel pointed out.

"Yet," Charon grumbled.

The little deathclaws were apparently tired of listening to the exchange because all seven of them moved towards the couple. Claws growled at them. The biggest…who was probably around two inches taller than the others walked right up to Claws.

Claws bent, sniffing the smaller deathclaw. They were muzzle to muzzle when the little one licked Claws' nose.

Rachel gave a bark of laughter as the others swarmed around her pet. They all gurgled at each other, ignoring the humans completely. All the tenseness went out of Rachel's shoulders. It looked like she and Charon were in no danger from the little deathclaws.

Claws joined in the conversation enthusiastically, twisting his head around and trying to see them all at once. He was having trouble because they kept weaving around his legs. In his enthusiasm he put his bad foot down. A roar of pain ripped from his throat. Claws stumbled, trying to keep his balance and get his leg up again. The little deathclaws had scattered back in the shadows of the barn.

Rachel immediately holstered her gun and went to him. The little deathclaws poked their heads out of their various hiding places but they didn't approach. They were just as weary of the humans as Charon wanted Rachel to be of them.

Rachel dropped to her knees, gingerly holding Claws' foot. It had a few minor cuts from the barbed wire but what was worrisome was the angrily swollen flesh around his ankle.

"Charon, how much bandaging do you have? He's sprained his ankle pretty bad."

"Are you sure it's not broken?" He grumbled, pulling several rolls of white bandaging from his pack.

"I hope not. I won't be able to tell for sure until daylight. Hopefully by then the swelling will have gone down."

Rachel got Claws settled on his side before she went back to tend to his foot. Charon gave her both the bandages she'd asked for and a bottle of vodka to use for antiseptic. Claws whined when he saw the bottle, he knew what it was from past injuries. Rachel hushed him; gently blowing on the places she applied the vodka to take the sting away.

By the time Claws was bandaged Charon had a small cook fire going. Rachel wiped off her hands, looking at the little deathclaws out of the corner of her eye. They were all lined up at the edge of the ring of firelight.

"They look hungry." she commented.

"No." Charon told her firmly. Turning the sticks of meat he had cooking slowly around the edge of his fire.

"What?"

He sighed. "Ray, I love you but you have an incredibly bad habit regarding these animals. How is it that you can walk out into the wasteland, find the most dangerous beasts it has to offer and then get the driving need to baby them?"

"I do no such thing." she chuckled. It was funny because she did in fact baby them.

Charon shook his head. "What about that Yao Guai last year?"

"She was shot and left to die of infection." Rachel settled with her back against her sleeping deathclaw.

"Anybody else would have let it die." Charon pointed out patiently. "Not spend a week nursing it back to health."

"You say it like it was a bad thing."

Charon turned the darkening meat again. "It's not a good thing either dear. It amazes me that you weren't eaten long before we met."

Rachel laughed long and loud at his remark. "I guess I'm just an animal friend. Besides, how many times has Claws come in handy?"

Charon chuckled. "I'll give ya that. The big bastard has earned his keep."

The little deathclaws had crept closer to the fire while the two of them had been talking. The seven of them cautiously tiptoed towards Claws and Rachel. Charon put his hand on his gun but the little deathclaws mostly ignored Rachel. Instead they all fit themselves into any warm little sleeping nooks Claws had created with his body.

"I wonder what Simms would say if we brought these little guys to Megaton?" Rachel mused, watching the smallest of the bunch try to find a nice place to sleep. The others weren't giving him an easy time.

"We can't go home with a pack of mini deathclaws."

"Why not?" Rachel asked with big pleading eyes.

Charon went pale but she started laughing. "I know, I was just yankin' your chain."

Charon ran a hand over his patchwork face. "You are gonna give me a stroke smoothskin."

"Can ghouls have strokes?"

"I don't know, but if anyone could cause it that person would be you."

Rachel gave him her sweetest smile. "I bet to say that to all your wives."

Charon snorted, plucking the meat from the fire and handing her one. "I do. But out of all of them you're still my favorite."

After Charon and Rachel finished eating Charon gave a big hunk of meat to Claws. It was only a bite from the deathclaw but they always gave him something after dinner. It was a kind of reward for not begging.

Nothing could spoil your appetite like a two ton deathclaw drooling over your plate.

As Claws chomped down the cooked meat Charon felt eyes on him and looked over Claws' big body, all seven deathclaws were looking at him with new interest.

Charon scowled. "No."

One of them gave a little  _prtt_  in Charon's direction.

"None of you are our responsibly." Charon growled, pointing at them.

They all kept staring up at him. Their little heads cocking back and forth. Charon sighed, going to one of the bags Claws' carried during the day. He ruffled through it and final drew out a leather bag Rachel recognized.

Charon pulled out a handful of jerky and scattered the bits of dried meat on the ground beside Claws. The mini's descended on the treats. The littlest one was still having trouble. He kept grabbing at bits of meat but his bigger pack mates kept snapping at him. Charon scowled at the display.

He picked up one of the biggest strips of jerky before hooking his steal toe boot under the runt. Charon moved him away from the pack and crouched down, offering him the meat.

The runt sniffed the offering carefully, taking the treat delicately from Charon's fingers. Another mini tried to rush in and steal the meat from the runt but Charon's hand flashed out, grabbing the thief by the scruff of his neck.

"No, you eat over there. Let him get his share too." The ghoul growled, placing the mini down among the others.

Charon put the bag back when he was done feeding the mini's, refusing to meet Rachel's amused eyes. He was in his bedroll with Rachel cuddled up next to him when she finally whispered.

" _Softie_. You're just as bad as me."

"Impossible, nobody will ever be as bad as you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Rachel opened her eyes the barn was filled with grey early morning light. As much light as the sand in the air would allow through the cracks that is. It did sound like the wind had died down a little too which was a blessing.

She turned her head to look at Charon and she almost choked on the laughter that wanted to explode from her mouth. She managed to stay quiet but Rachel wished she had a working camera. Charon was fast asleep on his back with one arm under her head. One arm under his own head and that little runty deathclaw curled up in a ball in the middle of his chest.

She shifted carefully onto her side and the runts eyes slid open but it didn't move otherwise.

" _Good morning_ ," she whispered softly to the little deathclaw.

He picked his head up, yawned and tucked his nose back under his tail.

"Good morning," Charon rumbled without opening his eyes. He thought Rachel had been talking to him.

"You made yourself an ally last night." Rachel mused instead of correcting him.

" _Hmm?"_  Charon opened his eyes and picked his head up. The runt looked at him and thumped his tail on Charon chest. " _Great_ …" Charon drawled. Rachel chuckled as Charon shifted up on his elbows. The runt tumbled down into his lap. "Why are you on me?"

Charon looked over at Claws. The other six minis were all sleeping soundly on the mammoth deathclaw. "Those assholes chased ya off huh?"

The runt yawned again, sliding off Charon's lap. He stretched himself out slowly and proceeded to wedge himself under Charon's big hand.

"That's how it starts." Rachel told him with a soft smile. "They start showing you affection and it means they've accepted you into the pack. You might very well be that little guy's new alpha."

"We  _cannot_  bring another deathclaw home." Charon told his wife firmly.

"We might not have a choice. I left Claws behind at first and he tracked me." A grin split Rachel's face. She was absolutely loving this. "You might be getting tracked later today Char-bear."

"Don't call me that." Charon glared. "It makes my balls want to abandon me."

"If they do then I'll just have to catch them." Rachel grinned as she scratched the runts back with a finger. "What are you going to name him?"

" _No_." Charon growled. "We aren't naming it. I'm not going to let another deadly critter weasel its way into our list of responsibilities."

Rachel chuckled, tossing aside the blankets of her bedroll. She and Charon got ready to travel quickly. It was still frigid but the sun was on the rise and that would help a little.

After shooing the little deathclaws away Rachel checked Claws foot. It was still swollen and he had some nasty road rash under his chin from the fall. Rachel decided she wouldn't be riding for awhile. She fit him with his armor and goggles but she stashed his saddle in the barn.

Rachel hated leaving it but it was dead weight until Claws was healed. She did take the time to repack their equipment too. Extra clothes and food along with the lighter stuff went on Claws while guns and Ammo went into her pack. Charon set his pack down beside hers and let her rearranges his stuff too.

Rachel hefted the water jugs and Charon took them from her. "I'll get these. Put your goggles on and let's get moving. We should be in Chicago by nightfall if I remember the area correctly."

"Are you ready to walk into your home town?"

Charon shrugged. "I don't know what I should be expecting and that makes me nervous. Could be there's nothing left. On the other hand it could be like nothing we've ever seen."

Rachel picked her husband's combat shotgun up from where it rested on the top of his pack. She handed it to him, covering one of his hands with her own.

"As long as you have that gun in your hands and me by your side I know you can handle anything."

Charon kissed her lips. "You're right."

Rachel slung her hunting shotgun over her shoulder and hefted her Lincoln Repeater. .44 slugs were hard to find so she'd been saving them for a special occasion. This trip was that occasion.

They moved out soon after that. Despite Charon's best effort to chase off the deathclaws the bigger six of them stuck close to Claws. The runt stuck close to Charon. He did his best to ignore it but the little thing was never more than a couple feet from the ghoul's right boot.

They hit the suburbs by afternoon. The wind wasn't as bad as it had been the day before so they were ahead of schedule. There were a lot of ramshackle buildings and patchy broken pavement where the road used to be making it very apparent that they'd reached part of the old world.

Charon squinted, pointing towards the city. "What the hell?"

Rachel looked too. It took a minute to make out what he was looking at through the swirling sand but when she saw it she frowned. "Is that a wall?"

"Yeah, sectioning off about half of the city by the looks of it."

"Why would they only wall off half?" Rachel asked.

Charon shrugged. "I don't know. That wasn't there the last time I was in Chicago."

"Looks like this place isn't as dead as the rumors said." Rachel muttered.

"Easy to see where the rumors came from. Without your Pipboy we probably would have gotten lost the first day in the storms." He commented. "We'd have wandered in circles until we starved."

Rachel nodded, checking to make sure her repeater was fully loaded. "Hopefully the locals are friendly. Which way do you wanna go?"

Charon told her the streets that they were looking for and the general area they should be in. He was leading Rachel to his old house first. From the look of it the wall was too far in to include his neighborhood.

Charon looked down at his boots as the buildings started to crowd closer together and sighed. He picked up the runt who was waiting there patiently, holding it in front of his face.

"You… _stay_." He told it. It cocked its head and chirped at the ghoul.

Charon put it on top of Claws' back. "Stay with Claws. Claws, take a walk. Stay out of sight."

Claws groaned his displeasure at being left behind but he limped off with the runt sitting between his shoulder blades and the mini's around his feet.

"I hope he finds a safe place to bed down." Rachel remarked. "It'll be a long walk home if he doesn't heal up."

"Yeah," Charon agreed, watching the deathclaws disappear into the sand. "Let's get moving."

As they moved into the city the buildings grew. Most of the tall skyscrapers were in surprisingly good conditions all things considered. Most were still missing the top few floors but the buildings were standing and most of what was left of them appeared sturdy enough.

Charon took the lead. It was slow going but there wasn't a single sign of another living soul. Rachel's Pipboy chirped, announcing that it had found a new radio signal but for the moment Rachel left it off. No need attracting unwanted attention.

Charon stopped suddenly about half way down a nameless street and Rachel bumped into his back.

She opened her mouth to ask what the hell but she stopped. Charon stood very still, looking at a brick building with a concrete stoop in front of him.

A tarnished brass plate on the door said that this was 345.

"We're here." Charon growled.

He took the stairs slowly, cracking open the door like he expected a nest of angry Cazadors to be waiting on the other side. They slipped inside quickly and once the wind was shut out the world seemed impossibly quiet.

They were standing in a dusty living room. The furniture was in poor condition but it was standing. There were places on the walls were it looked like pictures had once hung. A broken clock sat silently on the wall over a T.V with a cracked screen.

To the right of the T.V was a doorway that opened into a kitchen and there was a staircase leading upstairs to the right.

Charon kept his gun up but Rachel could tell it was more out of habit than a fear of trouble. His pale eyes slid over the room slowly while she watched him. It looked like he was far away.

"It's strange." he said finally. "Being here. It looks a lot like it did 200 years ago. I almost expect my sisters to appear. Sally would be doing homework right about now. Maggie would be in the kitchen fixing dinner."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, let's look around."

Rachel poked her head in the little kitchen just to be sure nothing hostile was hiding in there. The room was tidy and felt like it had gotten a lot of use before the war. She heard the stairs creak and turned to look. Charon was going up.

She followed him. He opened all four doors in the narrow hallway before entering any of the rooms. There were three bedrooms and tiny bathroom. When his sweep was done he went back to the first bedroom. The walls were pale yellow with a white lacey curtain on the window facing the street.

Two single beds were pressed against the walls on opposite sides of the room and there was a toy box under the window. There were stuffed animals on the bed on the right side of the room.

"This was my sister's room. They shared it even after our parents died." Charon explained quietly. "None of us thought it was right to move into our folks room after dad was gone."

Rachel picked up a framed picture on the dresser. It was of the two girls she recognized from Charon's locket and a tall handsome young man standing behind them. He had a strong jaw, bright blue eyes and dark red hair.

"Charon, is this you?"

Charon glanced at the picture and nodded. "Back when I still had skin and wasn't damaged by war." He told her lightly.

Rachel giggled. "You were so cute."

"Hey." Charon pointed a threatening finger at her. "I have never been cute."

Rachel slipped the picture out of its frame and tucked it into her armor. "I'm keepin' this anyway."

Charon kissed her forehead. "If you have too."

"I do. Where's your room?"

Charon pointed across the hallway and Rachel led the way.

Charon's room was painted pale blue with darker blue curtains. The walls were covered in posters of different things. Bands, girls, and cars mostly. The bed was neatly made and in the center of the wall opposite the door. A desk with a lamp sat under the window to the right.

On top of Charon's dresser there was a basket ball and the same picture Rachel had taken from his sister's room.

"It looks like you three were close."

"After mom we were only just holding it together. After dad we banded together." Charon told her. "We should have been that close sooner but…I don't know. I guess family was something we took for granted. After our folks we saw how fast family was something you can lose."

Rachel moved to Charon's bed. She cocked her head and reached for something poking out from under his pillow. Charon tried to stop her but she grinned. The fluffy grey stuffed rabbit she'd unearthed had had a rough life. It was missing an eye and it was stained but obviously much loved.

"Charon! Is this your mangy old rabbit?"

Charon scowled, swiping for the toy but Rachel side stepped him.

"Ray, leave my rabbit alone."

"Was this your favorite toy?" She asked, delighted.

"That was a long time ago."

Rachel smoothed one floppy ear with her thumb. "Can I have it?"

"No. It's mine," Charon snapped before he could stop himself and Rachel dissolved in laughter.

"I never thought you would get sentimental over something like this. It's sweet."

"It was my first toy." Charon sighed, defeated. "Can I have it please?"

Rachel hugged the thing to her chest. "I'll hand it over if you tell me it's name."

"It doesn't have one." he said a little too quickly.

"You're lying." Rachel accused, still grinning. "Children name favorite toys."

Charon grumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I named the damn thing Doodles." Charon growled with more embarrassment then he'd ever shown her.

Rachel had to bite her lip pretty hard but she managed to contain herself as she handed him his rabbit as promised. Charon put Doodles on top of his dresser. "I don't know why, I wasn't even two when I named it."

"That's adorable. It's getting dark, do you want to spend the night here?"

"Might as well."

Charon and Rachel went through the house, making sure all the windows were blocked before lighting lamps. Charon made dinner because Rachel didn't have the ability and they ate together by candle light in the kitchen.

Rachel did the dishes and once the meal was cleaned up they played cards in Charon's room for a couple of hours before turning in for the night.

When Rachel woke up the room was dark but her instincts told her it was morning. When she pulled aside the blanket they'd taped over the window the room was less dark. It was a little after dawn in Chicago but the sun hadn't made it over the tall buildings yet.

Rachel pulled on her pants and tank top, padding silently down stairs in her bare feet. She got coffee started on a hot plate before opening the cupboards in search of some kind of breakfast she could make without any real cooking involved.

Behind her a pistol hammer clicked and Rachel spun, hand flying to the place her own pistol should be. Gritting her teeth Rachel realized she hadn't put it on. They had locked the door last night and since they hadn't seen another living soul in weeks Rachel had been off guard.

Rachel met the eyes of the ghoul holding a .45 revolver pistol. The ghoul was a couple inches taller than she was with a sand caked scarf wrapped around their mouth. They were wearing leather armor and a tan bandana over their head.

Rachel put her hands up. "Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The ghoul's voice was both light and feminine despite the gravely undertone. "I've never seen a woman outside the wall before."

"I'm not from around here." Rachel told the intruder evenly.

"Impossible, there isn't anything outside the city."

"And yet here I am." Rachel countered, hoping Charon could hear their voices from upstairs.

"Doesn't prove you're from outside the city. You could have escaped through the tunnels." She looked Rachel over, eyes flicking to the hotplate and then back. "You do seem to have made yourself at home."

"Didn't think this place belonged to anyone. I was just looking for a place to bed down." Rachel told her captor. "This is your house then?"

"I use it from time to time." The ghoulette hedged.

Rachel heard a shotgun ratchet and Charon appeared in the kitchen doorway behind the stranger.

"Drop your weapon." he growled. "Nice and easy."

The ghoulette cursed under her breath and slowly set her gun on the floor. "Should have known there was more then one of you."

"Rachel, are you alright?" Charon asked.

"Yes, just embarrassed somebody got the drop on me."

Charon turned the ghoulette around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house." she challenged "What are you doing here?".

"It was my house before the war. We were just stopping by." Charon rumbled.

He ghoulette scowled, tugging her scarf away from her mouth. "You're lying. It was my house before the war."

Charon gave her face a long hard look. Suddenly his eyes snapped wide and he dropped his shotgun on the floor with a loud clatter. "It can't be…"

The ghoulette leaned away from Charon, disturbed by the awe on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

" _Maggie?"_  he breathed.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, fear creeping into her voice.

Charon yanked the poor girl into a fierce hug. She yelped but couldn't move, he was holding her too tightly.

"Charon!" Rachel yelled when he didn't hear her call his name the first two times. He glanced at her, startled by the authority in her voice and Rachel pulled Maggie from his arms. "You're scaring her. She doesn't recognize you."

Maggie was gasping for breath with one shaking hand on Rachel for stability. Rachel patted the woman's hand gently, trying to reassure her.

Charon ran an embarrassed hand over his scalp. "I'm sorry. I never expected to find you alive."

"Who are you!" Maggie barked, going from frightened to furious.

"I'm…I'm your brother." He told her breathlessly.

" _Liar_!" She snapped with an impressive amount of venom. "My brother was killed in Alaska two years before the war."

Charon swore. "Is that what they told you? I always wondered what you thought happened to me."

Maggie glared. "If you're my brother then prove it."

Charon frowned, not sure how he might be able to convince her.

"Charon," Rachel said. When he looked at her helplessly Rachel patted her throat.

Charon nodded, pulling the chain from around his neck. He held it out to Maggie and she took it, staring at the locket.

"You and Sally gave that to me the day I shipped out to Alaska."

Maggie opened the locket with trembling fingers. She looked at the picture for a few long minutes before she looked up into Charon's face, studying him. "Bobby?"

Rachel glanced at Charon sharply but he ignored her.

"But…I don't understand." Maggie whispered. "We got a letter. I got your pension and a folded flag."

"It's a long story and not a nice one. I'll tell you all about it later." He promised.

Charon pulled his sister into another hug. This time she returned the affection. When they pulled apart Charon reached for Rachel. "Maggie, there's someone I want you to meet."

Charon wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. "This is Rachel, my wife."

"Wife?" She asked, startled. "But she's a smoothskin."

Rachel held out her hand. "I am,"

Maggie shook Rachel's hand but she looked leery. "Smoothskins don't associate with ghouls without bullets or slave collars."

Charon frowned. "Things must bad here. Most people at least have the decency to ignore ghouls on the east coast."

Maggie shook her head and looked Rachel over. "I'm sorry. I'm being very rude. It's just…well all this is a lot to take in."

Rachel nodded. "I understand."

Maggie glanced towards the lightening window. "Soon The Baron will have patrols out scavenging. It won't be good if they catch us. Please, come home with me. There is a settlement of ghouls in the tunnels under the city where we'll be safe."

Charon nodded. "We'll grab our gear."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sanctuary was a beautiful settlement.

It was in a large subway station about twenty minutes from Charon's house. The final tunnel Maggie led them down looked completely collapsed at the end but she explained that there was a hidden door in the rubble. When Maggie opened it even Charon had been surprised he hadn't seen it.

Inside there were two ghouls with Chinese Assault Rifles guarding the main entrance. One of them stepped forward and held up his hand, signaling them to stop. "Maggie…who are these people?"

Maggie smiled a little breathless in her excitement, gesturing to Charon who had stepped up beside her. "I want you to meet my brother."

Charon stuck out his hand. "Charon."

The guard accepted his hand but the man's eyes were on Rachel. "Who's the human? Maggie I hope you know what you're doing."

Maggie smile snapped down into a hard scowl. " _Joshua_. Would I bring someone here who would be a threat to my people?"

Joshua ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry Mags," he looked up at Ray, he still clearly didn't trust her but he held out his hand in an effort to be polite."

Rachel took it, shaking his hand firmly and looking him in the eye. "Rachel Boone, pleased to meet ya'."

Joshua gained a little bit of respect for her right there.

Rachel turned to the other guard and stuck out her hand. It was painfully obvious that smoothskins were not trusted in this part of the country so she was going to go out of the way to prove that she was harmless unless harmed first.

The other guard was surprised but he took her hand after a moments hesitation. "I'm Rachel Boone,"

"Garret," he told her, he told her quietly. He was watching her along with the other guard, both looked like they were trying to figure out whether or not she was trying to play some kind of practical joke on them.

Charon shook Garret's hand too and then Maggie led them into the station. There were a dozen or so ghouls in the large area and It wasn't a minute before all eyes were on them.

"You don't get many visitors here do you?" Charon asked under his breath. He was acutely aware that over half of the ghouls looking at them had also put their hands near their wepons.

"No never." Maggie whispered. "And while she seems like a good person no ghoul here has ever met a smoothskin that didn't try to shoot or enslave them. It will be awhile before you receive a warm welcome here Rachel."

"It's alright." Rachel nodded her understanding. ". I understand the risk your taking bringing me here. I can prove I'm trustworthy given the chance."

Maggie's smile returned just a little. "Hopefully you'll be given that chance because you walked in here with me. I was one of the three founders of Sanctuary. I'm also the doctor and probably one of the most respected residents. Joshua and Garret wouldn't have let you in here if I hadn't been with you."

"You have very good security." Charon rumbled, nodding his approval.

"We do." Maggie agreed. "Those boys have never let us down."

Ghouls were starting to gather around them. They were both curious and nervous all at the same time. Maggie looked around and sighed. "I'm going to have to make an announcement or there will be rumors flying around all over the place." She told them. Honestly she should have expected this and warned her guest ahead of time. "Bobby, would you like me to tell them you're given name? I noticed you introduced yourself as  _Charon_  to the boys."

"Charon." He told her. "I've been Charon for 200 years, it's too late to go back to Bobby."

Rachel desperately wanted to ask Charon about his name, it had been killing her ever since his sister had called him Bobby. He'd given the child his name and since Charon didn't do things on a whim she was insanely curious. Now wasn't the time though so she'd have to wait until later.

Maggie led them over to a raised platform set against a wall and climbed the steps. Charon and Rachel followed quietly. Maggie whistled sharply with her pinkies between her lips to raise the volume, calling attention to the stage. She waited a minute while the ghouls gathered around before she smiled sweetly at all of them.

"Friends," She called loudly, her hands spread to welcome the citizens of Santuary. "We have two new faces in Sanctuary and I wanted to introduce you because they are very special guest. I'd like to start by saying that what we thought about the world appears to be very wrong. These outsiders came to us all the way from the east coast, not from inside the wall."

Maggie paused while murmurs ran through the crowd. She held up her hands for silence. "I'd like you all too meet my long lost brother Charon and his wife Rachel."

There was a lot more murmuring and even some audible comments. Most of the comments loud enough to hear were expressing hostile disbelief.

Rachel glanced at Charon. "They don't believe us."

Charon scowled. "That could be trouble. If some hot head thinks you're just another smoothskin taking advantage of a ghoul."

Looking out over the faces in the crowd Rachel could see there were more than a few ghouls who thought just that. Charon stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Hey, I know it's unusual but Rachel is my wife and I  _will_  knock the teeth out of anyone who tries to harm her."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. " _Charon_!" she snapped, cheeks flushing red. "That's not very diplomatic. We are guests here. Behave yourself."

Charon growled audibly. "I'll play nice as long as everyone else does too."

"You'll play nice regardless." She told him sternly. "I can take care of myself should the need arise."

Charon grunted and pulled her closer, planting a possessive kiss on her lips. "Fine, have it your way."

Somebody in the crowd they'd forgotten about snorted. "Well if they aren't married they might as well be."

That was followed by a series of chuckles and just like that the tension in the air lifted.

Maggie smiled. "Any questions before I get our guests settled?"

A ghoul with green tinted skin raised his hand. "I got one. You guy say you're from the east coast. If that's true how'd you make it through the sand storms?"

Rachel held up her arm. "I have a Pipboy that kept us going in a straight line. Without it we wouldn't have gotten through the sandstorms at all. Six days walking in a straight line and a little luck will get you out of the sand and into the rest of the wasteland. It's not easy, but it's possible."

"Why'd you try?" another ghoulette asked.

Rachel's smile softened. "We tried because we're looking for a miracle. I'll let you know if we find it."

Another ghoul spoke up. "Hey…umm…Charon was it? How in hell did you land a good-looking smoothskin like her?"

Charon glanced at Rachel and jerked his thumb in her direction. "She's insane. It's the damnedest thing. You'd think she'd of gotten herself executed years ago but from years of experience I can tell you that Ray is damn hard to kill."

Rachel nodded beside him. "That's true."

Charon put an affectionate arm around her. "Well, we'll be around but Maggie and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Charon led the way down the steps. The crowd of ghoul dissipated but they still got a lot of curious glances. Maggie led them to a door off to the corridor side and opened it. It was an office room that had been converted into a small apartment.

"This is my room. You can sleep here if you like or there is a common room with cots set up downstairs. If you need anything Finch has a general goods shop set up over by the bathrooms. She's a good merchant, you can trust her."

Maggie was wringing her hands in the middle of the room, unsure what to do. Charon took a seat at the little table set up in the middle of the room. Rachel followed suit and so did Maggie after a moment.

She bit her lip and then shook her head as if to clear it. "Bob-  _Charon_. I can't believe you're alive. Where have you been?"

Charon sighed but he ended up telling his sister everything. About his team, China, The Institute. He told her about how Rachel had gotten his contract, how she'd used what they'd both thought was her last act on earth to free him from it and how they'd married not too long after.

Maggie listened with tears in her eyes but she didn't interrupt. When Charon was done she turned to Rachel. Charon's sister looked the woman over from head to toe and then wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. Rachel was surprised by the sudden show of affection but she hugged Maggie back tightly.

"Thank you," Maggie whispered in her ear. "Thank you for saving my brother."

"Anytime." Rachel whispered back.

"So now you're in Chicago and I'm so glad to see you alive and happy." Maggie said as she turned back to Charon. "But you couldn't have known I was alive or even that the city still stood. So tell me, why are you here?"

Charon shifted uncomfortably but again he didn't hold anything back. "Do you remember the cryo-labs on the north side of town?"

Maggie nodded. "Gene-Tech."

"Well before I shipped out I…ah… _made a deposit_. We came to see if it still stood." Charon reached out and took his wife's hand." Rachel and I want a little one."

"So that's your miracle," Maggie mused. "As far as I know it's still standing inside the wall. I don't know if any of the generators are keeping it running but stranger things have happened…to think." Maggie chuckled. "You want to be a father."

"Is that surprising?" Rachel asked with bright eyes. She was ecstatic to have Maggie as a window into all the things Charon had never told her about his childhood.

Maggie giggled. "Yes, in high school he was quite the Casanova. He used to keep a little black book with girls pictures and numbers in it."

"Really?" Rachel grinned, leaning forward. "I'm gonna look for that the next time we go back to your house."

Charon ignored the topic at hand, thinking about were he'd last seen his book and how he could destroy it before it was found. "How did you survive the war? Did Sally?"

Maggie shook her head sadly. "No, she died of radiation poisoning but you would have been so proud of her. She was on a class trip when the bombs dropped. I was on the subway, I had a couple of hours before I was suppose to pick her up so I was going to go do some shopping.

When the bombs hit the train lost power…it was so dark. The explosions rocked the earth and it was so loud too. People were panicking, we got the doors opened when things got quiet and made our way to the station…this station. I knew we couldn't go outside yet but most people wouldn't listen. They wanted to go find their families.

I wanted to too but there were people hurt so I stayed to deal with the living before going to look for the dead.

Sally showed up late that night leading about half of her class. She said they'd been in a vault-tec exhibit when the bombs dropped. They'd waited as long as they could but people had started looting and everything was on fire. It was just as dangerous inside as out.

Sally led those kids who'd follow her outside into the fires. They gotten underground as soon as they found a metro station but they'd all been exposed. When Sally started to get sick she knew she wasn't going to make it. She said she'd read all about it from my school books.

She told me not to cry, she knew what could happen going outside but she said that she'd do it again. She was one tough cookie. She said she'd say hello to you for me. Sally led seven children here. Five of them survived to live decent lives. Three of those five turned ghoul. You've met two of them. Garret and Joshua are twins. Those boys along with the other three owe Sally their lives."

Charon sat back heavily. "Sally…I am proud of her."

"There is a wall downstairs in the cafeteria were her name's written. It's a memorial wall, lots of names are written there. Names and notes to the dead."

Charon put a hand discreetly on Rachel's knee. "In a little while I'd like to see that wall."

"You will. Please make yourselves at home here. We have food and water here. There's a bar called The Overpass upstairs on the old overpass. You can't get to the surface from there because those tunnels are collapsed but we wouldn't be as safe here if they weren't. I have a small Clinic downstairs by the wall I was telling you about."

Charon put his hands on his sister's shoulders in an effort to calm her. "Maggie, take a breath. Rachel and I will be here for awhile. We'll get acquainted with Sanctuary and the surrounding area."

"You said something about a Baron. Who is that?" Rachel asked. If the Gene-Tech was inside the wall she and Charon were going to need to start gathering intelligence.

Maggie frowned. "Baron Dominic. To understand his possession of the city I'll have to give you a little history. It was almost a hundred years ago now…a few ships appeared in the sky. They couldn't handle the winds and they crashed. The surviving soldiers were hurt, hungry… lost. We tried to help them but they shot at us. They needed shelter, the local bands of Raiders needed guns. They formed a partnership. I think both sides thought they were playing the other but they ended up liking the alliance.

They spread rumors about how there was nothing outside the city. Since nobody had ever come back from the badlands the rumors were believed easily. The wall went up to keep the faithful in and the undesirables out. Inside the wall it's no ghouls allowed unless you're a slave.

Women are all slaves, weaker men are slaves too. Strong men are mercenaries. The mercenaries take what they want, when they want. The Baron killed the old king ten years ago. Someday a new king will kill him and take his place. It's survival of the most vicious.

Once a year to keep the mercenaries and the slaves from rebelling he holds The Coliseum Games. Do you know what those are?"

"No," Rachel told her and Maggie sighed.

"You really are from out of town. The Games are in a walled off part of the city. It's rigged with cameras so the Baron can broadcast the event to every working television in range. On the first day fourteen slaves are released into the arena. The goal is to get from the starting gate to the finish line on the other end of the city. It's like a race. The winner gets money, the deed to a house, a place in the Baron's personal guard and his pick of slaves. Any slave left alive from the race goes to the winner. Any solider still alive is enslaved or executed, it's his choice.

On the second day the mercenaries enter. It's a blood bath after that. The mercs slaughter anyone they come across. The fewer contestants there are the better the odds of winning. Usually the mercenaries sign up to play. If there aren't enough for Dominic's liking then a few are picked from the crater. That's a prison for the mercenaries who have stepped out of line. It a hole in the ground left behind from a very big bomb. The only way in or out is a rope elevator.

The slaves have a prison of their own. It's a lot easier for a slave to get locked up. They are the ones that go into the arena."

Charon sat back. "What if a woman wins?" he asked although he suspected he knew the answer already.

"Women aren't allowed to play. Women aren't allowed to be soldiers and any imprisoned girls go directly into the winner's pot."

"How long has this been going on?" Charon growled.

Maggie thought about it for a few seconds. "It started just a few years after the wall went up. Our whole society is set up to keep the people in line whether they realize it or not."

Rachel leaned back in her seat, thinking hard. "So to get to the cryo labs we have to make it inside the walls. That's not going to be easy. We'll have to gather up a good bit of information before we attempt this."

Charon nodded. "I'm glad you agree. I don't want to be flying by the seat of our pants for this."

Rachel shook her head. "It's too important and if we do have a shot at having a baby it's only going to be one. I won't risk our child's life on a poorly thought out plan."

They stayed in Maggie's rooms for hours talking. Maggie alternating between stories from before the war to the things she's been up too since the bombs fell. Rachel particularly enjoyed a story about Charon when he was five years old.

Apparently it had been the day before he started kindergarten. After Maggie explained to Rachel what exactly kindergarten was she'd gone on to tell her brother's wife that their mother had thought the house had gotten a little too quiet. She'd gone in search of her son and had found him in the bathroom smearing blue eye shadow over his eyelids and much of his forehead. He'd already gotten half his face red with blush and bright red lipstick over his mouth. When she'd asked what on earth he was doing he'd announced with all the pride any five year old processed that he was making himself pretty for school.

Charon had not been amused by the story.

Rachel laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair and Maggie had laughed right along with her.

Maggie glanced at the clock on the wall when the tears stopped streaming from her eyes. "It's almost time for dinner, I'm going to wash up. I have a bathtub in that room." she said, pointing at a door. "You can both clean up if you like. I always like to wash the dust off after going out."

Maggie gathered a few clothes and headed for her bathroom. She promised to only be a minute but both Rachel and Charon assured her that there was no rush.

After the door closed and the water started to run Rachel smiled thoughtfully. "You know who'd like her?"

"Who?" Charon asked, his eyes on the closed door. He still couldn't believe his sister had been alive all these years.

"Gob."

"No." Charon snapped, sitting up straight.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, grinning at him. "If she came back to Megaton I bet they'd get along famously."

"Gob is a decent man but he's not good enough for Maggie." Charon was scowling at the thought of his baby sister shacking up with Gob of all people. "The man can barely shoot straight. He wouldn't be able to protect her."

"I don't know who Gob is…" Maggie's voice called through the closed door. She sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "But I can shoot straight so I could probably protect us both."

Rachel started laughing while Charon let out a long string of curses under his breath. He was grumbling something about being in high school all over again and the stubbornness of women.

Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad we came. Maggie is a wonderful person."

Charon nodded, smirking. "Yeah, she is."


	8. Chapter 8

 

When Charon stepped out of the bathroom Rachel and Maggie were both dressed and ready to go to dinner. Maggie was in a soft cream colored summer dress. Her thin blonde hair brushed and braided over the right side of her head. It gave the illusion that she still had a full head of hair. Charon found it remarkable how much she looked like the woman she'd been before the war.

Rachel had changed into her lounge clothes too. A clean black tank top and her favorite almost clean comfortable jeans. She'd brushed out her short hair and washed away all the sand from her pale skin. Rachel smiled up at him when she noticed he'd rejoined them.

Charon had cleaned away the dirt but he hadn't removed his armor. Sister or no this was still an unfamiliar settlement. He wasn't about to walk into any place unprepared for a fight. Not when he had Rachel, and now Maggie, to look after.

"Maggie was just telling me that women aren't allowed to wear pants. I'll need to get my hands on some skirts before I can move around unnoticed inside the walls. I didn't even bring my little black dress." She told him and then added after a bit of thought. "Probably that wouldn't have let me blend in anyway since its knee instead of floor length."

"I wouldn't have anyone see you in that dress without me on your arm anyway." He told her. He had a lot of fond memories involving that dress and he had gotten a little possessive of it.

Maggie chuckled. "I like seeing you so happy Bobby –oh- I mean Charon."

"That's something I did want to ask you," Rachel piped up, looking at her husband. "Bobby? You gave the boy your name?"

Charon shrugged, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I don't know, I guess I thought if I gave him my name he could have the life that was taken from me. Maybe I could give him back what Green had taken from him. But we were too late. I failed him."

Rachel took his hand, shaking her head. "No, you saved him. He died a little boy instead of an experiment in a dirty cage."

Charon kissed the top of her head. "I love you Rachel." He said it softly into her hair but Maggie still heard and she gave the couple a sad little smile before clearing her throat. She gestured towards the door when they looked at her.

"Shall we?"

Rachel was surprised to see how many ghouls had gathered in the big food court. Sanctuary had a bigger population then she'd thought. There were definitely more ghouls here then had gathered to hear Maggie's introduction.

More than a few of them were watching her now too. Some Rachel recognized from the stage crowd and she offered those ghouls a friendly wave.

"What is that?" Charon asked, pointing. Rachel looked to see what had caught Charon's attention and her eyes widened. Nailed to the wall over the food counter was the mounted head of an animal she'd never seen before.

It had patchy dark fur on the top of its head and sandy scales running around a feline snout. Tuffs of fur stuck out from the tips of large pointed ears and it had large deep set eyes. The most prominent and impressive feature the thing had though were the two large long pointed fangs hanging from under whiskered lips.

"That's a Saber." Maggie eyed the beast. "You don't have them in D.C?"

"No, how big do they get?" Charon asked, trying to calculate how dangerous the thing could be.

"They stand between five and six feet tall when full grown. They have elongated digits on their front and hind paws that allows them to climb. They are probably the most dangerous thing that lives in the area because they're so stealthy. Those and the deathclaw packs." She explained as she led them up to the food counter.

The ghoul serving hesitated but after a nod from Maggie she gave both Charon and Rachel a tray with soup and fresh bread.

There was a can at the end of the counter by a tray holding battered silverware that had "donations" written on it. When Rachel asked about it Maggie explained that the food was free but donations were heavily relied on to get what they needed.

Rachel, fully aware that she was a not so trusted guest here, dropped a handful of caps into the can. Maggie stared, wide eyes at the woman her brother had married. "That's a lot of money. Are you sure?"

Rachel waved a dismissive hand. "Charon and I have done very well both as scavengers and Mercenaries. We can more than afford to pay for our dinner here. Besides, I don't want anyone to feel like we're taking advantage to your hospitality."

"The more time I spend with you the more I think humans might not all be bad."

Rachel blushed at the compliment. "I do what I can."

Maggie led them to one of the empty round tables set up in the food court. They hadn't been settled in very long when both Joshua and Garret joined them.

Garret settled in next to Rachel and Joshua next to his brother. Garret looked at her sunny smile and ducked his head, digging into his food. Joshua waved a greeting before he cleared his throat. "So smoothskin, being around all us ghouls hasn't made you lose your appetite?"

" _Joshua_!" Maggie snapped, appalled at the younger man's manners.

He ducked his head. "I don't mean nothin' by it Mags. Not really"

"It's alright" Rachel laughed. "You didn't have a nasty tone or anything. Actually I have never had a problem with ghouls. In fact there are a lot more decent ghouls out there then humans in my opinion. Besides this soup is fantastic. What's in it?"

"Snatcher." Joshua answered. "They are over grown weasels that steal whatever they think they can eat."

"I think we ran into one of those a couple years ago. It was trying to make off with a deathclaw egg." Rachel mused, thinking about The Mother.

"That sounds about right," Joshua nodded, tearing into his bread. "So you don't think we smell or want to eat your brain or anything?"

Rachel shook her head. "If ghouls ate brains in the wasteland you all would have starved to death years ago." She laughed. "And I do think ghouls smell. Like leather and gun oil and old books. It's very pleasant. Unless you've been out in the wasteland sun but hell; nobody smells good after that. It's foolish to expect otherwise."

Garret smirked with his head still down. Joshua looked at him and elbowed his brother. "Well Garret likes you and he doesn't like anybody new so you must be good people. Welcome to Sanctuary. You're the first human to ever see it."

He turned to Charon. "And welcome to you too. We don't get many strangers here and you two are damn interesting. Life underground gets boring as hell if you don't know."

"I do know." Charon nodded, thinking of his time trapped in the bunker with Green and then to his time in The Ninth Circle. "With Rachel here I'm sure you'll have tons of entertainment for awhile."

Rachel smacked his arm. "You make me sound like a hell cat."

"It's not your fault. You're the center of intention no matter where we go. I know from years following you across the wasteland that if you haven't found trouble then you've found a party."

Rachel smiled. "It does seem to work out like that doesn't it."

Charon put an affectionate arm around her. "The way I see it smoothskin if we leave a bar and your shirt is still on it's a win."

Garret choked on his soup and Rachel smacked him on the back until her stopped coughing. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"He just surprised me." Garret coughed.

"I wish I could say he's fooling around but he's not." She giggled. She wasn't and had never been ashamed of her behavior. She wasn't going to pretend she was now.

"Next you'll tell us you're good with a gun too." Joshua laughed.

"I am." Rachel grinned. "I'm a decent hacker and the wastelands greatest Deathclaw Rider." Rachel sat up straight and put a dramatic hand on her chest. "I'm the most interesting woman in the world."

Garret was chuckling along with his brother and Maggie. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Cook." Charon told them without any hesitation. "The woman is incapable of preparing a meal by herself."

"I thought girls were born knowing how to cook." Joshua said, looking back at Rachel with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe I'm defective." Rachel sighed. She'd finished her meal but had no desire to leave the table. She and Charon were both having a wonderful time. Joshua and Garret were great company. Joshua was brazen and a little crude while Garret was shy and soft spoken.

Rachel twisted in her seat to cast her eyes over the large room. The ghouls were thinning out as they finished eating and went about their business. Sanctuary must take a lot of work to sustain such a large population.

"What's that on your back?" Maggie asked and Rachel Glanced at her.

"What?"

"You have black marks sticking out of your shirt."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, realizing what Maggie must have spotted. "My wings. I had a tree once but it got ruined when I got caught in an explosion. When I was finally able to get the tattoo fixed I had the artist give me wings. It's a nickname I picked up in D.C. Some of the people over there call me Angel."

Rachel scrapped back in her seat and stood. "Charon, will you lift up my shirt in the back and show them."

Rachel held the front of her shirt down while Charon hooked a finger under the black fabric, lifting it up while the others crowded around to admire the tattoo.

"That's beautiful," Maggie breathed and Rachel felt a light finger run over her skin. Charon wasn't growling so she assumed it was Maggie who was touching her.

Quick footsteps caught Rachel's attention and her eyes flicked towards the stairs. Two ghouls, one holding his clearly injured ribs, were rushing down the steps as fast as they could.

The uninjured one pointed towards them and Rachel elbowed Charon. "Company."

"Frank!" Maggie cried as Charon turned to look. He'd dropped Rachel's shirt back into place and put a hand on his shotgun in the same motion.

Joshua and Garret were both on their feet too. "What happened?" Joshua asked as Maggie rushed to the injured man. She settled him into her chair while the other man started talking. "Frank stumbled in a few minute ago. None of the other's came back with him."

"Did he say what happened?" Joshua asked, his eyes on frank while Maggie undid his shirt. The poor bastard was bleeding heavily and it was hard to tell exactly how many cuts he had.

Frank groaned from the chair, trying to catch his breath. "S…sa… _Saber_."

Garret cursed under his breath while Joshua knelt down next to frank. "What about the others?"

"Carlos…Dead. Don't know about Andy. Got away while the thing was eating…" Frank sagged back in his seat. Maggie ordered the ghoul who'd helped him to the cafeteria to help get him to the infirmary.

"Do you think there's a chance Andy's alive?" Garret asked quietly.

"Not a good one." Joshua was frowning. "It would depend on how hungry the Saber was. What do you think?"

"I agree, I just don't like the idea to leaving him out there." Garret muttered, looking towards the stairs.

"Charon." Rachel said, there was a lot she was saying to her husband in that one word. Things the big ghoul heard in full Joshua noticed because the Charon nodded.

"Right," Charon slung his gun over his shoulder, turning to the two guards as Rachel rushed off to change. "We'll be ready to move out in five minutes. Meet you here or the front gate?"

"The gate," Garret answered when his brother's mouth fell open. Joshua recovered after a heartbeat saying. "We'd appreciate the help but is she really planning on coming? This is dangerous and I can't promise her safety."

Charon looked the boy over and decided Joshua's concern for Rachel was real. "She wasn't kidding earlier about her skills. You know I'm a pre-war ghoul. I've seen hundreds of men and woman fight for everything from food to plain old sadistic fun. Rachel is one of the finest fighters I've ever worked with or against. You'll see. She's fearless."

Joshua didn't look convinced but at the same time he looked like he wanted to believe Charon. Garret was awe stuck. Not in a way that made Charon feel protective over what was his, just plain 'ol star stuck.

"Alright then," Joshua said. "Meet you in five."

* * *

Rachel and Charon met Joshua and Garret exactly four minutes after Charon hit Maggie's front door. Rachel already had her armor on and had packed both their small travel bags. She was ready to go with her hunting shotgun in hand. She also had her Lincoln Repeater and a boot knife that he could see.

Charon knew from experience that there were more weapons he couldn't see.

Joshua and Garret looked her over from head to toe. "What?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at them. "Haven't you ever seen a girl in mercenary gear before?"

"No." the twins said together.

Charon burst out laughing. "Hell Rachel. Chicago's never seen anything like you."

"Good," she told him. "It'll give me the element of surprise."

"You need surprise over the whole city?" Charon asked while the twins recovered from their shock.

"I don't need it." She said. "But you can never have too much surprise on your side."

Charon nodded. "That's true. Did you grab extra grenades?"

"Of course!" She was a little offended that he'd even asked. "What kind of girl do you think I am? Forgetting the grenades."

"That my girl." He reached for the door. "Let's move out. Maybe we might get lucky and find Andy alive."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Joshua and Garret were both skilled mercenaries although Joshua was clearly the more comfortable one in the field. Charon could tell they worked together often by the way they moved in sync with each other. The boys were as good a team as he and Rachel were.

The twins both kept their eyes on Rachel. Charon could also see that they were impressed with her skills. Rachel earning the boys approval made him feel a kind of pride that he couldn't quite explain.

Rachel noticed the twins watching her too but did her best to ignore the scrutiny. She kept her eyes moving, her gun up and her feet steady. Rachel knew what she was doing and didn't mind getting the chance to prove herself to these ghouls.

As they moved deeper into the city it got quieter. The large buildings blocked out most of the wind. They did see one squad of men in power armor but those men looked like they were in a hurry. The squad crossed a street up ahead while Rachel's group stayed frozen, all crouched low to the ground. Thankfully the soldiers didn't see them.

Joshua was at the lead. Before the twins had met them by the gates they'd found out where the Saber attack had taken place. It was slow going but nobody had to announce when they found the place they were looking for.

Blood was splattered everywhere.

Charon crouched over a large footprint in the dirt, waving Rachel over. The track looked like a mix between a yoa guri and a deathclaw.

"It's big," Rachel commented, scanning the surrounding buildings.

Garret nodded grimmly. "They're killers down to the bone, we should all be on high alert."

The four of them fanned out, looking for any sign of the missing man. After a couple minutes Rachel waved her hand at the others. "Over here."

She pointed as the others joined her. "See the marks in the sand? It looks like somebody dragged themselves into this office building."

"He was followed," Charon growled, pointing at deep dig marks climbing up the face of the concrete office building. The claw marks showed clearly the path the Saber had taken up the side of the building. It looked like the creature had gotten inside through a hole on the fourth floor.

"What do you want to do now?" Garret asked Joshua. "We don't have the man power the fight a Saber in close quarters."

"Do we have a choice?" Rachel asked. "If we go for more people Andy will be dead by the time we get back. He's bleeding, that'll call every predator for a mile or more."

"You would really risk your life for a strange ghoul?" Garret asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time and I sure as hell hope it won't be the last." Rachel walked to the front door, pulling it open. "Shall we?"

Charon immediately followed. The twins exchanged a glance but they followed too. No doubt they both thought she was insane but Rachel had a way of taking command no matter who she was with. Neither twin wanted to leave their friend behind to die either though so there was nothing to argue about even if they'd wanted too.

Rachel took the lead going into the office. Her fingertips and scalp were tingling the way they always did right before all hell broke loose. Her eyes automatically scanned back and forth looking for anything that she could salvage or anything that might be a threat to her life.

Nothing caught her eye. If they weren't on a rescue mission Rachel might have been tempted to poke around more thoroughly but there wasn't time for that now. Maybe she and her husband could come back on a better day.

The blood trail led to the elevator doors. Rachel hit the call button but nothing happened. Charon told her to step aside and he muscled the door open a few inches. Rachel used her Pipboy light and a cracked compact mirror to get a look up the shaft.

"What do you see?" Charon asked, letting the door close when she was out of the way.

"It looks like it's stopped about two and a half floors up. To get to the emergency hatch we'll need to go up to the third floor and drop down." Rachel told the men.

"Do you think Andy is in there?" Josh asked, not daring to hope they might actually be able to save the other ghouls life.

"Yes," Rachel nodded confidently. "The blood leads right here and to stop half way between two floors he'd of had to hit the emergency stop button."

Charon was the first one into the stairwell. It was eerily quiet inside. His nerves were humming. A big part of him wished Rachel wasn't here. He felt like that every time large predators were around. Ever since Sloan he'd gotten extra protective of his wife around critters.

It didn't take long to get to the third floor. Charon checked the hallway through the small window before easing open the door. The hallway was empty. Charon wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. They knew there was a Saber hunting the man they were sure was in the elevator. It should be close.

The four of them did a quick sweep of the area they were in. The stairs and elevator opened onto a lobby type area. Offices lined the halls but there wasn't any sign of life on the third floor.

Joshua and Charon stood guard around the elevator while Rachel and Garret worked on the doors. Turns out Garret was a gifted mechanic. He pulled the panel from the wall, did something to the wires Rachel didn't fully understand and the doors slid open.

"I can bring us to the ground floor once we're inside." He explained quietly while Rachel pulled a first aid kit from her pack. "I could bring it right up but it would be safer not too. The Saber has to be close."

Rachel nodded. "Good thinking." She lowered herself down to the roof of the elevator, finding the hatch easily. She muscled open the rusty hatch door, poking her head down to get a look at the inside.

A bleeding ghoul lay in one corner. Thankfully the lights were on and she could see that he was breathing.

"He's here," She called up to the waiting men before dropping through the open hatch.

Andy's eye's snapped open when her boots hit the floor with a metallic thud.

"I've been waiting for you," he rasped, he sounded tired.

"You have?" Rachel asked, kneeling in front of him. She opened her med kit, shifting the contents until she found the glowing bottle of water she kept for Charon.

"Yes, I expected you sooner." He told her, looking up into her golden eyes. "I guess the angel of death is pretty busy these days huh. I'm not going to fight you. I'm ready for you to take my soul."

Rachel wanted to laugh but she didn't as she wet a rag with the irradiated water. "Sorry to disappoint you Andy, but I'm not the angel of death."

"Are you sure?" he mumbled. He was confused now. "Who are you then?"

Rachel peeled away the shredded cloth that used to be his pants. Blood seeped from the gashes across his thigh. It could have been worse but it wasn't good. She pressed the damp, glowing cloth to the open wound and then lifted the bottle to his lips.

"I'm Rachel," She told him while he drank.

Behind her more boots hit the floor. She glanced over her should, seeing Garret go to work on the panel and Charon help Joshua close the hatch.

"Some angry growls were coming our way so we figured it was time to retreat." Joshua explained. "Is he alive?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "But he won't be able to walk, we need to make a stretcher or find a place to hold up a couple days. It looks like the muscle took most of the damage."

"Too bad we don't have a Glowing feral," Charon snorted. "Those bastards can come in handy."

"There used to be lots of them running around," Garret commented as the elevator hummed to life. "But the Barron had his men wipe them out."

The doors slid open on the ground floor. It didn't take long for them to make a stretcher out of an old door. It almost seemed like a success until they opened the front doors onto the street and came face to face with a half ton feline.

It was waiting for them just outside. There was blood splashed across its muzzem but apparently it was still hungry because it crouched, ready to spring at them. Garret sent a spray of bullets in the big cat's direction. It ran off into the ruins but none of them were foolish enough to think it was gone.

"Let's move," Joshua whispered, picking up one end of the stretcher. Charon had the other end leaving Rachel and Garret to guard duty.

The hair on the back of Rachel's neck was standing up. She could feel eyes on her but she couldn't get eyes on the Saber she knew was watching them. It was keeping its distant right now but that wouldn't last.

"Why do you think it hasn't attacked?" Joshua whispered to nobody in particpart after they'd walked for several blocks.

"Fun?" Garret whispered back.

When they hit the tunnel's the Saber was still close by but it hadn't approached. Garret pulled the chain link fence closed behind them, latching it before breathing a sigh of relief. The men continued forward but Rachel paused, surveying the outside world.

She saw a bit of movement and squinted. The Saber drifted out from behind some ruble about fifty yards away. It watched her for a few seconds while Rachel stood very still but it turned, walking away.

Rachel blew out the breath she'd been holding, hurrying to catch up with the ghouls.

Maggie had met them just a couple minutes inside the door with two men ready to take Andy to the infirmary. When Andy had been taken away Maggie looked them all over like a mother hen inspecting her wayward chicks. "You're all alright?"

"Not a scratch," Joshua grinned, his chest swelling with youthful pride all young men had coursing through their veins.

Maggie gave them each a hug before hurrying off to tend to Andy. Joshua grinned. "Thank you, without you two as backup we never would have been able to get Andy home alive. This calls for a drink!"

Joshua linked his arm around Rachel's, towing her in the direction of the bar. Garret and Charon followed after them at a slower pace. Charon only felt a small twinge of jealously at the other ghouls action. He didn't seem to mean to take Rachel as his own so Charon let it go. Joshua was just an eccentric individual and Rachel could take care of herself.

Joshua ushered Rachel right up to the bar and waved the bartender over. The man was startled when his eyes landed on Rachel but he managed not to gawk like most of the other bar patrons were.

"Berry! Meet our new friends. This lovely little mercenary is Rachel, and that tall bastard is Charon. They just assisted us with a daring rescue mission against the sand and the Sabers to get Andy's sorry hide home. Tonight we drink like heroes!"

"Andy's alive?" Berry asked, "I heard you went to look but…"

"But nobody thought we'd find him." Joshua finished, nodding agreeably.

"Or that you would manage to make it back with your own lives." Berry added.

"Without Rachel and Charon we might not have." Joshua told the barkeep seriouly before he grinned and turned tot his guests. "Pick your poision, first rounds on me!"

While Berry popped the tops from four beer bottles Charon leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear. "He talks more than you."

"I'm impressed myself." she whispered back.

They were done with the first round and half way through the second when Maggie joined them.

"Andy will be fine with a few days rest. Rachel you probably saved his leg with that irradiated water. He told me you had it with you."

Rachel nodded, delighted she'd been able to help. "I keep it for Charon."

It didn't take long for word that Andy was going to be alright to spread. The bar filled up fast as the citizens came to celebrate Andy and Frank's survival as well as morn Carlos's passing. They'd just started their third round when a group of ghouls carrying instruments began to play a fast tune.

Charon watched his wife stomp her foot along with the beat while she watch the group play. He estimated that she was two more beers or one good whisky away from trying to tempt him into dancing.

That wasn't going to happen but it was also the moment when he'd have to duct tape her shirt in place to ensure it stayed on. He grinned at the thought. Rachel was the embodiment of life. For all he teased her he wouldn't change a single thing about her. Like the song was saying... Rachel was his Atom Bomb Baby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" _Kick off your boots, grab the beat. Start clapin'_ _got a real good feelin' somthin' bad about to happen_ ," Rachel sang with a grin, stomping her boots on the table she was standing on.

Charon's eyes traveled from the crowd cheering her on to the three empty bottles sitting on the table in front of the chair Rachel had been sitting in just a little while ago. As the music got faster paced it hadn't taken much urging from a couple of the other ghoulettes to get Rachel to climb up onto the table with them.

Charon had been right, after two beers Rachel had tried to get him to climb onto the table with her but he'd refused. He was not a  _dance on the table_  kind of ghoul. Even if the old picnic table would hold his weight…something that he seriously doubted.

"No." he'd told her as firmly as he could, leaning back in his own chair and swigging from his own beer. "I danced with you the night I purposed and the day we got married. That's two. That's all you get."

She'd just waggled her eyebrows at him, grinning. "Only two? We'll have to see about that."

Now with Rachel distracted by her knew found playmates Charon was free to relax at a distance. Maggie settled into the chair next to her brother, smiling up at their new resident smoothskin. "She's a spit fire. I can see what attracted you to her."

Charon nodded with a small smile. "With Rachel… Anything can happen. Life isn't boring with her around."

"You're not jealous of all those men around gawking at her?" Maggie teased, setting a fresh drink in front of him.

Charon shook his head. "No, I'm well aware of them but I know she's not the kind of woman who strays. Rachel likes to have fun but I do trust her. If anyone gets fresh she can take care of herself." He told his sister. He hadn't had to step in very often. Butch had been one man he'd had to have a talk with. Dave from the republic had been another and with those two in mind he added darkly. "If they don't take the hint from her she'll wave me over and  _I'll_   _take care of it_."

Maggie chuckled and Charon raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"It's just…" She waved her hands in front of her, searching for the best way to describe it to him. "I never imagined you as the zealous type."

"I never invested in anyone enough to get zealous. She's different. Rachel isn't just some girl I picked up on the sidewalk. She's mine. Body and soul."

"I like her." Maggie said after a moment. "She's… _alive_. The wasteland hasn't beaten her down like it has so many others."

"Not for lack of tryin'." Charon growled, recalling every time he'd failed to protect her in a couple of seconds. "She's kicked and scratched and clawed her way to the life we have now. We've worked hard to be comfortable. Or as comfortable as a person can get out here."

"You're lucky to have each other." Maggie sighed a little wistfully. Rachel's comment about his sister getting along with Gob floated to the front of his thoughts. Charon still didn't like it but he didn't like the idea of Maggie being alone all these years either. She was a good girl. She'd always been a good girl and his sister deserved a good man.

"You don't have any men I need to put the fear of god in?" He asked, looking at her.

Maggie laughed. "Not at the moment. I've had men in my life since you left but for the last fifty years or so…well, I guess I've just been busy trying to keep Sanctuary going. It's a lot of work."

"Are you having problems?"

"Just the normal things any settlement has to face." Maggie said with a shrug. "Finding enough food and supplies for everyone has always been a challenge but over the last ten years it's gotten a lot worse. We're running out of places to scavenge. We have a couple contacts from inside the wall that sell us things on the black market but that's both dangerous and expensive. Something's going to have to change soon or we're going to be in real trouble."

"Where do you get your water?"

"Luckily there are a few underground rivers. Water has never been an issue."

"That is lucky, In D.C water has only been available readily for a few years."

"What's D.C like?" Maggie asked.

"Compared to here it's almost peaceful. Used to be a warzone but The Brotherhood of Steel killed off an invading force. During that war most of the super mutants were killed off. That was before Rachel came to D.C."

Maggie's eyebrows went up. "She's not from D.C? Are there more places livable out there?"

Charon nodded, "lots of them. Rachel's from the Mojave Desert and I've heard rumors about the Zion canons and Boston too. The world isn't gone outside the sand storms. It's just different."

Charon reached into an inside pocket sewn into his leather jacket. He pulled out a picture, handing it to Maggie. "That was taken on The Strip in New Vegas a couple years ago."

Maggie looked at Rachel and Charon all dressed up like people from before the world burned. She could see the lights in the background and a fountain. In the picture Charon was giving the red headed girl the most loving kiss Maggie had ever seen."

" _Wow_ ," Maggie breathed.

She handed the picture back and Charon tucked it away. "That was a very good night. We have a similar one framed at home but we aren't kissing in that one."

Maggie opened her mouth to comment but a roar from the crowd caught both Charon and Maggie's attention. Rachel was dancing with the two other girls on the table. The girls were teaching her some kind of fast jig to a fiddle being played on the raised stage in the corner.

Rachel was picking it up quickly, she'd always been good at dance. Other members in the band picked up the tune with their own instruments and an old ghoul started singing. It wasn't exactly jazz or folk or blues but Charon liked it and he could tell Rachel did too.

Her eyes lit up, flicking towards her Pipboy. She was going to want to find a way to get the song into her library of music. Maybe he could find some kind of a recorder somewhere for her.

Charon let Rachel play until she tied her shirt up in a knot. That's when he made his way through the crowd and got a whiskey shot from the bartender. She was having enough fun that he was going to need wife bait.

"Rachel." Charon rumbled when the song ended. Rachel's eyes searched the crowd of faces until she saw him and her face lit up. She waved for Charon to join her on the table. The big ghoul countered by holding up the shot, shaking it just a little.

Garret and Joshua appeared on either side of her. She'd started to wave Charon onto the table again when the boys intervened, they'd seen what Charon was doing and come to his aid. Garret took one of her hands while Joshua took the other. Joshua sent Charon a wink and Charon nodded, grateful for the twins help.

He wasn't prepared wrangle Rachel on a goodtime high to bed. She'd make him chase her just for fun. Not that he didn't enjoy chasing her when they were home. He always got a nice kiss and more when he caught her but they weren't home and he didn't want anyone to think this might be a good time to make trouble.

Delighted by the attention Rachel let the boys lead her off the table. Charon bristled for just a moment when he saw both the men drag their eyes over her naked torso. Fortunately for them he caught the concerned glance the twins exchanged. Charon realized they weren't ogling his wife they were inspecting the long pale scars carved into her body.

Rachel said the scars didn't bother her.

Those scars bothered Charon. It wasn't that he though they made her less attractive, not at all. Those pale slashes were a visible reminded of the worse day of his life.

"Are those scars?" Joshua asked quietly once they'd gotten back to Maggie's apartment and Charon had gotten Rachel tucked in. She'd been tried by the time he'd gotten her into the bedroom and ready to curl up.

Charon ran a hand over his face. "Yes. The scars are from a deathclaw. Outside of the sandstorms deathclaws are the biggest thing out there as far as I know. They average twelve feet in height but I've seen bigger. We got pinned down, just barely escaped. I thought she was dead.  _She should be dead_. Injuries like that are fatal. Doctors have no idea how she survived or how she made a full recovery but she did."

The twins left shortly after that, thanking him again for their help.

Charon liked those boys. He'd decided that at some point after the four of them had returned with Andy. They were decent hard working men and he was glad to have met them. As he turned to join his wife for the night he pushed away the lingering misgiving of the past, looking towards the future instead.

* * *

Rachel adjusted the grip she had on her hunting shotgun. The sandstone tunnels they were in was both cramped and dark but there was the faint glow of firelight up head. Charon was at her back, she could feel the heat from him as they walked.

Together the two rounded a final bend in the tunnel. Rachel stopped short making Charon bump into her. The ghoul's mouth fell open when he saw what had made Rachel stop short.

They were in what looked like an underground church with pews on both sides of the rounded cavern. There were candles flickering in rod iron brackets on the walls and a raised dais at the front.

The mini that had taken a liking to Charon stood at the podium in black robes, reading from an open bible in a series of gurgles and growls.

Dozens of mini's in the pews watched silently while Claws, dressed with ropes of braided flowers, lay curled behind the podium.

"Rachel?" Charon growled in her ear. "We should leave. This is creepy as hell."

The runt looked up at them, giving a short whistle. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to stare at the couple.

Rachel took a step forward and the mini's closest to her stood up on their pews. She looked at them, hands tightening on her shotgun but instead of attacking they bowed low. Rachel kept walking and the mini deathclaws kept bowing as she passed.

When she reached the podium the runt bowed to her as well. Rachel nodded her head respectfully and the runt straightened, gesturing to a five foot statue she hadn't noticed before. It was made of scrap and very clearly depicted Charon, Rachel and Claws all standing together looking important.

"Welcome; Great Mother of  _The One_ ," the runt said in a clear voice full of reverence. The runt looked past Rachel to Charon as he approached too. "Welcome; Great Father of  _The One_."

* * *

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, eyes scanning for mini deathclaws but all she saw was dark unfamiliar bedroom.

"Ray?" Grumbled a sleepy voice next to her. Rachel looked at Charon as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel blew out a sigh. "I just had a strange dream."

"Are your nightmares back?" Charon asked with concern, sitting up beside her.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I dreamt … I dreamt we were in a deathclaw church and they were worshiping us for raising their god."

Charon snorted, gathering her up in her arms and planting a kiss on her temple. "That's… _creepy_."

"That's what you said in the dream too," she chuckled softly, settling back down on the soft mattress. Charon pulled her tight against his chest.

Rachel snuggled into his hold. "I love you Charon."

She felt his lips twist into a smile beside her ear. "I love you too smoothskin. Now try to get some sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

 

Maggie eased closed the door to her bedroom with a soft smile. She'd cracked the door to see if her guests wanted to go down to breakfast but they were both sound asleep. Charon was flat on his back with the little smoothskin cuddled on top of his chest.

Since their folks had passed away, and even before that, he'd been a tough guy. There had been a few girls he'd dated but even with them her brother had been stand-offish. Not cold but he'd never really let himself connect with anyone either.

Maggie had worried about him. She been afraid he'd built his walls up to high to let in that kind of love connection that one person could have with another. Rachel brought out a side of him that Maggie knew was good for the man he'd become.

Maggie thought about Charon…back when he was still Bobby while she pulled on her shoes. After their father had died she remembered Charon coming home every day during his senior year of high school, changing his clothes and heading straight to his factory job.

As soon as he had graduated he'd enlisted. Charon's enlistment bonus let them keep the brownstone she and Sally lived in until the bombs fell.

He'd been a good man that worked hard but he'd also been forced to grow up quickly. Life was hard and then you die was a lesson they'd all learned far too young. From what he'd told her about the last two hundred years nothing had happened to soften his outlook on life.

Nothing until he'd met Rachel of course.

Maggie felt the smallest twinge of jealously in her chest. It had been a long time since a man had treated her like Charon treated Rachel. Like she was something rare and essential to life.

She sighed, scolding herself. Her lonely heart was largly her own doing after all.

With a last glance at the closed door she decided to let them sleep, leaving for breakfast on her own. On the way she stopped by the clinic to check on Andy. Lark, the younger ghoulette that helped there had been watching over him all night. She assured Maggie that the man was healing well and nothing had gotten infected during the night.

Maggie nodded, promising to come back as soon as she'd eaten. Lark told her to take her time with a wave of her hand. Maggie smiled to herself as she left the girl to her work. Lark had wandered into Sanctuary around the same time the Brotherhood had crash landed in the city.

For the last ninety or so years she'd been considered Maggie's apprentice in the clinic but the truth was Lark's training had was more than complete. It had been for years. Maggie was even considering looking for a new apprentice. That way if and when something happened there would be a third trained medic around.

She was thinking that maybe she should post a sign about the medical position when she saw Garret waving her over to a table. Joshua wasn't with him but this early in the morning that wasn't so unusual.

Maggie got her food and joined him. Unlike dinner when the kitchen prepared one big meal for everyone breakfast was more buffet style. There were both cold things that the kitchen just set out on the counters and a few warm selections that didn't take too much time. Maggie had selected a bowl of instant cereal and a cup of coffee.

Garret's tray held slices of fried Cram, a biscuit, and a can of peaches he must have brought from his room because they never had fruit in the kitchens. It was a rare find when scavenging and way too expensive to buy on the black market.

"Good Morning," Garret greeted "Your brother still sleeping?" He was much more talkative when alone with someone he was comfortable with.

"Yes, I get the feeling that sleeping in is a rare treat for them." Maggie grinned, reaching over with her fork to steal a couple peaches from the can. Garret chuckled and took the can, pouring a little of the syrup into her cereal. She cut the peach slices into smaller pieces with her spoon and mixed it all up with her cereal.

"Thank you,"

Garret nodded. "Any time. What's on the list of things to do today?"

"I'm not sure," she told him. "I'll check with Berry and Clarence."

Garret sipped his coffee before he nodded. "Rachel seemed to like Clarence's band last night. I'm glad he was in the mood to play."

Maggie nodded. When the bombs had dropped Clarence had been an elderly homeless man living on the monorail. The only thing he'd had to his name was the clothes on his back and a fiddle in a beaten leather case.

He and Maggie and Berry made up the founders of Sanctuary. Together they'd given Chicago's refugees hope that they might survive long enough to have a future. Considering that they were all still here she felt like they'd done a pretty good job so far.

She and Garret chatted about the events of the last couple days while they ate. Maggie left first, dropping off her dishes on her way by. She found Clearance first, he was shuffling towards the cafeteria when she spotted him.

"Good Morning Maggie." He greeted pleasantly in a grizzled, wispy voice. He reminded Maggie of a kindly grandfather.

"Good Morning," She gave him a warm smile, talking his wrinkled hands. Clarence looked more feral then ghoul but Maggie couldn't remember a time when that wasn't true. She suspected his age at the time of his ghoulification played a big part in that. "I'm starting to put together a scavenger party. If you wouldn't mind putting together a list of who needs what I would appreciate it."

"Of course my dear, I'll drop it in your box before dinner." He promised, scuffing off towards breakfast with a cane to help him keep his balance.

Maggie smiled at his back. He took care of the mechanical department although Garret had started taking on more and more of the daily responsibly over the last couple of years. They were always in need of something. Berry took care of both the bar and the kitchen while Maggie was in charge of medical.

They'd decided a long time ago that it was far more organized to break up the responsibilities. This way the residents knew who to talk to when they had a need too and none of them got overwhelmed. They also had less chance of lugging home something less important over something desperately needed.

She decided she'd talk to Berry after spending a couple hours in the clinic. The man running the bar was rarely awake early and understandably so. He'd be up and about by lunch time; she'd talk to him then.

* * *

When Charon opened his bleary eyes Rachel was sitting on the edge of the bed lacing up her boots. She smiled warmly when she saw him, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Good morning sleepy head or I should say good afternoon I guess."

"Afternoon?" Charon asked, sitting up in bed.

"We slept a long time." Rachel nodded. "It's almost one."

" _What_?!" Charon tossed aside the covers, old conditioning taking over. Sleeping in this long would have been months of punishment under Green.

Two pale smooth hands settled on his shoulders. Rachel slid onto his lap facing him, her knees resting comfortably on either side of his hips, keeping him seated even as his brain was despratly trying to remember where he'd put his boots.

Rachel slid her hands along the flesh and muscle on his neck before deliberately planting a slow kiss on his mouth, demanding his attention.

Charon blinked, his brain stalling when his new life and old life collided. Rachel kept kissing his mouth slowly, patiently and finally he slid his arms around her shoulders to return her affection. When their lips parted she looked into his pale eyes, searching for the crazed look he got when his past crept up on him.

She didn't see it.

"It's all right." She whispered. "You are a damn good man and deserve to sleep in once in awhile."

Charon held her tightly, resting his forehead on hers. "Old habits…" he mumbled as a kind of embarrassed apology.

Rachel rubbed her thumb over his jaw and the place where his ear had once been. "I know." Rachel stood up, grinning. "Come on tall dark and handsome, let's go see if there's any coffee hiding around this place."

As luck would have it there was coffee set up in the food court. The ghoulette behind the counter gave them a warm smile, giving them both bowls of warm oatmeal. She explained that they didn't do a formal lunch but she had set aside breakfast for the people who'd saved her boyfriend's life.

Rachel blushed, muttering an embarrassed thank you.

When they were seated alone at a table near the wall Charon reached out, taking her hand. Rachel looked up at him and the tenderness in his eyes made her face flush several shades redder than the compliment from the food server.

"What?" She choked finally.

"You're beautiful. Thank you for dragging me here Ray. Even if the lab doesn't work out I've found my sister. I know it's not the same thing but our family still got a little bigger."

Rachel swore Charon's red tinted flesh got brighter. He busied himself with his coffee cup, avoiding her eyes after that display of emotion.

Rachel squeezed the hand he still held. "I agree. Now let's eat and then we'll go find something fun for you to shoot at. I know how uncomfortable feelings make you and you've had an emotional few days."

Charon nodded, thinking that a little gunplay would be exactly what he needed to relax.

They both ate quickly but they were only half done when Joshua found them.

"Hey, I've been looking for you two." He grinned. "Maggie's put together a shopping list. I was wondering if you wanted to go scavenging?"

"Yeah!" Rachel grinned, pushing away her bowl.

"No!" Joshua laughed, waving a hand at her half eaten food. "You finish up, it's better to go in the evening. Less of the Baron's boys running around causing trouble." Joshua told them, sinking into an empty chair at their table.

Joshua sat there quietly for a minute but he couldn't hold in his questions any longer than that.

"So Rachel…last night," he started, glancing at Charon to see if he was displeasing the bigger ghoul. Charon sipped his coffee mildly. He had a feeling he knew what Joshua wanted to ask and he wasn't going to stop him. Joshua didn't mean any harm and Rachel liked to talk.

"Yeah?" She asked around a bite of food.

"Last night we…me and Garret… _we saw your scars_." He said in a hushed tone, expecting her to be uncomfortable with the topic he'd brought up.

"Which ones?" she asked brightly.

Joshua blinked, surprised. "Do you have a lot?"

"Well," Rachel murmured, thinking. "I have a nasty gunshot on my shoulder, there's the Cazador sting welted up on my thigh. Burns I got in an explosion on my back but those are mostly covered by my tattoo now. And then I've got the makes from when a deathclaw half gutted me."

Joshua gulped visibly. "We…ah…saw the deathclaw marks."

Rachel nodded, sipping her coffee. "Those are the newest in my collection of battle wounds. What did you want to know about it?"

Joshua took a moment to recover, only just starting to understand how dangerous these two strangers really lived. "You said yesterday that you were the world's greatest deathclaw rider…was that a joke or…?"

Rachel laughed, "No. I have a ….well pet isn't the right word but it'll do in a pinch I guess. I have a pet deathclaw although he's probably an Alpha deathclaw now. He's bigger than any other ones I've seen."

"He eats well," Charon grumbled, remembering all the carcasses he's had to drag out into the wasteland from Claws' pen over the years.

"He does." Rachel grinned. "His name is Claws. You can meet him if you want. I'd like to try and track him down today. He got hurt a few days ago and I want to go check on him."

"So…" Joshua was pale under the leathery parts of his skin. "Deathclaws really get bigger than people where you're from?"

Both Charon and Rachel nodded.

Joshua gulped again. "That's a horrifying thought."

"They are nasty beasts," Rachel told him seriously. "Claws is a  _huge_  exception. He adopted me as his mother years ago. To my knowledge nobody else has ever kept a deathclaw pet and had its loyalty."

"How do you want to track him down?" Charon asked his wife. "We probably shouldn't call him into the city."

Rachel shook her head. "No, not until I know he's healed and can defend himself if he needs too. Joshua, do you know if the pack of little deathclaws have a den or something around?"

Joshua shook his head. "We've never had a need to track them down."

"Oh well," She shrugged. "We'll go to the edge of the city and call for him. He should be around, he never strays too far when we are out in the wastes."

"He'll be happy to see you," Charon rumbled next to her. "You two are rarely apart this long."

"He misses you too when we're gone."

"But not like he misses you." Charon told her. "You baby him."

Rachel smiled. "Of course I do. I'm his mama."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was darker then Rachel had expected it to be in the city.

The sand swirling in the air and the tall building blocked out any moonlight there might have been. It made the streets nearly black. She'd always had exceptional night vision but this was pushing it.

She kept seeing movement out of the corners of her eyes. She mentioned it to Charon twice but when he went with her to investigate they found nothing. It was just the sand casting flickering shadows on the buildings around them.

It was spooky.

Together Garret, Joshua, Rachel and Charon made their way through the deserted streets. There wasn't any sign of life around them.

There also wasn't any sign of the saber they'd seen earlier and none of them could decide whether or not that was a good thing. Hopefully it had lost interest and moved on.

Hopefully.

Rachel smoothed her thumb over the butt of her hunting shotgun to calm her nerves.

At the edge of the city limits Rachel whistled for Claws twice but he didn't appear. Honestly she'd been surprised if he had, the wind out here was absolutely brutal. She doubted he would hear her calling if he was more than a couple blocks away.

Still she worried about her pet but there wasn't anything she could do about it at the moment. Instead of dwelling on her missing deathclaw Rachel focused on the task at hand. They had a hungry settlement to feed and air filters that needed parts.

The first building the twins lead the way to was an apartment building with a little white smiley face painted on the lower corner of the door. Joshua explained that scouts had marked this building as being unpicked. There should be lots of food stores inside.

Along with food for the kitchens they were on the lookout for surgical tubing for the clinic and fission batteries for maintenance.

The building was four stories with a door in the lobby leading down to the basement. Garret and Charon headed downstairs in search of scrap metal, fission batteries and anything else the maintenance department could make use of.

Joshua and Rachel started working their way through the apartments. They were in the second apartment when Joshua came out of the bathroom and cursed, stopping short with his eyes locked Rachel.

The red head cocked an eyebrow at him in the darkness. "What?"

"Your eyes." He sounded astonished…or disturbed. Sometimes it was hard to tell with ghouls.

"What about them?" She asked when he didn't elaborate.

"They're glowing. I came around the corner and thought I was looking at a saber. Their eyes glow like that…brighter maybe. Why do you have saber eyes?"

Rachel shrugged. "Don't know. I've always had them."

Joshua watched her for a couple more seconds and then he shook his head. "Sorry, I guess I just got a little spooked."

Rachel chuckled, "Don't apologize. I'd be nervous too if I came around a corner and thought a half ton feline was looking at me."

Joshua opened his mouth to say something else but footsteps in heavy boots cut him off. Both he and Rachel looked towards the street were the sound was coming from. Crouching low they crept over to the window and peeked out threw the boards that barricaded the opening.

Men in power armor were standing in a semi circle around the front door. One of them had a skull with bleeding eyes painted on his chest plate. Joshua pointed to him, whispering in Rachel's ear that that was the leader of the group.

A gruff voice asked a man in recon armor if this was the building he'd seen ghouls. The scout nodded.

Rachel gritted her teeth while Joshua swore. "We need to get to the basement to warn Garret and Charon."

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and hit a couple buttons on her Pipboy, finding the communicator frequency she wanted.

"Charon, come in."

Two seconds later he answered. "Yeah?"

"We got trouble. Seven men in full Power Armor. They'll breech the front door any minute."

"Christ. Hide somewhere defensible. I'm coming to get you."

Rachel wanted to tell him to do the same but knew he wouldn't listen. Together Joshua and Rachel moved to the table set up in the living room they were in. They tripped it on its side as the front door banged open. Chess pieces scattered everywhere as the board that had been n the table hit the floor.

They heard an order to fan out. It was followed by another order to capture over kill. The leader said something else Rachel didn't quite hear but it sounded like something about needing new slaves.

She and Joshua hunkered down behind the table, gripping their weapons and listening. The heavy boots approached and Rachel growled in her throat. Her hunting shotgun wasn't going to do doodley-squat against power armor. Not unless she had a few slugs loaded with pulse charges. That was something she had in a drawer at home in Megaton but hadn't thought to bring to Chicago.

Charon's shotgun blasted somewhere below them and men cursed. There were running footsteps and Rachel peeked around the edge of her barricade. She could see one man with his back to them. He started out of the apartment, heading for the distraction Charon and Garret were causing.

Rachel plucked her combat knife from her boot and crouched. Joshua tried to stop her with a hand on her arm but she shook him off. She moved quickly, spring upright directly behind the man and slicing open his air tube.

He gagged, yanking off his helmet. The blond man turned and the last time his saw was a pair of molten gold eyes before the knife plunged into his neck.

Joshua gulped. The efficiency that the pretty little smoothskin killed gave him goosebumps.

Rachel gracefully slid around the doorframe and Joshua followed. She killed a second man like the first. Unfortunately the second time she was seen by the commander. He called his men to him.

Rachel's knife was useless without the element of surprise and she was captured easily. Joshua held back in the shadows, trying to find a way to free her that wouldn't get them both killed.

Below Charon roared in rage. A few minutes later he and Garret were lead up the stairs, both covered in heavy nets used for catching unruly slaves or animal.

The commander looked at the two men he had left.

"You fought well ghoul," He sneered at Charon. "You'll make a fine workhorse once we break that sprit of yours."

Charon lunged at the commanded but one of the other men hit him with a cattle prod, bring him down to his knees. The commander tisked and turned towards Rachel who's hands where secured tightly behind her back.

He lifted the lantern he held, putting it on a shelf before removing his helmet to get a better look at her.

He had black hair, black eyes and a black tribal tattoo covering the right side of his face. Rachel glared at him, holding herself up as tall as she could.

"A  _woman_? Tell me girl, who killed my men? How many more are in the building."

Rachel bristled at the accusation. " _I_  killed your men. Untie me and I'll prove it."

The commander slapped her across the face. Charon lunged and earned himself another zap.

The commander looked from the ghoul to the woman. "He lusts for you…that may prove useful." The man chuckled, kneeling down to be at eyelevel with the half crippled ghoul. "Does she let you touch her in return for your protection ghoul? Or do you simply take what you want from her."

"Untie her and let her show you what she can do," Charon growled while struggling back up to his feet. The commander laughed.

"And I thought patrolling the lower city was going to be boring. Samson, secure the prisoners and radio ahead. I think the Barron is going to be very interested in a woman who claims to have what it take to kill a man."

"And the ghouls sir?"

"The big one… toss in the pit. The little one is going to the slave pens."

Rachel leaned back against bookcase and very softly slid a stealth boy she'd had on the back of her utility belt onto the shelf.

The soldiers lead them outside. They hadn't gone very far when something rolled between their feet. One of the soldiers yelled, "Grenade!" instinctively Rachel threw herself away from the device.

There was a flash and a loud bang but that was it. Joshua had tossed a flash bomb painted to look like a more deadly explosive. Garret was on his feet and running as the soldiers recovered. The power armor had protected them from the bulk of the flash.

The stealth field that was Joshua moved towards Rachel but she shook her head violently and yelled for him to run. The men were all scrambling to their feet, weapons raised. Joshua hesitated and then took off.

Rachel blew out a relieved sigh. She and Charon wouldn't need to worry about the twins while they worked on escaping themselves.

The march through the city took less time than Rachel thought it would. In less than half an hour Rachel and Charon where being led through a large pair of heavily guarded gates. They were handed off to a pair of hard looking men in metal armor and loaded into a carriage. It was constructed of rebar and very clearly meant to haul prisoners.

It was being pulled by four exhausted looking ghouls dressed only in slave rages and the chains around their boney ankles.

Rachel ground her teeth together. Charon stretched his leg out and pressed it against hers in an effort to calm her. Rachel looked at him and gave him a half hearted smile. This wasn't how she wanted to enter the city.

The inside of the wall was crammed with people. Hard men in armor looked like they raised a lot of hell while nervous looking citizens did their best to stay invisible. Rachel did notice none of the women looked anybody in the eye. They went about their work with their eyes downcast. Veils of fine netting or sheer material covered their faces and hair. Their skirts touched the ground while long wide sleeves covered their arms.

Rachel suddenly understood the eyes locked on her. Every man in armor and some of the men in rags stared at her as she passed. She figured that like the twins these people had never seen a woman in combat gear before.

The cart was pulled onward; it was a long trip through the cramped city streets until finally they stopped outside a massive crater surrounded by guards. An elevator hooked to a pulley system looked like it was the only way into the pit.

Rachel stood up trying to see into it but couldn't, it was too deep. A guard told her to sit down and she did it because it wasn't worth arguing. Not until Charon was told to get out.

"Where are you taking him?" Rachel demanded even though she knew exactly where he was going.

"You will speak only when spoken too," a man with a scar over his left eye snarled. He twitched the bull whip in his hand threateningly and Charon stepped between the prison master and his wife.

The prison master had to tilt his head up to look at Charon in the eye. Charon growled low in his throat and the prison master barked orders to take him to the pit.

Rachel started forward but another guard knocked her back,

"Charon!" She cried, fear started to twist in her gut as the door to the prisoner cart was locked again. These men were far more organized than she'd thought.

Charon turned even while two men dragged him forward by the chains attached to his shackles. "Don't worry smoothskin," he growled, his eyes betraying how worried he was. "I'll come for you. Try not to piss off too many of these assholes in the mean time."

The cart kept moving even as men snickered at the thought of a female stepping out of line for a ghoul.

"I'll try, but no promise." She called and she thought she saw one corner of Charon's mouth twist up with amusement as the elevated he'd been put on descended out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

 

The Baron's fortress reminded Rachel of an iron version of the old world castles she'd seen in books. It even had a drawbridge and a nasty, trash filled, radioactive looking mote.

Men wearing both leather and metal armor were just as plentiful inside as the men in power armor were. Security here was thicker than flies on a Brahmins ass in summer. The mot would be trouble when she got to it and as she was taken further into the complex she wasn't so sure she would be able to get to the mot.

At the bridge an important looking man stopped them and peered at her. "This is the woman?"

"Caught with a couple ghouls outside the wall." The merc driving the wagon told him. "Where do you want her?"

"The Baron has been notified and wants to see her immediately. Bring her up to the big hall."

The driver nodded and cracked a whip out over the heads of the ghouls dragging the cart.

They didn't go very much further before men stopped at some kind of back entrance and she was told not to put up a fuss. She decided for now it would be better to play along. She let them escort her from the cage and into the castle. It was dark and musty inside. There were both torches and electric lights but the bulbs were dim and fighting the haze of smoke the torches were putting into the air.

As they climbed higher up stairs and through long halls the décor got better. The smell of must eased off the higher ceiling allowed the smoke to raise enough that it wasn't choking anymore.

Finally Rachel was lead to a cleaned hall with carpet on the floors. She assumed she must be getting close. She saw a couple of woman carrying serving trays through the red carpeted hallway. The woman looked at Rachel with startled eyes over their face veils but none of them so much as paused.

Iron braziers burned from the walls, lighting the way to a set of large ornate doors. The guards standing on either side of those doors moved to open them. Once Rachel and her escorts where inside the doors where closed again.

They were in a long throne room with high ceilings. Rod iron chandeliers hung from the rafters and steps led to a raised platform with a man seated in a large carved chair. The commander from before was seated in a smaller chair on the Baron's right. A woman dressed in a blood red sarong knelt on a pillow on his left. She had a sheer red veil over her hair and a gold veil over her face. Rachel couldn't see her eyes because she was looking at the floor.

"Ah," Rachel heard as she was lead forward by a not so gentle hand on her elbow. "Here they are now my lord."

The Baron shifted in his throne. He had sun tanned skin under a black mane of hair and a fluffy black bread decorated with beads and braids. His armor was black too with a red raven painted on his chest plate.

"Well well, I was skeptical Commander Roberts but here she is indeed." His grey eyes slid over her skin and Rachel drew herself up as tall as she could, staring back. Her golden eyes had unnerved her enemies before and she could tell they were doing it now. Not enough to make a hardened man like the Baron back down but enough to make his fingers twitch towards the sword belted onto his hip.

The Baron rose, sweeping forward the way most men in power liked to do. The guards holding Rachel in place stepped back respectfully, finally taking their hands off of her. The Baron walked in a slow circle around her and then he offered her a tight smile. From everything she'd already heard and seen Rachel knew better then to buy into any false kindness he might offer.

"What's your name?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Rachel Boone." She told him in a clear calm voice. She wanted this man to know she wasn't afraid of him.

The Baron's eyes tightened a little, displeased by her bravado but unwilling to let his mask slip. "My poor girl, tell me…how long did that ghoul hold you captive outside the safety of my walls?"

 _So that's it_. Rachel thought to herself.  _He wants me to be grateful_. "He wasn't holding me outside the walls."

"No? Than what were you doing with that monster out there?" he asked gently. If Rachel didn't know better she'd have sworn he actually might care for her well being.

"We aren't from here." She told him evenly.

The men in the room all chuckled. It was still the Baron who spoke to her though. "That's impossible. There is nothing outside this city. There's only the badlands that go on forever."

Rachel shook her head. "You're wrong."

The Baron scowled, a hard edge creeping into his voice warning her how easily this could turn violent. "I am The Baron Dominic. I am never wrong. That beast has evidently brainwashed you into believing his lies. We see that from time to time." He told her almost sadly. "Ghouls kidnap women and make them think all kinds of things. Those monsters trick girls like yourself into thinking they are the only thing keeping them alive. And if they want to stay alive those girls always pay a price."

Rachel scowled at Dominic. She'd already had enough of him. "Charon isn't my captor…" she snapped, make someone behind her gasp. "He's my husband. We're from a town called Megaton on the east coast, although I'm from New Vegas in Nevada."

The Baron back handed her hard enough to knock her onto the floor. "I won't have you spewing lies.  _Get up_."

Rachel didn't need to be told, she was already halfway back to her feet. It was hard because her hands where still tied behind her back but she managed before Dominic's men reached her, clearly intending to drag her to her feet.

"Look at you," the Baron sneered at her, no longer playing nice. "Dirty, dressed like a man and holding weapons no woman has the constitution to use. You will be bathed, dressed and you will be presented to me this evening. We will see how well you stick to your fantasies once you've been reminded of your station."

He snapped his fingers. One of her escorts took the hunting shotgun strapped to her back and the knife from her belt. She'd already lost her grenades at the city gates. The woman in red appeared meekly at Dominic's side with her head still bowed.

"Gina, make her presentable and bring her to dine with me tonight. You are dismissed." The Baron turned on his heel, going back to settle onto his throne. Gina swept her hand towards a side door. When Rachel just cocked an eyebrow the woman placed a trembling hand on wrist. This time Rachel let the woman lead her through what was clearly a servants entrance.

Rachel was led down a few narrow hallways until finally, wordlessly, Gina stopped and opened a door. Inside was a bathtub, a changing screen and a wardrobe. Gina ushered Rachel inside and locked the door behind them. Rachel watched with more than a little suspicion while the woman gracefully moved forward and bent to turn on the taps.

Steaming water shot out of the taps and Gina put the plug into place. She stood and turned in Rachel's direction, looking at her for the first time. Gina reached to the side of her face and let her veil fall away. "You are lucky he didn't kill you."

The words were soft and with a very real fear in them.

"He doesn't scare me." Rachel muttered, eyeing the locked door.

"He should." Gina whispered, following her gaze to the door. "Don't worry. I have the only key to this room. The men can't get in."

Rachel gave the other woman a startled glance. "You mean you didn't lock the door to keep me from escaping?"

This time it was Gina who was startled. "You? No, it's locked to keep us both safe."

Rachel felt herself relax a little. Gina didn't mean her any harm at all. Besides Rachel was sure she could over power the meek serving girl easily enough even with her hands tied.

As if she'd read Rachel's mind Gina stepped around her, using a small knife to cut away the ropes. Rachel rubbed her wrists absently. "Who are you?"

"I am called Gina; miss. I'm Baron Dominic's personal maid. Do you need help undressing?"

"No," Rachel told her while she scanned the room. "I won't be undressing. Is there another way out of this room? Or a secret way out of the fortress?"

Gina shook her head with wide eyes. "You truly mean to escape? Where will you go?"

"To that big pit with all the prisoners first." Rachel answered as she hunted around the room for a way out.

Gina gasped as her hand flew over her mouth.  _"Why?"_

"When they captured me in…I think that commander person called it the lower city? Anyway, I wasn't alone. They took my husband; they tossed him in there before they brought me here. I'm going to get him back."

Gina was looking at her with the oddest expression. It was awe…and somehow clearly said the maid thought she was insane all at the same time. Finally Gina glanced towards the full tub. She rushed to turn off the taps while she said. "You won't get far dressed like that…that is I don't think you will be able to do what you say at all. But I hope the man you want is kind enough to not beat you for insolence."

Rachel considered the first part. Gina was right, she stuck out and that wasn't good for a prison break. As to the second half of what the maid had said; Rachel could never imagine an instance when Charon would raise a hand against her. "Charon would never hurt me. Not on purpose. He's a big guy and dangerous but not to me. He loves me."

"Love…husbands…those are fairy stories." Gina commented while adding soap to the steaming water.

"I see where that could be true here. But I wasn't lying when I said I was from the east coast. Outside these sandstorms the world survived. It's broken but it's there." Rachel insisted as she unbuckled her armor. She might as well be a good girl. Besides, if she escaped now she was worried about what these cruel men would do to Gina.

Gina reached to take the items Rachel stripped off. Reinforced leather armor, gun belt, leather pants, the thigh holster with Maria still safely tucked inside, travel worn boots, the knives those boots kept hidden and finally her sweat streaked under clothes.

Gina put everything on an end table, trying to get a read on the stranger. It wasn't until she looked Rachel over that she paled. "You carry the scars of a man."

Rachel looked down at herself and nodded. "That's because I'm a…" Rachel gave the woman a crocked smile. "I'm a wasteland angel."

Gina chuckled in spite of herself. "The soldiers killed any angles that might still live among us long before I was born. Now there is only fear and death."

"I can prove it." Rachel grinned.

"Oh, are you going to show me your wings?" Gina asked, teasing her imprisoned guest.

"Yes," And Rachel turned to step into the tub, letting Gina get a good long look at her tattoo.

"Women are not permitted to get tattoos. It would be death to the man who gave it. You  _aren't_  from here." Gina breathed, her almond eyes widening.  _"Who are you?"_

Rachel slid into the water with a pleasant sigh, tipping her head back. "I told you. I'm Rachel."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Charon glared at the men gathered around him. The prison guards had shoved him off the elevator as soon as the chicken wire doors had slid opened. It hadn't taken long for a group of curious onlookers to congregate.

He noticed right away that these were all men who'd lived hard lives. The scars and the armor they wore proved that. Charon also suspected he was the only ghoul.

From what little Charon had seen the bottom of the pit was open with one or two story buildings constructed out of scrap around the edges. It was a town of hardened convicts; he might actually enjoy himself down here while he figured out a way to escape.

The men around him where whispering among themselves, sizing up the new guy. Charon stood a head taller than most of them and he held himself braced for a fight. Charon wasn't above knocking in a few skulls in to let these men know he wasn't going to be an easy target.

Somewhere at the back of the restless crowd and deep voice boomed "Move! Clear a path."

The crowd parted and a monster of a man swept through like a king. He was big, burly, and had long bushy red hair that stuck out at all angles. He was as tall as Charon was and stood with a distinct air of importance.

Charon crossed his arms and held the strangers gaze.

The red headed giant chuckled deep in his chest. "Never had a ghoul come down here before. You must be one mean son of a bitch to earn yourself the pit instead of the slave pens."

"I am." Charon growled.

He smirked. "Well, Welcome to Crater City." He said as he swept his arm out over the village. "I'm Craven, I guess you could say I'm the mayor down here."

Carven stuck out his hand. Charon eyed it for a moment but shook the man's hands with a firm grip. "Charon."

"Sharon?" Craven snorted. "Can't say it suits you."

"Spelt with a CH instead of SH." Charon smirked. "I'm named for the ferrymen who took souls to the Underworld."

"Now," Craven grinned wide, "That  _does_  suit you. Here in the crater only the strong survive. They deliver food once a week, grab what you can when they dump it. If you're caught stealing any man here has the right to kill you. Vacant houses are given out by me although if you can find the martial you can build your own. You may want too, nobody leaves Crater City alive."

Charon nodded that he understood but he wasn't resigned to staying at the bottom of this crater forever. He'd gather some information, come up with a plan and then he was going to get his wife back.

Craven showed him around a little after his introduction. The Crater was a little bigger than Megaton although it was a lot deeper. Charon was shown a Traders shack and where the resident medic lived. There was a spring trickling out of a crack in the north wall that provided the pit with water and there was a saloon somebody had named The Barrels Bottom.

Craven told Charon that they made the vodka from potatoes. It was rugged but it would wash away your troubles.

"That's about it," Craven said in front of a two story building at the far end of the pit. "This is my home. It serves as a kind of town office too. Questions?"

"This is not what I expected." Charon told the leader, eyes sweeping over the town.

Craven nodded. "We have our fair share of assholes down here but most of us are condemned to the pit for treason. That would be anything that contradicts what the Barons says. That's how he keeps the masses in line, if anyone questions the way of life here in Chicago they end up here or in a grave."

"What'd you do?" Charon asked, trying to get a feel for the kind of man Craven was.

"I killed the old guard captain for beating his slave girl. They said I was weak for caring and they killed the girl just to spite me." Craven glared at the ground for a minute. "What'd you do?"

"They think I kidnapped a woman and brought her outside the wall."

"Did you?" Craven asked with interest.

"No," Charon told him. "Rachel and I are from the east coast. She's my wife."

"Wife?" Craved asked, surprised. "There's a word I haven't heard in a very long time. Can't see why'd they care about a ghoul woman enough to toss you in here though."

Charon shook his head. "She's not a ghoul. My wife's a pretty little smoothskin with red hair, bat shit crazy and damn good with a gun. They took her to see the Baron. I can only imagine the kinda hell she'll raise left to her own devices. I almost feel sorry for the men who are going to have to deal with her."

Craven looked Charon over, looking for any sign that the big ghoul was lying but he didn't see any. Finally he gestured towards his house. "I think you and I should have a drink together. I suddenly have a lot of questions."

Charon mulled it over. He could tell from the man's tone that he was free to refuse but after some consideration he decided to accept the invitation. He wanted information… who better to provide it then the king of the condemned.

* * *

 

Locked in a bedroom with Gina Rachel plucked uncomfortably at the green netting now covering her hair. The dress Gina had found for her was tan with green over skirts. Matching green sleeves were belted onto her arms but her shoulders were bare.

Similar green netting had been sewn into the open space created by the tan dresses V-neck, coving the bare skin there.

"I don't like all this fabric," Rachel complained as Gina shook out a face veil. "It feels clumsy, how do you move in this without stepping on the skirt?"

Gina chucked politely, handing Rachel the face veil. "Hold the fabric as you walk until you get used to it. Only a little, if the men see your ankles they may say you were trying to seduce them. If one of them thinks you are he will have his way with you whether you want him to or not."

"He could try," Rachel muttered. "Your dress is tight, can I have one of those?"

Gina shook her head. "The sarong is the brand of the king. It means none but the Baron may have me. There used to be others but currently I am the only one in his harem."

"And if anyone dose touch you?"

"It would mean that man's death." Gina replied evenly.

"I'm guessing it's more of an ownership thing than any love for you." Rachel drawled, lifting the veil. She was having trouble figuring out how to attach it.

"The Baron has no love for anyone." Gina told her, taking over. She showed Rachel how to get the veil to stay in place and then she made the younger girl do it herself.

"This thing itches my nose."

Gina nodded. "That is to be expected."

"Where did my things go?" Rachel asked after fidgeting with the veil for a minute.

"A guard took them down to the prison lock up. They will be added to the winners pot during the next coliseum race."

"When is that?"

"Whenever the Baron sees fit. Now, let's go over your table manners. We are taught since girlhood…if you are from away than you have a lot to learn in the next couple of hours."

As it turns out Rachel was not good at being a submissive servant girl. Gina started with what she claimed was the easiest and most important thing. To never look any of the men in the eye. Rachel had to be corrected repeatedly to keep her eyes down as the lessons on correct behavior for woman in Chicago went on.

When the clock on the wall chirped Gina sighed, worry on her face. "It's time. If you do well you might expect a small whipping. If you don't…if you don't I want you to know it was a true pleasure meeting you Rachel."

"Did I do that bad?" Rachel asked, looking at Gina.

"Keep your eyes down," Gina reminded her for the thousandth time. "It was a true pleasure meeting you." She repeated, leading the way.

Rachel carefully kept her eyes down. It disturbed her that she was weaponless, wearing clumsy skirts and walking into the lion's den. It irked her that Gina clearly thought she was going to be put to death. She admitted to herself that it was a real possibility but she'd be damned if they were going to put her down without a fight.

Gina led her to a long dining hall. It was empty. Gina didn't hesitate; she lead Rachel straight through the hall, up a steel staircase and she halted on the landing. She told Rachel to wait and opened the door at the top. Rachel couldn't see beyond but she heard Gina speaking.

"Baron Dominic, may I present the woman known as Rachel to you?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. Gina was really asking him. She wanted him to say no so she could be on her merry way but she wasn't that lucky tonight.

"You may,"

Gina reappeared, giving Rachel's clothes a last tug before ushering her through the door.

The Baron was dressed in black and red. It reminded her alot of the kind of things Caesar wore; only with pants. He leaned back in his chair, looking Rachel over while she did her level best to keep her eyes down.

"There now… doesn't in feel better to be back in female attire." He finally drawled as he took a sip from his cup.

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping exactly what she thought of these clothes. Instead she nodded once and kept her mouth shut.

"Good, you may sit."

Rachel did as she was told. Once she was seated Gina busily served the food that had been waiting under silver covers. Gina poured what looked like wine into first the Baron's cup and then Rachel's before bowing out of the room.

Trying to remember to keep her eyes down and remember how to eat without offending the prick seated on the other side of the table was harder than it should have been.

"So…let's try this again yes?" the Baron asked, biting into a warm roll. The food did smell good. There were potatoes and a meat Rachel thought might be gecko along with the bread.

"Yes," Rachel agreed softly.

"Please, Eat. You are my guest… for the moment." Rachel didn't miss the threat in his voice but she did pick up her fork. After a moment's pause she put it down again. How was she supposed to eat with the long veil covering her face?

The Baron chuckled almost kindly. "You may remove your veil my dear girl."

It took her a little fumbling but she got the veil unclipped, letting one side of it fall away. Rachel tore a small bit of bread from her roll like Gina had instructed. It was barley a bite but it did taste good. The Baron nodded his satisfaction.

"Now tell me, what's your name?" he asked conversationally.

"Rachel Boone." she answered doing her best to sound meek.

"How old are you exactly?" he asked.

"I do not know."

"A guess than."

"Late twenties," Rachel told him.

"How long have you been with the ghoul?" The Baron asked next as he ate and Rachel picked at her roll. The distain in his voice irritated her but she worked to keep her voice soft.

"Many years sir."

"Really?" he sounded generally surprised. "How did you meet him?"

Rachel hesitated. Gina had warned her not to say anything that might make the Baron think she was lying but the man refused to believe that she was not from here. Since woman weren't permitted in bars this was dangerous territory.

The Baron tapped his glass impatiently. "Has my question confused you?"

"No," Rachel said, unable to keep all the bite out of her voice. She was getting tired of the game he was playing. "You just aren't going to like the answer."

"Tell me anyway." He said calmly.

"I first saw him in a bar called The Ninth Circle." she told him, finishing her roll.

"And where is this bar?" he was trying to catch her in a lie.

"In a ghoul city called Underworld in Washington D.C." she told him, digging her thumbnail discreetly into her index finger to remind herself to be good.

"You  _lie_." the Baron sneered.

Rachel looked up at him, control lost. For a moment she was distracted by the view. They were eating on a glassed in balcony. They were high enough up that the sand hadn't etched the glass. Below them sprawled Dominic's city.

Baron Dominic followed her gave and stood, sweeping his arm out over the metropolis. "This is all the remains of the world. We all know this."

"Your fore fathers fed you lies and now you don't know the difference." Rachel snapped.

Dominic rounded on her and Rachel stood. The Baron snapped his finger and two strong patchwork hands grabbed her from behind. Rachel glared at the hands. They were as big as Charon's but the skin left was so dark purple it was almost black.

Rachel slammed her head back, catching her captive in the chin. He grunted, stumbling back. His hold on her loosened enough for her to twist free. She kneed the big ghoul in the groin and raised the fork she still had in her hand. She tried to plunge it into his neck but he grabbed her roughly, twisting her wrist until she dropped her impromptu weapon.

He held her off the ground by her wrist, shifting ghostly silver eyes towards the Baron for instructions.

"I want you meet my personal guard." Dominic said, stepping into view. "While it's impressive you gave him as much trouble as you did I will not tolerate your disobedience."

Rachel glared at him, wishing the Baron were close enough for her to kick.

Baron Dominic flapped his hand. "Take her to the dungeon Severus. Not food or water for three days. Let's see if that improves her attitude."

The Ghoul, Severus, set her back on her feet before dragging her away.

Rachel stumbled to keep up while she tried to get a good look at the ghoul's face. It couldn't be… _could it?_ How many of them had Charon said survived the training?

Severus shoved her onto an elevator and hit a couple buttons while she worked to remember the story Charon had told her while he'd sewn her skin back together.

"Severus?"

"No talking," he growled.

"Is that you real name?" she asked, thinking quickly.

" _Quiet_."

"Fuck off asshole." She snapped reflexively. "Are you really the Baron's personal Guard or are you his  _employee_?" The ghoul twitched, glancing at her sidelong.

"No talking," he said again but less firmly. She'd caught his attention.

"You are him…aren't you?" Rachel asked, awed in spite of herself and the situation she was in.

"Who?" he asked as the elevator groaned to a stop.

"Joe? No that's not it… _John_. You're Johnson."

The ghoul looked at her with the oddest expression. Then he took a firm hold on her elbow, guiding her to one of the cells that lined both sides of the walls the a long dim hall. There weren't very many people jailed here. A few haggard looking women who shrank back as they passed.

Severus shoved her inside an empty cell, locking the door after he slammed it closed. Rachel grabbed onto the bars as he turned to leave. "Wait!"

He turned back enough to look at her. He looked so much like Charon had when she'd first strolled into The Ninth Circle. He was a weapon and slave but not a man. Whatever she said to him would mean little until he was allowed to act like a man again.

"I'm sorry for everything the Institute did to you. Tell the Baron an angel of death is coming for him."

Confusion flitted across Severus's face. Finally he nodded and left.

Rachel looked around her cell. It was small, dark, and windowless. The only thing inside was a bucket in the corner and a makeshift bed against the right wall. She sighed, plopping down against the wall opposite the bars. She knew it was unlikely that her message to Dominic would scare him but it was a rumor she could build on once she'd gotten out of here.

Rachel didn't want to get into the cryo labs and get out anymore. After what she'd seen here…the way the people were kept in fear so that ass could play old timey king? Rachel vowed right there on the dungeon floor that that was going to change. She was going to find Charon and then she was going to start a revolution.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rachel blew out a long breath of disgust after a glance at her Pipboy. She'd been allowed to keep it because Gina hadn't been able to figure out how to get it off. It had been five and a half hours since Severus has had locked her in the small cell and not a single guard had bothered to wander by.

In her option the lack of security was in the slaves cells was downright insulting.

There were only two other prisoners that she could see from the cell. A young woman in a ripped dress was right across from her and an equally young man was in the cell to the right of the girls. The cell to the left was empty. Neither of them had moved an inch in all the time Rachel had been sitting there.

Rachel got to her feet, shaking the dust from her skirts with exasperation.

"Hey," She called to the girl across the hall. The blonde twitched but didn't look up.

"Excuse me?" Rachel tried again when the blonde made no other move.

This time the blonde looked up quickly. She met Rachel eyes for a second with her big watery ones and dropped them again.

"They'll whip us if they catch us talking." It was the boy who'd spoken, keeping his voice a little above a whisper. "I thought everyone knew that."

"I'm not from here," Rachel told them, not surprised when the boy frowned at her.

"Everyone is from here. There is nothing past the storms." He told her robotically.

"Yes there  _is_." Rachel snapped, frustrated with the situation. She felt bad as the boy flinch and took a breath. "How often do the guards check us in here?"

"The guards come when they bring food. Once in the morning and once more at night." He told her. He was looking at her like she was insane…she was getting used to that.

"That's…insulting but convenient." Rachel grumbled. "I don't suppose anyone has ever tried to escape from these cells?"

The girl whimpered, horrified by the thought while the boy shook his head vigorously. "That's suicide miss."

"Figures." Rachel scoffed. "I'm Rachel by the way."

"Kevin. And she's Ivy."

"Nice to meet you both," Rachel said softly, settling back against the wall to think.

After that her dungeon mates didn't have much to say. They were both terrified for getting caught by the absent guards men. Rachel watched, scanning what she could see from her cell. She wished she had her gear right now. Pants would be a blessing at the very least.

The only real way to make her escape, as far as she could see, was an old air duct running along the ceiling between the cells. There was a vent she might be able to open a yard from her cell door. If she could get out of her cell…unscrew the vent face…and somehow climb up into the vent… she may be in business. There were a lot of  _ifs_  and  _maybes_  in her plan but she had time to work out the details. She was supposed to be here for three whole days after all.

Rachel thought about Severus too.

What were the odds that another man from Charon's old unit survived the bombs, turned ghoulish, and lived long enough to end up here in Charon's home town?

What would Charon think when he found out?

Could she save Severus too?

She'd saved Charon by burning his contract. Maybe she could do that again. Of course she'd have to get her hands on his contract first. Suddenly escaping wasn't as important as it had been. She needed to get into the Baron's office or maybe his personal rooms. Gina might know where he kept important things.

Of course her fellow prisoners might know a few details about the Baron's right hand ghoul too.

"Hey Kevin?" She called to get his attention. "What do you know about the ghoul that brought me down here?"

Ivy whimpered and huddle back against the corner she'd crammed herself into before she finally spoke. "Horrible creatures. They are dangerous lust filled monsters. That one is the only one allowed in the city. The Baron has always kept him…like a pet." Two tears streaked down her dirty cheeks while she whispered fearfully. "If one catches you it'll rape you while it eats you alive. Why do you want to know about something so terrible?"

Rachel shook her head sadly. "I suppose that's something your leaders have always told you?"

Ivy ducked her head and Kevin spoke up.

"Everyone knows that Miss Rachel. Ghouls without slave collars should be killed on sight for everyone's safety."

Rachel took another calming breath, adding the murder of countless ghouls to the bill she intended to make Baron Dominic pay.

"I suppose your leaders told you that too? It's a lie. Most of what you have been raised to believe are lies meant to keep you all obedient. Most ghouls are nothing like you think they are."

"How do you know?" Ivy asked with a sniff.

"Because I married one. Charon and I have been married for a couple years but we've been together a lot longer."

" _You're_   _lying_ ," Ivy whispered. "They're …dangerous…"

Rachel wasn't sure who the whimpering blonde was trying to convince.

"Have you ever met one?" Rachel asked gently.

They both shook their heads.

"Then how do you know?"

* * *

Charon swirled the vodka-like moonshine in his glass waiting for Craven to absorb everything he'd told the big man. Charon had told him about both D.C and the Mojave wastelands. The ghoul had also told him about some of the things he'd seen in between. He's told him about Megaton and Underworld and he'd told him about some of the things he and Rachel had accomplished together.

"I knew it," Craven breathed slowly, looking into his own glass. "I knew there was more than just Chicago left in the world. I am suddenly very glad they caught you in the lower city. What you've told me might be enough to get the rebellion moving forward. Right now all we have is a handful of old men complaining about the government. We could gather some real support now. I wish there was a way to get a message to my people in the palace. The next drop isn't for another week."

Charon glanced at the communicator watch on his wrist. "Maybe there is…If she's in range I might be able to contact Rachel with this." Charon tapped the face of the watch. "I'll wait until late tonight, it'll be the safest time."

"What is that?" Craven asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the device.

"A communicator. Rachel has one too."

Craven sat back in his chair. "You and that little woman of yours may be the answer to our prayers. How long have you been together?"

"Many years."

"How did you meet?" Craven asked curiously.

"In a bar. She wanted a guide and convinced my boss to let me out of my contract. When Rachel sets her sights on something she gets it. She can be very aggressive about it." Charon told Craven with a wry grin, thinking about how she'd hunted him until he couldn't control himself anymore.

"Growing up in this place," Craven said as he gestured around them. "It's hard to think of a woman as aggressive. Any woman I've ever encounter has been a skittish creature. I suppose that's how they were raised. I would like to meet your Rachel."

"And I would like to introduce you to her. She'd like you. Your …" Charon faltered, looking for the right words. "You're not a prick."

Craven laughed, raising his glass. "Neither are you, to the future?"

Charon picked up his glass and toasted with Craven. "To the future."

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the corner of her cell when her Pipboy crackled. She sat up straight, her hand flying to the dials.

"Ray- grshiihshh" There were only a few snippets of words among the static but it did tell her Charon was alive. His voice, garbled like it was by static, made her feel a thousand times better.

Rachel ignored the curious eyes of Kevin and Ivy, hitting the button. "Charon? Are you there?"

There were more static crackles as he tried to reply but it was no use. They were too far apart. Inspiration stuck. Charon had taught her a little bit of Morse code a year ago. It had been something she'd heard about and when she'd asked him about it he'd been happy to show her.

Biting her lower lip in concentration Rachel carefully started tapping on the talk button.

* * *

Charon interrupted himself as he told Craven what the problem with the communicators was. He snapped his fingers for silence, laughing when he caught the end of his wife's message. "She's a smart woman." Charon said when Craven shot him a curious glance. "It's a type of code from before the war."

Charon hit the button. Tapping out  _*Repeat*_

_*I am alright. Locked in dungeon. Escaped planned. Are you Okay?*_

_*I am alright. Met rebellion leader. Good man. Can you send message to inside spy?*_

There was a pause and then.  _*Yes. Name.*_

Craven was delighted when Charon told him what she'd said. The rebel leader gave Charon a name and he relayed it to his wife quickly.

In her cell Rachel laughed when she saw the name in the dust. She'd been writing the letters Charon spelled out with her finger in the dust on the floor.  _*Gina.*_

_*Tell her what?*_

There was a pause and then.  _*Tell her Craven isn't insane.*_

* _Done. I have news. Johnson lives. Barons Employee.*_

Charon starred at the communicator. He couldn't have translated that correctly.

_*repeat*_  He tapped out, a small flutter of panic in his chest. It was the same feeling he'd gotten when he'd read the letter Rachel had used to say her final goodbye.

_*Baron holds Johnsons contract. Advise.*_

_*Do not engage. Repeat. Rachel do not engage. Escape.*_

Rachel frowned at her Pipboy.  _*Okay. I love you.*_

_*I love you. Be safe. Over and out*_

Rachel sat back against the wall. He'd said do not engage but it was too late. She'd already talked to him. And why wouldn't Charon want her too? It was probably because Charon knew something that she didn't. He didn't like to talk about that part of his past and she didn't feel the need to bug him about it. It wasn't important.

Or at least it hadn't been…

* * *

Charon shook his head. Johnson was alive and under employment. Johnson was as effective a killer as Charon was himself. In this environment it was a good chance that Johnson, now Severus, was used correctly. He probably did hate his employer but not like Charon had. Charon had been board to tears for fifty years. He'd had a lot of time to think and that had made him a broken employee. If Johnson hadn't had that, if he hadn't started to want to questions his orders then he was a very dangerous enemy. One that Rachel wasn't going to want to leave behind.

Charon sighed softly with a little shake of his head. "Well… _Shit_."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

By the end of her second day in the dungeon Rachel's lips were starting to crack from dehydration. She could go three days without eating. That was something she'd done many times but water was another story. She didn't feel weak or dizzy yet but it was only a matter of time. She was going to have to move quickly.

She had learned that only one guard was ever in the dungeon at a time. Apparently the slave prisoners didn't warrant more man power than that. She checked her clock, in a few minutes a balding man in his late forties would bring the others dinner. Rachel decided it was time to make her move and stood. She tried licking her lips but it didn't do much good.

Kevin and Ivy looked at her, over the last two days they'd become something like friends. "What are you doing?" Kevin asked nervously.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm not all talk." Rachel told him.

Rachel pulled off the veils Ivy had begged her to put back on and tossed them aside along with her arm sleeves. She also ripped away the netting that covered the v-neck in the dress she was wearing. When she looked up Kevin was bright red and Ivy was ghost white.

"Watch me work kids," she told them as the lock tumbled on the door at the end of the hall. The man came down, pushing a cart loaded with trays holding stale bread and bits of dried meat.

When he got to Kevin and Ivy he slid their trays through the slots at the bottom of the cell doors before he turned towards Rachel. "Nothing for you unless you want to tell The Baron the truth bi-" he choked on his words when he looked at her. Rachel grabbed a fist full of skirt and hiked it up over her thigh with a fist on her cocked hip.

"What was that?" She asked. "You seem distracted asshole."

It took a second for the guard to recover. "You watch it woman. Or somebody is going to teach you how to respect a man."

Rachel took a step closer to the bars, "and who might that be?  _You_?" she asked, holding his eyes with hers. "Frankly I don't think you could handle me. You don't look like your packing much, I've seen Radroaches with bigger cocks."

Behind the spluttering red faced guard Ivy choked while Kevin watched with wide eyes. It was very likely none of them had ever heard anything so dirty come out of a woman's mouth before. Rachel had been counting on that.

The guard reacted just as Rachel had hoped he would. He fumbled for his keys, unlocking the cell door snarling. "I'll teach you bitch."

He took one stepped towards her and Rachel grabbed him, yanking him forward into her raised knee. The guardsman doubled over in agony and Rachel promptly kneed him in the chin. He fell to the floor and Rachel checked his pulse.

"You killed him!" Kevin's mouth was hanging open.

"No, I missed his nose and hit his chin, he's only knocked out." Rachel explained while she picked his pockets. She took his keys, boot knife, and the 9mm clipped to his belt. Then, just because she could, she striped him out of his armor, leaving him on the cold floor in nothing but his underwear.

After that she locked him in her cell. She turned to unlock Ivy's door but the girl grabbed the bars. "Please don't! I believe you are what you say but…but I'm just a slave girl. I won't survive out there."

"You think you'll survive in here?" Rachel asked, frowning.

Ivy babbled. "I don't know but I'm destined for the winners pot during the next games. The winner might not be so bad, I would be a maid in his house. I am not the kind of girl that can be on the run,  _Please miss Rachel_. Please leave me  _be_."

Rachel didn't like it but she respected the girl's wishes. Kevin wanted to stay as well, saying if he was missing they would assume he'd broken out because he was a man. "I want them to know you did that."He said, pointing to the guard. "I want them to know that the world might not be what we thought it was."

"I'll free you." Rachel told them. "All of you, I promise." She downed one of the water bottles on the rolling cart and then looked down both sides of the hall. There was a door marked Storage on the other end and she went there first. Inside she found the things stored for the winners stash. That included her leather armor.

Rachel changed, finding both her and Charon's packs. She picked out a few important things from both but didn't take them. She wasn't sure what would fit in the air duct. She did find Maria and attached that to her thigh.

When she was done, feeling much more herself with her guns, boots and leather, she went back to the food cart. Both Ivy and Kevin turned red when they saw her dressed in her normal clothes. "I'll see you again," she promised and climbed up onto the wobbling cart, using a butter knife to unscrew the vent face.

It took a little struggle but Rachel pulled herself up and started to inch forward. She passed a lot of other vents over the next two hours but none of them looked very promising. Not until she looked down through one and saw Gina getting into the same tub Rachel had bathed in a few days before.

Rachel unlatched the vent and dropped into the room. Gina choked back a scream, water flying everywhere as the older woman sat bolt upright and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What-  _Rachel_?"

"Hello," Rachel greeted pleasantly. "I found my stuff."

Gina starred at her.

"Gina, breath." The woman obeyed and Rachel continued. "I want to know if you know where the Baron keeps important documents."

Gina nodded.

"Where?"

"He'll kill me…and you."

Rachel swore under her breath. "Gina I don't have time for this. Where?"

"In- in his personal quarters," She stammered. "There is a safe by his bed."

"Where is that?"

"In the western tower."

"Thank you Gina. I also have a massage. Craven is not insane. I suppose you know what that means."

Gina's mouth fell open but she nodded.

"Good, now I'm leaving."

Rachel climbed back into the vent with a better Idea about where she was. It didn't take her long to find an exit vent directly in front of her. She didn't recognize the area she saw but it was outside and it was either go forward or turn around.

Rachel decided forward was better.

The latch and screws for this one were on the outside. With a little swearing she managed to maneuver in the cramped space until she was on her back with her feet against the great. There was just enough room in the vent that she was able to kick the grate. It took a few hard blows from her boots but the rusted vent face finally gave way and Rachel dropped onto the hard pack dirt six feet below her.

She was just outside the castle in some kind of courtyard type area and she ducked quickly into what looked like stables. The stalls inside were occupied by haggard looking ghouls wearing slave collars. She recognized a few of them as the ghoul that had been pulling the prisoner carriage and realized that this was indeed the Barons stables.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind her. "Boy, what are you doing here?"

Rachel turned and a big man carrying an unfurled whip faltered. Rachel used his distraction to shoot him with the 9mm she'd lifted from the guard earlier. Her bullet caught him in the throat and he didn't even have the chance to scream.

Rachel waited, listening, but nobody else showed up to investigate her gunshot. The ghouls were all crowded to their stable doors. Sensor linked to the collars they wore kept them in place while Rachel picked the guard clean.

"Hello," she called to the ghouls. There were twelve stalls. Six on each side of the hallway and there were two ghouls to a stall. "Anybody want to bust out? I'm heading towards Sanctuary."

They all stirred, raising malnourished hands one by one. "We can't leave with these collars, they'll track the ones that don't blow up. One ghoul called from two stalls down.

"I think I can take care of that," Rachel told him. "Anybody know where the control terminal is?"

"In the stable master's office." the same ghoul told her, pointing. "End of the hall on the right. Rachel nodded, jogging the length of the stable. The door was locked but she had the Stable Master's keys.

The computer did have a decent encryption on it and it took her a few tries to get full access. When she did she found a few personal notes complaining about needing new ghouls and directions for the collar controls. She chose the master system shutdown option and went to see if it had worked. The red indicator lights where all off.

Rachel used the keys she'd pick from the dead man to unlock the stall doors and then remove the collars.

"Why did you dare free us?" the helpful ghoul from before asked. "Don't you know how dangerous we are?"

"I wasn't going to leave you all here to die." Rachel laughed in spite of her nerves. "I know ghouls aren't animals. I don't intend to start treating you like it. Besides by the looks of it I'm more dangerous than any of you are right now. Don't they feed you?"

"Only when they feel like it." He asked, rubbing his neck as his collar clattered to the floor. "You're insane, you know that?"

Rachel grinned. "You don't know the half of it. How do I get to Crater City from here?"

"Why in the world do you want to go to that hell hole?"

"I'm going to get my husband but I'm not asking you to come." She told him, looking over the feeble ghouls gathered around her. "Can you make it to Sanctuary on your own?"

He hesitated, "I can…but some of the others…they're real weak."

Rachel nodded. "Let me finish unlocking everyone and we'll figure it out. What's your name?"

"Ike," he told her. "You?"

"Rachel."

She finished freeing the ghouls and they all stayed gathered around her, waiting for instructions. Rachel looked them over…if they were lucky maybe half might make it back to Sanctuary on foot.

"Right…I guess Charon will have to wait. Ike I want you and a few of the strongest to harness up." She told him, thinking quickly. "We'll put the weaker people in a cart…according to his notes they were about to take you out to be killed so new slaves could be brought in. With a little luck we can drive right out of the city with nobody the wiser."

"They'll never let a woman drive out." a haggard ghoul coughed beside her.

"I-" She paused. He was right. "I'll go look for a disguise in the office, get harnessed…we don't have a lot of time."

Rachel found a long cloak and a storm chasers hat. Those matched with her goggles nobody should be able to guess she wasn't just another carriage driver. When she rejoined the ghouls they were ready to go. She was impressed with their speed but then they'd had a lot of practice.

"Ike?" She called, looking over the six ghouls in the body harnesses at the front of the slave cart.

He raised his hand at the front and Rachel went up to meet him. "Yes miss Rachel?"

"I realized while I was getting dressed that I don't know where I'm going or how to drive this thing. I don't have to use the whip do I?" the thought was distressing but she'd never forgive herself if these ghoul got caught because she didn't look the part.

"Don't worry, the reins are attached here," he patted the push bar in front of him and the ghoul next to him. "Just hold those reins from your seat, Me and Jacques know the way. Let us do the work, you just concentrate to looking like an executioner."

Rachel nodded, hopping she looked more confident then she felt. Getting herself out of jail…no problem, just another Saturday. Add the safety of two dozen ghoul and that was a whole other, and much more difficult, expedition.

Rachel didn't waste worrying about all the things that could go wrong and time climbing up into the driver's seat. When she was settled Ike nodded and the wagon lurched forward.

The road down from the stables was bumpy and uneven but Rachel managed to stay in her seat. She held the reins in gloved hands but other then that she had nothing else to do but stay seated. That was for the best. The cart didn't ride nearly as smoothly as Claws did.

She did look wishfully at the road that led to Crater City as they passed but there was nothing she could do about that right now. Charon was a merc, he'd be fine without his wife swooping in to rescue him today. She'd swoop in soon but today she had twenty four ghouls counting on her.

The trip through the city was slow but nobody paid any attention to them. It wasn't until they hit the gates to the Outer City wall that an armed guard stopped them. It was the same guard that had let them in.

"What's your business outside the wall?" he asked like he didn't really care.

Rachel jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the sickly ghouls and then sliced her finger over her throat.

The man laughed, signaling the men to open the gates. "About time. The weak ones don't work worth a shit anymore. Carry on"

Rachel gave him a two fingered solute as she snapped the reins and Ike started them forward again. It wasn't until the gate where closed behind them that Rachel realized she'd been holding her breath. She inhaled quickly, twisting in her seat to see the surrounding area.

It was deserted as far as he could tell. Ike and Jacques led them for three more blocks before they turned down a blind alley and stopped.

The ghouls behind her shifted restlessly and Ike waved her to the front.

Rachel climbed down and when she got to him he pointed to the lock on the harness.

"We can't let ourselves out," he explained with a growl. The man had a lot of hate stored up towards his captors. Rachel understood, the more she learned the more she hated them too.

Rachel fished the keys from her pocket quickly, glad she'd kept them. She unlocked all the harnessed ghouls and then jogged to the cage, unlocking them too. She and Ike helped them down from the cage while Jacques stood lookout.

"Which way?" Rachel asked when the last grizzled ghoul was on the ground. She noticed that they were all men and shuttered to think of what happened to the women the Baron's men captured.

Ike beckoned her down towards the back of the alley and shoved a mailbox out of the way. A manhole cover lay underneath. "I hope this is still intact. I've been a slave for seven years."

"How are you still so strong?" Rachel asked, helping him pry up the lid.

"Don't know," he told her, sticking his head down into the darkness. "Force of will? It looks all clear. There isn't much light down there…will you be able to stay close enough to not get lost?"

"I'll be fine," Rachel assured him." I see pretty good in the dark. Let's move out."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was a little over an hour to Sanctuary. Rachel and Ike had to put down a few molerats on the way but other than that the trip was a quiet one. It took so long because most of the ghouls they were leading couldn't manage anything faster than a weary but determined shuffle.

Rachel had given her spare 9mm to Ike and her boot knife to Jacques. As the strongest two out of the group Rachel thought they deserved the weapons she could give them. They'd both given her their thanks when she'd offered them.

She was in the lead when they reached the door and Rachel didn't pause, she wanted Ike to know that she did in fact know where it was and that this wasn't some elaborate trick to find the ghoul city.

Ike nodded his approval when she swung the outer door open and knocked on the inner door. That door swung open and the twins almost dropped their guns when they saw who was on their doorstep.

" _Rachel? You got away?"_  Joshua asked, staring at the newly freed slaves as they all started to file in. " _Christ_ …are you magic?"

" _Ike?"_  Garret asked in complete disbelief from behind his twin. Ike didn't falter; he stashed his gun in the hem of his pants and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. The hug Ike was sharing with Garret was way too tender to be just friendship.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up and she pointed at the two, looking at Joshua for confirmation. Josh nodded and gave Rachel a much less romantic hug then the one his brother was getting. "We might be throwing another party tonight. Charon?"

Rachel shook her head. "I couldn't go after him and bring everyone back safely. I made a choice. Charon can take care of himself." Rachel looked over as Ike and Garret parted. "It was the right choice."

With both the twins, Rachel and Ike in the lead they led all the other newly rescued ghouls to the cafeteria. The captives were all hungry and in need of medical treatment. The cafeteria was the best place to address both issues. Joshua had sent a resident to get the get the department heads as soon as he spotted one.

News of the return of twenty-four enslaved ghouls spread quickly and while Rachel was upset that Charon wasn't with her now the joyous reunions happening all around her made her doubly sure she'd chosen correctly.

Running footsteps warned her just in time for Rachel to turn and catch Maggie. The blonde ghoulette hugged her tightly, blubbering on her shoulder. "I thought we'd lost you both forever and after I just got a part of my family back…I have been a wreck for  _days_!"

Rachel's heart warmed at the news that Maggie already considered her family. "Charon and I are both hard to kill." Rachel soothed, patting her sister-in-laws back. "He's alive, I'll get him out as soon as I can. Assuming he doesn't get himself out first."

Maggie looked around the cafeteria as she calmed herself with some deep breaths. Lark was hard at work treating the worst of the injured while other residents where helping the kitchen staff bring around bowls of steaming soup.

"I should be helping," Maggie said apologetically, wiping her eyes.

"I can help too," Rachel said but a ghoulette she hadn't met yet put a steaming bowl in her hands and forcefully made her sit in the nearest chair.

"You need to eat first. There will be things to do when you're finished." She left before Rachel could reply or thank her.

Rachel was going to ignore the soup to go help Maggie with the injured but Garret and Ike joined her with food of their own.

"Sit," Garret ordered. "You've done more than your share today."

Rachel sat obediently, defeated. She was hungry. The soup was very good, it was creamy and had herbs in it.

"Good?" Garret asked dipping a corner of his roll into the soup.

Rachel nodded, her mouth full.

He nodded in satisfaction. "I'm sorry you weren't able to get Charon out."

Rachel swallowed her bite. "I'm not. The ghouls in stables were a lot worse off than he is now. Charon and I will see each other again. Soon. In the mean time I can keep busy and make a couple solid plans."

"What kind of plans?" Ike asked between mouthfuls.

"How to get into Crater City. How to start tearing apart the Baron's rule. I want to make him fear my name, loosen the grip he's got on his men, destroy the illusion of control he has on the city…you know…girl stuff."

The boys laughed while Rachel spooned soup into her mouth. When she was done eating she did her best to stay busy. She felt like she should be doing more despite everyone she talked to assuring her she'd done enough for one day.

Finally around ten that night Rachel gave up and went to her room. Rachel tried to resist but she hit the button on her communicator and waited.

Nothing.

She'd suspected as much. Sanctuary was a lot further way from Crater City than the Baron's dungeon was.

She tried sleeping, when that didn't work she tried reading…finally she put her boots back on and left her room. Maggie was sleeping when Rachel left and Sanctuary was all but deserted.

Rachel walked quietly through the city until she heard her name being called softly. Ike was waving to her from a side door. He looked a lot better after a little irradiated water, a hot meal and clean clothes. When she got closer she noticed he'd gotten to shower too.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"We were going to wait until breakfast but since you're up…come with me." He motioned for her to follow him. "Garret and I have a few ideas on how you can get under the Baron's skin."

"Oh?" she asked following Ike through the door. He led her past a few storage room into a lit workshop.

"Garret," Ike called. "Look what I found wandering around."

Garret looked up from the ham radio he was working on. "Well well, couldn't sleep?" he asked sympathetically.

"Not a wink. Ike tells me you two have been busy."

Garrets exposed muscle turned bright red and he sent his partner a horrified glance.

"Busy with plans for rebellion, love." Ike explained with more than a little amusement on his face.

Garret coughed and cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Oh, right. Yes I think we can hijack the Baron's radio signal. Maybe even secure one of our own with a little tinkering. Anything we can put out there to create doubt in the history they've been feeding the people will help."

"I started that a little already." She told them thoughtfully. "I told Severus to tell him an Angel of Death was coming."

Ike and Garret's heads snapped up. "You talked to Severus? And you lived?"

Rachel nodded, confused. "Yes. Is that odd?"

"Yes," Ike nodded. "He's not a good man Rachel. How he doesn't look feral I can't begin to guess but he is. Severus is a like his name sake, a hell hound. The Baron holds a tight leash on him but I have nightmares about the day Severus breaks free of whatever control the Baron has on him."

"He can't be that bad," Rachel argued, not ready to file the ghoul as a lost cause.

" _He is_." Ike insisted. "I saw him rip a slave girl apart just because the Baron told him to. He didn't hesitate or blink. I still hear her screaming sometimes." Ike shuttered a little and Garret put a hand on his shoulder.

Ike covered the hand on his shoulder with his own and shook himself out of his dark memories. "Anyway, you should avoid him Ray."

"There is more to it than that." Rachel told them quietly. "It may not be his fault. Anyway it's a moot point. I won't go near him until I have too."

The men exchanged troubled looks but didn't comment. Instead Garret sighed and returned to their business at hand.

"So you want to play on your D.C nickname?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, pushing some spare parts out of the way so she could sit on a work bench. "If what I've seen is any indication the people here aren't going to move against Dominic until they get over the fear and find something to have faith in. I don't know any better symbol than a wasteland angel."

"The boys both nodded because they knew she was right. In fact they'd talked about it before Ike had found her wandering the halls.

"I can be that symbol." Rachel told them. "I'm young, short, female and I associate with ghouls. I am a walking contradiction to everything these people have been raised to believe."

"Garret told me about your skills as scavenger. Can you do anything else?" Ike asked, pulling out a long ruined book and a stubby pencil to take notes.

Rachel nodded. "I sure can. I've been a merc. A courier, a scavenger of course, I spent a handful of months being a striper in New Vegas and I'm not a bad singer if I do say so myself."

"Don't forget about being the world's greatest Deathclaw rider." Garret laughed while Ike looked her over more carefully.

"You joke," Rachel told the mechanic with a grin. "but when you see my deathclaw you're gonna shit a brick."

"Deathclaws aren't big enough to ride." Ike laughed. "Now a Sabor… _that_  would be impressive."

Rachel kept the cocky grin on her face. "I've thought about that…It's just a matter of catching one."

"Good luck with that," Ike told her. "Now to business. We have a handful of half assed ideas on how to start this thing. What do you think though? You ever topple a government before?"

"No, this is my first time." She told him, kicking her feet. "But rumors are going to be our most powerful weapon right now. I say let's get working on that signal. If we put the idea that there is a movement into people's heads then they will start rumors we can add to on their own."

"I agreed," Garret said, turning to the radio on his work bench. "Let's get started."

* * *

Charon was up at dawn. He'd tried Rachel on the radio but hadn't gotten a response. He was trying to keep himself from imagining all the ways she could have ended up dead since the last time he'd talked to her.

Craven came out of his bedroom and nodded to the ghoul. "Sleep well?"

Charon glanced at the couch he was sitting on. Carven had offered him the place to sleep indefinitely.

"I've slept on worse," Charon grumbled distractedly.

"No word from your woman?" Craven asked.

Charon shook his head. "Not since the day before yesterday."

"Maybe she escaped?" Craven offered, dipping a bent can into the bucket that held his drinking water.

"I hope so. Wish I knew for sure."

Craven flicked on the radio. "I can ask my contacts about it when they do the food drop at the end of the week."

"I'd appreciate it." Charon told his host, cracking his neck. "What are you doing?"

"It's time for morning announcements." He explained as the door opened and a couple other men shuffled in looking tired. "The Baron's people broadcast news and obedience propaganda. Once in awhile one of my people can sneak a code or two in but that's dangerous work so it's far and few between."

The instrumental that had been playing through the speakers ended and a male voice invaded the airspace in the stale room.

" _Today there is a sandstorm warning. All residents are to stay inside the city. Furthermore any ghouls sighted within city walls are to be reported immediately to the nearest guard. Citizens are asked to be on the lookout for several escaped cart ghouls. These ghouls may be assisted by a crazed individual and may not be wearing slave collars. Any description of the individual is unknown at this time. Anyone caught harboring either the escaped ghouls or person responsible for their escape will be punished severely._

_Water rations will be given out to anyone with information that might lead to the recapture of-"_

The Radio crackled and whined, cutting the speaker off. Craven growled something about pre-war junk and was reaching for the tuning dial when a different voice made him pause. A calm female voice with enough menace in it to make goose bumps prickle up his arms.

" _People of Chicago, you're being lied too. They know who rescued those ghouls. I did. After I broke out of the Baron's prison and killed his stable master. They won't say because they don't want you to know it was a woman from outside the sandstorms. Baron Dominic… start counting your days. I'm coming for you. An Angel of Vengeance is coming for you. And when I do I'm going to set these people free."_

The signal cut off abruptly and Craven let out a long whistle in the dead airspace.

"Who the hell was that?" One of the other men whispered, still staring at the silent radio.

Charon snorted, pride swelling into his chest. He never should have doubted her. "That…" Charon told the men in the room, "was my wife."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Craven stroked his beard absently. "Well…" He said finally. "Until this moment I had my doubts about your Rachel but now…now…"

Charon nodded because he knew what the big man was trying to say. Charon had felt more than once that it was hard to find the right words to describe Rachel when she'd done something particularly bold. Challenging the ruler of a strange government in an unfamiliar place was  **bold**.

"I guess Dominic pissed her off." Charon said after a minute of silence while everyone gawked at the radio.

"Baron Dominic is going to be fit to be tied." Craven laughed, clapping his hands together.

* * *

" _What!?"_  Roared the Baron and a glass shattered against the wall.

In the Baron's private office Gina pressed herself against a wall hidden behind heavy drapes. It was the place she was supposed to hide when the Baron wasn't being attended too. She had a little table with a serving tray and a cupboard stocked with everything she needed to perform her duties.

Normally she stayed quiet and waited calmly for him to snap his fingers or call out to her. Today she was frightened.

Today the Baron wasn't his usual intimidating self.

Today he was livid.

Today he was being briefed on the jail break and the escape of twenty four ghouls. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Not in all the time Gina could remember. And what was worse was that it had been Rachel. Dominic had been so sure he'd successfully taught her a lesson about a woman needing to know her place.

Then there was the radio broadcast.

It had aired just as Dominic had demanded to know how she'd gotten out of her cell. The Baron had thrown his glass after being told that his radio station had been hijacked from an unknown location. He would have thrown the radio itself but he'd already done that when Rachel had proclaimed that she was going to set free his people.

She'd taken the lesson he'd been so proud of and shoved it back in his face.

"Find that bitch!" he roared at the men who'd delivered the messeage. They fled the office and Gina wished she could do the same.

"Gina!" he barked and she flinched. The woman gulped and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Yes sir," she said with her eyes firmly down.

"Go to the Transmitter room and tell those idiots to post a reward for the woman's capture. One thousand caps to the man that brings her to me." He growled.

Gina gave a slightly shaky bow and fled the room herself.

The Baron took a few angry breaths and snapped his fingers, "Brandy." He growled. A minute later Severus appeared with a glass, placing it on The Baron's desk. The man took it without looking up.

"Go down to the slave cells and kill the guardsman that let her escape."

Severus nodded, his eyes expressionless. "It will be done."

* * *

Rachel groaned as she stretched. She had a kink in her neck and she was still tired but she forced herself to sit up.

"You're awake," Garret said, surprised from his chair on the other side of the room. "I expected you to be out until noon."

"When did I fall asleep?"

"A couple hours ago. We found you face down in a pile of scrap metal so Ike put you on the couch. I hope that's alright."

"It's fine. Thank you." Rachel cracked her neck and sigh as some of the tention left.

"No,  _Thank_   _you_  Rachel. Truly." Garret said, spinning his swivel chair around to face her. "Ike…I thought he'd been killed years ago. I should have known better but captured ghouls don't last long. He's…" Garret faultered, searching for the right words.

Rachel nodded because she knew what he ment. "He's your Charon. Your other half. I know, without Charon by my side I can feel myself slipping."

"You'll get him back," Garret told her softly. "We'll all help. It's high time things changed around here."

"Yes," Rachel agreed. "How do we know if the radio broadcast worked?"

"Well," Garret said, turning back to his equitment. "We deffinatly hijacked the signal but that's all my computer readings can tell us. Scouts went into the city about an hour ago though and they will be able to tell us if the gaurds or patrols are acting strangly."

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Rachel asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe," the voice was female was coming from behind Rachel. She turned and smiled sleepily at Maggie.

"What?" Garret asked curiously.

"Berry, Clarence and I want to hold a public meeting. Your broadcast has gotten most of our citizen stirred up but not in a bad way. We would like to direct that energy. Your rebellion already has more support than you know." Maggie told the two but she was looking at Rachel. "Will you speak to them?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "But I don't think very many ghouls here would follow me into war. I'm still just a smoothskin and your people have been beat down for too long."

"Maybe they would follow me." Ike said, stepping into the room from behind Maggie. He had two trays with breakfast loaded onto them balanced on his arms.

"Good," Maggie nodded, satisfied. "The meeting is happening at Noon in the caffitria. We can talk with everyone over lunch."

* * *

When Rachel joined the ghouls gathered in the cafeteria she could almost taste the tension in the air. The residents of Sanctuary were all talking quietly and shifting from foot to foot. They were ready to act against the rules that had kept them living in fear for so long. Looking at them now Rachel knew Maggie was right, these people just needed a direction.

Rachel picked a spot at her usual table. She was only alone for a few minutes before Joshua and Garret joined her.

"Where's our fearless leader?" She asked when she didn't see Ike anywhere.

"Getting dressed," Garret told her. "He said he wasn't going to stand up infront of everyone and talk about rebellion looking like a slave."

Joshua nodded. "He's got a good point. More people will follow him if he looks like he knows what he's doing. But what's he wearing? It's not like we have any armor kickin' around."

The corner of Garret's mouth tipped up and he looked at his hands folded on the table. "You'll see. We worked on it together all afternoon."

Joshua looked at Rachel but she just shrugged. She'd been with Maggie in the infirmary most of the day helping with the sick. She'd gotten to know Lark that morning too and liked the young ghoulette. She was chatty and bright but somehow all business at the same time. The woman reminded Rachel of Six.

Maggie joined them. Rachel notice she'd changed out of her stained nurse's uniform and into a pale blue pre-war dress.

"Done for the day?" Rachel asked.

Maggie gave a sleepy smile. "Yes, Thanks to you. The worst are resting and most everyone else has been released. A few good meals and some sleep did a world of good."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something else but Ike joined them and she was distracted by the sight of him. Ike had bathed, his sand colored skin lacking the dust that had coated him since Rachel had met the man. He'd cut the patchy hair cling to his head leaving him confidently bald and he was wearing leather pants and a sleeveless vest. The vest had a high collar and had recently been oiled. The brass buttons lining the front even shown from a fresh polishing.

Rachel didn't think the tight vest would look right on Charon, he was too bulky. But On Ike's leaner, longer frame he looked damn good. Commanding even, that was the point and he'd certainly hit the mark.

"Wow," Maggie grinned, looking him up and down. "I no longer regret lending you two my good stitching needles." She said.

Rachel looked at Ike, surprised. "You sewed that  _today_?"

Ike shook his head. "Garret did. This is the Stable Masters old armor. I stashed it in the wagon before we left. He modified it for me today. All I did was hold still when I was told and stayed out of the way when he didn't need me."

"I want one," Rachel sighed enviously.

"You'll have something similar." Garret assured her. "I need you to come for a fitting and measurements after this. Ike and I thought you should have something since you'll be our symbol against Baron Dominic. Something strong…but something that highlights your feminine figure."

Rachel laughed. "Do you want me to break hearts or break heads?"

Ike grinned. "Both."

A load tapping sound ecoed through the room and every quieted. Rachel saw Clearance over by the food trays, tapping his cane sharply on the floor to gather everyone's attention. When the room was quiet Clearence clear his throat and hooked a thumb into his red suspenders.

"This has been an eventful few weeks." He started, his words loud even as he wheezed them. "Strangers came to us for the first time in a hundred years. They made it passed the sand storms and found their way to our city. A realation too one of our founders, Maggie, and they were welcomed… if hesitantly.

In that time they have saved one of our own from a Sabor. Allowed themselves to be captured by guardsmen so that our own people could make it home. One of them not only escaped but brought those we thought were lost forever home to us." He paused, letting that sink in.

"Now that young woman we owe so much too has challenged Baron Dominic. She does not ask that we follow  _her_  though. Young Ike, one of our strongest scouts taken seven years ago has returned among the rescued. He would like to speak. Ike?"

All eyes turned towards their table. Ike cleared his throat and Rachel kicked an empty chair towards him. Ike nodded and stepped up so everyone could see him.

"Most of you have been here since the ship crashed landed in the lower city. Before the strangers joined with the gangs and built that wall. We used to be friendly with the local smoothskins but they've forgotten that. Now under Dominic things went from bad to worse. Ghouls went from being ignored to actively hunted while his own people went from being oppressed to enslaved in their own right.

There is a second rebellion among the smoothskins, although they have little support. The people are too afraid to stand up and fight when they have so little a chance for success. I want to join their effort. I want to change the way things are, reopen trade and let the smoothskins know they have been raised on lies. I want to walk in the sun without fear of being shot at. And with Rachel's help we can do it. She's a female mercenary married to a ghoul. With this woman as our symbol… Our Angel of Redemption. We can take down Dominic. Friends…will you follow me?"

The room was quiet for a heartbeat. And then a soft murmur turned into a cheer as hands went up. Ike grinned and held out his hand. "Rachel, Come up here."

Rachel obliged, dragging her chair next to his and standing above the crowd. Ike took her hand and held it up above their heads. "People of Sanctuary. Meet our Angel!"

The cheer turned into a roar and Rachel felt a bright blush heat her face. These people trusted her to carry them through their revolution. She wasn't going to let them down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Well," Craven said, reading over the paper in his hands. It had come a few minutes ago, hidden in a box of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes. Craven had explained to Charon that the men in Crater City knew to look for the boxes with the messages and would deliver it when they were found.

Charon admired the amount to loyalty Craven inspired in the people around him.

"Is there any news about Rachel?" Charon asked. It had been torture these last few days not knowing whether she was alive or not. The Baron had issued a bounty on her head shortly after her broadcast but they hadn't heard anything from her since and only the normal morning announcements from the Baron's side.

"Yes," Craven told him. "Dominic is hoppin' mad that nobody has been able to get their hands on her yet. But he's even madder that a symbol is startin' to pop up all over the city. Painted on walls, drawn in the sand and what not."

Craven handed Charon the paper so he could see the drawing. It was a simple circle over an upside down triangle. Off the two top points of the triangle were long dashes with shorter dashes fanned out under them.

"It's an angel," Charon muttered.

Craven nodded. "Seems that girl of yours is starting to gather a few followers."

Charon nodded, impressed. "Seems you have more supporters for a rebellion then you thought."

"Indeed," he snapped his fingers to get the attention of a pair of men playing chess in the corner. Eddie and Skipper were there every day. It had taken Charon a few days to realize the old men weren't as old as they seemed. They rubbed ashes into their beards and walked stiffly to give the impression of age. They were in fact Craven's personal guards and his closest friends.

The men made a show of getting up and then shuffled stiffly over to where Craven and Charon were talking.

"Tell the boys to gather up in The Barrels Bottom tonight after dark. We are gonna have ourselves a town meetin'."

The "old" men nodded, shuffling out the door. When the door was firmly closed Charon snorted. "Those two are very good."

"Best guards a man could wish for." Craven agreed. "I'm lucky to have 'em."

* * *

"Have you seen our Angel?" Ike asked Maggie from the doorway of the clinic.

Maggie glanced at the clock on the wall. "Check my rooms, She hasn't been sleeping well so she might be there napping."

Ike nodded. Rachel, he'd noticed, was starting to form permanent dark bags under her eyes. She'd fallen asleep a handful of times in the mechanics shop and he'd caught her several times wandering around Sanctuary late at night. He'd asked her about it but she'd just said that she and insomnia were old friends.

Ike knocked on Maggie's door softly when he got there in case Rachel was finally sleeping well. There was no answer so he eased open the door, heading straight to the bedroom. Before he opened the door he paused to listen but he didn't hear anything.

Ike eased opened the door and Rachel turned, quickly tucking something into an inner pocket of her vest.

"Ike, I didn't hear you come in." she cleared her throat and put a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

Ike pretended he didn't notice the tremble in her voice or the clean tear tracks down her cheeks. "Garret sent me." Ike told her. "He said to tell you to come try on your rebel armor when you have a minute."

Rachel visibly brightened, getting up from her seat on the bed. "He's finished already?"

Ike gently took her shoulders as she tried to push past him. "You don't have to go right this second. Rachel you've been running steady since we met. There is no shame in taking a day to yourself."

"I appreciate you worrying about me but…" she trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

"But without him you're missing half your armor?" Ike suggested and Rachel looked up at him with half a smile.

"Exactly. I feel exposed."

"What were you looking at when I walked in?" Ike asked, letting go of her and hooking his elbow through her's. "You don't have to tell me." He added quickly as they walked together towards Garret's workshop.

Rachel reached into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out a photograph, handing it to her friend. Ike took it. It was Rachel all dolled up and in the arms of a very large ghoul wearing a pinstripe suit.

"That's Charon?" Ike asked although it wasn't really a question.

"Yes, The man who did my tattoo lives in New Vegas. He let me take a camera that night, he might be the only person in the world who knows how to develop film so we took full advantage. Charon has another copy. He keeps it in an inner pocket sewn into his armor. He says having me over his heart protects him."

Ike gave the picture back as they walked into the workshop. "You should show Garret. He is better with emotional stuff. I want to make you feel better but…I don't know how?"

"That's true," Garret said, getting up from his bench. "What's got you all teared up pretty girl?" he asked with concern.

Rachel laughed in spite of herself and handed over the picture. "Ike caught me remembering a better time. Not that I regret coming here."

Garret inspected the picture. "Your Charon," he said finally, handing her back her photo. "Might be the biggest ghoul I've seen."

Rachel laughed again and the sound was a lot less chocked. "If I had a cap for every time I heard that I would be a very rich woman. Ike said you wanted me to try on something?"

"Yes!" Garret grinned, picking up a bundle from a chair set off to the side. "You can change behind the screen." He told her pointing to a surgical screen set up in the corner of the room.

Rachel obeyed, changing quickly. She didn't have a mirror but she looked down at herself when she was changed she grinned. Rachel rejoined the boys and they had a long mirror propped up against Garret's desk. Rachel took a good long look at herself.

Garret had made her a pair of skin tight black leather pants with a matching ammo belt. The combat boots he'd given her laced up to just below her knees and had places for knives on each side.

The vest he'd made for her was just as tight and trimmed in silver studs. It had a high collar and the neckline plunged sharply but the gap was thin enough that her lungs and heart were still covered by the steel lined leather. Looking at herself in the mirror Rachel gave a confused frowned and squeezed her breasts.

"Something wrong?" Garret asked too innocently.

"These look different." She laughed, feeling the hemline. "Larger maybe?"

"It has a built in bra." He explained. "Is it too tight? I can loosen it, I want you to be able to breathe."

"It's perfect, Charon is gonna love this." She told him.

"Ike, get the other mirror so she can see the back." Garret instructed.

Ike moved another long mirror so Rachel could see her back reflected in the first mirror and she start laughing. Garret had embroidered a pair of ivory angel wings on the back of the vest.

"You gave me wings."

The boys grinned, exchanging a glance. "We did you one better."

Garret pulled a metal backpack off the shelf and handed it to her. It was black and looked like something the enclave might use to fuel their hellfire armor.

"What is it?" she asked after a minute.

Garret helped her get it on, it was lighter than she'd expected it to be. Her arms fit through two straps like any backpack and two more straps buckled across her front. One strap snapped across her chest just below her bust and the second over her navel.

"Look here." Garret pointed to a small red button on her waist strap. "Press it."

Rachel pressed the button and her backpack hissed. She jumped and looked in the mirror. The thing on her back vibrated softly and she watched as two shiny silver wings sprouted from her back. Rachel's mouth fell open.

Grinning with pride Garret pointed to two handles, one on each wing. "You'll hang on to these and you'll steer with them by leaning the direction you want to go. If you turn a little you'll see the foot brace that extended on the back. Hook your feet over it when you're in the air to keep your body straight."

Rachel was speechless. She opened her mouth several times to thank him but nothing came out. The boys both grinned at her.

"We'll need to go out in the city to practice." Ike told her. "Your wings have small thrusters on them but those aren't meant for takeoff. This rig is more of a glider, meaning you'll need to be high up to take off. There is a parachute in case you need it, just press this button." He told her, pointing to a blue button on her chest strap. The thruster controls are on your hand grips but use them sparingly. You only have about thirty minutes of fuel. Do you like?"

Rachel nodded and swallowed hard. "They are amazing! When can we test them out?"

"Tonight if you want, we can sneak into the outer city. There is a park were a bomb leveled a good portion of space."

"I want! I want that!" Rachel told them, giddy as she twisted back and forth to see her wings from all angles. "I love them! Thank you!" She exclaimed, planting a large kiss on both of their cheeks.

"You're welcome," Garret chuckled.

"How did you make these so quickly?"

"Actually I started the plans when I first saw your tattoo. Didn't think I would really build them but the more I thought about it the more it seemed possible. I had the backpack almost done when you brought Ike home and he helped with the wing braces and the feathers. Those took the longest because of the detail but I wanted to make them look as real as possible."

"Garret… _you're amazing_! Do you know that! This is months of work crammed into a couple weeks!"

Ike grinned. "I tell him he's amazing all the time and he never believes me."

Garret turned away from them, embarrassed by their praise. "Oh, stop it. Both of you."

* * *

Charon was three feet from the door of The Barrels Bottom when his watch crackled. His heartbeat kicked up to double time and he slipped around the edge of the building. In the darkness he could talk to his wife in private.

 _*Repeat*_  he tapped out.

_*Charon, miss you. Are you okay?*_

_*Yes. Saw your symbol. Nice. You okay?*_

_*Can not sleep. But rebel ghouls eager to start real trouble. Thinking about a jail break.*_

_*when?*_

_*soon. Almost ready. Not many trained people here. Working on solid plan.*_

_*Good Girl. Want me to tell Craven?*_

_*Yes. Will send word when ready with timetable.*_

_*okay.*_

_*got to go. Moving out of range. Love you*_

_*Be carful. Love You. Over and out.*_

Charon watched his wrist, hoping she'd say something else but knowing she wouldn't. She was too good a merc for that. He'd said over and out so she would be moving on, doing whatever it was that had her out and about tonight.

Charon heaved a sigh, he hadn't realized how dependent he'd become on the little red headed smoothskin he loved so much. Not until he had been locked away from her. This was the longest they had been apart since she'd wandered into Underworld all those years ago.

Charon shoved off the wall he'd been leaning on and entered the saloon as Craven started his speech. It was short, telling the prisoners of Crater City about the radio hijacking and how that had already shaken the Baron's hold on the city.

He showed them all the picture of the angel symbol and told them about their allies outside the walls. Craven didn't mention that they were ghouls. Charon realized he'd never said straight out that the people Rachel was with were ghouls. He'd have to mention that so Craven would know to look for them.

When the big man was done speaking the men were empowered. Every man there wanted in. Charon wasn't surprised. Few men would stand up for a lost cause. But with a second rebel group growing in the ruins victory was a lot less impossible.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

“You’re gonna want these.” Ike told Rachel, handing her a pair of goggles.

Ike, Rachel, Joshua and Garret were standing on the crumbling edge of a building three stories off the ground. The wind wasn’t too bad here because the taller building around them sheltered the square block that had been a city park or maybe a playground before the war.

The space was open enough that Rachel could try her hand at flying but the tall buildings would help protect them from being spotted by patrols. It also helped that the park was well away from the Baron’s wall. Garret and Joshua had assured her that it would be incredibly unlikely to run into a guards patrol this far out. That’s why they picked this spot in the first place.

Rachel was wearing her regular armor along with a helmet Ike had found for her. She fitted the goggles onto her head and gave them a big thumbs up despite the way her heart hammered against her ribs. She was literally about to jump off of a building just for fun.

Garret made her repeat all the controls to him twice and triple checked the parachute before he finally stepped back. He was a nervous as Rachel was. This was his brain child and if it didn’t work any injuries she’d get would be firmly on his shoulders. If Rachel was killed…hell he’d never forgive himself.

“Okay, we’re all set.” He told them, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Are you ready?”

Rachel nodded because she didn’t think she could force the words out of her mouth. The men stepped back and Rachel hit the button to engage the wings. He’d already made her engage and retract them several times to make sure they worked properly. Rachel took hold of the handles and gave a test flap. Ball joints allowed for freedom of movement but Garret had warned her again that these wings were primarily for gliding.

She shook her shoulders a little bit and stepped up to the edge, looking down. Rachel squeaked and skipped back a little as her nerves got the better of her. Rachel paced a couple times in a little circle and stepped back up to the ledge.

“Rachel?” someone asked behind her.

She waved a hand without looking to see who it was. “I’m alright.”

Rachel tightened her grip on the wing handles, swallowed hard and pitched herself forward. She pushed away from the building with her feet like Garret had instructed her before they’d gotten up there. He’d warned her that if she was too close she might hit it and she really didn’t want to do that.

The earpiece inside her helmet crackled and Garret’s voice flooded passed the rush of blood in her ears as she stare at the ground coming up fast.

“Get the wings open Ray! _Now_! Open them _NOW_!”

Rachel gritted the teeth and forced the flaps open, they worked a lot harder with the force of the air rushing around her.

“Pull up! _Rachel Now!”_ Garret yelled in her ear.

Rachel threw her bodyweight backwards awkwardly, trying to bend up and yank her feet down at the same time like she’d been instructed. It worked. She knew it worked because she was suddenly, _violently_ , yanked upward.

Swearing through gritted teeth she fought to gain control of her direction. Looking down the butterflies in her stomach started doing double time as she realized she was gaining altitude. Too much altitude too quickly. The ground was dropping away from her sharply and she couldn’t seem to yank her eyes away.

_“Look out!”_

Rachel’s gaze snapped forward in search of the threat the boys could see that she hadn’t noticed and she yelped at the incoming building. Instinctively she rolled away from the hard structure and ended up spinning wildly to the right in a barrel roll.

_“Ray!”_ Garret yelled, panicked, in her ear as one wing tip caught the ground she’d veered towards. It sent her pin wheeling in the cloud of dust across the park.

Rachel had curled into the fetal position when she felt the first hard yank of the ground on her wing. It was all darkness and pounding after that. Rachel didn’t realize the motion had stopped until she became aware of the men yelling her name somewhere off in the distance.

The voices got closer and then light hit her closed eyes. When she’d curled up the wings had cocooned around her, protecting her from the worst of the landing.

Garret and Joshua hurried to unbuckle the straps and someone slapped her cheek lightly, trying to get her to signal that she was in fact still alive. Rachel blinked several times, watching them try to talk to her but they still sounded far off through the harsh ringing in her ears.

Ike took the helmet off of her and that helped a little. Rachel waved them off of her and she sat up on the dirt with her head between her knees, willing her stomach to settle down. She was supposed to be the symbols of the revolution. She was pretty sure symbols weren’t supposed to vomit all over the place, even after a crash landing.

She sat there through a dizzy spell and then gravity kicked in and the ringing faded. Rachel slowly looked up at the worried faces around her and gave them a half dazed grin. “So…” She croaked through the dust coating her throat. “That could have gone better.”

Ike handed her a water canteen and Garret started laugh hysterically. “It could have gone worse too. Let’s pack up, we can try again tomorrow.”

“What?” Rachel asked, standing up with Joshua giving her a hand. Thankfully the world didn’t start spinning again. “I’m a little bruised but I don’t want to leave yet. I want to try again.”

They all looked at her like she had gone completely insane and then Ike turned to the wings still laying in the dirt. “Well, are they damaged Garret?”

Garret looked them over and shook his head grudgingly. “Not that I can see.”

“I think…” Rachel started slowly. “I think we should start from a higher place. I panicked. The ground came up fast and I never recovered. More height will give me more time.”

Garret was already shaking his head. “If you crash from higher you could really get hurt. Even killed. You need to learn control before height.”

“I’m not going to learn control without height.” Rachel argued. “Besides if I get into trouble higher up I can use the parachute.”

Garret opened his mouth to argue but Ike put a hand on his partners shoulder. “She’s probably right.”

“I _know_ …” Garret sighed, defeated. “But I still don’t like it.”

Ike planted a soft kiss on Garret’s forehead. “I know, but it’s the best way. Come on; let’s go find a better building for Ray to jump off.”

 

 

The second jump went better.

Rachel still landed in a heap on the ground but this time she’d been trying to land instead of crashing in a cloud of dust.

The third time she had much better control in the air, she even tried out the thrusters. Rachel managed to circle the park twice before coming in to land. This time she tried back flapping as her boots touched the dirt. It helped but only a little and she still ended up face down in the dirt.

Rachel was panting but on her feet when the boys reached her. Her not so graceful landing had earned her a split lip and with dawn only an hour away they decided to quit for the night.

It was dawn by the time they made it back to Sanctuary. The four of them swung through the cafeteria and begged a few biscuits off the cooks before they all went to their rooms.

Rachel met Maggie as she was coming out of her door.

“Rachel!” her sister-in-law gasped. “What happened to you?”

Rachel looked down at herself, covered in dirt, bruises and blood from the scrapes she’d picked up. Rachel grinned wearily, wincing as her lip split open again. “Turns out flying is pretty easy when you get the hang of it…it’s landing that’s the tricky part.”

Maggie took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. “I’m going to run you a bath and then I want to take a look at those cuts young lady.” She scolded. “You fools should have brought a first aid kit… _cuts all full of dirt_.” She grumbled. She reminded Rachel a lot of Carol. “You all know better. Charon will never forgive us if you die of infection.”

Rachel ducked her head sheepishly and let Maggie lecture her. The woman was right after all.  It didn’t take long at all to get the bath ready and Rachel was quick about it. The soap stung in her cuts so she wasn’t eager to loiter in the bathtub today.

When she was clean and dressed in a soft white tank top and a pair of threadbare denim shorts Maggie made her sit in a chair. She cleaned all the cuts and scrapes, frowning when Rachel refused a Stimpak.

“Go to bed.” Maggie ordered sternly and then she smiled in spite of her irritation. “You deserve some rest. Come find me when you wake up and tell me all about what it was like to fly.”

Rachel nodded. “Thank you Maggie. I’m sorry we were reckless. We just got excited.”

Maggie waved a dismissive hand. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with all you kids. It’s a wonder you didn’t break something.”

Rachel chuckled and went into her room because there was nothing to say. Maggie was right.

 

 

When Rachel woke up and checked her Pipboy she was surprised to see that it was supper time. She’d slept all day. When she swung out of bed she gasped, every muscle and joint in her body was painfully stiff. Muscles she didn’t even know she had hurt.

She took a few minutes to stretch out before she was able to gingerly inch for the door. As much as she hurt she was _hungry_. Rachel was halfway to the cafeteria when somebody called out to her. It was Clearance shuffling with his cane up from behind her.

“I heard you flew today.” He offered her a toothy smile, looking her over. “And now you pay the price?”

Rachel chuckled. “I am. I wish I was moving a little faster though,” she admitted. “I don’t want everyone to think their Angel can’t handle her wings.”

“Very true my dear.” Clearance nodded, tapping his cane on the marble floor. “Perhaps… _perhaps you would escort an old man to supper?”_ he asked, offering her his arm. “I would like to talk to our young rebel leader I think. I would hate to fall before reaching Ike.”

Rachel laughed, and took his arm gratefully. If they shuffled together not very many people would know it was because _she_ was the one in pain.  “I would be delighted.” She told him. “And thank you. You are saving my pride.”

Clearance gave her another toothy smile and winked at her. Together they shuffled to the cafeteria but instead for going to the kitchen line they went straight to Rachel’s usual table. The others were already there.

“I’m surprised to see you up.” Joshua comment, standing to pull out a chair for Rachel. Ike pulled out a chair for Clearance and they both sat. Garret went to the counter, saying he’d get trays for the both of them.

“How do you feel?” Joshua asked once Rachel was settled.

“Like I crashed into the dirt several times.” she laughed, stretching her back in an effort to crack it and ease some of the tightness there.

“Maggie gave us an earful about putting you in danger after you went to bed.” Ike told her. “She like’s you a lot Ray. She was right too. Next time we’ll bring a med kit although I think we should wait a day and give you a chance to heal up.”

Clearance cleared his throat as Garret put trays in front of both the old ghoul and Rachel. “You should ask Maggie about stretches. To limber your muscles unaccustomed to the work of flying. The places you hurt the most now…those are the muscles you should focus on.”

Rachel nodded, her mouth full of bread. She swallowed, sipped the water Garret had brought her and wiped her mouth. “That’s a good idea. I will as soon as I see her.”

Clearance nodded, turning to Ike. “Some of my boys came back this evening saying they’d found a suitable radio transmitter. It will take a little work to get it in working order but I think you will be pleased.”

Ike clapped his hands together. “Excellent.”

“What’s going on?” Rachel asked between bites of soup.

“A few days ago Ike asked the mechanical scavenge teams to be on the lookout for a radio station we could use.” Garret explained quietly while Clearance gave Ike details. “We want to have our own signal, one we can use to swamp out the Baron’s. We’ll have our own music and updates. We’ll tell the people the truth and try to give them hope for a better future.”

“That’s fantastic!” Rachel whispered, excited about to prospect.

Garret nodded. “If you’re feeling better later tonight maybe we can go see what needs to be done.”

Rachel nodded eagerly. “Absolutely!”


	21. Chapter 21

_Three weeks._

It had been three long weeks since Charon had heard from Rachel outside the saloon. It was killing him. _Two_ weeks ago a new radio signal had come online. The music the rebels played was good, mostly fast paced and Charon was sure Rachel had had a hand in the selection because a lot of the songs he recognized from the ones she had stored on her Pipboy.

The announcements that they made had a lot of people talking too. There were advertisements for hotels in New Vegas and Rivet City. Stories about The Lone wanderer and remakes of the Herbert Daring Dashwood show. There were also stories about an Angel reportedly flying around Chicago.

Charon wasn’t sure what to make of that last one. It must be referring to the angel symbol because as extraordinary as she was there was no way his wife had real wings. He would have noticed them.

He’d tried to contact her a few times but she wasn’t in range any of the times he’d attempted. Craven, seeing the distress Rachel’s silence caused, had done his best to try and keep the big surly ghoul busy. The two men had become good friends in the time they’d known each other and Charon was grateful for the distractions Craven provided.

So far he’d helped build two shacks and organized a training program for any of the men who were interested. Most of the men in Crater City were fighters already of course but a lot of them joined the group in the morning for something to do. He and Craven had also put together a bug out plan.

When Rachel told them to move they’d be ready.

Charon had asked if they could trust everyone in Crater City. Craven assured Charon that they could. The men here didn’t take kindly to being thrown in a hole to die. While they might not all be lining up to lay down their lives for Craven they did all want Baron Dominic’s head on a spike. Once out of their prison a few might leave their group but Craven was confident nobody would cause too much trouble.

Charon had remembered to tell his friend that the people Rachel was working with were ghouls. He’d been surprised at first but promised to spread the word so nobody got trigger happy around their ghoulish allies. Since most of the men had come to like Charon well enough they didn’t have a hard time believing that ghouls weren’t as unpredictably dangerous as Dominic and the leaders before Dominic had claimed.

Craven’s informant had said that the radio station couldn’t be traced for some reason. Something that caused no end of fury from the man they were trying to overthrow. The Baron was having fits about the woman his best men couldn’t seem to find. And since she appeared to have vanished without a trace rumors were starting to spread that she really was a being not quite human.

Charon’s experience in warfare told him that Rachel’s legend was going to be their most powerful weapon for the time being. Rachel herself was good at what she did…the legendary Angel, saving grace of the oppressed was fantastic. Rumors would spread like wildfire and there was no way for the Baron to stop it.

Charon’s communicator crackled, drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Charon?” She called from the tiny speaker like she’d heard him wishing for her voice. “Charon can you hear me?”

“Yes, where are you?” he asked, she hadn’t been close enough to talk in weeks. And certainly not during the day.

“Good, get ready to move out. I’m coming to get you. Do you need more time?”

“No, we’re ready to move.” He assured her and then his voice softened. “It’s good to hear you voice smoothskin.”

He imagined her smiling sweetly down at her Pipboy.  “That’s why I got close enough to talk. I wanted to hear you too.”

“What are you planning?”

“Something big. We want to make a statement but it’ll be fast. Have everyone ready to move at ten O’clock tonight. Listen for the church bells. That’s the signal. We have been busy, we’ll be opening a tunnel at the bottom of the pit. Guys have been working on it for weeks. Only a few feet left. Keep everyone back against the west side because we are gonna blow it.”

“What about the guards? They’ll be raining bullets on us in seconds.”

“They’ll be busy. I’m taking care of them.”

“Rachel,” Charon warned. “Are you going to do something stupid?”

She laughed. “No, just crazy. Listen, I have to go. I have a few loose ends to take care of before tonight. Get everyone ready, anyone that wants to fight with us will be welcome at Sanctuary.”

Charon nodded and then realized she couldn’t see that. “Alright, be careful.”

“I will, I’ll see you tonight. Over and out.”

“See you tonight.” Charon grinned. “Over and out.”

The door opened and Craven walked in, stopping short when he saw Charon standing in the middle of the room grinning wide.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you grin…you look insane.” He told the ghoul calmly.

“Rachel just called. We move tonight at ten sharp. She says they are blowing the east side so keep everyone back.”

Craven clapped his hands together. “Fantastic! What about the guards?”

“She said they will be busy but we should move fast.” Charon told the commander.

“I’ll spread the word.”

“One more thing,” Charon said as Craven turned to leave. “Sanctuary is willing to take in anyone part of the rebellion but they are barely scraping by. Any supplies here that we can carry we should bring. Food, meds, blankets.”

Craven nodded. “You’re right. We thought about guns and armor but with the ghouls opening their city to us we should do what we can. You’re a good man Charon. I’m honored to know you.”

“I wasn’t always a good man.” He assured Craven. “Rachel it responsible for most of that.”

Craven laughed. “Then I’ll have to thank her when I finally get to meet our Angel in person.”

 

* * *

 

“Is everyone in place?” Rachel asked Ike. They were standing at the very top of a tall church steeple they’d picked. It was inside the wall of the lower city and had taken some skill to sneak inside and get into the church but they hadn’t been seen.

Ike checked the mapper Garret had rigged up for them. Each team leader was wearing a transmitter. Each transmitter showed up as a dot on the digital map in Ike’s weathered hands.

“Yes, the broadcast will start in three minutes and counting. Are you ready?”

Rachel nodded. They’d been practicing for weeks and she had the hang of her wings. In three minutes a broadcast would start over their rebel station. It was a pre-recorded message from her taunting the Baron. She’d make bold claims about the weakness of a man whose hold on his city could be shaken by a few radio messages. She went on to say that she was coming to rain fire down on his head and some nonsense about rebel outposts all around the city getting ready to move. They were lies, the rebels didn’t have anyone inside the city yet but Dominic didn’t know that.

They knew it didn’t matter that they were lying. It would make Dominic suspicious of everyone around him. His most trusted guards would suddenly be the people he trusted the least. Especially after what they had planned for tonight.

While Rachel’s voice was on the radio instructing the people to keep their eyes on the sky for their salvation she would be gliding over the city dropping both smoke and flash grenades on the heads of the guard outposts.

While everyone was looking up Joshua would blow Crater City. Ike would meet Rachel in the lesser prison and break out the slaves locked up there. Garret was responsible for distraction. His team had a wonderful fireworks display they’d been saving for a special occasion.

He’d warned Rachel to be careful of the rockets, they were old and he wasn’t sure how much punch they had.

There were a couple other teams in place to raid the store houses on the outskirts of the city.

This would all happen simultaneously. Two minutes after the broadcast started Ike would ring the bells and the teams would all move.

“It’s almost time. You’d better get on the cross.” Ike told her.

Rachel nodded, climbing up the rope ladder they set up earlier. She put a hand on the tarnished cross to steady herself when she was up and adjusted the goggles on her face before she released her wings.

“All ready,” She called to Ike.

“Good, just in time. In 5…4…3…2…1…” the radio they’d brought with them crackled and Rachel’s voice floated out.

It didn’t seem like a full two minutes as she gazed out over the broken city but Ike told her to go about the same time the radio said to look skyward. She obeyed, pitching forward off the edge of the roof. She opened her wings and hit her thrusters just a little to catch an updraft. Learning how to ride the wind had been difficult but she had the hang of it now.

Below her on the lantern lit streets she could see people coming outside. She heard distant cries and shouts as they spotted her.

She dropped the first flash bang on the guards of Crater City just as the church bells started ringing. Rachel looked for Charon but the pit was too deep and too dark. Part of her wanted to circle around and get closer but it was too risky and she had too much to do. She’d see him later at Sanctuary and remind him why she was the one that won his mind, body, and soul.

* * *

 

Charon’s mouth hung open as his eyes tracked the winged figure gliding overhead.

“Is that Rachel?” Craven asked in awe.

“I don’t know… _it’s impossible_.”

“And yet I’m lookin’ at it.” Craven murmured. They watched the angel drop something as the church bells rang out for the first time in two hundred plus years and it exploded among the guards above them.

Seconds later the east wall exploded in a shower of dirt. Nobody moved for a heartbeat and then Charon heard Joshua’s voice yell. “Move out! Follow us!” the men of Crater City surged forward, load with gear towards their long awaited freedom.

Gunfire sound above them but the shots were poorly aimed and erratic.

 

Charon and Craven were at the front of the group. When they’d gone five hundred feet Joshua stopped. Charon did too and Craven followed suit.

Joshua waited until everyone was through the tunnel and then he grinned at the other two men, holding out a detonator to Craven. “You must be in charge here. Would you like to do the honors?”

Craven laughed, taking it. “With pleasure.” her roared over the noise and hit the button on the device. The charges blew and effectively collapsed the tunnel, keeping the guards from following them.

“Joshua,” Josh yelled, holding out his hand to the big smoothskin.

Craven clasped his forearm. “Craven, are you the ghoul’s rebel leader?”

“No,” Joshua called with a grin, starting forward at a jog. “You’ll meet him later. Follow me and I’ll take you to Sanctuary.”

* * *

 

Fireworks were lovely Rachel thought as the first few exploded off to her right. They were on the other side of the city and still huge. She loved the colors but knew better than to fly closer to them.

Garret had warned her after all.

Rachel glided down to the roof closest to the slave prisons and retracted her wings. She caught herself on the wall and slipped in through a window, her boots hitting the carpet as gunfire sounded not too far away. She jogged towards it, Maria in one hand and another simpler 9mm in the other.

Rachel found the fight in the next hallway and shot the last man from behind. She saluted Ike and the two other ghouls with him with her gun still in her hand.

“Fancy meets you here.” she joked, enjoying the high of a well executed mission.

“Well we were in the neighborhood,” Ike told her with the same excitement in his milky green eyes.

It didn’t take them long to find the prison. They put down the two guards there quickly and Ike went to work picking them over for the keys while Rachel planted herself firmly in front of Ivy. The girl was screaming.

“Shut up.” Rachel snapped and the girls mouth snapped closed in response to the order. The reaction sent an unpleasant chilly up her spine. It was way too close to how robotic Charon had been when she’d met him.

Rachel pushed the thought away, latching onto the feeling her prison break was giving her. She planted her hands on her hips and grinned. “I told you I’d be back. We’re here to get you out. Everyone, do you trust me?”

Ivy was frozen for a minute and then she nodded. Ike appeared with the Keys and unlocked her door. He moved to Kevin, the boy was laughing, and then down the line.

Kevin stopped laughing when he got a good look at Rachel in her provocative leather rebel armor. In fact the poor boy almost swallowed his tongue.

“Surprised?” Rachel asked.

Kevin nodded, his eyes locked on his chest.

Rachel just laughed and moved to help Ike usher people out of their cells. When all the slaves where unlocked Rachel called out. “Listen up. Follow these ghouls and they’ll take you to a safe place. You don’t have to trust them…you just trust me. Move out.”

“Why should we trust you?” a scared voice asked from somewhere in the crowd.

To Rachel’s surprise it was Ivy who answered. “Don’t you know? That’s our Angel.”

The slaves fell in line in response to either the command in Rachel’s voice or the legend that had started to surround her.

Ike caught Rachel’s shoulder as she turned to leave in the other direction. “Where are you going? You’re supposed to leave with us.”

Rachel shook her head. “I’m giving the Baron something to do while you get out. I’ll meet you at home.”

Ike looked like he wanted to argue but there was no time. Instead he told her to be careful and moved her people out.

Rachel took off the way they’d come. When she was back out on the roof she engaged her wings and took off, using the updrafts wrapping around the Baron’s place to gain altitude quickly.

She circled once and found what she was looking for, the balcony to Dominic’s private rooms. This one wasn’t protected by glass like his dining area.

She landed but didn’t disengage her wings, she left them folded on her back instead.

She listened at the doors but didn’t hear anything. The doors weren’t locked so she let herself in. Dominic wasn’t home but his wall safe was right were Gina had said it would be.

The lock was harder then she’d expected it to be but Rachel took that as a good sign. When it finally swung open Rachel grinned but her victory was short-lived because the door opened in the adjoining suite and Dominic’s furious voice reached her ears.

“I want you to find the Bitch!” he was yelling. “I want her alive! Bring her to me! Now!”

Rachel grabbed everything in the safe, stuffing it all inside her vest quickly. She closed the safe as footsteps approached and bolted for the balcony.

Rachel climbed up onto the wide railing and stood there, looking inside through the open doors as Dominic entered with Severus right behind him.

“Dominic!” she yelled with her cockiest grin. It was one she’d taken the time to practice that morning in the mirror.

The Baron turned with a start and looked at her in her rebel armor with her long silver wings. His mouth fell open in what could only be described as mind numbing disbelief.

“I’m going to kill you.” Rachel announced. “Not today, but soon. I told you on the radio, an Angel of death is coming.”

The Baron was ghost white and it was Severus who recovered first. He started forward but Rachel pitched backwards, twisting in the air and snapping open her wings. She could hear the Baron yelling curses and orders behind her and she grinned.

She started laughing when she felt the documents sliding against her skin because she now held all the Baron’s secret…and he didn’t even know it yet.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

When Charon and the other prisoners crossed the threshold into Sanctuary Maggie, Clearance and Berry were there to greet them all. The refugees, because that's what the prisoners were now, were quickly ushered into the cafeteria by the founders and a handful of volunteers they'd managed to round up for an orientation of sorts.

It wasn't long before Ike showed up with another group of people. All slaves by the looks of them. Maggie pointed Ike out to Charon when he walked in but they didn't get a chance to talk. Charon looked for Rachel in the sea of new people but he didn't see her.

He wanted to demand where she was but between calming nervous people and keeping everyone gathered instead of them wandering off he hadn't gotten close enough to Ike or any of the other people who might know where his wayward wife was.

He did manage to catch Maggie's eye from across the room at one point about twenty minutes after he'd gotten back to the city and mouthed  _Rachel_?

Maggie cast her gaze around the crowded room and shook her head.  _I don't know._

Charon frowned but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't forget about it either but he tried to focus on the task at hand.

The founders climbed up onto a raised stage that had been set up against the wall opposite the marble stairs. The crowd didn't settle down however until Clearance loudly tapped his cane on the floor, demanding attention.

He smiled at Maggie when everyone had finally settle down, gesturing for her to step up to talk.

Maggie did, clearing her throat. "Hello," she smiled with her hands clasped in front of her. "My it's been a long time since we've had so many new faces here in Sanctuary. In fact I think it may have been when the bombs fell. I am Maggie O'Bradly, one of the three founders and the medic here. Now while ghouls and humans used to be friendly that was a long time ago. We ask that both our residents and our human guests exercise a little patience while we get used to living together again." She paused looking out over the crowd. "Any questions about what I've said so far?"

Nobody moved so Maggie nodded and continued. "We serve three meals a day here, it's not much because of limited supplies and if anyone wants to volunteer with any of our work crews that's highly encouraged. We are going to need the help. We've opened one of the old closed off sections for the metro and our crew of volunteers have spent a week getting it cleaned up for all of you. The doorway is here to the right of the stage. We've named it Angel's Wing." She chuckled and a few ghouls chuckled with her.

"We have a few rules that I want to go over with you and then I'll let Ike and Craven says a few words. We, like any settlement, ask that there is no stealing and fighting is kept to a minimum. Also we are a ghoul city so please if you don't like ghouls keep that to yourself if you intend to stay. Nobody is a prisoner here and if you would like to leave Sanctuary we can arrange an escort to take you back to the city. I wouldn't recommend trying to find your own way. We do have at least one very active Sabor around."

I murmur ran through the crowd and Maggie knew most of them had taken her warning seriously. "Now, Ike. Craven, can I have you up here please."

I took a minute for the two rebel leaders to push their way up front but when they made it everyone watching was still quiet, waiting to hear what they had to say.

Ike looked at Craven but the big man gestured for him to go first. Ike stepped up clearing his own throat. "The ghouls here all know me but none of our new residents do so I'm Ike. I head up the ghoul side of the rebellion against Dominic. You can find me most of the time in the mechanic's shop or soon in the War Room. As soon as it's ready which should be within the day." Ike told them, quickly giving direction to both locations. "If anyone needs my attention please come find me, we have a lot of work to do. The jail break, I'm pleased to announce, went incredibly well. According to a preliminary report we had zero death and only a few injuries. We moved fast and they weren't expecting us. It won't be that easy again, Dominic is arrogant but not stupid.

Now I'd like to formally welcome you all to Sanctuary, together maybe we can change our world." He turned to Craven. "You have the floor my friend."

Craven stepped up to the front, Charon thought he could hear the old wood of the stage creak under the big man's weight. "I'm Craven, for anybody who ain't figured that out. I'm the leader of the human side of the rebellion. I guess I can't say much more then what's been said already. I do expect everyone loyal to me to keep civil and help these people who have very graciously opened their city to us. I'll be putting together a few work detail sign-ups and I'll post them…" he faltered, looking over his shoulder to the founders.

"Here in the Cafeteria would be fine." Maggie told him kindly and he nodded.

"Here, on this wall next to Angel's Wing's door. I will probably be found there most of the time. Or in the War Room Ike mentioned when it's ready. I would like everyone to know that if they can't find me they can talk to my second in command. The man that made this rebellion possible along with his crazy little angel. Charon, come up here so these assholes can get a look at you."

Charon was surprised by the big man's announcement. While he and Craven had become friends he hadn't expected to be given a formal title in his rebellion. He grumbled a little under his breath as all eyes turned to him but he did as Craven asked, working his way to the stage. He shook both Ike and Craven's hands before he stood with his arm crossed firmly over his chest, scowling at the crowd.

"Questions?" Craven boomed. For a second nobody said anything and then a faceless voice in the middle of the crowd yelled. "Where's This Angel?"

Another man to the right yelled, "Yeah, we all heard the rumors. Where is she? Is she real or made up to scare the Baron's boys?"

"Didn't ya' see her flyin?" Craven asked with a grin.

"I saw something, but angel's ain't real." A third man closer to the stage yelled. "Thought that was a drone or somthin' made to look like her. I wanna see her too." The rumble of agreement went through the gathered people and Maggie at least could see their faith waver. They weren't too keen on replacing one liar with another.

"I'm right here." Rachel's voice was loud and clear. Everyone looked and Charon gulped, there she was standing at the top of the stairs with a pair of silvery wings fold comfortably on her back.

Nobody said anything as she touched a button on her chest and her wing retracted. Charon moved, jumping off the front of the stage and pushing his way roughly towards her. Most people saw him coming and got out of the way. Rachel saw him coming too and beamed, meeting him half way down the stairs.

Charon grabbed her when she was within reach and yanked Rachel against him. He claimed her mouth harshly and held her body against his with arms that may as well have been casted in steel. Time stopped for the couple while their lips touched. When they broke apart Rachel smiled up at him softly. "I missed you too."

Behind them somebody clear their throat and Charon shot a glare over his shoulder. Rachel took his hand, blushing sheepishly, and led him back to the stage.

She gave Ike a cheeky grin when she stepped up onto the stage and turned to Craven, shaking his hand firmly. "I'm Rachel Boone. Welcome to Sanctuary."

"It's a pleasure," Craven thundered, grinning fiercely. "I love your work."

"I'm glad." Rachel bowed a little. "I enjoy doing it."

Rachel turned to look over the people gathered. "From what I heard this meeting was at its end. I won't hold you up since I'm sure you all are going to want to get settled. I'll finish with this. Half of you came from Crater City but the other half came from the slave pens. I expect the woman to be treated with respect. They are not objects to be used and tossed aside. This is the kind of thing we are trying to change. I will personally shoot anyone caught trying to force themselves on a woman." She kept her voice even and friendly while she talked.

"Every person here is safe…regardless of gender. I hope that I'm proof enough that women are stronger than you've been lead to believe."

Rachel smiled sweetly at them, spreading her hands out in front of her. "Welcome home."

With that the human people started to move, following the first few of Craven's people into Angel's Wing. At least that's what it had looked like at first. As the room started to empty out Charon leaned down and growled in Rachel's ear. "The women are coming."

Rachel looked and he was right. The women who'd come to Sanctuary were all gathered tightly in a cluster looking frightened. Ivy was leading them, scooting carefully up to where Rachel was standing. Charon stepped down off the stage and held his hands out to his wife, helping her to the floor. He didn't want to stay and talk to the girls. He wanted to throw Rachel over his shoulder and run her to the nearest bed but life wasn't going to work out like that.

Ivy stopped seven feet away, twenty women looking up at the ghoul towering over them.

Rachel took Charon's hand, stepping up to Ivy like they weren't all terrified. "Ivy, I'd like you to meet my husband Charon."

Ivy gulped but in an incredible show of strength she raised a trembling hand to him. "N-n…Nice to m-meet you sir."

Charon carefully took the woman hand, shaking it gently. He was afraid he was going to break her.

"You as well," Charon told her, ignoring the trembling and the stutter. He knew that this was a pivotal moment for the women as he looked at the rest of them. Only about half of them flinched so he said, trying to sound as least threatening as possible. "Rachel was right. If any man, ghoul or human, gives any of you any trouble at all come and find me if you can't find her."

Most of the women looked up at him then, meeting his eyes for the first time. They reminded him of children and Rachel could tell that even if they didn't trust him yet they  _wanted_  to believe in him. They wanted to believe that life could be better.

"Thank you," a small voice whispered. He wasn't sure who'd said it but it was a start.

Charon cleared his throat. "Rachel, why don't we escort them to Angel's Wing and get them settled in."

Rachel nodded, it was a good idea. She smiled at them. "Alright ladies, we opened up a part of the metro that I think must have been for shopping at one time. There's dozens of alcoves that we've cleaned out for people to use. Let's go find one for you.

Inside the long tunnel that made up Angel's Wing they found an unclaimed alcove next to where Craven's "elderly" guards where setting up cots. Rachel asked Charon and he assured her the girls would be safe close to Craven and his men.

More than a few of the men passing by stopped to gawk at the girls but nobody approached. Rachel whispered in Charon's ear an after a soft caress of her cheek he left, walking quickly. When he was gone Ivy came up to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She said softly, a blush coloring her cheeks. "He…he is very gentle with you."

"He loves me." Rachel smiled. "Charon has never hurt me. Never taken anything that I didn't give freely. He's never raised a hand against me. That's what it is to have a man's love over his lust. It's a partnership. Two people carving out a life despite what the world throws at them."

Another woman. A girl with dark hair who couldn't have been more that nineteen joined them. "How did he win you?"

"Win me?" Rachel asked, not understanding.

She tried again. "How did he…make you his. Um...how did he get your love?"

"Oh," Rachel smiled, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Well it's a long story but I think I loved him first. Truly I mean. He'd kissed me a couple times but he…" she wasn't sure she wanted to get into his contract with these girls. "He worked for me. I hired him as a guide and an extra gun. The more time I spent with him the more I liked him but he felt it was… _inappropriate_ … for him to lust after me because I was his boss. I ended up making the first move. I hunted him rather aggressively actually." She admitted, her cheeks turning red. "It took some liquid courage but I did it. That was…geez probably six years ago. We've been together ever since."

Now the rest of the women were gather around her, curiosity winning out over skittish fear.

When Charon returned he heard Rachel telling the woman about the time she'd tried to cook him dinner. They were all appalled that she didn't know how to cook a simple Brahmin burger. Rachel was laughing when he stepped into the alcove behind her.

"…he choked it down but it was horrible."

"It was." He confirmed and Rachel jumped, turning towards him. "Maybe someday you'll learn to cook but at this point in our relationship I doubt that."

He handed Rachel the bundle of brightly colored clothe, saying "Garret is coming with a ladder."

"What's that?" Ivy asked.

"I thought you ladies would feel a little safer with some curtains over the door. Charon went to ask Maggie for some. These will help give you all a little privacy."

Garret showed up a few minutes later with a ladder and a hammer.

He grinned, faltering shyly when the women scooted back. He flinch back himself, standing there awkwardly.

It was the dark haired girl whose name turned out to be Brandy that stepped forward to apologize. "Please forgive us. This is all very new you see. We will need time to gain a little trust of men."

Garret relaxed a little. "Oh don't worry about me." he said softly, timid around these new people. "I don't chase woman. Ike and I are…well…we."

Brandy tipped her head, trying to understand his stammering. Rachel came to his rescue. "He and Ike are like Me and Charon. They're not in to girls."

"Oh!" the woman all cooed, relaxing.

Brandy boldly stepped forward. "We were very rude to you when you came all this way to give us curtains. Can…Can I help you?"

"If you like." Garret told her, setting up the six foot A-frame ladder. "Here, if you could hand me the hammer and then the nails this will go faster."

He handed Brandy the tools, ascending the ladder.

"Well it looks like you have this under control." Rachel called up to Garret as he reached down for the hammer. "Charon and I are going to go see what's going on with the others."

Garret waved and they left. Charon slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as they walked. "I don't want to go find anyone else." He whispered in her ear. "I want to strip you down and taste every inch of you."

Heat flooded Rachel's cheeks and she glanced up at him. His gaze was fixated on her newly supported cleavage. "Sounds good to me…Charon… _Charon_?"

"Hmm?" his eyes snapped up and he cleared his throat. "Are those new?"

"You can thank Garret, he made me this armor special. He and Ike made my wings too, did you like them?" She grinned, still tickle pink that she had real wings to glide with.

"Yes, how did you learn to use them so quickly?" He asked, "Gliding doesn't look like it would be easy."

"It's not." She assured him. "There was a lot of trial and error. I picked up some impressed scraps and bruises in the process."

Charon scowled darkly. "I don't like that. You shouldn't be putting yourself in unnecessary danger. How high up have you fallen from?"

Rachel bristled but she tried to settle down. He was just protective of her and his attitude was coming from a place of love. It was irritating as hell but he meant well.

"I haven't  _fallen_  at all. I've crashed several times from pour directional control but I'm a lot better at it now. Like Deathclaw riding, I just needed to work out all the kinks."

Charon growled but he didn't say anything further. It wouldn't do any good anyway and he wasn't going to ruin the sex he was trying to get too but picking a fight. He wasn't that stupid.

"I wore a helmet." She added, trying to make him feel better.

Charon burst out laughing. He hooked the arm that had been on her waist around her shoulders and pulled her in so he could plant an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.

"You look even more insane when you laugh." a deep voice boomed just ahead of them. Rachel looked up at the mountain of a man coming up to greet them. He clasped arms with Charon and then he offered his hand to Rachel. She shook it firmly, meeting his eyes.

"Craven, it's always nice to meet Charon's friends. He has high standards so you must be a damn good man."

Craven chuckled, glancing at Charon. "You were right. She is spunky."

Charon nodded as the big man turned his attention back to Rachel. "I try to be a good man but we all have our moments. That was very impressive. The airily attack I mean. And they were all timed perfectly. Was that you or Ike's doing?"

Rachel grinned under the praise. "It was a joint effort along with Garret, Joshua and Clarence. Clarence might look feeble or half feral but don't let him fool you. He is probably one of the wisest men I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

"I would like to talk with them as soon as we are settled. I want to share what I have and get a feel for what you have. When will the War Room be ready? Do you know?"

"Tonight." Rachel told him. "We cleaned out an old conference room and it's being furnished as we speak. I think Ike wanted to hold a meeting with all the squad leaders, us, the founders and everyone's seconds. He wanted to do it after breakfast so everyone had a chance to get a few hours sleep before dawn."

Craven nodded. "That's probably for the best. Wouldn't do any good if we were all half sleeping in our chairs."

"Speaking of  _sleeping_ …" Charon cut in, nodding pointedly in Rachel's direction.

Craven laughed. "Of course my friend. Take your lovely wife away before she falls in love with me."

Rachel grinned, shaking her head. "I'm afraid once you experience a good ghoul you are ruined for mere mortal men. Charon's got two hundred years of experience under his belt…and he learned well."

Craven burst out into a big boisterous laugh and Charon took her hand, tugging her away. He prayed silently that they wouldn't run into anyone else. At this rate they were never going to get to the bedroom.

He might have to take her in an empty hallway.

Or maybe an occupied one.

It had been weeks since he'd touched her and he was having a hard time controlling himself  _now_ surrounded by strangers.

"Those are very impressive." Charon commented touching her wing pack in an effort to distract himself. "Garret really make them too?"

"Yes, he surprised me with them. I can't wait to show Three Dog. I think I'd like you to get him outside and then I'll glide in and land so he gets the full effect." She giggled.

Charon chuckled, his hand slipping back around her waist and then dipping low to grope her hind end. It was quieter in the halls leading to Maggie's door. Most of the ghouls were helping get thing put into storage or directing the new people they had living with them. It wasn't just humans in the slave pens either. They'd broken out a good chunk of ghouls too so there were also a few tearful reunions going on.

Charon and Rachel reached Maggie's door without having to stop again and he was relieved that his sister wasn't in. As much as he did want to see her after his imprisonment he wanted to spend time with Rachel more.

Much more.

They crossed to the bedroom and when they had the door closed Charon grabbed Rachel wrist, yanking her into his arms. He held her tightly like that for a long time, his fingers thrust into her short hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Rachel leaned against him, holding him just as tightly. She hadn't realized how much stress she'd been carrying until it all drained away in Charon's embrace.

Charon eased his hold and she looked up at him. His fingers left her hair and he ran a thumb over the dark shadows under her eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping." he rumbled.

"No."

He softly kissed first one shadow and then the other before resting his forehead against hers. "Nightmares?" he asked softly, his breath tickling her nose.

"Yes." Rachel breathed, tilting her head a little, begging for a kiss.

Charon obliged softly as he unclipped the buckles of her wings. He set them aside when he had them off but he didn't stop there. Charon peeled his wife out of her tight armor, kissing every bruise and scratch he uncovered.

Rachel couldn't help. She was busy doing the same for him.

When Charon had her naked he looked her over at arms length. She looked thinner, like she hadn't been eating well and her hands trembled with exhaustion. Charon, equally nude, scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

The big ghoul kissed her softly, her cooler body cuddled against his heated one. "I can fix that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"It's a little strange," Garret commented as he and Ike entered the workshop. "Not finding Rachel in here napping on a pile of scrap metal."

"I agree." Ike nodded. "I wonder if she finally got some real rest last night."

"She did." Maggie announced as she joined them, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. "I checked on them this morning and both Charon and Rachel are sleeping soundly."

" _Good_ ," Garret sighed. "I was starting to really worry about her."

"I don't think we have to worry anymore." Ike chuckled. "I haven't gotten to formally meet Charon yet but judging by the way he kissed her on the stairs. That man will make sure she stays alive and healthy."

"Should I be worried?" Garret teased.

"No," Ike laughed. "Charon and I would never work out. We're too alike."

"Alike?" Garret asked curiously, enjoying his partners good mood. Ike was feeling very spry this morning after his first successful act of war.

"Yes," he shot Garret a meaningful look. "By alike I mean  _dominant_."

" _Ike_!" Garret cried, sending a horrified glance at Maggie who was laughing loudly. "Don't you have rebelling to do?"

Ike was laughing too. He was having a very good morning. "Yes, yes I do." He turned to leave calling. "See ya later sweet cheeks."

Garret gapped at him, pleased with the affection but mortified that it had been in front of Maggie. He was not the kind of man who kissed and told.

"He's in a good mood." Maggie croaked when she could breathe again.

"Yes," Garret drawled, smiling softly in spite of his embarrassment. "Everything's going so well and last night we didn't lose a single person. He's elated."

"Good." Maggie said firmly. "Things are going to get harder now that The Baron knows there is a real rebel threat to his rule. We should enjoy every minute we can before things get bad."

Garret nodded, he and Ike had had a very similar discussion last night. "I agree, and I expect things will get very bad."

"Um?" a soft voice interrupted from the doorway "Excuse me?"

"Brandy," Garret greeted when he saw who it was, wiping his already greasy hands on a scrap of towel. "Can I help you?"

"Well… see…" she started nervously, playing with the edge of her light blue face veil. "Craven just got done talking to us." She told them.

"Oh?" Garret asked, ushering her into the workshop. Maggie waved saying she had to check the clinic while he got the girl seated in a chair and offered her a cup of coffee. He had a pot set up on a hot plate at all times in his workshop.

"Yes, well he showed us girls the work charts and said if we had any skills we should help out." She told the equally shy ghoul, the warmth of the coffee cup was helping to calm her nerves. "I know he meant with cleaning or the kitchen but…I don't know…I mean I'm just a girl but…I thought  _maybe_ …if you wanted…I might learn to fix things?" she looked up at him for the first time. She met his eyes hopefully, flinched and dropped them immediately.

Garret's heart went out to her. She was trying so hard to break out of the mold she'd learned to stuff herself into since her birth. She was the first of the woman to take that step.

"Well…" Garret told her calmly. "I'm afraid you can't."

" _Oh_ ," she whispered and her shoulders drooped.

Garret smiled kindly at the girl. She was looking down at her sandaled feet, determined not to show him how disappointed she was. Garret patted her shoulder. "Not in that dress anyway. It'll get filthy and be ripped by the end of today. I think I have something that might fit you alright though if you can stand wearing pants."

Brandy looked up at him again, this time she didn't look away. "You mean it? I can help?"

"I am  _always_  short staffed." Garret assured her. "I can train you up some this week. If you do well and want to stay on with me I can tell Craven you'll be permanently on the mechanical crew. I know he's planning on setting up a rotation with his people." He explained while he dug around in the filing cabinets.

Garret found the girl some clothes while she sipped her coffee. When she was done with her cup he handed her the clothes and after a moments shy hesitation she went behind the screen still set up in the corner to change.

Garret waited and when she didn't come out he asked. "Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure…" she said softly. "I…have a lot of skin…  _showing_. The shirt…it's missing its sleeves."

Garret chuckled. "It's supposed to. It's a short sleeved t-shirt. I had a tank top that would be cooler but I thought you would be more comfortable in that to start with. The tank top shows cleavage and you may not be ready for that. Baby steps...darling. Baby steps."

"I think you were right." She called nervously from behind the screen.

"Come on out, let me make sure it fits you. Loose clothing and repair don't go together."

Brandy stepped out in a pair of simple pants and a white T-shirt. She still had her veil on so Garret removed it. She blushed furiously but didn't argue with him. He gave her a pair of boots after checking her size and when those were on he presented her with a work belt.

"What are all the pockets for?" she asked, looked down at herself once she had it on properly.

"Your work tools." He showed her where to put her hammer, wrench, nails, duct tape, measuring tape and where to keep a pencil stub and a note pad.

"Here," Garret told her, handing her a grey bandana and a pair of worn work gloves. "Tie that over your hair to keep the dust off. I've got a few small projects I've been putting off while I do bigger things. Those will be good for your first day of training. You ready?"

Brandy looked at herself, the door and paled. "No," she told him. "But I'll follow you anyway."

Garret grinned, liking the girl's tenacity. " _That-a-girl_. Follow me. We'll start with replacing light bulbs and move on to the air ducts of Angel's Wing. They're making a noise that means something is loose and we need to find what and where it is."

* * *

 

Charon smiled at the woman using his arm for a pillow. It was after breakfast but he didn't care. They could get caught up on anything important they missed during the morning meeting. Rachel needed to sleep, she was exhausted. She was also lovely in the lamplight when she slept curled tightly against him.

It was moments like this that Charon favored the most. The simple pleasure for watching his wife sleep was something he would never get tired of. Not if she died tomorrow or lived a thousand more years. He'd missed her dearly while he'd been trapped in Crater City. More than even he cared to admit. Rachel was back at his side now and he didn't want to move. Not yet.

Charon tightened the arm he had wrapped around her and she hummed pleasantly in her sleep, squeezing his fingers she had tangled with hers. She dozed for a few more minutes in his strong arms and then she started to wake up. He'd known she'd start wake soon so he didn't try to cuddle her back to sleep.

Rachel stretched and rolled. He rolled with her and she ended up with her head lying sleepily on his bare chest.

"Good Morning," he rumbled and he felt her smile against his bare skin.

"Good morning," Rachel mumbled sleepily.

"Sleep well?"

"Mhmm.  _Finally_. I missed you."

Charon pulled her up so that her stomach on top of his, her head tucked comfortably under his chin. "I missed you too smoothskin. Let's stay in bed today. The world can wait."

Rachel hummed, snuggling down against his skin. "As much as I would like that we have that meeting to go to. What time is it anyway?"

"Noon, we missed it already."

"What!" she cried. Trusting herself up and unintentionally kneeing him in the groin.

Charon jerked with a pained grunt. Rachel rolled off of him quickly, her hand clapped over her mouth. "I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Charon gingerly felt himself, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I think so." He grunted. "You should check. Just to be sure."

Rachel snorted. Relaxing, if he was trying to trick her into fondling him he was fine. "Well we already missed the meeting but I am hungry. Maybe…if you're still in pain…I could check  _later_."

Charon nodded, getting out of bed. "I'm hungry too so I suppose later would be fine." He told her, catching her hand on her way by and kissing the underside of her wrist.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin. "You're my own personal salvation. I want you to know that."

Rachel slipped onto his lap and held him with his ear against her heart, she'd never heard him talk with this much emotion in his gravelly voice. Charon hugged her tightly, like he expected her to disappear if he let go.

"Charon I will always love you." She whispered. "For good or ill …I follow you always."

Charon looked at her, searching her eyes for something. Whatever he was looking for he found it because he cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her tenderly.

When they finally reached the cafeteria for lunch the rest of their group was already there along with Craven, his two guards and Brandy. They'd ended up pulling another round table over so that the group was sitting in a figure eight pattern. Rachel and Charon found seats between Garret and Craven.

"Good  _afternoon_ ," Joshua teased wickedly.

Rachel blushed. "Sorry we missed the meeting."

"You didn't" Ike assured her. "Everyone needed the morning off so we moved the meeting to after lunch. Maggie was going to go wake you if you hadn't joined the living by then."

Rachel leaned back to look Brandy over on the other side of Garret. "You look good in pants. But what the black smudge on your cheek?"

"Oh," Brandy blushed. "Grease I think. I've been helping Garret."

Garret beamed at the girl like a proud farther. "Girl's got natural talent with a wrench. By the end of the week I think I'm going to start her learning about both plumbing and electrical I think."

Brandy blushed under his praise, distracting herself with a bite of bread. Charon left Rachel to chat while he got food for them both. When he returned he heard Ike saying. "-wish you would have said something before hand. We were worried when you didn't make it back with everyone else. Where did you go?"

Charon sat, listening intently as Rachel cleared her throat. So she had been up to something dangerous during the rescue.

"I was in Dominic's private rooms. I landed on the balcony and he wasn't there at first but he showed up. I think he was trying to organize his people, he was yelling and swearing a lot so it was hard to tell. I distracted him long enough to give you all a head start."

"That was rash," Ike scolded gently. "What if you'd been captured?"

"That was stupid," Charon growled, wrapping a protective arm around her. "What if you'd been  _killed_?"

"I was very careful." Rachel insisted but she added. "I should have told you first though, so I do apologize."

"Try to keep me in the loop next time," Ike drawled.

"I got you a present while I was there." Rachel told him. "While the Baron wasn't home I helped myself to his private safe."

Craven choked on the roll he'd been eating while Ike spluttered. The rebel ghoul had been half way thru a sip of water and he'd inhaled some of it.

Joshua beat him on the back but it was Craven who recovered first. "What?" he asked. Coughing slightly.

Rachel gave them a wolf's grin, incredibly pleased with her solo mission. "I haven't had a chance to see what I got because he showed up too quick but he didn't see me in the room. Just on the balcony so he still might not even know I robbed him while I was there."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Charon glanced up from his inspection of his shotgun and paused. Rachel didn't look pleased. They were in their room relaxing before meeting the other rebel leaders in the War Room. He'd sat down with the shotgun Rachel had been thoughtful enough to rescue from the clutches of the Baron's men a few minutes ago while she'd gotten out the documents she'd stolen.

He'd been almost as delighted to have his weapon back in his hands as he was to have Rachel back in his arms. She'd been equally excited to go through the papers from Dominic's safe. She'd been grinning like a fool when she'd pulled the papers out from under the mattress.

Now not so much.

She was holding an old bit of paper in her hands and she was scowling at it.

"What is it?" Charon asked, setting his gun aside.

"I thought I'd feel…I don't know…triumphant?" She told him, looking up from the paper. "It's what I went looking for in the first place."

"What is it?" Charon asked again, getting a strange feeling of dread at the base of his spine. It was very similar to the feeling he'd gotten when he and Rachel had signed the Sloan delivery contract. The one that had very nearly gotten them both killed.

She held it up for him to see. "I stole Severus's contract."

Charon's body went cold, his ears rushing as the blood drained from his head and he took a deep steadying breath to keep from passing out…or throwing up.

"Charon?" she asked uncertainly. What his reaction might be had been part of the reason she'd felt uneasy about holding Severus's contract in the first place.

He held up his hand, signaling her to wait a moment. Rachel did wait, it was the only time in their life together that she could remember feel uneasy around him.

She didn't like it.

"I wanted you to stay away from him for a reason." He started slowly, choosing his words. "But I suppose you holding his contract is the next best thing. I don't like it, but if you do meet him face to face you have the best shield in the world."

"Better than you?" she tried to tease.

Charon stood and folded his big hands around her shoulders, looking into her widening eyes. " _Yes_. Keep that contract on your person.  _Always_. Just in case."

Rachel nodded, unable to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. Nothing could scare her like when Charon was scared. He was more terrified now then he'd been when they'd met up with Green and it left an awful cold clammy feeling on her skin despite the heat in the room.

"I would prefer if this stayed between us." Charon told her quietly, not letting go of her just yet.

Rachel nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I also have some blueprints and Guard Post Schedules that might be useful. I have a copy of the master key codes too."

"All good things," Charon nodded, relaxing just a little. He ran his hands down to her elbows and back up over her shoulders with a deep sigh.

"Rachel. I know that someday not too far away you're going to want to go in and get him." Charon kissed her forehead softly before he continued. "You're too good a woman to leave Severus on the Baron's right hand. Hell, I don't like the idea of anyone being under contract and he was a good friend once. But I don't want you to go looking for him, not yet. When you found me I was obedient but I was…  _broken_. The Ninth Circle did that much for me at least. Severus…he is a wild animal on a short leash. Never forget that. Promise me Rachel. Promise you won't go out of your way to put yourself in front of him."

"Charon I-"

"Promise me!" he pleaded, tightening his grip and giving her a little shake.

"I promise!" Rachel squeaked quickly, frightened by the intensity in his eyes. "I promise."

* * *

Both Ike and Craven were already in the War Room when Rachel and Charon arrived. Craven had his two guards with him and Maggie was standing with Ike chatting with them.

"Are we waiting for Garret?" Rachel asked, still just a little spooked from the conversation with her husband.

"No," Ike told them cheerfully. "He and Brandy are trying to inventory all the new supplies. He said not to wait for them, with everything happening so fast it was all just tossed into the storerooms. They have to reorganize as they go. Even with the handful of volunteers helping out they'll be at it all night."

Rachel took a seat at the long table, slapping down the folder she'd brought with her. The War Room had a long oval table and chairs, there was a large digital map of the area on the wall and a large filing cabinet. Other than that it was pretty sparse.

Charon and the others settled into chairs and Rachel slide the documents across the table into Ike's hands.

"What'd our own benevolent Angel bring us?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Wonderful gifts for good boys and girls whose deserve my favor." She purred as saintly as she could manage without laughing. Craven snorted next to Ike.

"These are…exceptional," Ike said awed, flipping through the documents. After he looked at each one he slid it over to Craven.

"Codes, schedules, passwords, tunnel maps…" The big smoothskin chuckled darkly, stroking his bushy beard. "We can get into all kinds of trouble with these."

"I know we aren't as organized as we could be." Rachel started, getting everyone's attention, "Neither are they but it won't take long for Dominic to be ready for war. We should strike again soon. Kick him while he's down so to speak. We've shaken his foundation; I want to blow it straight to hell."

"What do you suggest?" Craven asked curiously.

"Something… _public_." Rachel said, thinking aloud. "Something he's not going to be able to downplay."

"Downplay?" Asked one of Craven's "elderly" guards.

"Everyone will be talking about the thefts and the jail break but he'll be doing damage control." Rachel explained. She and Charon had talked about this between their other more physical activities the night before. "Saying that we took less than we did, lying about the number of escaped slaves…I want to do something he won't be able to deny."

There was a knock on the door and all eyes turned to Joshua. "I just heard from my people inside the inner city. There's a two thousand cap bounty on Rachel's head and some big announcement in the amp theater tonight. Dominic's got something planned to reaffirm his grip on the city." Joshua told them, taking a seat at the table. "Can you guess what that could be?" he drawled.

"A coliseum game." Maggie grumbled.

He nodded. "That's my guess too."

"We should have seen it coming," Craven growled. "Distract the people from what we're doing with that blood bath."

"But we got all the slaves in the pens," Rachel started, confused. "Who will he make fight his mercs if they don't have any prisoners?"

"He has prisoners," Ike grumbled. "Every person in the city is a prisoner whether they know it or not. He'll offer money, status…they'll line up like Brahmin ready for slaughter."

"There's nothing we can do until he makes his announcement." Maggie told them firmly. "We can all think about it until then and when we know for sure that's what he's up too maybe we'll have a decent plan."

They all nodded, she was right. There was no sense dwelling on something unconfirmed. They needed to keep an open mind this early in the game.

The meeting went on, they all got to see the final reports on how much damage they'd caused Dominic. Rachel had known they'd gotten all the slaves out of the prisons as well as Crater City but they'd also cleaned out an entire store house. Dominic had a handful more and the one they'd hit had been one of the smallest but it was a start.

Ike and Craven got along like they'd grown up together. The two men had a very similar way they wanted to shape the city. It was Maggie who brought the conversation away from the dozen different ways they could get Dominic's people to abandon him.

She cleared her throat and everyone looked her way. Rachel wanted to know how she did that. How the meek ghoulette made the tiniest sound and instantly commanded an entire room's attention.

"This is all wonderful my lads," She told them, "but I was just thinking…who are we trying to get the people to follow?"

Craven cocked an eyebrow. "We want them to follow us." He said slowly like maybe Maggie had lost her wits.

Maggie smiled sheepishly, she knew nobody had understood her question. "No, What I mean is in the long run. Right now the mercs from Crater City Follow you Craven and the ghouls all follow Ike but the city people all use Rachel's Angel image. What I'm asking is who are you going to put on the throne in Dominic's place?"

Everyone sitting around the table looked at each other.

"You're right," Ike said at last. "We need to decide this quickly, we're trying to unite the citizens of Chicago. Having three different figure heads is only going to complicate things later."

"I'm glad you brought this up," Craven sighed, reaching to the pitcher of water in the middle of the table and pouring himself a glass. "I have no shame telling you that while I was managing Crater City I imagined myself sitting on Dominic's throne."

Ike nodded. "I imagined the same thing for myself during my time in the slave pens."

Craven nodded and looked up. "Rachel?"

"Me?" Rachel asked from her seat next to Charon. "I've never imagined myself as queen of anything. I have very solid plans to wrap up our business here and skip home to Megaton."

Under the table Charon took her hand and gave her fingers an affectionate squeeze. As much as he liked having his sister back in his life Charon no more wanted to live in Chicago than Rachel did.

"You should get rid of the throne all together." Charon grumbled. "Form a council made up of both smoothskins and Ghouls. Both cultures will be represented and it'll be easier to keep an eye on malcontents."

Ike and Craven looked at each other and grinned.

"That's a hell of an idea." Craven boomed.

* * *

Charon and Rachel left the War together. They both felt like the rebels had a real chance of success. Charon took Rachel's hand as they walked, tugging her closer to his side.

Rachel smiled up at him.

"I love you," she whispered and Charon squeezed her fingers warmly.

"You're beautiful," he told her with a chuckle.

"If you two don't have plans to go back to bed would like to get out of Sanctuary for awhile?" Joshua called, grinning at them.

Rachel blushed but Charon slung his arm around her, unashamed of his sex life. "Any particular reason?"

"Nope," Joshua stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I just thought with all the extra mouths to feed and with Garret being busy I could use a couple hunting buddies."

Rachel looked up at Charon, she wanted to go but she didn't know if he had anything planned for them already.

Charon saw the pleading in his wife's golden eyes and nodded. "She wants to go. We'll meet you by the front gate."

Joshua nodded, waving as he left them.

"I think he's lonely." Rachel whispered as they changed direction, going to get their wasteland gear.

"Lonely?"

"Yeah. Garret was attached to his hip when we got here, but now his little brother has Ike and Brandy to occupy his time. Joshua must miss Garret's company."

Charon thought about it. "You know you're probably right. I must be slipping, I didn't even notice."

"You would have noticed right away if he was getting aggressive or secretive." She told him with enough confidence to sooth his pride. "Sadness isn't something most men, even highly trained warrior assassins, are good with."

Charon kissed the top of her head, opening the door to Maggie's rooms. "It's nice of you to accept me being less than perfect."

Rachel grinned wickedly. "Well we can't  _both_  be perfect, that's no fun."

Charon gave a back of laughter. " _Yeah_ , whatever you say smoothskin."


	25. Chapter 25

“We’re being watched.” Charon whispered to the two other people crouched on either side of him. They’d traveled to the outskirts of the ruined city to hunt for some decent game. It was mid afternoon and all three of them had felt eyes on them for the last ten minutes.

“Can you tell who it is?” Joshua asked, flicking his eyes around.

“No, it’s just a feeling.”

Rachel poked a few buttons on her Pipboy and turned in a slow circle. “Whoever it is they’re keeping their distance. I’m not picking up anything but I feel them too. Should we head back?”

The men looked at each other, neither of them wanted to go back empty handed but without knowing who was watching them staying out in the open was downright stupid.

When Joshua said as much Rachel pointed to a building two blocks away. It was the one she’d used for her flying lessons. “We know that building. Let’s get up off the ground. Maybe we can smoke out our friend.”

The men agreed, Charon volunteering to stay on the ground to get around behind whoever was there. If he could get eyes on them then he could decided whether or not he was going to have to kill them. He could also reassure himself then it wasn’t Severus, there to kill them all.

The three of them moved together until they reached the building they wanted. Once they were on the first floor Charon nodded to the others and slipped away. Rachel and Joshua started up the stairs, going all the way up to the open floor they’d used before.

Joshua set down his pack, offering Rachel a Nuka-Cola. She accepted it gratefully, tipping her head back and letting that first gulp washing the dust from her throat. 

“How long do you think it’ll take Charon to sneak up on our spy?”

Rachel shrugged, looking out over the bomb blasted ground below. “It depends on whether or not he decided to watch them for awhile. Unless we hear gunfire he’ll be fine without us.”

“Why are you in Chicago?” Joshua asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “I know we wouldn’t be rebelling without you, Ike would still be presumed dead and Maggie would think she was all alone…but you didn’t come here to start a civil war.”

Rachel tested a large chunk of rumble and sat once she determined it was sturdy. “Truthfully?” She asked, looking down to hide her embarrassment. “We came because I love my husband and I want his child.”

Joshua blinked. “Ghouls can’t have children.”

Rachel nodded. “I know, but before he left for war Charon went to a sperm bank just in case he didn’t come back. Or came back missing his most important bits. We came to Chicago to see if Gene-Tech survived the bombs. It’s inside the coliseum walls, but it’s still standing according to what we’ve learned so far.”

Joshua looked at her for a long time without saying a word. Finally he finished his own Nuka Cola, tossing to bottle out into open air. “You walked into hell for a child that might not even be possible to have? Who does that?”

Rachel grinned, tossing her own bottle after his. “Me and Charon.”

Movement on the far end of the square caught her eye and she moved forward to wave at Charon. Unfortunately Charon wasn’t the one there. Charon wasn’t a very large and intelligent feline, nor did he have any long fangs hanging from his muzzle.

The Saber that slunk out of the shadow of an alley was another story entirely. The massive beast scented the air while both Rachel and Joshua flattened themselves down on the floor. Rachel maneuvered her scoped hunting rifle as quietly as possible and got the Saber in her crosshairs in time to see his nostrils flare and it’s head snap in their direction.

A chill ran down Rachel’s spine when it locked eyes with her. It was impossible…but in that moment Rachel could feel it’s molten gold gaze drilling into hers from a hundred yards away. Rachel eased her gun down but the cat was still looking up at them.

No…not at them.

At _her_.

She’d always gotten on better with big predators than most people but the intensity in the cats stare had her scrambling back away from the floor’s ledge.

“What are you doing?” Joshua hissed franticly. “It’ll see us!”

“It already has.” She hissed back through her teeth. “At least it saw me. Joshua you have to get out of here, I’ll distract it.”

Joshua jumped to his feet, already shaking his head. “I’d rather face a Saber at your side over facing Charon after leaving you behind to die. Better odds of survival.”

Rachel gave a crooked grin, making sure her gun was fully loaded. “You a smart ghoul.”

Joshua checked his assault rifle clip, nodding in her direction. “That’s why I make the big caps.”

Joshua inched towards the edge of the floor, “ _Crap_.”

“What?”

“It’s gone, I don’t see it anywhere.”

Rachel inched up further and peeked down the side of the building they were standing in.

“He’s right there.” Rachel whispered, paling under the dust that coated her skin. Joshua swore and joined her to look. The Saber was at the base of the building, pacing in a little figure eight while it gazed up in their direction. It locked its eyes on them and made a gurgling sound in its throat.

Rachel watched in a kind of grim daze as it shook its hind end and leapt, sinking four inch claws into the concrete. The Saber’s muscle bulged under its patchy scaled and furred hide and it began to climb.

Rachel tore her eyes away and grabbed the barrel of Joshua’s gun as he readied to fire. “The angle is horrible, you’ll fall before you hit it! We have to run, we have to find Charon and get the hell outta here!”

They grabbed their packs on the way by, locking the door behind them. Not that it would stop the Saber, the door was thin but it would slow the creature down a little.  Their heavy combat boots pound on the stairs, echoing in the deserted building but it didn’t matter. The Saber had their scents so the time for stealth was over.

They found Charon in the lobby, gun up and ready to provide them with cover fire.

“Saber,” Rachel gasped, a touch breathless from the stairs.

“Shit,” Charon growled.

They looked back in time to see Joshua bolt the door to the stairwell. “Not sure what good it’ll do.” He grumbled when he was facing them again. “It would have reached upstairs by now.”

Charon cocked an eyebrow in question but Rachel nodded. “We locked all the doors we went through, by now we should have heard it clawing at them.”

“Do you think it’s waiting at the front door?” Rachel asked, eyes flicking to the entrance.

“I just came through that door and I didn’t see it. Don’t mean it’s not there now.” Charon told them, swinging back towards the entrance. “We keep our eyes open and keep moving.”

Charon took a few steps closer to Rachel. “Keep close, I won’t lose track of you again this week.”

Despite the immediate threat to their lives Rachel stood on tip toe and kissed cheek. “Deal.”

They moved quickly but just like before the Saber didn’t show itself again. It was there though. Each one of them felt the predators’ eyes on them. Once Rachel thought she saw the tip of a tail flick behind a big chuck of concrete fifty yards to the right but when she paused to look everything but the wind was still.

When they were outside the entrance of the tunnel leading to Sanctuary Rachel paused again and the men looked at her. “I don’t think we lost it but why hasn’t it attacked?”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Charon growled, taking her hand and tugging her towards the gate to the safety of the underground.

“What’s a horse?” Rachel asked, letting him tug her along.

“I’ll draw you a picture later. Right now I want you safe.” He told her, locking the gate behind them while Joshua took the lead.

Once they were in the tunnel Joshua shook his head. “I’ve never seen a Saber act like that. Just following. They attack or they stay hidden and don’t bother with people. I’ve never seen one track anything without it being hungry.”

“The one before did.” Rachel said and Joshua’s head snapped around.

“What?”

“I saw it looking at us when we got back from that rescue. We locked eyes and then it wandered off.”

Joshua swore under his breath. “Do you think it was the same one?”

Rachel shrugged. “I couldn’t be certain but… _yeah_. I do.”

Charon slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Simms’ll be pissed if you bring home any more critters.”

“I have no desire to have a pet Saber.” Rachel told him while they walked.

Charon looked down at her. “That’s a damn lie sweetheart.”

Rachel answered him with a brilliant grin.

* * *

 

That night after a hot bath together and a decent meal Rachel and Charon met the other Rebel heads in the War Room. Many of the team leaders were there as well, all talking quietly while they waited for the Amp theater signal to cut into the Baron’s regularly scheduled propaganda.

Rachel elbowed Charon with a grin and pointed to the screen once they were seated at the table. A drawing of her was displayed on the wall mounted screen in black and white.

“Not bad,” Charon chuckled while the voice over told the listeners that _Angel_ was wanted for crimes against the government and any information leader to her capture would be rewarded in the amount of two thousand caps.

Rachel skipped up next to the screen, giggling. “What do you think?” she called loudly to the room. “Did they capture my nuance?”

“They did,” Ike laughed. “Money’s not bad either but I don’t get out of bed for under three thousand caps.”

That was greeted by a ripple of laughter.

Rachel was just settling back in between Charon and Joshua when the Screen flickered and a large stage came into view. It was housed in a dome that would help carry the sound of whatever was happening on the stage below and a podium was set up in the middle.

Hundreds of people were gathered in the stands. It surprised Rachel that so many people dared to gather together in this deadly city. A figure walked out from stage left and the camera zoomed in to the face of the Baron, waving to the cheering crowd.

Rachel wasn’t sure if they cheered because they wanted too or because the armed guards stationed throughout the stage and the stands might open fire if the Baron didn’t feel important enough. When she whispered her thoughts to Charon he snorted quietly and nodded his agreement to the second option.

_“Friends!”_ the Baron started and the crowd settled down. _“As you all know an angel has descended on our great city. This female being of power is being blinded by the lies and discord spread by the rebels. She will be brought before me and made to see her rightful place at my side!”_

Beside her Charon shifted and took her hand, willing her not to break out in the laughter she was desperately trying to hold back.

_“Her place,”_ Baron Dominic continued. _“As my personal historians have discovered, is one of honor despite her treasonous actions. It is only through those traitor-ish actions that she has proven herself to be the one described by our ancestors. A woman strong enough to solidify the line of kings and produce an heir to lead us into a glorious new age. An age of prosperity. We will be mighty enough to brave the sands and conquer the rest of the world. Our fair city will be the shining center of the world, and the son produce by our marriage will be a god among men and beasts!”_

The crowd roared over the speakers of the television screen but it wasn’t loud enough to cover Charon furious growl. He wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders, glaring at the smug Baron.

“ _I am certain of this as another sign of power has appeared! A great beast to symbolize the authority of my right to rule and the right of our future heir. I present to you Goliath!”_

The camera panned out until it showed the whole stage. From stage right four men appeared dragging a massive cage on wheels by four thick chains. The cage was cover with a dark cloth. Grinning with pride the Baron motioned for the men to stop when they were almost to the center and the camera zoomed in enough to see the Baron and the cage. With a flourish the Baron yanked the cloth free and there were gasps of horror both from the screen and in the War Room.

“I ‘bout imagine!” Rachel screeched, standing up so fast her chair slammed to the floor. “I’ll kill that son of a bitch!”

Charon tried to get her attention but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Claws, chained and snarling furiously inside the cage. He took a swipe at the men closest to him, sparks flashing as at bars zapped him. The cage must have been electrified. Rachel’s roar of fury drowned out the roar of pain from her pet.

She’d seen enough and turned on her heel, briskly stalking out of the room while people stared after her.

“Rachel wait!” he called, the woman could move when she was motivated. Charon chased her down but he didn’t stop her, just jogged along beside her. He’d never seen his wife so angry. He would almost pitied the Baron if he wasn’t so afraid of what she was going to get herself into. The man had no idea the wrath he was about to have rained down on him.

“Rachel-”

 “ _No_!” she snapped, jogging for Maggie’s rooms.

“We need a plan.”

“Oh,” Rachel snarled. “I have a plan. Tell the boys to get their gear. I’m going to rain hell down on Dominic’s head!”


	26. Chapter 26

Charon returned to the War Room and told Ike and Craven what was happening. "Rachel is going, I can't stop her and I don't think she has much of a plan."

"So…" Joshua drawled as he and Garret joined the Rebel leaders at the head of the table. "Dominic pissed off Rachel."

"Worse," Charon told them seriously. "You didn't believe us when we told you but that Deathclaw was Claws. Rachel really does ride him, she really did raise him from infancy. He's the closest thing to a son that she has. Dominic didn't just piss off Rachel, he pissed off mama."

"I'll go." Joshua volunteered. "She may need some cover fire, hell maybe one of us will get a clean shot at Dominic."

Ike and Craven both sent a squad of fighters with Charon and the large ghoul thanked them before going to see if Rachel had left without them. She was angry enough that he wouldn't be surprised if she had.

He jogged to Maggie's room, hoping Rachel was still there. Charon stopped short just inside the room. Rachel was standing in the middle of the room sobbing into Maggie's shoulder. The smaller ghoulette was holding her sister-in-law tightly, making soft comforting noises.

Maggie caught Charon's eye over Rachel shoulder and the ghoul moved in, taking over. Charon pulled Rachel into his arms. Rachel didn't fight him, she was shaking with rage and sobbing in pain. He knew she'd been worried about Claws and now that he was captured she was going to stubbornly blame herself.

"I should have gone out looking." she blubbered, the amount of guilt in her voice was palpable.

"No." Charon soothed, rubbing a large strong hand over her back. "Claws can take care of himself. And it would have been impossible to find him out in the sandstorms. He's not in immediate danger. Dominic wants him alive. We'll get him back. I promise."

Rachel sniffed and looked up at him. Her face and eye were red and Charon pulled a mostly clean bandana from an inner pocket. He offered it to her and she took it. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before tucking it into her own pocket.

"I must look like a mess." She choked. "Not at all the hero I'm supposed to be."

Charon leaned down and kissed first one and then the other puffy eyelid. "You're beautiful. You're always beautiful."

Rachel coughed and cleared her throat. "I'm ready, let's go get our baby back."

Charon nodded, picking up the glider from where Rachel had dropped it. She was still furious, but she was more focused now. A cold, calculating kind of focus that Charon hopped would never be turned in his direction.

Rachel left with a quick thank you to Maggie and Charon right behind her. When they met Joshua and the two ground teams at the front gate they all politely ignored Rachel's red tear stained face. Rachel moved quickly, taking the lead with Joshua and Charon flanking her. The first tall building they came to Rachel entered, it was one she'd used before and it only took a few minutes to jog up to the flat rooftop six stories up.

Rachel could see the amp theater lit up just a mile away. The wind whipped through her hair and she gave Charon one last kiss. "I'll see you over there."

Charon started to say  _be careful_  but knew it was a useless request. Instead he settled for. "Try not to get shot."

Rachel's grin was cold and predatory. She gave Charon a two fingered salute and gracefully leapt forward, her wings snapping open in midair. Charon hurried to rejoin the group and follow her.

* * *

Rachel loved flying. The wind whipping through her hair and the feeling of complete and total freedom was intoxicating. Before she'd broken down in Maggie's arms she'd changed into her Rebel armor and the tight leather kept the worst of the wind chill from her skin.

She caught an updraft and rode it several feet higher, hurtling towards the amp theater with the help of her thrusters. When she got there Claws was gone. Rage unfurled in her chest and she locked eyes on Dominic who was still chattering at the podium.

Rachel plummeted down and landed with a loud boom in a crouched position. The stage must have been hollow under her boots, judging from the long echo. She stood straight, recovering from her landing quickly, while the Baron stumbled back, yelling for his men.

"Dominic!" Rachel snarled, loving the way her voice reverberated around the theater. She shoved her goggles up and tossed a few cherry bombs under the feet of his guards, successfully distracting them with the flashes and smoke the bombs made.

"Where the hell is my deathclaw!?" She demanded, pointing a finger at him.

"Goliath?" Dominic grinned. "He is a symbol of the coming times, just like you. Tell me my dear mystic, have you come to fulfill your true purpose?"

An Idea flickered in Rachel's mind and she forced herself to visibly relax. Rachel grinned coolly, spreading out her hands as if inviting him into an embrace to show she was unarmed. "If I find you worthy, what have you to offer me?"

She gracefully sauntered up to him while a stunned crowd looked on. Dominic put his hand on her bare shoulders, his eyes raking over her toned body. Rachel ran her index finger from the Baron's temple down the side of her face and then let her fingers trail threw his thick beard.

"Promise me the deathclaw," she whispered huskily. "To appease my wicked nature and I'll grant you my gifts." Dominic grinned down into her eyes and Rachel saw without a shadow of doubt that he believed the rumors that she was more than human.

He took her hand and turned her to the crowd, presenting her to his people properly. "I give you your Angel. Who, with the offer of Goliath, has given us her favor. This is the beginning of a glorious new era!"

People cheered but Rachel noticed only a couple handfuls looked pleased, the rest looked terrified and betrayed. She couldn't imagine how Charon felt right now and prayed that he understood. Prayed that he'd be able to get her out later when the time came. But if she played nice she might get a little more freedom to move through the place. Not to mention the ace up her sleeve, or to be more accurately, the ace in her belt buckle.

Dominic bowed to the crowd, placing a hand on her waist. "Come my dear, let us return home to discuss the ceremony."

Rachel nodded, doing her best to smile sweetly. She let him lead her off the stage and to her great surprise he didn't drop his charming face when they were out of the public eye. He led her through the maze of corridors to a carriage pulled by mercs and gestured that she should enter first. Rachel nodded and disengaged her wings.

Dominic joined her, sitting on the seat opposite her rather than next to her. He took her hand in his and smiled into her eyes. "I apologize for my behavior the last time we met. I did not know what you were."

"And now you know?" Rachel asked with mild interest in her voice.

"I believe so. Witch, Angel, Demon, Goddess. You are all these things. A creature from the old world stories. You do me a great honor, choosing me over the past kings. Our son will be the greatest ruler the world has ever seen."

Rachel smiled and nodded rather than verbally agree. He believed in the prophesy he'd told the crowd and that she could use. He was also completely insane but she could use that too.

"You attracted my deathclaw." she told him as though she was explaining why she'd chosen him. "No man has ever attracted him before. Only the strongest kings call legendary beast into their lands."

Dominic grinned, taking her words for praise over sarcasm. "You are a wise creature, a warrior and yet a female. You have proven yourself capable and I in turn respect that."

"It is always wise to respect beings of power." She told him coolly "Be them human or beast."

"Or more," he added with another respectful nod in her direction.

Dominic talked about glory for the future and the importance of tradition during the short trip to his palace. Rachel nodded politely when it was appropriate and complimented him on the firm hand he had on his government despite knowing it wasn't true. Mostly thanks to her and the rebels she'd stirred up.

When they got to the palace Dominic ordered that a meal be brought for both of them to his chambers and that chambers be made ready for Angel. When he caught her questioning look he inclined his head. "As lovely and powerful as you are I know better than to take you into my bed before the ceremony. These are old magic's and I've done much research on the matter since you appeared."

Rachel smiled genuinely. She was delighted that he'd built up her otherworldliness on his own. It would save her a lot of time and charisma now. Rachel wasn't sure she would have been able to convince him she wasn't just a feisty woman if he hadn't.

When they entered his room Gina looked up from polishing a sword. Her eyes widened when she saw Rachel and she scrambled to her feet, bowing low.

"Wine," Dominic ordered without a second glance at the woman.

He snapped his fingers and Severus appeared from a shadowy corner. The ghoul pulled a chair out and gestured for Rachel to sit at the little round table like any seasoned man servant. Rachel wondered if he enjoyed being Dominic's personal slave.

Rachel nodded politely to Severus and accepted the seat. Gina severed them wine and then she retreated while Severus put polished plates and silverware first in front of Dominic and then Rachel. He lit the tall candle in the middle of the table and then bowed, joining Gina behind the servant's curtain.

Gina for the first time in her life wasn't afraid of the big ghoul standing beside her, she was too shocked to see Rachel it the company of Baron Dominic. "She can't have turned," Gina whispered. Severus glanced sidelong at the woman. Gina looked up at him with big, heartbroken eyes. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. He'd been regarded with disgust, distain, fear, terror but never heartbreak. Never like a person might be looking to him for comfort.

"She just  _can't_." Gina continued in a soft whisper, confiding in him. "She was going to save us all."

Severus almost ignored her but she was still looking up at him without fear of any kind. He thought back and realized he'd never been ordered not to speak with this woman. Severus's lips parted and he hesitated but then, quietly, he said. "She knew my name."

Gina blinked, the ghoul had never spoken to her before. Not in the ten years she'd been in the palace. "You're the only ghoul allowed to walk without a slave collar. Everyone knows your name."

Stiffly, like he wasn't used to moving without being told, Severus brushed his throat with his fingers. "I am still a slave." He said the words carefully, unaccustomed to talking. "She knew my old name. From before the Great War."

Gina didn't understand what he meant about him still being a slave but she'd seen him act under orders long enough to believe he wasn't lying. Gina hesitated, but then she thought about the ghoul husband Rachel talked about. All the ghouls that had been freed and the fact that despite the stories she'd never actually seen evidence that ghouls were rabid animals. Slowly she reached out and slipped her hand into Severus's leathery one.

He flinched but didn't move otherwise. Gina, in a moment of bravado, squeezed his fingers without looking at him. "She'll do it." Gina whispered with confidence. "Rachel will save us all."

Severus didn't comment but neither did her pull his hand out of Gina's grip. He liked that she wasn't afraid to touch him and he wanted her to be right. For the first time in over two hundred years he wanted something for himself. He wanted freedom from the kings of Chicago.

"And what about the ghoul?" Dominic asked, oblivious to the moment of almost friendship between his two oldest servants.

Rachel, aware that Gina was listening, laughed. "Charon? He likes to play lovers and he has served me well in the past but he knows what he really is to me. He will be angry but at the end of all of this…" Rachel trailed off, searching for the right way to put what she wanted to say. "At the end of all of this I'll be just another Carla."

"Carla?" Dominic asked conversationally.

Rachel nodded. "Carla was a woman from the past. Before I met Charon."

"Ah," Dominic leaned back as a knocked sounded at the door. Dominic snapped his fingers and Severus moved to open the door, taking charge of the tray loaded with food.

"I suppose a ghoul who provides protection to a woman may believe whatever he likes."

Rachel nodded again. "Exactly."


	27. Chapter 27

_“Charon? He likes to play lovers and he has served me well in the past but he knows what he really is to me. He will be angry but at the end of all of this I’ll be just another Carla.”_

Charon held the report Gina had slipped into the rebels hands with shaking fingers. The report detailed from the moment Rachel walked in to the time she’d left for her own rooms but those sentences kept chasing itself around in his head.

He’d gotten there in time to see Rachel run a finger down Dominic’s face. He’d been pissed but he trusted his wife. Rachel loved him and he knew that. She would do what she needed too to stay alive. He didn’t like anything that had happened so far but she was safe as long as Dominic thought she was on his side.

Ike and Craven had already read the report and Charon had gotten a bad feeling when they’d exchanged a nervous glance before sliding the paper his way.

Now Maggie was reading the paper over his shoulder. “Oh Charon,” she whispered when she finished. “It’s not true. It has to be a mistake.”

Unable to contain himself Charon gripped the water glass in front of him and hurled it across the room. It shattered against the wall and he kicked a chair for good measure. “It’s real.” Charon snarled.

“It can’t be real!” Maggie was shaking her head. “Rachel loves you. She really does. I know she does!”

“It’s a message” Charon sat back down heavily. He was enraged and numb all at the same time. He shouldn’t have let her go in the state she’d been in. He should have dragged her into bed and let her take out her anger on him instead. It would have been a far kinder option then what she was asking him to do now.

“Carla was her mother,” Charon told them, suddenly he felt very tired. “She was taken by a powerful enemy and they couldn’t get her out. It would have been suicide to try. So Rachel put a bullet in her. It was quick and clean. She saved her mother from being raped to death.”

“Christ,” someone whispered but Charon was looking at his fists and didn’t see who.

“She’s telling me if we can’t get her out without getting killed ourselves not to try. She’s telling me to kill her and survive.”

“Charon,” Craven spoke, breaking the heavy silence that had settled in the room. “We’ll get her. She’s not lost yet.”

Charon nodded, forcing himself to calm down. “We have time. So we best come up with a damn good plan. I’m not leaving Chicago without her.”

 

* * *

 

In her room Rachel paced. She’d left Dominic the night before with hopes to find a way to get Claws and leave but it had been impossible. She might be able to get to wherever it was that her baby was being kept without getting caught but then what? It wasn’t like she could sneak a fourteen foot deathclaw through the populated parts of the city without being seen. She was good but she wasn’t that good.

After she’d admitted defeat she’d thought about Charon and she’d cried into her pillow until she’d finally fallen asleep. Rachel, true to form, had only slept a few hours and now she was pacing. Dominic hadn’t tried to take her weapons this time. He _had_ posted two surly looking men outside her door, she’d seen them when The Baron had escorted her to her room the night before. She decided it was better to stay put in case he was testing her loyalty even though the door had remained unlocked.

Dominic, it seemed, truly believe in the prophecy he’d been spouting to his people. As long as she didn’t do anything to make him think she was just a human woman Rachel was fairly sure she’d be able to move freely inside the steel castle.

Rachel was just finishing another turn in her pacing when a knock sounded softly on the door. She glanced at the window. It was dawn. Rachel drew her pistol but kept it relaxed at her side before she called “Come in.”

The door opened and Gina swept into the room with her eyes respectfully down.

The older woman closed the door and bowed deeply. “Mistress, My lord Dominic has assigned me to serve you personally from now on.”

“Gina,” Rachel smiled and clasped the woman’s hands. “It’s good to see you.”

Gina looked up, searching Rachel’s face.

“What?”

“I- Miss Rachel…don’t trust him. He’s… he’s…”

“Insane.” Rachel supplied firmly. “I don’t trust him at all. But as long as he believes that I do I can make that work to my advantage. Did you happen to gossip a bit about the conversation we had last night?”

Gina nodded, looking like she might be about to cry. “I did. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to believe you were with The Baron but I had to report what I’d heard.”

Rachel smiled at her, hoping to reassure the other woman. “I wanted you too. Charon will know what I meant. He won’t like it. But he’ll know no matter what it looks like on the surface I still belong to him.”

“What now?” Gina asked.

“That is the question.” Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. “I don’t know. I came in angry and didn’t think it through first. I’ve been making it up as I go since I landed on that stage last night. I was incredibly foolish to challenge him like that.”

Gina heaved a sigh of her own. “Dominic trusts you a little because he wants to believe the story about you mothering a world leader. He _has_ ordered Severus to keep an eye on you. He’s insane but he’s not a stupid man.”

Rachel nodded, fighting to keep her face from showing too much delight. As she’d promised she had Severus’s contract on her. It was tucked safely into the secret compartment of her belt buckle.

Gina crossed the room to the little adjoining bathroom, looking through the cupboards. “I am to attend to your needs, would you like a bath? This bathroom has been fully stocked for your personal use.”

Rachel was going to refuse but she stopped, it wasn’t like she had anything else to do right now and even in an evil warlord’s castle a hot bath was a luxury that was hard to pass up.

“Why the hell not?”

Gina set up the bath while Rachel chatted with her about the castle’s inner workings. It wasn’t any news that the whole place was crawling with armed guards but Rachel _was_ surprised to find out that Dominic had indeed told his men that she was allowed to wander the low security areas freely.

She wasn’t allowed in the high security areas but if the red head wanted to get into those places she was pretty sure she could without much effort.  

Rachel was out of the bath and dressed in her regular rebel armor when another knock pounded on the door. It was a heavier hand than Gina’s had been. Gina opened to door and Severus filled the doorway. He nodded once to Rachel and held out a folded note.

Rachel took it curiously and looked at him expectantly. What she expected was for him to leave or say who it was from or something but he didn’t. The big ghoul just stood wordlessly staring straight ahead.

Rachel shrugged and unfolded the note he’d delivered.

_My dearest Angel,_

_My responsiblies will keep me busy until late into the evening. I apologize but I leave you in the hands of my most trusted servant Severus. Although you are familiar with the handling of ghouls I hope he does not offend you with his grotesque appearance. He will give you a tour of my home and act as your chaperone while you’re amusing yourself today._

_Yours truly._

_Dominic._

Rachel read the note twice, fighting the growl that threatened to sound deep in the back of her throat. “Familiar with the handling of ghouls indeed. Like they’re animals.” She muttered under her breath.

“Well,” she said louder, looking up at him. “Come in. I’d love a tour, just let me get ready.”

Severus nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He didn’t move after that other than to share a small nod of acknowledgment with Gina. The maid was the closest thing to a friend he’d had since the bombs.

Rachel looked at her two assigned servants and shook her head slightly. “I think breakfast is in order before we go running around the castle. Gina would you bring enough for the three of us please?”

“If the Baron finds out your friendly with us he’ll be angry,” Gina warned even as she started towards the door.

“Maybe but you’ve both been given to me for my safety and comfort correct?” Rachel asked.

“Yes,” Gina nodded.

“Well I don’t like eating alone unless I’m actually alone.” Rachel told her and Gina gave her a small smile.

“I’ll be back shortly, do you have any requests?”

“Something hardy and coffee if you have it.” Rachel told her. She wasn’t really that hungry but Gina and Severus both looked like they’d skipped more than a few meals. It reminded her of how malnourished Charon had been when she’d met him in The Ninth Circle.

Gina left and Severus didn’t move a muscle.

Rachel deliberated for a moment and then she reached into the secret pocket of her belt, pulling out the old, brittle paper.

Severus was watching her but didn’t twitch.

“How long have you been in service to the Baron?” she asked, keeping the paper folded against her palm.

“Since the first Baron.” he answered stiffly.

Would you like to sit?” Rachel asked, gesturing towards one of the four chairs placed around the little round table in her sitting room.

“I am not permitted. I am to escort you, nothing more.”

“Barons orders?” Rachel asked curiously.

Severus nodded and Rachel smiled.

“How would you like to follow my orders?” She asked.

“Impossible,” he said evenly. “Dominic holds my loyalties.”

“I suppose you’d be right except you aren’t.”

Something flickered in his eyes. Rachel was positive it was confusion.

“You see, Actually I hold your contract.” Rachel gently unfolded the paper she had and held it up for him to see.

Severus when stiff, eyes wide as he stared at the paper she held out. Then he abruptly dropped to his knee, head down. “From this moment I serve you, I pledge my life to the protection of yours.”

A little flustered Rachel took his shoulders and tried to force him up. “None of that. I can protect myself most of the time. Now please have a seat, Gina will be back soon and we’ll all have a nice breakfast. “

Severus did as she asked.

“As for standing orders…for now act as although Dominic still holds your contract. I don’t want him to know your contract is mine.”

“I understand mistress.”

Rachel smiled, “Please, call me Rachel.”


	28. Chapter 28

The smell from the polished trolley Gina had wheeled into the room a minute ago was fantastic. It was the kind of smell only produced by food prepared by people who knew what they were doing.

Charon could make food smell that good.

Rachel could now, _after a lot of practice_ , make food without clouds of black smoke rolling through their little house in Megaton.

Severus had let Gina in and then moved to stand against the wall, very pointedly not looking at the food trolley. Rachel could hear his stomach growling from where she stood. She had to stop herself from shaking her head. How were these people supposed to do their jobs while being constantly underfed?  

Gina set one place setting at the dining table and looked around. “Where would you like us to eat?”

“What?” Rachel asked, “I told you, I want you to eat with me.”

“At the same table?” Gina asked because she was sure she wasn’t understanding Rachel properly.

“Yes!” Rachel laughed to hide her frustration. “ _Both of you_. Severus come sit down and relax. You’re as bad as Charon was when I first met him.”

“Charon?” Severus looked at her sharply. “Charon lives?”

Rachel nodded, realizing she’d never actually come out and told him _how_ she knew so much about his contract. “Yes, He’s my husband. He’s the ghoul I was arrested with.”

Severus sat heavily, the chair creaking under his weight, while Gina served the food. There was fruit, eggs, meat and potatoes with a gravy on them. Gina set the first plate where Rachel had just sat down and hesitated, not sure which plate to set down next.  Severus was a ghoul…but also a man…this had never come up in all her years as a servant in the Baron’s Castle.

Gina had never placed herself more important than the people she was serving though so the second plate when to the ghoul. He looked surprised by her choice but made no comment.

“Charon is dangerous.” Severus said quietly, looking at Rachel as Gina sat down with them.

Rachel met his eyes, touched by the concern in them. Although whether he was concerned out of respect of her or a duty to her safety she couldn’t tell. “You might have been right once, but Charon and I are really married. I…I released him from service a couple years ago.” She told the ghoul, digging into her eggs. “Now eat, both of you. I told you I hate eating along.”

They both obeyed, and the conversation turned to polite chatter about the weather and the meal.

Once the meal was done Rachel and Severus left for a trip to the animal pens while Gina went to perform her other duties.  Once they were alone in the hall Severus growled a little under his breath.

“Charon is dangerous.” Severus repeated quietly, looking sidelong at Rachel. “He was the best of us. No matter how loose you have set his leash you will not be safe if he ever leaves your employment.”

Rachel looked up at him, startled. The concern in his eyes was still there although she still couldn’t tell whether it was born from respect for her or a duty to her safety via the Contract she held.

“I wasn’t lying.” She told him, keeping her voice soft. “Neither to you nor to myself. I did free Charon, I think I can free you too if you trust me.”

“You set Charon free…and he didn’t kill you?” Severus asked with a level of disbelief that made Rachel wonder just what her husband had been like two hundred years ago when his training had been fresh.

“Charon and I…we had a strong relationship already and that helped. But he is a good man. General Green didn’t erase all of that.” Rachel told him and then added with a rye smile. “Charon said you were the most dangerous.”

Severus thought about that and nodded. “Maybe, now, he is right. I…I feel…nothing when I kill for my contract holder. Only the joy of carrying out a command.” He said slowly.  “It is not my place to ask you anything…”

“But?” Rachel prompted when he fell silent.

“But…do not free me.” He told her quietly. “I am a weapon. I don’t remember how to be a man. I would…with your permission…prefer to stay under contract.”

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. She didn’t know what to say. It had never occurred to her that he might want to stay the way he was. But he did. She could see a very real fear in his eyes at the thought of being a free man. It was a fear of what he might become.

“I won’t do anything until you’re ready.” Rachel promised, stepping quickly to catch up with him.  

“Thank you,” Severus said quietly, opening a door marked authorized personal only. The guards stationed inside the door looked at them curiously but didn’t say anything. Severus led her past several large enclosures holding different animals.

Rachel recognized the egg thief from a few years before when she’d met a talking furry deathclaw. Like the one she’d seen this was a big ferret like creature with beady eyes. She also saw Brahmin, Big horners, and mini deathclaws. All the way at the end of the hall was a massive enclosure. It looked like they took the floor out from this level and added a catwalk. The floor below had been turned into a cage for a very big animal.

Severus punched in a numbered code and opened the door for Rachel. She went straight to the railing, eyes skating over the sand and rocks below.

“He may be outside,” Severus told her, pointing to a large opening with sunlight and bursts of sand streaming through it.

“Dominic treats his animals well.” Rachel commented, impressed with the zoo despite her dislike of the man who kept the animals.

“Animals he likes.” Severus commented. “We can walk around to the outside pens.”

“No need,” Rachel told him as he turned to leave. Instead she leaned over the railing and blew a sharp whistle with her fingers.  If Claw was close enough to hear her he’d come.

There was a long groaning sound from outside and they could feel the thump of giant footsteps on the ground echoing up the thin metal of the catwalk. Claws entered the enclosure, swiveling his good eye around in search for his mother. He’d never been away from her this long before and it was hard to say who was more excited.  

“Baby!” Rachel called and Claws’ head shot up, scenting the air even as his eye landed on her. He skittered to the spot directly under her, stretching up even as Rachel was leaning down to touch him. She couldn’t reach.

Rachel, grinning foolishly, swung her leg over the railing, clucking her tongue so Claws would hold still.

“What are you doing!” Severus barked, grabbing for her but it was too late, Rachel dropped the three feet onto Claws head. She slid to the right, grabbing onto his horn to keep from falling. Claws lowered her to the ground like he’d done for her so many times before, burying his nose into her chest as soon as she let go and he could move his head.

Rachel could hear yelling and the thud of heavy boot above her but she wasn’t paying attention to anything but her deathclaw. She ran her hands over as much of her pet’s skin as she could reach, cooing in a soft voice. She told him he was a good boy and how sorry she was for being away for so long.

Claws licked her repeatedly, destroying all the good she’d done with her morning bath.

It wasn’t until she heard the cocking of a dozen weapons close by that she looked up. Armed guards ringed the catwalk above and Severus was gone. A second later a human sized side door opened and the ghoul appeared. He was armed with a grenade rifle and moving slowly.

“Come slowly Ms. Rachel. I’ll cover you.”

Rachel patted Claws nose to get him to back off enough for her to get to her feet and propped one fist on her hip. She scowled at the ghoul and then to the men above, petting Claws’ nose absently with her free hand. “Stand down,” she barked at the men above her.

They all fidgeted, not used to taking orders from women.

“I said _Stand Down_!” Rachel snapped, raising her voice. “Claws is _mine_. If he was going to kill me I’d have been dead years ago!”

Rachel snapped her fingers twice and Claws immediately lowered his head flush with the ground. She slid into her spot behind his horns and tapped his head. Claws rose up to his full height and she glared at the men.

“If you shoot my deathclaw so help me I’ll rain a kind of hell down on your heads that’ll make the bombs look like children’s toys.”

Rachel glared, picking out the squad leader by the red patch on his uniform and locking eyes with him. The man when white when the fire in her golden eyes flared and he holstered his weapon, stepping back.

He signaled his men and they shuffled out quickly, muttering among themselves.  Severus stood there for several minutes while Rachel dismounted and cooed to her deathclaw. She did a full inspection of his health, pleased when she looked over his leg. It was scarred but otherwise looked and felt like it should.

“Who’s my good boy,” Rachel whispered, running her hands over her giant pet. Claw thumped his tail on the ground, sending clouds of thick dust in all directions. His head swiveled towards Severus and cocked back and forth, looking at the ghoul with his good eye.

“Severus, meet Claws.” She beckoned him forward and he obeyed woodenly. This was perhaps the first time in two hundred years that he was honestly and fully astonished. Horrified but astonished all the same.

Claws sniffed Severus and snorted.

“No,” Rachel told him sadly. “I know this isn’t daddy but he’s a friend.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Angels sing,”

“Excuse me?” Rachel asked. She was standing in Dominic’s office. He’d summoned her just a few minutes ago. She’d thought it was for dinner since it was early in the evening but apparently she’d been wrong.

“Angels, in all the old scripts they are said to sing. Do you sing?” he asked, setting down his pen and looking up at her for the first time since she’d walked into the room.

“I’ve been known to sing.” Rachel hedged. Sure, she’d sung. Drunk, topless and on tables but that might not be what he wanted to hear. It was hard to tell which way Dominic would flip when it came to anything he considered _“un-lady-like.”_

“I have heard rumors that the people still don’t trust that you will be my wife.” He told her, tapping a finger on his desk.

“And my singing will change that?” Rachel asked carefully, not exactly confused but not sure where he was going with this either.

“I believe that a concert will give them something new to focus on. You will sing and following that, with all my people gathered, we will perform the marriage ceremony.”

Rachel suppressed the shudder of disgust that threatened to run up her spine and bit back the words she wished she could spit at him. Instead she nodded. “And when do you purpose this takes place?”

“The moon will be full three nights from today.” He told her as if that explained everything, getting up and crossing to the liquor cabinet. Dominic slowly ran his eyes over her slim, muscled frame and smiled. “You will look lovely in white.”

Rachel smiled back, accepting a glass of wine he poured for her. She took a sip to wash the acidy taste of bile out of her mouth.

“With your agreement,” Dominic said, turning back to his paperwork, “I will have my people make the official announcements immediately.

“I agree,” Rachel told him, thinking fast. That didn’t give her a lot of time to figure out how to get herself, Claws, Gina and Severus out of here without somebody ending up dead. “What will I be singing?”

Dominic, delighted that she was being so agreeable, handed her a sheet of paper that had been place off to the right of his desk. “I took the liberty of selecting a few works that I feel highlight the spirit of the occasion.”

Rachel didn’t recognize any of the titles but she could tell they were all hymns. “I will review these, do I need to let you know my choice before hand?”

Dominic shook his head. “No, just send Gina to the tech department so they can get the music ready. My people have already been told to get ready whatever you choose.”

And they would report her choice back to Dominic. She thought but kept her mouth shut.

“Now I do apologize my sweet Angel but I have a lot to do this evening if we are to hold the ceremony on the full moon. Will you be angry if I leave you to dine alone?”

Rachel smiled and shook her head. “Not at all. Your devotion to your people is commendable.”

“A high compliment coming from you.”

She nodded to him and left her wine glass on the corner of his desk, trying not to look to eager to be out of the office.

Severus was waiting for her outside the door, looking stoic and deadly.

“The level of that man’s madness is astounding,” she whispered to him as he fell into step just behind her.

“So is his cruelty.” the ghoul warned, keeping her voice very low. “He’s ordered whole families executed for a man’s failure to complete a mission.”

Rachel saw the haunting shame on her new friends face. “Those lives are on his head, not yours. You didn’t have a choice.”

“Their blood is still on my hands.” Severus told her very quietly, looking straight ahead.

“Blood washes away eventually.” she tried to console but the big ghoul but he shook his head, his silver eyes sad.

“The blood of infants never washes away.”

Rachel’s eyes snapped up to his face but he wasn’t looking at her. “We will make him pay.” She promised after the horror of what he was telling her settled onto her shoulders like a cold, damp, blanket. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Brandy, smeared with grease, glared at a stubborn bolt holding a rusted water pipe in place. She was squeezed into the tight humid space meant for maintenance. This was the first project Garret had given her to do entirely by herself and she didn’t want to disappoint him. She was supposed to be replacing the damaged piping so they could turn the water on to the showers in Angel’s Wing.

Garret had said she was ready to be on her own but a small part of her suspected that she was here because she was the only one small enough to fit inside the steamy space and still have room enough the work a wrench.

Everything had gone okay up until this last bolt. She was afraid it was striped enough that it was going to need to be cut away with a torch like one she’d watched Garret do two days ago. He’d claimed it was easy to learn but she wasn’t excited about trying the torch herself. In fact the heat and sparks looked down right terrifying.

She growled at the bolt and slipped her wench back into her belt before sitting back on her knees. Maybe if she took a small break the answer would come to her in a moment. A door opened and closed on her right and she froze, the entrance to the maintenance crawl space was in the women’s bathrooms. Most of her fellow women hadn’t taken to freedom like she had and Brandy didn’t was to scare anyone by popping out of the wall. She’d just wait until whoever it was finished before going for a cup of coffee.

Brandy heard the door open again and heavier footsteps followed the first set. It was silent for half a second and then there was a startled gasp. She frowned and scooted around so she could peek out the access vent. There was a man standing in front of a blonde girl named Sophie.

Sophie was a year younger and liked working in the kitchens. The sandy haired man who’d followed her was medium build and backing her into the opposite wall. Brandy had seen him a few times but didn’t know his name.

Sophie gulped but swallowed hard, Craven had told them to stick up for themselves the first night they’d been in Angel’s Wing. “I don’t think your suppose to be in here.” She whispered with wide eyes.

“I told you before I wanted you. Why won’t you give yourself to me.” He demanded quietly.

“Please,” she stammered. “I…I said no. I am allowed to say no. Now please leave me alone.”

“If you won’t give yourself to me I’ll take what I want. I’ll make to change your mind.” He growled, grabbing her roughly.

Sophie squeaked. “I’ll scream,” she stammered while Brandy looked around franticly. “Someone will come.” She had a radio she could call for help on if she could find the damn thing.

“I locked to door,” he growled yanking her by her wrists into an unwanted kiss as Brandy spotted her radio on the sink six feet away and cursed herself for not keeping it on her person.

Sophie bit her attacker and he slapped her hard. Brandy, heart hammering in her chest sprang forward despite being as terrified as Sophie was. Her hand found the wrench on her hip as she moved and without any real idea about what she was doing swung the steel tool as hard as she could. It connected solidly with his temple. The man went sprawling and didn’t get back up.

Brandy stared, wide eyed as panted from the adrenalin. She dropped her wrench and jerked her gaze up to Sophie. The girl was plastered against the tile wall, breathing just as hard.  They locked eyes and Sophie threw her arms around Brandy’s shoulders.

“Thank you!” she cried.

“Let’s get out of here.” Brandy gasped, and together the girls made a quick exit.

“What do we do?” Sophie asked, fighting tears. “Will we be punished?”

If they were still slaves the answer would be yes…yes they would. Brandy would be put to death for using a weapon on a man and Sophie would likely be given over to that man after a good whipping.

“No. We are not slaves.” She spat the last would, shaking from adrenalin but feeling very sure of herself. “We find somebody in charge as fast as we can. That’s what we do. Come on.”

Brandy took her hand and they hurried down the crowded hallway, looking for anyone they recognized. The first person they saw was the big ghoul. Rachel’s man. He was talking to Garret.

Garret saw the girls over Charon’s shoulder and waved. “Brandy, I was just coming to check on… what’s wrong?”

“There was a man, he thought Sophie was alone.” Brandy was gasping, adrenalin getting the better of her. “He didn’t know I was working…”

“Brandy hit him,” Sophie choked, shaking from head to foot herself. “She saved me.”

“I think I killed him!” Brandy gasped.

Garret stepped between the girls and slung an arm around each of them, pulling them into a hug. “It’s alright girls.” He soothed with all the love of an affectionate older brother. “We’ll take care of it. You did good.”

“Where were you working?” Charon asked, thinking if Brandy hadn’t killed him he might finish what she started.

“Women’s bathroom,” Brandy whimpered, starting to hyperventilate.

As much as Charon wanted to go get the bastard he couldn’t leave the girl like she was. He dropped to his knee and took her shoulders firmly. “Deep breaths.” He commanded. She obeyed and he nodded when she got herself under control. “I want you to take your friend and go to the kitchen, get a cup of coffee for each of you and wait for me. Okay?”

Brandy nodded, the task he’d given her helping focus her nervous energy.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Garret asked.

The girls looked at each other and something wordless passed between them because they both squared their shoulders. “No, we’ll be alright.”

They left for the cafeteria and the men headed for the women’s bathroom. Inside they found the man still sprawled on the floor. Charon checked his pulse and found a very soft one. Garret radioed Maggie but by the time she got there with a stretcher the man was gone.

Maggie looked him over and picked up the bloody wrench from the floor, hefting it in one hand to test the weight. “She cracked his skull, he didn’t have a chance. It was lucky she was here.”

“He’s lucky I didn’t have a chance at him.” Craven growled. He’d come as soon as he’d heard about the incident.

Charon nodded his agreement.

“I’d better go tell the girls.” Garret sighed.

Garret found them both right were Charon had told them to be. They were seated together talking quietly at the table closet to the kitchen door.

Garret sat down and Brandy looked at him, waiting. When he didn’t say anything she asked nervously, “Well?...his he…did I…?”

“Yes,” Garret took her hand kindly. “He won’t be hurting anyone ever again.”

Brandy sat back in her chair. “I didn’t mean to kill him.” She said softly.

Sophie patted her hand. “He has been trying to get me alone since we got here. I’m not sorry he’s dead and I am very glad you were there. Please don’t feel like you killed him. Feel like you saved me.”

Brandy smiled slowly. “You’re right. Thanks.”

Sophie looked at Garret and he nodded his approval. “Thank you too. For everything you and the other ghouls have done for us. I wasn’t sure before but…but now I think we can make our future better.”


	30. Chapter 30

Ike frowned as he gazed down the length of Angel’s wing. He was looking for Charon, he’d just heard the announcement for Rachel’s wedding and wanted to run a couple idea’s past the her husband.

What had him confused was the gathering of woman outside their dwelling. The girls were gathered together, looking up over the alcove doorway and talking to each other.

When he got closer he saw why. Brandy was folding up a ladder and Sophie was grinning with a smudge of red paint on her cheek. The girl had asked for a little earlier and Garret had happily given her some when she’d said she wanted to make a sign.

Ike stepped back around to admire her work and laughed, getting the women’s attention. Sophie had painted the end of a wrench red and mounted it to a board. Under the tool in red letters it said, “No means No.”

“Do you like it?” Sophie asked. Apparently the little blonde had a dark streak of humor.

“I do.” He told them while all the girls grinned at each other. “Is that the same wrench?”

“Yes.” Bandy grinned proudly. “We washed it but Sophie wanted to make a statement.”

“Rachel will be proud.” Ike laughed. “Have you seen Charon?”

“He was here a little bit ago,” Ivy told him. “We were asking him about maybe showing us a little fighting. Just in case.”

“That’s not a bad idea; everybody should know how to defend themselves.” Ike approved.

“He said he would be glad to show us after today and went to ask Maggie if there was a good place to practice.”

Ike nodded and turned around. He must have just missed him.

* * *

 

Claws groaned as Rachel ran her nails under his leathery chin. She missed Charon and Megaton and was currently hiding from everything she had to do to get out of the Baron’s castle alive.

Tonight was the night of her wedding.

She was considerably less excited about this wedding over her first one. She knew she had to act soon if she was going to get out of here. Gina appeared on the ramp over the deathclaw pen. Despite Rachel’s best efforts to introduce her to Claws the woman wouldn’t enter the pen.

“It’s time to get dressed.” She told Rachel solemnly.

Rachel heaved a sigh and nodded, placing a kiss on Claws’ nose. Claws, sensing her distress, made a soft gurgling sound and rubbed his nose against her hair. Rachel gave him a last pat, whispering a thank you to her favorite son.

Rachel met Gina in the hallway leading back towards the rest of the palace. Gina didn’t say anything and Rachel was grateful. She hadn’t meant to let it get this far. She shouldn’t have rushed off like she had without a plan in place. It had been possibly the stupidest thing she’s ever done. If she didn’t think of something fast then the ceremony would happen and she’d be at the Baron’s mercy tonight.

She couldn’t chance killing him just yet. There were too many unknown factors. Too many men just as vicious ready to take Dominic’s place. No, Rachel couldn’t kill him until the rebels were ready to take the palace by force and put one of their own on the throne.

More over if she simply left Dominic would start killing innocent people out of spite. Severus had told her Dominic had planned that from the beginning. The crazy baron did believe in the prophecy he preached but unfortunately he wasn’t as trusting in her as he pretended to be.

Once in her suite Gina sighed and went to draw her a bath. Rachel sent a mournful glare at the wedding gown hanging on the back of the front door. It was impossibly white with long sleeves, a high collared neckline and a cinched waist.

A knocked sounded on the door and Severus entered the room, his leather armor had been polished and oiled. “Mistress Rachel.” He nodded in way of greeting.

“You look nice,” She told him, unable to keep her nerves from her voice. “Are you wearing your formal gun?”

Severus coughed lightly, she’d come to find out that the noise was his version of laughter. He didn’t comment but instead handed her a folded note.

Rachel opened the yellowing paper and scanned the message quickly, her shoulders sagging in a little bit of relief. “I don’t have to sing to these people.” She told her friends looking up at them. “Dominic feels that the public shouldn’t see me all dressed before he does. That’s the best news all day, I don’t know if I could concentrate anyway.”

Gina called her to her bath and Rachel washed quickly. Once she was dry Gina helped her dress and did her hair in a mass of braids that swept back away from her face and curled into an attractive bun on the back of her head.

Gina secured the sheer veil to her braids with hairpins decorated with polished tin flowers on the ends.

Looking in the full length mirror Rachel decided she liked the hair and the modest makeup Gina had put on her face. She didn’t like the dress. It was too tight and the lace collar scratched her throat.

She turned to her two friends, the long dress train twisting around her legs. “How do I look?”

Gina smiles softly. “Beautiful.”

Severus nodded once. “Striking,”

Rachel grimaced nervously. “I just feel constricted. The only weapon I could hide in this thing is a small flat knife in my guarder.”

“I will be near,” Severus reminded her. “I will not let harm come to you.”

Rachel nodded and sighed with a glance at the time. They had to go.

It was a short walk down to the courtyard where a fancy carriage waited. Rachel and Gina climbed inside while Severus walked beside them. The carriage was being hauled by four burly guardsmen.

It was only a ten minute ride to the amp theater but it seemed longer to Rachel. “My heart is racing,” she whispered to Gina. “I feel like…like I’m cheating on Charon. I hope he’s here somewhere. I hope he got my message.”

“I passed along all the information I could,” Gina whispered in a hushed tone. “You have no love for Dominic, you have nothing to feel guilty about. Survive, Miss Rachel. That’s all you can do right now.”

Rachel nodded. Gina was right.

The carriage eased to a halt and Severus opened the door, helping to ladies out and then leading the way into the theater through a side entrance.

Rachel scanned the faces of the servants and the soldiers on the way to the waiting area on stage right but she didn’t see anyone. Not a single sign that Charon was out there waiting for the right moment to swoop in and save her.

* * *

 

Charon glared as boots pounded overhead. He was alone under the stage, waiting for Ike to signal that the escape route was clear. He crept close to the trap door near the back of the stage. It was wired with a silent alarm but by the time he was ready to open it the alarm wouldn’t matter.

The chatter of people filling up the grandstands got louder as time passed and he wished he could signal Rachel with the communicator on his wrist but he didn’t dare. There were too many of the Barron’s men around.

Above him somebody barked a few orders that he couldn’t quite make out but in the next few moments the noise above him quieted and organ music began to play over the loudspeakers.

Charon ground his teeth together. Where the hell was Ike? All he had to do was loosen a few sewer grates and clean out any guard posted to watch the tunnels. The plan was that while Charon was escaping with his wife the other rebels were supposed to raise some holy hell from the storage rooms under the palace. Nothing fancy, just a straight forward siege on the Barron’s palace, they’d go up through the basement and take the palace by force.

The music continued and the noise in the grandstands settled down. Charon’s nerves hummed. Ike should have been here by now. Glancing at his watched the big ghoul cursed, Ike was twenty minutes late. Something must have gone wrong on his end.

* * *

 

Gina handed Rachel a bouquet made of tin flowers and tattered lace. She adjusted the train of Rachel dress and then, with the music playing and the Barron waiting in the center of the stage they couldn’t stall any longer.

The master of ceremonies, a stuffy skittish man that reminded Rachel of a molerate, beckoned a third time for her to start walking down the red velvet carpet that had been laid across the sage to the altar. One of the Barron’s priests was there waiting with Dominic.

Rachel squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and started walking. She walked slowly, opting for doing what she was told to give the rebels more time. Rebels she still hadn’t seen any sign of.

She reached the alter and Dominic nodded his approval. He was wearing his finest black royal armor and his beard was clean and trimmed. He might have been handsome if he hadn’t been so evil.

“Today!” the priest bellowed with the help of a microphone. “We see the start of a glorious new age. Today we witness the veils between heaven and earth lift and from this union a glorious and immortal leader will immerge. Please, take her hands.”

Dominic took hold of Rachel’s hands. Rachel could barely hear the priest talking over the blood rushing in her ears.

“Barron Dominic is the strongest among us and as such he has laid claim to this holy angel that has chosen to enter the realm of men. Is there any man here that challenges this right as king.” The priest’s voice echoed over the grandstands. Nobody moved.

“Then let us-“

“I do!” The priest was cut off by a hard, angry, gravelly voice from the back of the stage.

Everyone looked and Charon stood there in all his glory, appearing like a demon among the guards stationed on the stage. “I challenge Dominic’s right. Now, get your hands off my wife.”

The guards started to converge on the ghoul but the priest bellowed, “Wait!” throwing up his withered hands. “A formal challenge has been issued. Under our laws this can only be settled by a coliseum race. The arena has been kept ready. At dawn, the games will commence. Any man who wishes to enter along with this ghoul report to the arena before then. This ceremony will take place when the winner is crowned. Barron Dominic, as our king it is your right to appoint a second to run in your place. Have you a second?”

Dominic, glaring daggers at Charon, nodded. “My second will be Commander Roberts, when he wins in my place this ceremony will continue.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Charon was escorted away immediately and Rachel desperately wished she could find a way to see him. Charon always knew exactly what to do or say to make everything seem alright. The worst part was that he'd been so close. One good lunge and she could have been in his arms. Of course that would have blown her already shaky cover and probably gotten them both shot.

She was being watched more closely now, she'd noticed it on the way back to the castle. The guards were suddenly paying a lot more attention to her and she didn't dare try anything that might shatter the illusion she'd created. Rachel's ruse about going along with the Barron's insane prophecy was the only reason she hadn't dared try to contact Charon over the communicators.

She still wished she could talk to him. Hold him for a minute or have even a brief moment of eye contact. It was impossible at the moment but still…

While being ushered from the stage to the wagon that would take her back to Dominic's fortress she'd been separated from both Gina and Severus too so if she did slip up now she was completely on her own.

Rachel was escorted quickly to her room and the guard nodded to her as she crossed the threshold. She listened at the door and frowned when the guard didn't walk away. Rachel bit her lip wondering if the extra security was to keep her safe or to keep her confined.

Rachel growled under her breath and stalked into the bathroom, pulling off her wedding dress and leaving it draped over a chair. She would have done worse to the dress if she didn't know that Gina would be the one responsible for fixing any damage she caused. Instead she then she set to work scrubbing off the makeup and pulling her hair pins free.

The process took over an hour including the time it took her to undo the complex braids Gina had woven. Wearing a silk robe Rachel frowned, looking around the room. Something felt  _off_. Her nerves prickled, instincts telling her to prepare for a fight.

If she was going to need to fight she was going to be ready and Rachel moved quickly to the trunk she'd stashed her weapons and wings in. Rachel blanched when she swung open the lid, the color draining out of her face.

The trunk was empty.

She heard a quick set of footsteps coming her way from the hall outside and she turned, putting the couch between herself and the door before a heavy knock reverberated in the room. "Come in," she called, relieved when Severus entered.

"There you are." Rachel breathed in relief.

Severus put his finger to his lips and pointed to the door before he pointed to his ear hole. Rachel nodded, understanding. So the guard was supposed to be spying on her. She should have figured as much.

She swallowed and did her best to sound more annoyed over nervous. Actually it wasn't hard after she grabbed a hold of the anger she had towards the Barron. "I've been waiting for over an hour." She snapped. "I had to take my hair down myself, nobody has fetched me any refreshments and I've been left to wonder if those rebels are going to try and kidnap me. Report. And where is Gina?"

Severus nodded his approval. "My apologies. There was a situation that required my attention. Gina has been reassigned." Severus kept his voice monotone but he shot her a pointed look and her eyes widened. "You will be assigned a new handmaiden as soon as possible."

"What do you mean reassigned? On whose authority?" she demanded out loud, trying to sound bitchy while she moved quickly around the couch. She had the good sense to stash her armor and Maria inside the right cushion.

Severus turned around without her having to ask so she could change. "I believe it was at Commander Roberts request earlier today."

Rachel's head snapped up and she yanked her pants on. They were blown, at least partially. "Take me to her." Rachel demanded loudly, snapping her fingers to signal that she was dressed. "I just got the silly woman trained the way I want."

"That is not advisable Miss Rachel." He stated as he turned back, shaking his head at her. She scowled and nodded more firmly, strapping her pistol to her hip. They were going to get Gina out. If she couldn't do it now then she would within the next forty-eight hours.

Rachel would see to that personally even if she had to take the castle by force as soon as the rebels could mobilize. It wasn't ideal but she wasn't going to risk either Charon or Gina's lives to buy more time to scheme. She didn't know everything about what the Barron had for defenses and numbers but it was a gamble she was willing to take.

"I didn't ask for your opinion ghoul. I told you to take me to fetch my maid.  _Now!_ " she barked. Severus heaved a sigh but lead the way. Moving quickly as soon as they were outside her room. Rachel chanced a glance back as they rounded the first corner and saw the guard already moving quickly in the direction of the Baron's office.

"We're in dangerous territory." Rachel growled.

Severus nodded. "You will have to be very convincing to keep the Baron on your side."

"I'll do my best but if things go south and I tell you to run, do it. Go to Sanctuary, tell Ike and Craven everything and help as best you can."

"My duty is to your safety"

"I know," Rachel told him. "But this is bigger than me. If I tell you to go, go. That is a direct order."

Severus nodded and Rachel whispered directions to the city of Ghouls. He didn't like the idea of leaving her behind but he had his orders and he would follow them. He led her down several flights of stairs into what Rachel recognized as the woman's prison.

Two guards were laughing as they looked into the cell furthest down. There was the sound of something slapping against flesh and a woman's cry of pain. "Tell me where the rebel camp is!" a voice demanded from inside the cell. After another whimper the woman was hit with something again and she sobbed.

Rachel ground her teeth together and jogged down to the end of the hallway.

"Stop!" She shoved past the two men and grabbed Commander Robert's wrist as he raised a short leather whip to strike Gina again.

Roberts rounded on her, reacting to being grabbed and aimed a wild swing with his free fist. Rachel ducked quickly and belted him, catching his jaw. Roberts rubbed his face and spat blood on the floor before he growled. "Big mistake bitch."

Severus growled a warning just behind her and Roberts glared at the ghoul but didn't make a move towards the girl. Rachel nearly saw red when she looked Gina over. The maid was naked and chained to the ceiling, her toes dangling limply an inch above the bloody floor. Her skin was a mass of bruises and bloody gashed from where the whip had ripped into her flesh.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Rachel demanded, glaring all the hate she possessed at the Commander.

"This bitch is a rebel spy. We intercepted messages from her to one of their contacts. This is an interrogation and it is none of your concern. Not until I find evidence that you have been working with the rebels this entire time. You might have Dominic fooled but I'm watching you, I know you're still involved with them."

"Release my maid to me." Rachel ordered, her voice low while Gina sobbed as quietly as she could.

"Unless you want to join her, she's no longer your concern." Roberts threatened, his own voice just as dangerous.

The door at the end of the hall banged open and Dominic strolled in looking annoyed. "I am told you are interfering with an interrogation." He said. "Commander Roberts is acting under my authority. You may hand pick a new maid but the girl has chosen her fate. She'll be questioned tonight and then executed in the morning to start off the Games." He told her like Rachel might be misunderstanding the situation.

"You aren't going to touch her again." Rachel snarled, placing herself firmly between Gina and her torturer.

Roberts grinned at the Barron and shrugged. "She's given us no useful information. I suggest we kill the wench now and end the problem."

Dominic's eyes flicked over the woman who had serve him faithfully for the last ten years and shook his head, feeling nothing more than a small sense of inconvenience. "What a waste. Very well Commander. Do it."

Roberts brought up his pistol and Rachel lunged forward, throwing her weight and momentum behind her punch. This time he was ready for her and grabbed her oncoming fist. Furious Rachel swung her leg up and firmly planted her steel toe boot into the Commander's groin. He dropped to his knee, clutching his injured jewels and Dominic snarled, back handing her. Rachel was sent sprawling and Severus surged forward in protection of his contract holder.

He swung a massive fist and caught Dominic in the temple. The Baron was thrown into the hard wall and slumped to the floor. The two guards went for their weapons but Severus was faster. Killing both men quickly by shooting one and breaking the others neck. Rachel recovered, ignoring the way her cheek burned and she grabbed the keys from Robert's belt.

"Hold her while I unlock the chains." She commanded and Severus immediately obeyed. Rachel unlocked both shackles on her bruised wrists and Gina's full weight slumped against the big ghoul. He lowered her to the floor and took the woman's pulse.

"She needs medical attention." he growled.

Rachel glanced around but there was no sign of Gina's clothes in the cell or the closet where she'd found her gear the first time she'd stayed in this part of the castle. Severus, understanding what she was looking for, propped gently against the wall.

He turned and unceremoniously yanked the Baron's fancy robes off his shoulders. Rachel nodded and held Gina's shoulders while Severus wrapped the robes around her. Rachel offered up her belt to keep the garment from falling off mid-escape.

Gina groaned softly but was otherwise silent, her eye's fluttering in and out of wakefulness. Severus scooped her up and Rachel helped herself the Robert's pistol.

On the other side of the long room the door opened and a guard stopped short. "Hey! Stop!" he yelled, eyes flicking between them and the four men on the floor. He blew a whistle, one Rachel assumed meant he was calling for help.

"Go!" Rachel yelled, pushing the ghoul towards the exit on their end. Heavy boots could already be heard thudding in their direction. "I'll buy you some time!." Severus turned to go but he glare back over his shoulder, torn between staying to protect his mistress and following her orders.

Rachel saw the indecision in his eyes and recognized it from her early days with Charon. "I can handle myself." She urged him. "I'll be okay, they need me alive. I'll meet you there. Now go!"

Severus ground his teeth together but nodded, striding quickly in the opposite direction. Rachel spun on her heel, pulling a flash grenade from her weapons belt before ducking into the open cell next to her. She only just avoided the rain of bullets that poured in her direction in the four seconds before her grenade went off.

Rachel peeked around the corner at the men who were now disoriented. She turned to make a run for it and fell flat on her face in front of the door Severus had left through, something clasped around her ankle.

She looked and grimaced, Dominic had woken up while she'd been looking at the other guards.

"Lying, traitorous, bitch!" he snarled.

Rachel pointed Robert's 9mm towards him but Dominic yanked her, throwing off her aim enough that instead of catching his throat she only managed to graze his shoulder. He howled more in rage then pain and surged forward, wrestling the gun from her hand.

She tried to kick him in the groin but he was a lot heavier and she couldn't get a memento with her body pinned to the floor. Instead she opted to scratch and bite like any wasteland creature fighting for her life.

Behind Dominic Roberts was suddenly on his feet and he jumped into the fray. Between the two larger men Rachel couldn't keep holding out and after a few scrappy minutes she found herself on her feet with Roberts tying her wrists behind her back.

Dominic spat blood onto the floor and back handed her hard enough for lights to explode in her eyes. He was breathing hard. Rage radiating from every pore of him being.

"How…" he growled at her, his voice was low and dangerous. "How did you get Severus to act against me?"

Rachel's lowered head was yanked up by Robert's fist in her hair. She slowly looked over the self proclaimed king and grinned, blood staining her teeth.

"I guess you could say…" she panted, "…he's under  _contract_."

Dominic roared and back handed her again but not before she got the satisfaction of seeing the flash of fear on his face.

"Take this deceitful wench to the locker." He barked. "I won't underestimate her again."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Joshua was leaning against the old brick wall next to the hidden door of Sanctuary when he heard the gate to the metro open. He snuffed out his cigarette and hefted his gun just in case, although he was hoping it was Charon and Rachel.

Ike's team had gotten in an hour and a half ago, frustrated. The sewer they'd gone down hadn't been clear. Sometime in the last week a solid concrete barricade had been placed in the tunnel leading under the theater.

They'd missed the rendezvous with Charon and the rebel leader had been worried. He'd asked if Charon had radioed in yet but they hadn't heard anything from him. They hadn't heard anything from anyone and the broadcast from the ceremony was suspiciously late being aired. It was the reason Joshua was waiting outside.

The hulking figure stumbling down the tunnel with the silhouette of a woman draped in his arms had Joshua slinging his rifle over his shoulder and calling into the war room on the radio. "Ike, their back. Rachel's hurt."

Joshua dropped the ham radio mic and hurried forward to help.

"Hey, I radioed ahead. How bad is she?"

Severus had heard the radio call and knew that the guard had mistaken him and Gina for Charon and Rachel so he paused before stepping into the light. "She's not good." He rumbled and the guard stopped short, not recognizing his voice.

" _Charon?"_

"No." he rumbled, stepping into the low lantern light.

Joshua yanked up his rifle, cursing his own carelessness. " _Severus_. Don't move!"

Severus stayed very still. He had known he wasn't going to get a warm welcome here. He had too much blood on his hands from years of service under the current Baron and leaders before Dominic had taken power. Over a hundred years of being this cities boogeyman wasn't going to just be forgiven and forgotten.

"I am here under Rachel's orders." he said, keeping his voice calm. "This woman needs medical attention."

Behind Joshua the door opened and Ike appeared with Maggie, Garret and Brandy. As soon as they saw Joshua with his gun up Ike raised his own and stepped in front of the women.

" _Severus_ ," Ike snarled. "How the hell did you find us and what did you do to that girl?"

"Rachel sent me." was all he said. He silently wished they'd hurry up. Gina needed immediate help and while he'd live he'd also taken two bullets on his way out of the fortress. At least one bullet was lodged in shoulder blade.

It hurt like hell.

Maggie pushed by Ike cautiously. "Let me see her." she said, squinting at Gina's battered body.

Brandy peaked around Ike too. "That's Gina!" she said, surprised. "She is…was…Dominic's personal servant. He did that to her, didn't he?"

Severus nodded. "Commander Rogers did the damage under Dominic's orders. Rachel saved her life, she told me to bring her here."

"Ike," Maggie said, taking Gina's pulse. "Let him through."

"Mags! He's a killer1"

"And I'm a healer!" she snapped, push a thin lock of pretty strawberry blonde hair behind what was left of her ear and turning. "Severus, bring the girl. I'm sure if Rachel sent you here then she trusts you and that's good enough for me."

Severus nodded, avoiding the glare Ike shot at him as he followed Maggie into the ghoul settlement Dominic had searched for for so long.

"Joshua," Ike growled, his eyes never leaving the giant ghoul. "Follow them, keep your safety off. Just in case."

"Right."

Severus followed Maggie closely, keeping his eyes away from the curious and all together terrified residents of Sanctuary. In his arms Gina whimpered softly and he set his jaw. She hadn't moved much since they'd snuck out of the city. He'd dodged bullets until he'd gotten to the kitchens. Just outside the back door he'd slipped into the sewer and made his way out into the lower city.

It had taken almost two hours.

"Put her on that table." Maggie said as Lark dropped the clipboard she'd been holding. The younger ghoulette sprang into action, quickly grabbing the rolling tray table they kept set up for occasions just like this.

Severus set Gina down gently and was surprised when Maggie swept him to the side with her arm. She might have been the only person in Sanctuary that didn't eye him with mistrust.

"There's a good lad, now get out while we work. I'll come find you when we're done." She told him, not looking up.

Severus wanted to argue but didn't. Rachel had ordered him to bring Gina to Sanctuary to get treated. She was being treated and he'd only be in the way. He nodded once and left, closing the clinic door behind him. He noted Joshua watching him, gun in hand, across the room but didn't acknowledge the other ghoul. Honestly he'd be just as cautious if their roles were reversed.

Instead he leaned against the wall next to the clinic door with his eyes fixed firmly on the cracked marble floor. There were lots of ghouls in the large cafeteria room that didn't trust him and he didn't want to give anyone an excuse to shoot him.

Not until he was able to get his mistress safely away from the Baron's castle anyway. After that…well after that he didn't really care anymore.

He was there for maybe fifteen minutes when one of the many sets of footsteps in the room slowed close to him. His eyes flicked up and he blinked at a very small woman in greasy overalls standing in front of him. She had a step ladder on her shoulder and a tool belt around her waist.

"Excuse me?" she said it softly, like she might be afraid she was bothering him.

He stared at her and she took an involuntary step back. The girl visibly gulped but than her brows snapped together and she squared her shoulders.

"I need to get to that vent." She pointed over his head and he looked up. There was indeed a vent two feet about his head. Severus nodded and stepped sideways a couple feet to give her room to work.

"Thank you," she told him politely and set up her ladder. She had to stand on the very top to reach the screws holding the vent in place and Severus's nerves jumped when the ancient A-frame ladder wobbled under her feet. He heard her sharp intake of breath and his hand flashed out. She looked down when she didn't crash to the floor and saw the big ghoul holding her ladder steady.

"Thanks," she said again with a small smile this time. "I'll only be a couple of minutes here."

He wasn't sure what she was doing up there but when his eyes flicked to Joshua the other man nodded his approval and made a show of flicking his trigger safety back on. He didn't leave, but it was a start.

* * *

Rachel groaned from her place on the floor.

The Locker, as it turned out, was aptly named. She was in a five by five square foot room. It had no windows and the door was sealed with a terminal from the outside. There was nothing in the room at all except a toilet. It was so small that Rachel couldn't even lay down on the floor with her body strait.

To make an uncomfortable space worse the whole room, floor to ceiling was painted and high gloss white and the light overhead was impossibly bright. In fact the only spot of color was the red of her own blood that had splattered in tiny droplets on the floor when Roberts had thrown her inside.

He'd been sure to give her a few good punches on the way here and her split lip had been bleeding freely at the time. As soon as he was gone she'd tried to signal Charon with her pipboy but all she was picking up was static. It was the same for all the radio station. Either the room was lead lined or she was pretty deep underground.

Grinding her teeth together and breathing hard from the left over pain of her beating Rachel finally gave in to the stress and hopelessness of the situation.

She curled into a ball on the floor and cried in great, deep, shuttering sobs. They shouldn't have come. They should have stayed home with Gob and Nova and Jericho. She should have played with Maverick and been content as an Aunt over a mother. Even as she thought it her mind reject the idea.

No, Rachel wasn't going to regret the good she and Charon had done in Chicago. Even if they were killed now the movement had been started and that was something. Even if they weren't there to see the end of it the people were rallied and there wasn't any way Dominic could stop it now.

* * *

Ike strolled into the war room and Craven looked up from the reports he was going over. "Did Charon and Rachel make it back in one piece?"

"No," Ike growled. "It wasn't them. It was Severus and a maid from the castle."

Ike dropped into his chair and pinched what was left to the bridge of his nose. He wasn't angry exactly that Rachel had given the most dangerous weapon the Baron had Sanctuary's location. He trusted her to have their best interests in mind but he'd wished he'd been briefed somehow beforehand.

He knew Severus was some kind of slave to the Baron but he didn't understand the hold Dominic had over the ghoul without a slave collar on. It made Severus a dangerous unknown.

"Severus is here?  _Christ_." Craven swore, sitting back. "Can we trust him?"

"I don't know." Ike growled after a minute. "He claims Rachel sent him."

"And he had a woman with him?"

Ike nodded. "He was carrying her. She was hurt pretty bad, Maggie took them both to the clinic so she could work on her. I sent Joshua to keep an eye on them."

"I can't says' I like it, Severus being Dominic's right hand gun and all, but Rachel wouldn't have given up our location lightly." He said, tapping a finger on the table. "I'd say you made the right call. We'll keep an eye on him and let him stay so long as he doesn't appear to be a threat."

Ike nodded and opened his mouth a stay something else when the television screen flickered to life at the back of the room. It was an overhead shot of the coliseum and the Baron's voice invaded the quiet.

"In respects to the Challenge issued at the wedding ceremony today the Great coliseum games will commence at dawn. This has been a sign from the gods that our great city deserves an heir fathered by our strongest. It is only right that our own Angel be added to the winner's pot. The man that fights his way to the finish line will be granted the rights to her and his first born son will be raise under my wing into the glorious leader we are destined to have! Any man wishing to compete should be at the coliseum by dawn. Long live our great city! Long live Chicago!"

"That explains why they didn't air it as fast as they could get it edited." Craven commented.

"Somebody challenged Dominic during the ceremony today?" Ike asked, looking at Craven sharply.

Craven just nodded, holding up the sheet he'd been reading. "That confirms this report I just got. The man that challenged Dominic was Charon."

Ike clapped his hand over his eyes. " _Oh Hell_."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The steel of the wall dented under the force of Charon's fist. He'd just seen the Baron's broadcast and he was not in the least bit amused.

He was horrified.

Rachel must have been found out and now this was damage control. Dominic must have found out his wasteland goddess was just a woman with a lot of fight in her. He could only pray that she was being kept alive and well somewhere.

He'd been led away from the stage quickly and brought directly to the coliseum. There were small apartment type rooms set up in one of the buildings just inside the coliseum wall, behind the starting point. He was told to enjoy a final night of relaxation by a stuffy guard with an automatic rifle.

Charon had sneered at him until the man had retreated. He didn't miss the click of the door locking. Afterwards he'd been aware of a couple other people moving around outside his door. From the snippets of conversation they were here to join in the games.

Then the broadcast had aired and soon traffic tripled.

Rachel.

 _His Rachel_.

He'd be damned if he'd let any one of these brutal bastards touch her. Her first born would be his child.

No one else's.

He'd kill every single merc he came across on his way to the finish line to make sure of that.

Charon looked around the comfortably furnished room. There were bottles of liquor on the table and upon inspection he found beer and food in the working refrigerator. Apparently staying here before going to play war games was some kind of last rights ritual. By the sounds of it his neighbors had already started in drinking.

Charon didn't.

Instead, grumbling under his breath the whole time, he made himself a gecko steak dinner and laid out his weapons on the coffee table. He'd eat, clean his guns, and go to bed. He would tap into the killing machine the Institute had made him so many years ago. The one Rachel had tamed. Charon the man was going to sleep tonight and when he awoke there would only be  _The Ferryman._

* * *

Meanwhile in Sanctuary Severus fidgeted awkwardly. Maggie had appeared shortly after the smoothskin girl had left to let him know that Gina would be alright with rest and that they were going to keep her in the infirmary for a day or two while she recovered.

Severus had completed his orders and now he didn't know what to do with himself. It was incredible uncomfortable to be directionless. Rachel had told him to help as best he could but the rebel leader of these ghouls didn't trust him enough to let him do the kinds of things he was good at. He hadn't yet seen the leader of the humans but he didn't think a man with Craven's reputation would be any more welcoming.

Severus shifted from one foot to the other, the injury in his shoulder pulling painfully. He'd have to go find a nice private corner to dig out the bullet soon. He saw another ghoul, the one who'd showed up with the Maggie when he'd been at the gates, walk over to his babysitter and say something. The babysitter shook his head and said something back.

The girl from before looked troubled but glanced Severus's way while the men talked. She did a double take and frowned, silently stepping away from the men and drifting in his direction. Her frown deepened and she leaned an inch to the right, looking at his shoulder.

Severus growled softly in the back of his throat, more in an attempt to dissuade her gaze than to scare her off but she jumped at the sound.

"Apologies sir," she stammered, dropping her eyes to the floor. "I'm being rude. I saw the wet sheen on your shoulder, are you bleeding?"

Severus shifted his shoulder and winced, apparently his wound was if fact bleeding again. "I am."

"You're hurt! You should have Maggie and Lark look at it. That's a lot of blood, you should know better. How come none of us noticed it before?" she was chattering at him nervously, clearly afraid of him and yet the little wisp was still managing to scold him at the same time. It was almost endearing.

"It was dried." He told her calmly. "I have since reopened it."

"You need a doctor." She told him, finally looking back up at him.

"I do not need to bother the doctor." Severus told her. "They are busy with Gina."

"but-" she started in again but he cut her off.

"My wounds are superficial. I will remove the bullet shortly." He growled, wishing she hadn't noticed the blood spilling down his shoulder. He also wished that the men would notice her near him and drag her away.

"It's still in!" she squeaked, finally catching the attention of the men who quickly snapped up their heads. They probably thought the squeak was from fright.

"Brandy?" One of them called, "You alright?"

"I'm fine Garret, we're just talking." she told him, looking over her shoulder. To Severus she said softly, "And how are you going to do that when the entrance point is in your back?"

Severus ground his teeth together and glared at her. Brandy stumbled back half a step but she saw something else on his face, something she recognized. It made her much less anxious around him.

Honestly Brandy didn't think he'd hurt her. Rachel wouldn't have sent him here if he was really like all the horror stories whispered about him on dark nights. And she'd heard other things about him too. That he was a slave to the Barron like the rest of them. With the years of sadness in his eyes she could believe that.

"Listen," Brandy kept her voice low so nobody would over hear her. "We all heard about you in the training house. How you did whatever the Barron said no matter how cruel it as, but also I heard how the Baron kept his hold on you all the time. I don't know how he kept you without a slave collar. Most of the other girls figured you liked the power Dominic gave you over the people you were punishing."

Severus's glare intensified but Brandy wasn't put off by it. She'd glared at plenty of people to deflect from the fact that she was uncomfortable. It was a knee jerk reaction that had earned her dozens of beatings over the years.

"I want you to know…" she said it softly to be sure the brothers didn't hear. " _I understand_."

Severus's eyebrows jerked up. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I know what it's like to have to keep your guard up all the time because showing even a moments weakness will cost you your life. You've seen the maids at the castle right?" she asked and he nodded once. "We're not all born timid. That is literally beaten into us at the training house."

Brandy glanced down and shuffled her feet a little, remembering some of those beatings. "I failed to stay obedient too often, I was going to the winners pot before miss Rachel saved us. I do understand not wanting more people to see that you're hurt. That would only leave you more exposed but you aren't going to be able to treat yourself. Not without causing more damage. Come with me to the workshop and I'll help you. I already know you're bleeding and nobody but Garret goes in there unless they have to deliver a message real quick."

Severus paused, his dark eyes sliding from Brandy to Garret and the other ghoul. They weren't really paying attention to them anymore. Finally he nodded. "As you wish."

When Severus moved it got the boys attention again. "Brandy? Where are you two going?" Garret called, they could hear the mistrust in his voice. Beside her Severus stiffened. Brandy painted a bright smile on her face. "He's tall enough to help me reach those leaky pipes in Angel's Wing. I'm going to set him up with a few tools and make him carry those heavy scrap boxes for me. Is that alright?"

"We'll come with you." Joshua said immediately, shrugging away from the wall.

"That space is really small, you'll only be in the way." Brandy told them, squaring her shoulders. "I can do this by myself. Garret please let me train him. You said I could have an assistant if I wanted one. I want him."

Garret's eyebrows snapped up and the brothers exchanged a look but finally Garret nodded, he had told her that she could pick an assistant. "Alright, be careful you two. Keep you radio  _on_."

"I will!" Brandy smiled and waved, quickly leading Severus away.

"That was impressive." Severus commented in his low monotone rumble.

"Garret didn't really believe most of it but he trusts me enough to know we probably aren't going to be getting into trouble. I'll tell him later and thank him for allowing us a little privacy. This way."

Once they were in privacy of the workshop Severus did feel a couple notches less aggravated. Brandy got him settled on a stool and dug out the first aid kit. "Take your armor off." She instructed, digging through a pile of junk for a half away clean rag.

Severus tried to do as she'd instructed silently but grunted painfully when he tried to raise his arm. Brandy grumbled something about the stubbornness of men and came over. She didn't ask permission; instead she simply started to unbuckle his armor for him. Severus stared at the floor, ashamed at his own weakness.

Brandy's deft fingers worked quickly and she helped him ease off the heavy, blood soaked leather. The black tattered t-shirt he wore underneath was equally soaked. Brandy could see one bullet hole that had passed clean through his bicep. The other wasn't clean through and blood was still leaking sluggishly from his shoulder blade. Four more inches and he very well may have been hit in the spine.

"I'm going to have to cut away your shirt." she told him apologetically, not wanting to risk causing more damage by having him move his arm again.

Severus grimaced, this whole ordeal was hell for him. "If you must."

She pulled a pair of scissors from the first aid kit and set to work on the soggy fabric. Severus sat stoically, waiting for her inevitable gasp of disgust. Brandy peeled away the fabric as gently as she could and he felt a soft dry cloth on his back as she wiped away the worse of the blood.

Privately Brandy let her eyes slide over the hard muscle under the cloth. She'd never been this close to a man before, at least not one that wasn't trying to hurt her. The defined muscle and broad shoulders were so different from her own small build.

Brandy's hand appeared over his shoulder with one of her work gloves in her fingers. "Here, I'm going to dig out the bullet and it's going to hurt. Bite down on this."

Severus was about to refuse the offering but she shook the glove impatiently so he took it, clamping the worn leather in his teeth. Anything to get this over with quickly. Brandy blew out a steadying breath and set to work with a pen knife and a pair of long tweezers she'd found in the first side kit.

Severus grunted a few times, her glove clamped tightly between his teeth, while Brandy worked. The bullet wound wasn't as bad as it could have been. The bone wasn't shattered and the bullet hadn't splintered. She dropped the lead into an ashtray and pressed gauze against the hole to staunch the fresh flow of blood.

Brandy disinfected the area quietly and wrapped him up in a clean bandage. She did his bicep too for good measure before applying a stimpak. Severus could feel the warmth of her hands seeping through the linen bandage as she smoothed it. It reminded him how very long it had been since anyone had really touched him.

Gina had taken his hand once all those weeks ago but he hadn't felt the heat from her flesh through his gloves so he decided that it must not really count as human contact. The heat from Brandy's small hands did more to soothe him then a stimpak or a dose of radiation ever could, even through the bandage. It was something he would never admit to anyone. Part of him even absently wondered how warm her hand would be without the cloth barrier separating their skin.

"Thank you," he said softly, not looking at her. Despite the pleasure he got from her warmth having to have her help him in the first place was still a shameful incident and he was humiliated.

"We slaves got to stick together." she told him lightly. "You can return the favor the next time I get shot."

He started, startled out of his embarrassment. "You have been shot?"

She laughed, putting away the first aid kit. "No, but there's a first time for everything."

They stay quiet for a few minutes while Severus watched Brandy leaf through paperwork on the desk Garret had given her. She glanced up and caught him watching her. "Yes?"

"You need help fixing the pipes," He reminded her. "I am ready to begin when you are."

"Oh, I- I mean you don't have too."

"I want to help here." He told her solemnly. Rachel had ordered him to help. He could help Brandy fix things. It might even be a nice reprieve from the standard hunt and kill assignments he go from Dominic.

Brandy regarded him for a minute, a touch of mistrust flashing across her face.

"You think I may hurt you?" he asked carefully, a familiar heavy self-loathing settling over his back.

Brandy ducked her head, blushing softly. "Sorry, it's just you're…you know…"

"A monster." He growled, looking at the floor.

"A man," she corrected. "I'm not really used to men wanting to help without wanting something in return. What do you want Severus?"

Something he couldn't quite name flickered deep within his irradiated soul when she said his name. He gave her the courtesy of really thinking about her question before he looked up at her again.

"I want …redemption."

Brandy looked him over carefully, searching him and then a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Well okay then." She breathed, eyes flicking over his freshly bandaged shoulder. "I say we forget fixing the pipes tonight. We'll go grab some food and I'll give you a rundown of my responsibilities here in Sanctuary. We'll call it an orientation."

Brandy grabbed a clip board and all of her paperwork, tucking a pencil behind her ear before she waved at him to follow. "Come on, I'm starved."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Charon was awake well before dawn and ready to go when the same shifty guard unlocked his door. He was led to a large meeting room with a map on the far wall and instructed to wait. Other hard looking mercenaries were already there and more were filtering in. The room had a scattering of couches and chairs but Charon opted to lean against the wall, sizing up the other men silently.

One large man lounged in a chair to the right and he was subconsciously rubbing his knee. Another was couching heavily and a third had the broken blood vessels of a career drunk. Charon passed the time by imagining all the ways he could use their weaknesses to kill them.

Roberts caught his eye on the other side of the room and grinned, his face full of dark intentions. The commander wasn't giving Charon any tells about physical weaknesses but Charon hadn't expected him to.

It didn't matter. There were still plenty of ways to kill the man.

They waited for over two hours before The High Priest from the stage walked in and up to the front of the room. He had a yard stick in hand and banged it on the floor. The men all stopped talking, giving the old man their attention.

"Good morning Gentlemen. I'm told we have twenty eight men here today, a marvelous turnout indeed. Behind me is the map of the Coliseum." He tapped the map on the wall with his yard stick. "You will all be lead to different entrance points around the outer wall. The finish is here," he pointed to a tower at the center of the circular area. "At the top is a bell. The first man to ring the bell wins. I will be waiting there until one of you shows up. The slaves have already been released and have been instructed to do the same. While a slave has never won before, neither has a ghoul been allowed to enter so there is indeed a first time for everything, don't dally."

The priest snapped his fingers and a handful of guards appeared in the doorway. "Lead our players to their assigned entrances."

Charon was lead twenty minutes through the cramped tunnels under the arena and finally instructed to climb a set of cracked steps.

"The lock at the gate upstairs disengages automatically when the starting bell tolls." His pot bellied guide told him. "For what it's worth," he continued, lowering his voice. "I hope you win 'er back. We ain't all like Dominic and Roberts, though a lot more of us is then ain't. Good luck."

Charon really looked at his escort for the first time. "Thanks," he growled and he climbed the concrete steps. He found himself in a small slapped together shed with a magnetically locked iron gate. He waited, eyes skating over what he could see before him and then out over the sprawling ruins to the tower at its center. It was impossible to tell what the building might have been but it was the tallest structure he could see now.

Somewhere not too far off a clock tower tolled and the lock disengaged. Charon cocked his shotgun and kicked the gate open, stepping out into the Arena. Sand swirled in the air and Charon set his jaw, keeping close to the edge of the building. In less than five minutes he heard gunfire in the distance and a man's scream.

He ignored it. There was nothing he could do anyway. Instead he forged ahead, proceeding carefully. He saw two slaves but passed them by silently. They didn't have any idea he was there and he wasn't going to kill them if he didn't have too. The mercs in here with him were a different story, but the slaves weren't here by choice and they didn't pose a threat to Rachel.

Gunfire thundered around the city that made up the arena throughout the evening. Charon found a merc in the early evening, the man was sitting on broken wall of a long forgotten office building. It was the one who'd had a bad knee. He never saw the ghoul and Charon killed him quickly with his combat knife, unwilling to give up his position with the sound of his shotgun.

It was dark when he estimated he was maybe a third of the way to the tower. Around him the sporadic gunfire had quieted and he shook his head. They were making camp. All round him his enemies were bedding down for the night, he could feel it in his bones.

Charon kept going.

Two blocks up he saw the soft glow of a fire in the broken second story of a crumbling book store. Charon gripped his knife, creeping forward. He didn't make a single sound as he crept towards the soft light. He made it inside and up the stairs, peeking around the corner. Charon held back a snort when he saw who was there.

A scrawny kid was huddled in the corner. He had a fire going in a bucket and a 9mm clutched in his hand. He was bleeding from a gash in his forearm and he rocked back and forth ever so kid was clumsily fiddling with his gun and Charon could see from where he was that it was jammed.

"Stupid." Charon said quietly. The kid jump six inches and threw himself back against the wall. He pointed the gun towards the door and Charon stepped inside the small room.

"I'll shoot!" the kid squeaked, almost choking on his own tongue.

Charon rolled his eyes and kicked over the bucket, quickly stomping out the fire and plunging them into darkness. "Not with a jammed gun." he rumbled. "Never light a fire in enemy territory. The lights a dead give away to your location."

The kid didn't say anything, just stared at him with wide eyes.

Charon moved to the window and scanned the street. It seemed quiet enough on the street but his instincts told him to move on quickly. "You're lucky it was me that saw it first. The other mercs would have just killed you and kept going."

"You're-" he swallowed and tried again. "You mean you're not going to kill me?"

"Not if you don't try to kill me first."

"How do I know you're tellin' the truth?" the kid asked, setting his useless gun on the floor.

"You don't." Charon told him, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

The kid gulped but he nodded. "I've never seen a ghoul up close before." He said quietly. "I saw you on the television. You're Charon right?"

Charon cocked an eyebrow. "You know me?"

He shook his head. "No, but I met miss Rachel when she was locked in the slavers prison. She talked about you. Said you were her husband. I thought she was crazy but then the rebellion got real and you called her your wife on the stage so…" he shrugged.

Charon nodded. "Yeah, Rachel's my wife. She's crazy, but in the best kind of way. What's your name kid?"

"Kevin." He hung his head in his hands. "I wish one of the others had found me here and killed me quick. Slaves don't make it out of the arena alive. I don't want to die but if it is going to happen I'd rather not see it coming."

Charon looked the kid over and shook his head. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen sir."

Kevin was right, he wouldn't survive this on his own. Sixteen and sent into a blood soaked game to die. It infuriated the ghoul. "You're not going to die. Stick close to me, help me get to the finish line and I'll keep you alive. You'd belong to me if I win right?" Charon asked and Kevin nodded. "I'll get you out of here alive and set you free."

"You'd do that for me?" Kevin asked like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, now grab any gear you have and let's move. Nobodies shown up yet but that don't mean they aren't making their way here. We'll find a place to hold up for the night and start fresh in the morning."

"Rachel was right." The kid said quietly, getting to his feet.

"What?"

"Ghoul's aren't blood lusted monsters. Women aren't weak." He trailed off, running his hang through his shaggy hair. "Everything we know…it's all lies."

Charon snorted. "Ghouls are people just like humans, there are good ones and bad ones. Timid ones and violent ones. Come on kid, we got a race to win."

* * *

Charon put a hand on Kevin's shoulder a half an hour before dawn, itching to get going. They'd found a good place to bed down and Charon had kept watch while Kevin had slept. He'd fixed the boy's gun to help pass the time.

Kevin yawned and stretched. Charon handed him a bottle of water he'd had in his pack. Then he handed over the 9mm and showed him how to use it properly. After warning the boy to stay quiet they headed out.

Kevin was not quiet.

He was clumsy and skittish. The boy more than once jumped at a shadow and was sent sprawling on his face after slipping on the loose ruble under his boots. Charon ended up having him walk a step ahead so he could keep an eye on him.

When Rachel had first gotten his contract he'd been amazed that she'd survived the Capitol Wasteland long enough to reach him. That was before he'd seen how skilled, and how lucky, she really was. Before he knew the hardened survivor behind the whimsy little minx she showed the world he had peg her as the most inexperienced employer he'd ever had.

Now Kevin solidly held the title of greenest person he'd ever protected. Kevin was neither skilled nor lucky as far as Charon could tell but he wasn't aggravated with the boy either. He was inexperienced but he also didn't complain and the kid took Charon's instructions seriously.

Charon felt something like pride swell in his chest the first time Kevin stopped short before rounding a corner. He pressed himself against the sand smoothed concert and peeked around the edge onto the next street. Charon watched quietly, letting him work out what was the correct action on his own.

Kevin looked over his shoulder at Charon and pointed to his eyes and then held up two fingers. Charon nodded and motioned him back. He traded places with the boy and looked. There were indeed two mercs squaring off a half a block away.

They were both armed with knives, bloody and breathing heavily. The smaller of the two darted in and after a short scuffle he killed the bigger man. He grinned down at the corpse and then looked into a store front that was out of their view.

He dragged another man out onto the street and tossed a knife to the ground next to his feet. "Pick it up. Fight me slave!" and he laughed. The slave, terrified, picked up the knife. He was begging for his life but the wiry merc just laughed louder.

Charon growled and stepped out into view, cocking his combat shotgun. "That's enough."

The merc turned and grinned, showing off both jagged and missing teeth. "Well, well…if it ain't the ghoul. You're a big sum bitch, I'll give ya that."

"Walk away." Charon told him firmly.

He waved the knife in front of him. "Come on shuffler, show me how tough you are."

Charon pulled the trigger twice, turning the mercs head into sludge. "I don't have time for games." He growled. "You alright?" he asked the slave. He was much older than Kevin, with white hair and a matching scraggly beard.

"Yes sir."

Charon wanted to keep moving but he was positive the older slave wouldn't survive any longer then Kevin would on his own. "Come with us," he sighed. "Try to stay quiet and keep up."

The old slave ducked his head. "No thank you sir. We slaves all saw you on the stage. I will only slow you down."

"You'll die out here alone." Charon told him.

"It is possible," The old man nodded. "But for the moment I will hide in the ruins. If you truly wish to help us,  _win_. Win the game and then when the surviving slaves are given to you kindly don't have us all killed."

Charon wanted to argue but time was ticking and he really didn't have time to screw around. Instead he nodded. "Have it your way. I'll try not to disappoint you." With that they left the old man with one of his two last bottles of water.

* * *

Maggie sat heavily on a chair in the war room of Sanctuary. She'd been watching the games with a few others. Charon was doing well, making good time, but so was Roberts. Charon was also earning points with the slaves and the people in the lower city by passing slaves by and offering them help when he could.

By not killing everyone in his path in a lust filled rage Charon was becoming as much proof as Rachel herself that the world they'd been fed for so long was false.

Maggie watched the video feed cut away from her brother and large garage door appeared on the screen after a moment of static.

"Now," said a voice over. "To ensure only the most worthy makes it to the finish line we will put our contestants to the mightiest of tests! Pitting them against our Angel's champion!"

The doors groaned open and a monster of a deathclaw stumbled out into the light, roaring his displeasure. "We give you… _Goliath!_ "


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"You released the beast near the ghoul?" Dominic asked. He was in his office watching the deathclaw on his private screen. The head technician that had come to report to him nodded.

"Yes, just as you ordered."

"Good, good. I will not have that ghoul win." He glared at the television placed on a stand against the far wall. A grainy image of the ghoul in question was showing, walking a step behind a boy. They'd just left an old man behind and the whole thing was making Dominic's temples throb. The ghoul's behavior didn't make any sense. "Why hasn't he killed those slaves? He should have eaten that boy, not be watching over him."

"Should I radio Commander Roberts? Give him the ghoul's location?" the tech asked, flipping through a few of the papers on his clip board.

"Yes, I want that ghoul dead." Dominic tapped a gloved finger on his desk. " _Today_."

* * *

Brandy was pouring over the blueprints of Angel's Wing at her desk. The pipe that was leaking had been fixed but it still wasn't right with the water pressure. She could ask Garret for help but she wanted to try to work it out on her own first. He'd given her a real chance to prove herself and she wanted to make him proud of her.

Severus was on the other side of the desk, big hands braced on either side of the old documents as he studied the blue prints too. "Either there's another leak we haven't found." Brandy mumbled. "Or the pressure gages need to be adjusted." She pointed to where the gages were supposed to be located.

"Garret?" another voice called from the hall and both girl and ghoul looked up.

"He's not here Ike." Brandy called back as the rebel leader strolled in. She caught the look on his face and frowned. "What wrong?"

Ike glared, frustrated with the weight of leading on his shoulders. "Just got in a report from the castle. Rachel's been tossed in the Locker, they've released that massive deathclaw into the arena and Dominic is going out of his way to make sure Charon dies so Roberts wins this thing. It's all going to hell. If Roberts wins we'll lose the hope in the people and this rebellion will be over. We'll all be as good as dead if that happens." He ran his hand over his bald head and scratched the back of his skull angrily. "I don't know what to do here."

"The deathclaw won't be a problem for Charon." Severus rumbled, speaking to Ike directly for the first time since his arrival a few days ago.

"How do you know?" Ike spat. Severus didn't react to the venom in Ike's voice, he understood the other ghouls mistrust and didn't blame him for it. "Charon's skilled but a fourteen foot, two ton deathclaw? He's not that good."

"Rachel visited the beast often while she has able to move around the fortress. It is a pet of theirs."

Ike opened his mouth but whatever he was going to retort was cut off by Craven jogging into the room. He casted a wild glance around and his eyes landed on Severus. "You!" Craven roared. He crossed the room in four large strides and tossed an arm around the startled ghoul's shoulders. "Thank you my friend!"

Severus had never felt discomfort like he did in that moment.

He looked towards Brandy wildly, silently begging her to tell him what was happening. While Ike gaped like a landed fish Brandy was wide eyes and shook her head, she didn't know. Craven stepped back and caught the disturbed look on the big ghoul face. He started to laugh, making Severus even more uncomfortable.

"I just came from the infirmary to confirm the report I read. I ran all the way there to see for myself. Gina, you brought her here. She said you and Rachel rescued her from Roberts and you took bullets to get her here instead of saving your own hide. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

Severus scowled, shifting his weight back against Brandy's desk. "I don't understand."

Craven's grin turnned just a touch bitter. "Ten years ago I was tossed into Crater City for killing the guard captain over a slave girl. Gina was that girl's mother and my own sweet wife…or as close to a wife as you can have under Dominic's rule. Dominic took her as his own and killed my daughter just to spite me. You saved Gina's life and for that I am eternally grateful."

Severus didn't know what to say so he just nodded. He remembered when the Captain had been killed and he remembered that Gina had become Dominic's personal slave around the same time but he hadn't known the details. Not that he could have done anything about it even if he had. Craven clapped him on the shoulder and turned to grin at Ike. "Now lad, about the trouble that's brewin', we have some secret weapons you're forgettin' 'bout."

"Oh?"

"We now have Dominic's personal handmaid and his oldest bodyguard here with all his secrets. Not only that but my spies in the city are sayin' that with Charon helpin' the slaves in the arena instead of killin' 'em the people are rallyin'." He told Ike, grinning. "They're angry over the lies and the violence. They're ready to fight. I say we quit pussy footing around. Dominic can scheme all he wants but it won't matter who wins the game if he's dead. I say we take Dominic's castle at dawn."

Ike looked from Craven to Brandy and then his eyes landed on Severus. "Can we really count on you?"

Severus nodded once. "If you have a map of the city I'll show you where Dominic's escape tunnels are. They are unguarded and only a handful of his people know about them."

Ike nodded and finally a small grin spread over his face. "Alright…with the people on our side I'm convinced. Craven, put the word out to all your boys. We march at dawn."

* * *

Charon nodded his approval as Kevin reloaded his pistol. He's just killed a couple feral dogs all by himself. Kevin paused, fingers drifting towards the knife on his belt. "Should I take some meat or leave it?" he asked. "I know we're in a hurry."

Charon wanted to leave it and keep going but neither of them had eaten anything in twenty four hours. While Charon would be fine Kevin didn't have that kind of stamina.

"Go ahead a take enough for a meal, we'll find a place to cook it in a couple hours."

Kevin nodded and set to work, cutting into the red meat quickly. He was almost done when a furious roar ripped through the empty streets. It sound like it was only a couple of blocks over and Charon grabbed the boy by his collar, hauling him back behind a rusted truck.

"What was that?" Kevin asked, quickly wrapping the meat in paper from an old book and stuffing it into a leather pouch in his bag.

"Sounded like a deathclaw." Charon growled, cocking his shotgun.

"Deathclaws aren't that big…unless…unless they got Goliath in here." Kevin whimpered, pale under the dirt on his face.

The grin that broke out over Charon's face made Kevin shrink back. " _Claws_."

"What?" Kevin asked, wondering if the ghoul had lost his damn mind.

"Come on kid, double time."

They went together, Kevin trusting Charon even now. The boy followed the ghoul and in only a few minutes Charon stepped around a corner and there was Claws, massive and angry. Charon whistled and the deathclaw's head snapped towards them.

Charon growled a when he saw the burn barks on his leathery hide. They must have used cattle prods to get him here. Heads were going to roll when Rachel found out.

Claws snarled and their direction and took a menacing step forward. Kevin whimpered and Charon motioned for him to step back. Claws was angry, confused and there was a good deal of blood splashed on his face, affecting his sense of smell.

"Hey," Charon growled, shifting slowly away from Claws' blind spot. "Easy boy," Charon carefully slid his shotgun onto his back and took another step forward.

Claws growled, twisting his head to get a better look at Charon.

"Claws," Charon said, keeping his voice even. "Easy boy, what did they do to you?"

Claw's head cocked and he stretched out, nostrils flaring. Charon reached out a hand carefully, moving in slow, deliberate actions. "Claws, come here asshole." He dropped his voice so Kevin wouldn't hear him. "Come to daddy."

Claws took another step forward and put his nose right on Charon's hand, inhaling.

Claws gurgled, recognizing Charon over the blood in his nose and shoved his head forward. He licking Charon's entire face and dancing from foot to foot, gurgling happily. Charon scratched him all over, slapping his thick hide in affection.

Kevin squeaked, terrified and Claws' head snapped up, snarling.

" _No_ , That's Kevin." Charon patted him on his hunch. "He's a friend."

Claws looked at Charon as if asking the ghoul if he was sure. Charon beckoned Kevin. The boy shook his head. Charon scowled. "Come here and meet him so we can go. We're about half way and I want to make a hard push for the tower tonight."

Kevin gulp, not sure if it was the deathclaw or the ghoul that he was more afraid of but he stepped forward. Charon took firm hold of his wrist and placed Kevin's hand on Claws' nose so the deathclaw could get a good whiff of the boy's scent.

Claws' trail swept back and forth, spraying loose gravel in all directions. Kevin jumped back but Charon laughed. "He likes you."

Kevin looked up at the massive deathclaw and gulped. "I'm glad. Hate to see what he'd do to a person he don't like."

Charon's eyes scanned their surroundings. "I'm sure you'll see that before the days out. We're getting closer, we'll start running into more mercs."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"What!" Dominic roared, throwing a nearly full glass of scotch against the wall. He rounded on the tech who was reporting in. "What do you mean the deathclaw didn't kill that god damn  _ghoul_?!"

"w-well," the tech stammered. "We released Goliath near the ghoul as ordered. But…well…let me show you sir."

The tech crossed the Dominic's terminal and loaded the holotape he'd brought. Dominic watched in furious disbelief as the ghoul shouldered his rifle and held out his hand. The holotape didn't have audio but they could see Charon was talking and it appeared that that deathclaw was listening. Goliath stepped forward and then…like a sign of the end times…the beast licked the ghoul, jumping around like an excited puppy for Christ's sake.

Dominic sat heavily in his chair. "How is that possible? It killed four of my best men before they were able to get it into the arena."

"We do not know, although there are whispers that the ghoul is as holy as Angel herself." The tech told him, unable to hide to awe in his voice.

Dominic growled. "Radio Roberts and alert him to the Deathclaw's loyalty. The commander will need to take care of the ghoul from a distance."

"Should we tell him to dispatch the deathclaw as well?"

"No you idiot," Dominic snapped. "I want that beast alive."

* * *

Kevin got to see firsthand what Claws could do to the people he didn't like within the hour. It was only luck that the rifle shot had missed the teenagers head. He'd been so distracted by the deathclaw that he'd stepped out onto a street with looking first.

The only thing that had saved him was Charon's big hand flashing out and yanking him back. The gunshot echoed off the tall buildings surrounding them and Claws snarled. Whoever it was that had fired at them regretted it as soon as the massive deathclaw stalked into view.

They heard a couple more shots, Claws roared in nothing short of fury and then a scream followed by a wet ripping sound.

Charon leaned around the corner, the tower looming in the distance and waved at Kevin to follow. The boy had never seen so much blood before and his stomach rebelled. He stumbled to the side and bent, vomiting what little had been able to eat in the last few days.

Charon hesitated and then clapped the boy on the back a few times in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Kevin spit and wiped his mouth, eyes watering. He was panting and red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mumbled, ashamed.

Charon offered him their last bottle of water. "Don't worry about it. The first time a saw a person ripped apart I puked too. Poor bastard had stepped on a land mine."

"Really?" Kevin asked. He was having a hard time imagining badass, hardened Charon losing his lunch over a little gore.

"Really,"

They kept moving after that, the tower getting closer and closer. They killed several more people on the way, both ghoul and boy on high alert. In the late even Charon signaled him to move into what used to be a café of sorts.

"We'll rest here for a couple hours. Cook up that meat, keep the fire small."

Kevin nodded, doing what he was told even though he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat anything just yet. Charon kept watch, crouched by the broken store front window. Claws snorted, settling himself by a rusty car frame just outside the door.

Kevin thought it was remarkable how a creature that big could blend in. Remarkable and terrifying.

Kevin cut the meat into thin strips so it would cook quickly and set it to roast in a pan he'd found in the café'. The pan was balanced on a cooking pot that held his fire. The meat began to sizzle quietly and Claws head shifted in interest. Kevin wasn't sure how he felt about the beast watching him with that much attention. It was unnerving to say the least.

The meat was just about finished when the loud crack of a gunshot split the quiet evening air. Kevin whirled around as Charon snarled in pain and fury, his shotgun clattering to the floor. Bright red blood was blooming on the big ghoul's right shoulder.

Charon ducked quickly behind the wall, his hand clamping over the wound. He glanced at Kevin who stood frozen. " _Gun_." Charon growled out.

Kevin jerked, fumbling to get his gun into his hands.

Outside gravel crunched as Claws drew himself up. Then everything was quiet. They waited in tense silence but nothing more happened. Finally Kevin, keep low and out of the line of fire, crept over the Charon with the ghoul's pack in hand.

"Do you think they've gone?"

Charon inched forward enough to see part of the street. Claws was pacing in front of the storefront but other than that everything was still. "I don't know."

"Here," Kevin slid the bag forward. "Do you have a stimpak?"

"No, but the bullet went clean through and I have some bandage. I'll be alright."  _Probably_. It wasn't exactly a lie, Kevin didn't need to know that the bullet had ripped through his muscle and bone alike. He didn't need to know that Charon couldn't lift his arm, the bullet having broken something important for motion. Kevin didn't really need to know that presently Charon couldn't move his fingers so even if he could lift his gun he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger.

Kevin inspected the blood pouring from between the ghoul fingers and he looked up him with wide eyes. In that moment Charon cursed because Kevin knew…and they were not fine.

* * *

Brandy sat in the war room with a handful of other people, both ghoul and human, watching the games live feed. Charon and the boy had tamed the deathclaw and that had sent a wave of hope through every slave and citizen who'd seen it. From what she'd heard they had more support for the siege then they could have dreamed of.

Charon and Kevin had kept moving but now Commander Roberts had them pinned down. Every time they tried to leave the café he'd take a pot shot at them. Craven had growled that the commander was probably going to wait until the dead of night and then sneak down to finish them off. Every time a shot fired on them the big deathclaw roared, stalking angrily with its nose in the air. It seemed like it knew where Roberts was but it couldn't get up to the Commanders vantage point.

As much as the rebels wanted to help the ghoul there was nothing they could do for him at the moment. Instead they put the final details on their plan of attack, assigning entrance point to each team.

Severus was still sticking close to Brandy, she was still the only one who really accepted his presents. Over the last three days he'd noticed that like himself, she was a black sheep of her social group. Most of the other woman didn't make eye contact with her and he'd heard a couple of them whisper about how unsuitable it was for Brandy to not wear skirts.

They'd made hushed comments about how much time she spent in the workshop, even preferring to sleep there instead coming back to where the other woman slept. The comments hadn't been nasty exactly, more like a fearful kind of gossip among the more timid girls.

Severus had though she hadn't heard them until he'd let a small growl slip the day before while he held her ladder steady.

"It's not their fault." Brandy murmured just loud enough for him to hear her. "This whole thing has already pushed them way past what they're used to. I'm just more adaptable. They'll adjust with time and patience."

Brandy's eyes never left her work and Severus got a whole new kind of respect for the girl's inner strength.

Now in the war room Brandy was sitting at the table, dividing her attention between the screen following the games and the men plotting around the maps on the table.

"Joshua," Ike called, waving him over to one of the maps of the castle. "I want you to pick a small team and use the fighting as a distraction to go in and get Rachel out."

"I suppose you and Craven needed elsewhere?"

Ike nodded. "I'm storming the front gates with two squads. Craven is going into the barracks with two of his own squads. We want the people to see us, to know that we're fighting for them."

"I'll go," Brandy announced, turning to look at the men fully.

They both exchanged a loaded look and Joshua started to shake his head slowly. "Ah, listen I appreciate the sentiment but you don't have any combat or stealth training. I'm not sure this is the right job for you."

Brandy drew herself up and scowled. "I may not have any combat training but I have been trained to be neither seen nor heard since the day I was born. Without Rachel I would be either dead or close to it by now. I want to help and I know all the servants passages."

"Brandy I can't guarantee that you won't be hurt, killed even. This is going to be very dangerous."

Severus shifted against the wall where he'd been leaning. "I will be responsible for her safety."

"You want to go too?" Joshua asked carefully, not sure if Severus could be trusted.

"I owe Rachel my loyalty." He said simply. "And Charon was a friend once. I do have combat training and I know the security codes. We will not be a burden."

Joshua looked at Ike, asking a silent question. Ike shrugged, so far Severus had done nothing to make him suspect he was still working for Dominic. "It's up to you. I still may not trust him but I do trust your judgment."

Joshua looked between the girl and the big ghoul. Severus could make up for Brandy's lack of fighting skills and between the two of them it was probably the best chance of getting their savior out of the Locker and back to base unseen.

"Alright, fine. Meet me in the cafeteria. Four AM ready to move fast. We'll need to be in position when the fighting starts."

Brandy nodded and got up to go, Severus lingered behind. When she was gone he looked at the men watching him warily. "You have no reason to trust me, but I would like permission to look over your armory."

Ike cocked an eyebrow. "Why would we let you at our weapons?"

Severus glanced over his shoulder, looking at the now empty doorway. "I would like to show the girl how to use a firearm. She is unprepared for what is to come. Should she get separated from me she should have the ability to defend herself."

Joshua and Ike exchanged another look and finally Ike nodded. "Joshua, you have a key. Take him to the armory and let him take something for Brandy."

Severus followed Joshua through the hallways to storage and the smaller ghoul unlocked the door to the armory. It looked like the room was maybe once a maintenance office. Now the walls where lined with shelves which were stacked with both weapons and ammo boxes.

Joshua lingered near the door, gesturing for Severus to go ahead. He looked over the range of weapons. Pressed for time and going on the assumption that she had zero experience Severus selected a simple 9mm pistol. He took two extra clips and a small boot knife complete with the leather sheath.

"Armor?" Severus asked and Joshua pointed to a row of lockers to the left.

He looked through them and found some leathers that looked small enough. He turned and Joshua nodded, picking up a clip board. "We sign in and out everything in this room." He explained.

Severus nodded. "Smart."

After everything was recorded Severus went to Garret's work room looking for Brandy. She was there at her desk writing. He cleared his throat and she jumped, quickly covering the paper with her splayed hands. "Severus! I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you working on?" he asked, moving towards the desk.

Brandy blushed but she moved her hands to show him. Severus's eyebrow snapped up. "A will?"

Brandy nodded. "It's more like a note. I don't really own anything but its thanking Garret and asking that what I do have be given to the other girls here." She smiled at him to hide her fear but he saw it anyway. "I know there's a good chance I'll probably die tomorrow."

"If you are afraid then why did you fight to be included?"

"Because…the way we've lived…it's  _wrong_. I guess I figured if I die fighting for what's right. Fighting to make things better? Then that's a good death. Rachel made it so the slaves might be able to start living without fear of getting raped to death for looking a man in the eye. We can never repay her but I can try to help free her.  _I have to try_. Even if I know that I probably won't live to see it through till the end."

Severus nodded, "I understand." Solemnly he set the 9mm on her desk over her paperwork. "But you will not die without a fight."

Brandy looked at the gun and then up at him. "Is that for me?"

"Yes. If you will accompany me to the firing range…we will prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Brandy asked in a low voice, running a carful finger along the barrel.

Severus nodded, eyes tracking her fingers sliding along the shiny metal. "For war."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Brandy wasn't comfortable holding a firearm.

That was the first thing Severus had noticed on the shooting range. She held it gingerly and her fingers shook. Severus adjusted her grip, his hands lingering on hers while he instructed her long enough to feel her warmth soak through his gloves.

He made her load, unload and reload again to make sure she had it down before he handed her a pair of ear protectors. She put them on and he got her set up, he'd already explained how to aim and motioned for her to go ahead.

Brandy lined up her shot, not at all confident about this and squeezed off a shot. It was loud and the recoil that bucked through her hands scared her enough that she'd yelped flung the gun away from her. It hit the floor and skittered six feet down her shooting lane.

Brandy clapped her hands over her mouth, turning a bright red.

Severus lifted his eyebrows at her but he was smirking.

" _I'm sorry_!" Brandy cried.

Severus made a noise that might have been a chuckle and went to retrieve her weapon. "It's alright." He told her, walking down to the target. "Look, only four inches off target."

"Really?" Brandy asked, sounding like she was one hard word away from crying.

He brought the gun back to her, holding it out. "Will you try again?"

Brandy looked like she wanted to refuse but she swallowed hard and took the gun nervously. Severus adjusted her stance and she fired again. This time she squeaked but managed to keep hold of the weapon. Brandy looked at him and he nodded his approval. "Much better. Again."

An hour later Brandy was much more confident, she didn't hit the center of her target every time but she did hit the target. She and Severus left the range and when they were in the workshop he picked up the leathers he'd left on her desk.

"Here, try these on."

Brandy looked the heavy bundle. "What is it?"

"Armor."

Brandy chewed her lower lip uncomfortably but did as she was told. Garret walked in while she was behind the screen in time to hear her say, "umm…it's a little  _tight_."

"Let's see it," Garret called kindly.

"Garret?" Brandy's squeaked, her voice had turned nervous. "Who else is out there?"

"Just me and Severus. Now come on out."

Brandy poked her head around the screen, checking to make sure it was only the two ghouls before she stepped into view. The leather armor was foam fitting but only as much as it was supposed to be. The pants hugged her thighs and the jacket cinched around her torso, protecting her vital organs.

"What's uncomfortable?" Garret asked, taking over when Severus just cocked an eyebrow. It didn't look tight to him.

Brandy fidgeted and finally sighed. "The whole thing, but the arms I guess are the worst. I feel like I can't move all the way."

Garret nodded, stepping around her. "That's easy enough to fix, you're not used to moving in leather and it's a very heavy material." He pulled a small pen knife from his pocket and after telling her to hold still he quickly cut the stitches holding on her sleeves.

"Better?" he asked when they were off.

She swung her arms and rolled her shoulders, testing the movement. "Yes…and at the same time no. It's…exposing." She sighed and Garret laughed.

"Brandy, you're used to long skirts and baggy overalls but I can tell you that this armor fit you well and it will help keep you safe tomorrow. You look good in it." He assured her, tossing the discarded sleeves on his desk. "Like you could fight alongside Rachel."

"Really?" Brandy asked and Garret nodded. She looked up at Severus, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Do you think it'll be okay without sleeves?"

Severus nodded, Brandy was a lot curvier then he'd first thought. The armor suited her much better than the baggy overalls she favored. He could see a little bit of her inner fierceness settling around her. The same fierceness she let slip when she was being stubborn. "Yes," he pointed to the long mirror that they'd stashed in the corner. "See for yourself."

Brandy turned curiously and her breath hitched when she met the eyes of the stranger in the mirror. Her dark hair was twisted up in a messy bun and instead of seeing the vulnerability she felt the stranger looked like she might be able to walk through hell fire.

Severus appeared at her back and slipped her pistol into her hip holster. Brandy slowly let a smile creep over her face. She met Severus's eyes in the mirror and her smile turned into a grin. "Maybe…maybe going wasn't as horrible an idea as I thought."

* * *

It was late.

Late and dark.

Charon's shoulder throbbed painfully and Kevin dozed uneasily behind the counter. Claws was still circling the building the sniper was in, keeping the man pinned. Charon had a pretty good idea who it was that was playing with them.

He could hear the sniper's boots on the roof across the street, searching for a way to his targets without getting gutted.

In the darkness a different set of noises started drifting towards them and he tensed. Charon cocked his .45 pistol left handed from where he was sitting and Kevin peeked over the counter. Charon put a finger to his ruined lips and the boy nodded, ducking back down.

The noises got closer and Claws growled. Charon heard a lighter gurgle and peeked out onto the street. There at Claws' feet were five tiny deathclaws. The smallest caught his scent and Mini gave a delighted little  _pert_  sound, skittering into the café.

She jumped up onto his knee, nose huffing immediately against the blood stained bandage wrapped around him.

"I'm alright," he assured her in answer to her outraged squeak.

Outside Claws was gurgling conversation with the others and they all were conversing right back. The absurdity of it was not lost on him. If somebody had told him he'd one day be here in his hometown…pinned down during a death race trying to win back his smoothskin wife…while her deathclaw called mini deathclaw reinforcements…well he would have had a nice long laugh and sent them to Barrows for drug treatment.

"Kevin, I think the Calvary is here." Charon rasped and the boy's head appeared over the counter.

"Another one?"

"Meet Mini." Charon rumbled, scratching the top of her head with one large finger. "The others are outside."

Kevin looked outside and gulped but then he chewed his lip, thinking hard. "Do all outsiders have deathclaw pets?"

"No," Charon snorted. "I'm over two hundred years old and so far Rachel is the only soul who's managed to keep one's loyalty."

Kevin kept chewing on his lip. He looked like he was trying to work up the nerve to speak. "So…That guy wants to get over here to kill us, right?"

Charon nodded. "Yes,"

"What…what if we set a trap. It's probably too dark for him to see the regular deathclaws. If we could maybe send Claws away, maybe we can lure him down here into an ambush."

Charon's brows rose and he nodded, impressed. "That's a good Idea. Claws," he called. "Take a walk."

Claws growled outside and Charon hardened his voice. " _Now_ , just a short walk."

Grumbling under his breath Claws finally stalked off. Two of the mini's went with him. The other two joined them in the café and they settled in to wait with the humans.

"Kevin, take my shotgun and hide. I think our friend on that other roof must be Roberts."

"If it is Roberts then I should stay." Kevin said even as terror rolled over him. Charon could almost see the kids fear wrapped around him like a blanket. "He won't be merciful and you're hurt."

Charon just shook his head. "Robert's is a dangerous man which is exactly why I want you hidden. If he does manage to kill me he probably won't go looking for you."

Kevin didn't like it but he didn't argue any further. Instead he carefully crawled along the floor, staying close to the walls and out of the snipers line of sight. The boy got his hands on Charon's gun and made his way back to the rear of the café. He gave Charon one last look and then he disappeared up a set of stairs that probably led to an office.

Charon leaned back against the wall, settling in to wait. He had his .45 in his lap and one leg stretched out. The other was bent at the knee while his head leaned back against the cold concrete.

He was so tired. Even with the bandages he was still bleeding, the red stain slowly spreading. He'd lost too much blood for comfort.

Silently he wondered if it would be ironic or just tragic to have come so far only to bleed to death now. Gene-Tec should only be a few blocks from here if he correctly remembered the maps he'd gone over in Sanctuary weeks ago.

His eyes settled on the place where Kevin had disappeared and he gritted his teeth.  _No_ , he wouldn't die here. He would kill Roberts, get Rachel back and they would get into Gene-Tec together.

Then,  _since he was going to fantasize_ , they would return home. They'd start remodeling their house in Megaton to get ready for the addition to the family. He'd maybe sign on to do shift duty with Stockholm so he'd be able to stay close to home. Rachel wouldn't be able to travel like they did once she started to show. Hell, he would do everything he could to keep her from traveling at all the moment she was confirmed pregnant.

That mental image brought a blissful smirk to Charon's dry lips. His beautiful Rachel, smiling up at him, her belly swelling with his child growing within her. They would have the kind of domestic bliss he hadn't thought he'd ever find.

Charon didn't know exactly how long it was before his domestic fantasy was interrupted. Maybe an hour, maybe more had gone by when Mini lifted her head. She'd been curled up next to Charon's hip. A heartbeat later Charon heard it too, the soft crunch of experienced boots on gravel moving towards them.

Charon heaved a sigh and sat up a little straighter, pointing his gun. There was a soft click and something rolled into the Café. Charon snarled and kicked the flash grenade away from him, only just throwing his arm up in time to protect his eyes from the worst of it.

Ears ringing Charon blinked furiously, trying to get his eyes to focus. A dark figure moved in from the street and lifted a rifle. Mini lunched herself from the ghoul's side and even through the ringing in his ears he heard a pained yell and a gunshot.

Charon rolled, sweeping his leg out and taking Roberts feet out from under him. Charon got his pistol up, his shoulder was screaming but worse was that he couldn't see were Mini was. She was still attacking; he could faintly hear her snarls and Robert's curses. The other two had probably joined in too.

Another loud gunshot went off from the left and everything went very abruptly still. There were two or three heartbeats of silence and then the soft orange glow of a lantern was lit a couple feet away. The gentle light helped Charon's vision focus and he blinked a few more times, getting a good look around.

Roberts was dead on the floor with the top half of his skull missing. The mini's were all gathering around the fresh meat. Kevin was standing by the lantern, a hand gripping his shoulder while he stood there looking like he was trying not to pass out.

"You alright?" Charon asked, noting his shotgun on the floor a few feet away.

Kevin nodded slowly. "Yeah, you didn't have a clear shot so… so I…your gun knocked me on my ass." He finally spit out, looking at the ghoul. Then the boy started to chuckle nervously. Charon joined in, laughing.

"You done good kid." He told him when he could breathe again.

"It's dawn," Kevin told him, picking up the shotgun. "You want to head out?"

Charon hefted the pistol, ignoring the throbbing in his shoulder. "Yeah, let's end this."


	38. Chapter 38

 

Rachel groaned miserably, tossing her arm over her eyes. The oppressive white had gotten real old real quick. The colorless blinding white room had given her a migraine not too long after she'd been thrown into the tiny cell. Not too long after that her joints had started to get stiff, unable to really stretch out.

She'd been trapped in there for three days according to her Pipboy. Rachel groaned again, curling into a ball around her grumbling stomach, desperately trying to ease the ache in her spine and the throbbing behind her temples. She hadn't seen another living soul since she'd been imprisoned. Rachel had gotten water from the toilet in the corner but there was nothing for food and she was starting to feel it.

She'd already tried unsuccessfully to jimmy the door. She'd cried, screamed, and kicked the walls. Once she'd calmed down she'd gone over every inch of the room and there was nothing.

No way out.

No way to escape.

* * *

Brandy stuck close to Severus in the Tunnels.

She had almost let her fear get the better of her when Garret had quietly shaken her awake. She'd fallen asleep at her desk again. Brandy had silently brushed and braided her hair, all the while wondering if this was going to be the last time. She'd pulled on the armor Severus had given and she'd strapped the gun to her hip with her jaw set stubbornly against her own trepidation.

Standing in the work room, ready to go meet the boys she'd almost given in and stayed behind. Then she'd met the eyes of the girl dressed for war in the mirror and steeled her resolve.

Now, they were in the cramped tunnel that ran under the kitchen yard of Dominic's fortress waiting in the stifling, putrid, air for it to be time to move.

Severus and Joshua were both smoking but Brandy had refused when Joshua had offered a cigarette to her. They'd been there for half an hour, arriving right before dawn. It was be soon.

As if her thoughts had called to Ike Joshua's radio crackled. Ike's voice sounded strong as he broadcasted over all the squad leader's radios. "All teams… _Move in_."

Both men flicked away their cigarettes and Joshua went up first, lifting the grate an inch and checking for any wayward guards wandering around. He signaled that the coast was clear and Severus followed, Brandy bringing up the rear.

The kitchen yard was always quiet this early in the morning. It was one of the biggest reason's they'd picked the kitchens as their entrance point. Outside the door they could hear the chatter of the kitchen maids and smell the bread baking in the brick fire ovens.

Joshua put a hand on the door handle but Brandy stopped him by grabbing his sleeve, shaking her head. When he lifted his brow she pointed at herself, mouthing.  _You'll scare them._

Joshua's jaw clenched, he didn't like it but he nodded and waved her ahead of him. Brandy slipped into the hot kitchen and three pairs of eyes over the short veils cooks wore landed on her.

"Good morning," Brandy smiled politely. It was odd, but now that she was doing something useful she didn't feel nearly so nervous.

They all looked her up and down before a girl with flour up to her elbows cleared her throat. "Who are you? One of the Rebels?"

"Eloise," Brandy kept her smile in place and her voice soft. "You don't recognize me?"

She squinted and her eyes snapped wide. " _Brandy_? I heard you'd been killed during that prison break along with all the other girls."

Brandy shook her head. "That was a lie. We all made it out. The rebels rescued us and they've been keeping us safe."

"I  _told you_!" another girl with a spoon in her hand said. "I just  _knew_  that the Barron's people were lying."

"Thank heavens!" Eloise unfastened her veil and smiled wide. "My little sister was among you."

"Ivy's safe," Brandy assured the head cook. "Now, listen very carefully. The rebels are storming the Castle as we speak. It's all out war. Grab what you can and hide down in the tunnel in the yard. We'll take you someplace safe once we find and free Angel."

"What- who's we?"

Brandy nodded towards the door. "Boys, come in."

The girls all paled when Joshua and Severus enter the kitchen but then Eloise turned to the other two girls. "Katie, Tiana, gather the other serving girls as quietly as you can. Be careful not to alert the Barron's men. Go, quickly."

The two girls nodded and left. Eloise grabbed a key from her apron and handed it to Brandy. "I'll go to the nursery and get the children organized. That key with get you down to the Lockers, the guard down there will have the one to the cells." She squeezed Brandy's hands, casting a nervous glance over the smaller girls shoulder at the ghouls. "Good luck you three."

Together they worked their way through the servant's tunnels. It wasn't long before both distant and much closer gunfire echoed all around them. Scarred slaves hurried past them while mercenaries snarled curses and insults in the distance.

It took twenty minutes but between Brandy and Severus they made it down to the Lockers without getting lost, shot or captured. Joshua was impressed when Severus slid forward, efficiently snapping the on duty guards neck before he'd even noticed them.

Brandy stared down at the dead man on the floor, she stomach rolling just a little. Severus noticed her turning pale while Joshua picked the man's pockets. He reached out one large hand and she flinched involuntarily. Severus froze and Brandy met his eyes guiltily. Severus relaxed a little, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am dangerous." He said very softly, forgiving her for being afraid.

"I know," she said told him quietly, covering his hand with hers. "But that's not all you are." Brandy squeezed his hand and the moment passed.

"Got it." Joshua said and the three of them moved forward cautiously, ready for more guards or traps. There were five tiny white cells. Only one of them was occupied. Joshua swiped the keycard he'd picked off the guards body and the door hissed open.

Rachel was curled in the fetal position on the floor. Her hair was greasy and there was dried blood on her face. Joshua dropped to his knees, shaking her gently. "Rachel? Rachel can you hear me?"

She groaned, her eyes fluttering open. "Joshua?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry we're late. Can you stand?" he asked.

Rachel nodded, stiffly moving. He helped her get her feet under her and together the two of the stumbled into the hall.

"Here," Brandy pressed a warm round of bread into Rachel's hands. "I nicked this from the kitchen for you. I remembered they only feed you guys a couple times a week down here."

Rachel tore into the bread, fingers shaking slightly. She devoured the bread and then downed a bottle of purified water Joshua gave her, coughing as she tossed the bottle aside.

Rachel took a few deep breaths and finally looked up at her rescuers. "I missed you guys." she panted, "Thanks for coming to get me."

She looked at the boys and then Brandy. "Hey, look at you in armor. A girl after my own heart."

Brandy blushed. "Thank you miss."

Rachel nodded. She was weak and still ravenous but she wasn't so for gone that she wasn't able to be herself. "Tell me what's been happening top side. Is Charon okay?"

"He's surviving," Joshua assured her, keeping Rachel on her feet with a steadying arm wrapped around her waist. Joshua helped Rachel into the guards office and sat her on an office chair. "Last I saw he was hurt but he had a defensible position and he and Commander Roberts were waiting each other out. Claws is with him."

"Thank goodness," Rachel nodded, the fog starting to clear from her head. She quickly glanced around, looting the small room with her eyes. She singled out the safe and asked if they'd opened it yet. They hadn't but the same keycard that had opened her cell also gave them access. Rachel was delighted to find her missing equipment inside. She quickly strapped on her weapons and her wings. "And the rebellion?"

"Storming the Castle now. It's all out war."

Rachel nodded, stretching out her sore muscles. Adrenalin from the promise of the fight to come was staving off her weakness and exhaustion. "And Dominic?"

"Alive and somewhere in the castle the last I knew." Joshua told her.

"Good," Rachel growled. "Cause I'm gonna kill him."

"You should let us get you out of here." Joshua argued. "You were shaking ten minutes ago."

"I know, but I'm not as bad as I could be. I'll be alright."

Joshua didn't look happy but there wasn't much he could do to stop her either. "Don't die." He sighed finally. "I'd hate to survive this long only to have Charon kill me back home."

Rachel grinned, standing on much steadier legs. "It's a promise."

They moved fast, the path back up into the castle taking them through the Baron's private zoo. Rachel hit all the emergency release buttons on the way by, letting the trapped animals back out into the city.

They hit the kitchens and Rachel stopped short. "Where are the maids?"

"In the tunnel outside." Brandy told her.

"Good, get them back to Sanctuary."

"You're going after Dominic?" Joshua asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

Severus immediately stepped towards her even as his eyes fell on Brandy. It was the first time since he'd been bound to his contract that he remembered honestly wanting to be able to make his own choice.

Rachel was already shaking her head. "No, I can handle myself. Stay with them and get the slaves back to Sanctuary."

He nodded, side stepping back to Brandy's side.

Rachel left them quickly, taking the servants door that would take her up to Dominic's suite.

Joshua, Severus and Brandy went straight into the tunnels. There were dozens of servants crowding the tight space. They were all silent as the girl and ghouls descended the ladder, both confused and frightened in the darkness.

In the silence the radio on Joshua's belt crackled and Rachel's voice invaded the air. "Heads up boys and girls. This is your Angel, I'm alright thanks to our friends. The Castles on fire and I'm on my way up to Dominic's rooms. Anyone in the castle should start working their way out."

Ike's voice replied. "Hear that people, we have our Angel at our backs! Happy Hunting Ray!"

The servants all started murmuring excitedly and Joshua grinned out at them. "All right people, follow me. We'll get you out of this shit and somewhere safe."

The mass of people shifted to let them to the head of the group and they were almost at the front when a hand grabbed Brandy's wrist. "Brandy!"

It was Tiana, the woman still had her wooden spoon clutched in her hand. "Eloise isn't here."

A spike of fear jabbed down Brandy's spine and Joshua looked at her sharply. "What is it?"

"The nursery!" Brandy told him and he blanched, eyes flicking over all the frightened faces around them.

"I'll go." Severus said, already turning back.

Brandy moved with the larger ghoul. "I'll go too."

"Be careful!" Joshua yelled after them. "Good luck!"


	39. Chapter 39

 

Smoke clogged the hallways, getting thicker the higher Rachel climbed inside the castle. She pulled on her goggles to protect her eyes and kept moving. On the fifth floor she ran into a rebel squad with four servants in tow.

"Angel!" one man yelled, waving his arm at the end on the hallway. It was one of Cravens personal guards, looking far younger than Rachel remembered him being. Either rebellion agreed with him or he was a master of disguise.

"Hey," Rachel called, jogging the length of the hall. "How many more units are in the Castle?"

"We should be the last," he reported. "We're coming from the top floors, it's all on fire."

"Dominic?" Rachel asked sharply. "Looks like he might have taken an escape tunnel out of his office but it was in flames, we couldn't follow."

"Crazy bastard might have set the fire up there himself." Rachel cursed.

The squad leader nodded. "We thought the same. You want to follow us out?"

Rachel glanced around, forming a plan B in her head as she did so. She wasn't too far from Dominic's private dining balcony. "No, you go. I'm going to hunt from the air. Any ideas where that tunnel might let out?"

"Don't know exactly but somewhere on the western wall."

Rachel nodded her thanks and left quickly, wishing them luck. A couple minutes and Rachel was where she wanted to be. Standing against the glass that kept out the wind Rachel watched the fighting below. The rebels seemed to be doing well and she could see the people in the lower city massing against smaller groups of mercenaries. The people were behind them, the mercenaries were failing fast and Dominic was on the run.

Rachel smiled and quickly retreated back to the doorway. She pulled a pin from a grenade and tossed it into the room, ducking behind the steel wall for cover. The grenade blew and a vortex of smoke was suddenly being propelled out into the air in a shower of glass and soot.

Rachel popped a Buffout for good measure and shook out her limbs while she waited the two minutes it took to feel the drug take effect. Newly energized and ready to finish this war they'd started Rachel moved, running straight for the hole she'd blown. The red head leapt forward into the open air, swan diving out the window.

She hit the button on her wings and Rachel was air born, soaring towards the west.

* * *

"Here!" Brandy coughed in the smoke congested stairwell. She reached for the doorknob but Severus grabbed her wrist to stop her. The castle around them was burning in earnest, the wood the steel both groaning and popping ominously.

"Check a door like this," he yelled over the noise of the fire, the fighting had since moved on. He placed his hand on the wooden door. It was warm but not hot. He nodded his approval and Brandy carefully took the knob, twisting it.

"It's locked?" She told him. "This door is never locked."

"Stand aside." Severus growled, aware that the heat was rising quickly around them. Brandy moved and he kicked out, blowing the door open with his boot. Fire and smoke crawled up the walls inside and several of the beds in the large bunk room were burning.

"Eloise!" Brandy yelled, couching again. Severus pulled a bandana from his pocket and handed it to her. Brandy gave him a grateful glance and took it, holding the fabric over her nose and mouth.

They made their way through the burning room and Brandy kept yelling for her friend. Finally near the back a door squeaked open and the cook peeked out. "Brandy? Is that you?"

"Eloise! Thank goodness!"

The older woman let loose a sob and threw her arms around Brandy. "Thank you! Somebody locked us in when the fires started. I got the children into the bathrooms but I thought we were all going to burn alive."

Somewhere above them an explosion rocked through the structure, sending bits of debris raining down around them and a dozen frightened voiced sounded from the bathroom.

"We need to leave." Severus growled and the women nodded.

"Alright girls, this way," Eloise called. Two woman who served as care takers emerged, each holding the hands of young children. And older girl, maybe eleven came out next with a baby in her arms followed by several other children ranging in ages from twelve to four. When the kids saw Severus looming out of the smoke one of the older girls screamed and most of them hurried to hide behind the adults.

Severus flinched back.

"I don't want to die!" the one who'd screamed cried when Brandy tried to calm her. The baby in the oldest girls arms started to wail as well.

"You won't!" Brandy had to yell over the roar of the growing fires. "We're here to help. I promise!"

"He killed my mother!" the girl cried, skittering back into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom the floor groaned loudly and Severus swore.

Brandy did too.

"Eloise." Brandy coughed. "Take the rest of the children and get out of here. We'll follow."

The cook nodded and led the two nurses and the other eleven children quickly towards the exit. Brandy, sweat from both heat and fear rolling down her back, turned back towards the terrified girl and carefully inched forward. The floor under her boots didn't feel sturdy by any stretch of the imagination.

"Hey, it's alright." She tried to sooth. "Severus isn't with them anymore. He's with me. We came to get you out of here."

"He'll eat us all" she whispered and Brandy's stomach clenched. It was one of the many things she'd been fed about ghouls as a child too.

"He won't." Brandy said firmly, inching forward. She was almost there. " _listen_ …do you hear that groaning sound?"

The girl nodded, her eyes still glued to the ghoul hovering helplessly in the doorway.

"That sound means there is fire in the basement below us. It's eating away the supports. We have to leave. Okay? Time to go."

The girl nodded, tears cleaning tracks down her soot stained cheeks. Brandy reached out for her hand and together the women very carefully started inched across the heated floor. They were about half way when the tile cracked and heaved.

Brandy gripped the girl's hands tightly and yanked her to the right just in time to get them off the chunk of floor that fell into the inferno below.

Severus grabbed onto the doorframe and reach out, stretching as far as he could. The floor was crumbling and there was now a two foot gap between him the girls.

"Reach for me!" he yelled. The girl balked when she saw the flames below but Brandy shoved her forward. She jumped instinctually when she stumbled towards the flaming pit and Severus grabbed her flailing wrist, yanking her across the space. Together they stumbled back into the still stable part of the nursery.

"Wait right here," Severus growled and she nodded too frightened to do anything but obey. He again reached out, holding onto the doorframe for balance.

"Brandy!" he yelled, watching the floor under her feet start to give. "Brandy jump!"

Brandy leapt forward but the floor dropped away and she was short in distance. Her eyes widened when she realized she wasn't going to reach him. Severus lunged forward, throwing himself to the floor. His hand shot out and snatched Brandy's wrist. She cried out as she banged painfully against the heated wall below but she yelled. "Don't let go!"

Severus groaned against the harsh angle but he hauled Brandy up. When he got her hips over the lip of the floor he threw his weight backwards and they tumbles back into the nursery.

The girl clapped her hands over her mouth and Severus quickly beat out the flames eating Brandy's left pant leg.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'll be alright." She told him, panting heavily, before looking at the girl. "you?"

She nodded and Severus hauled Brandy to her feet. She winced but limped forward with a determination he admired. The girl followed closely, coughing in the thick smoke. Severus swore, listening to the ceiling above them groan.

"We need to move faster." He growled, pausing to kneel. "Brandy, climb up." Brandy didn't argue. Eyeing the ceiling overhead she climbed onto Severus's back. He stood and held out his hand to the girl. She hesitated but the ceiling groaned louder and she squeaked, grabbing onto him.

He towed the women quickly out into the stairwell and they were only halfway up the steel steps when the ceiling crashed in behind them.

Ten minute more and they burst out into the open air of the kitchen yard. Craven's boys were there and they immediately came to their aide. Eloise took charge of the girl and hugged her tightly before pushing a bottle of water into her hands.

In the daylight Severus got a good look at Brandy's leg. She'd have a little scarring but she'd be alright as long as they didn't let infection set in. She wouldn't be able to walk on it until tomorrow without a good deal of pain but he didn't mind carrying her.

"Ike and Craven are on their way." One of the men was saying. "Do you want to wait for them or do you want to go back to Sanctuary with the children?"

Severus opened his mouth to say that he'd take Brandy back for medical attention but she cut him off. "We'll stay."

"Brandy," he scolded. "You're hurt."

"I know," she smiled up at him, a hard glint in her eyes. "But I want to see this place burn."

Severus nodded, almost smirking, and settled his big frame onto the scrubby grass next to her. "As you wish."

* * *

Charon's head snapped around and his eyebrows snapped up. Thick black smoke billowed from Dominic's Castle. Out of the smoke a small silvery shape flashed through the air heading west and he grinned.

"Kevin look," he pointed.

"Wow, the castles on fire…do you think it was the rebels?"

"Yes, there's Rachel."

Claws perked up at the sound of his mother's name. Charon, arm in a makeshift sling and grinning like a predator turned back towards the city. "Come on kid,"

Kevin stepped quickly to keep up even as he looked over his shoulder at the tower, they could see the door leading inside.

"But the games?"

"Games over kid," Charon smirked. "And we're missing all the fun."

* * *

Rachel's eyes tracked the ground looking for any sign of Dominic but so far she hadn't seen anything. In her ear the little speaker crackled and Garret voice floated into her brain. "Rachel, ground squad three just radioed in. Dominic passed through the same gate you used when you drove the cart out into the ruins a couple minutes ago."

Rachel grinned, banking left and hitting her thrusters. "Thanks. Whenever somebody runs into Charon let him know my location."

Four minutes and Rachel spotted Dominic's black and red cloak fluttering among the ruins below.

She yanked a flash grenade from her belt and dropped it. She would have used a frag but she was out. Dominic threw himself sideways to avoid the blast and Rachel swooped in low.

Dominic ran out from his cover, firing bullets in her direction with a 10mm. One lucky bullet embedded into her left wings joint and she swore, heading for the ground awkwardly. With the joint jammed she couldn't twist or retract her wings.

More bullets rained from a couple streets over and she cursed, rolling in the air to avoid getting hit. Rachel hit the ground harder then she'd wanted and stumbled, landing in a heap of twisted metal and broken stone. Rachel hit the release button for the straps but nothing happened, the mechanism must have been damaged in the fall.

She struggled to her feet, the weight on her back telling her that her earlier Buffout was wearing off.

"Well well well my dear. Miss me?" Dominic drawled, stepping out with his sword in his hand.

"Like the plague," she growled, pulling Maria free and pointing it at him. He paused but smiled, eyes almost as panicked as a chemed out raider.

"You should be nicer to your husband."

"I am nice to my husband. He should be along shortly. I heard he killed Roberts." Rachel smiled and took a step forward.

"Roberts was a disappointment."

"I hate when that happens." Rachel told him evenly. "Now, why don't you drop your weapon and we'll go meet up with the rebels so you can stand trial."

Dominic smiled and tipped his head to the side. "Trial?  _No_ ," in a quick movement he flicked his free hand out. Rachel cried out, stumbling back into a pile of broken concrete. Flat on her back, trapped by the weight of her wings and staring at the small throwing knife buried two inches left of her heart, right below her collar bone.

Dominic smiled down at her as he approached. "You are so lovely. You should have just married me. You could have had a place in history."

Rachel lifted her pistol but he smacked it out of her hand with his sword, clucking his tongue in disapproval. "Now now, none of that."

He used the tip of his blade to slice away the strap of Rachel's goggles, leaving a light bleeding scratch on her cheek. "I want to see the fear in your eyes when you die." He explained like he might be commenting on the weather.

Rachel glared at him and he laughed. "I don't mind if it takes a bit to bring out that fear." His flicked out his blade again and tapped the knife hilt embedded in her flesh. Rachel screamed as white hot pain flashed down into her bones.

"There, you are beautiful when you scream. Again?"

Rachel started to shake her head no but movement behind the dethroned Baron caught her attention. Rachel's' eyes widened and she paled slightly more. Dominic started to smile, enjoying her fear until he realized she was looking behind him. Annoyed he turned to see what the infuriating woman was looking at and found himself looking into eyes of a massive Saber.

The big cat growled and the beast was so close Dominic could feel the heat form its breathe. He flashed up his blade to strike but the cat pounced, sinking teeth and claws alike into the Baron. He screamed but the sound was cut short when the cat bit into his throat, holding its prey on the ground until Dominic stopped twitching like any big feline would.

The cat dropped Dominic and licked its muzzle clean before turning its attention to Rachel. Rachel stayed very  _very_  still. She held her breath when the cat lowered its nose to her face and snuffeled.

Rachel let loose the smallest squeak when it flicked its tongue out, tasting the blood sliding down her cheek. The big beast looked down into her eyes and they held each other's gaze for a full five seconds before the Saber twisted its head and sniffed her down to her boots before it backed off.

It grabbed Dominic's body, gave Rachel one last cursory glance and left, taking its meal with it.

Rachel gawked at the place it disappeared and then blew out a nervous giggle, collapsing back against the rumble.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Rachel!" Charon jumped up from the exam table he was sitting on in Sanctuary's infirmary. Maggie had been in the process of, in her professional terminology _, picking out all the shit_ he'd managed to collect in his open wounds _._

Joshua had Rachel's arm around his neck and he was helping her limp into the clinic. She was dirty, bruised and blood streaked but she was smiling up at Charon. Joshua passed her to her husband and Charon held her tightly. Rachel returned the embrace, digging her sore cheek into his chest.

"I missed you so much." she whispered up at him and Charon held her tighter, breathing in the scent of her hair under the smoke and dust.

Charon shifted back enough to look down at her face and he traced one of the scratches on her cheek with his thumb. "Did Dominic do this?"

"Yes." She told him, leaning her face into his touch. "He was playing with me. I got pinned down by my wings in the ruble and couldn't fight back."

Charon scowled and Rachel tightened her arms around him. It had very nealy been the end for her and they both knew it.

"How do you kill him?" Charon growled.

"Interestingly enough….I didn't." she told him and Maggie sucked in a sharp breath.

"Is he still alive?"

"No," Joshua answered for Rachel. "I saw the whole show from a roof a couple blocks over. Garret sent me as back up and I was trying to get over to her when I got eyes on them. Dominic was standing over her, looking like he was talking at her and I was trying to line up a shot that wouldn't do more harm than good when that big Saber appeared.

Dominic didn't see it until it was way too late. It killed him quickly, sniffed Rachel all over….I swear I thought that was going to be the end of her, but then is just dragged Dominic's body off. I got over there as quick as I could but the cat was gone and Rachel was…all in all…fine." Joshua grinned. "I cut her loose and we dragged our asses directly back here as fast as we could."

Charon looked down at Rachel and blew out a great stress induced sigh. "I'm damn glad you're good with critters."

Rachel's giggle edged into hysterical. " _Me too."_

"Charon," Maggie broke in, clicking the bloody tweezers still in her hand. "Set her down and get your ass back over here."

Charon smiled affectionately at his sisters nagging, bringing Rachel over and sitting her on the table next to him. She leaned against his uninjured side and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of Sanctuary while Maggie worked.

She wanted to ask how he'd been hurt. How he'd gotten out of the coliseum and a dozen other things having to do with the rebels and the fighting but with her Buffout well worn off she didn't have the energy.

Beside it looked like they'd won so it wasn't important at that second.

It could wait.

* * *

 

The cafeteria of Sanctuary was teeming with activity.

Severus hiked Brandy up a few inches higher onto his back and carefully picked his way down the steps and into the throngs of people. It was slow going, Ike and Craven were ahead of him and everyone in the universe seemed to want the two leader's attention.

Brandy held onto his neck loosely, about half way back she'd finally given in to the excitement of the day and had fallen asleep. He wanted to be annoyed that he wasn't able to move towards the infirmary faster but she'd assured him several times that she wasn't in terrible pain and the feeling of her body heat soaking into his back was like water to a man dying of thirst.

Finally he caught Joshua's eye over the heads of several dozen people and the other ghoul came to his aide. He signaled Garret on the way and the two brothers elbowed their way over.

"What happened?" Garret asked, inspecting Brandy's blistering skin.

"Got caught in the fires," Severus told him. "Is the doctor free?"

"She's just finishing up with Rachel." Garret told him. "Come on, we'll clear you a path."

"Okay people!" Joshua yelled, an easy smile on his face as he start nudging bystanders. "Clear a path, coming through."

Together the twins elbowed and nudged Severus a path to the infirmary door and Garret stuck his head in first. "Hey Mags? Brandy's been burned. Do you have a minute or two to squeeze her in?"

Maggie nodded, snipping the final stitch to keep Rachel's knife wound closed while the stimpak healed the deeper muscle damage. "Bring her in."

Garret stepped out of the way so Severus could enter the room, there wasn't enough space in the infirmary to have them all clogged inside. Severus slid inside out of the noise and Charon surged to his feet, planting himself between the other ghoul and his family.

Severus stiffened, one arm hitching Brandy up the keep her on his back and the other yanking a combat knife from his belt. The two alpha ghouls growled at each other and Brandy stirred. "What's going on?" she slurred sleepily while on the other side of the room Rachel scowled behind her husband.

" _Charon!_ " she snapped in a voice that she usually saved for Claws when the beast had pissed her off. "Sit down, enough of this nonsense. Is that really how you're going to greet an old friend?"

"Ray-"

"I said sit!" she snapped, her patients getting thin. "I haven't eaten or slept for three days. I've crashed, been stabbed, I'm coughing up soot and now the  _fighting is over_. Severus saved my ass several times, I told you that." Charon scowled at her but he knew she was right. He replaced his own combat knife slowly and returned to Rachel's side, a little embarrassed.

She crawled into his lap, whether to keep him in place or for comfort he wasn't sure. It was probably a little of both.

Maggie clucked her tongue, amused and moved forward; helping the big ghoul slide Brandy onto the other exam table in the room. Severus moved back against the wall to let Maggie do her work, keeping his eyes on his boots. He understood Charon's fears and didn't want to give him any more reasons to mistrust him.

Ike poked his head in a few minutes later and his eyes landed on Severus. "Ah, there you are. If you have a few minutes someone has asked to talk to you."

Severus's brows snapped together. He could hear Joshua and Garret joking outside the room and Brandy was currently being given Med-X. Everyone he knew was less than ten feet from his current location.

He looked at Rachel and Brandy but the girls both shrugged. He shrugged away from the wall, following Ike out into the Cafeteria. "Who is it?" Severus asked as Ike led him through the people towards a side door labeled "Angel's Wing".

"She didn't give a name. Just asked Craven if she could talk to you." Ike told him. Angel's wing only had a handful of people in it at the moment. Most people where in the cafeteria enjoying what was turning into one hell of a victory party.

Ike led Severus about half way down to a curtained alcove and knocked lightly on the brick. "Hello? I found Severus."

The curtain opened and Gina smiled brightly. Severus was pleased to see that the woman seemed to be healing well. "Thank you Ike."

Ike smiled, "I'll leave you to it." He nodded his head to the other girls in the alcove as he turned to leave. "Ladies."

Ike left quickly and Severus gulped just a little.

Suddenly he didn't feel safe.

Gina pulled the curtain back, inviting him in. Severus couldn't think of a polite,  _or manly_ , way to decline so he stepped into the women's area.

Gina was there along with Eloise and the teenager from before. Severus clasped his arms behind his back uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with himself. Gina smiled at him.

"I'm told you carried me all the way here from the castle even though you'd been hurt yourself. I wanted to say thank you.  _Really_. You and Rachel saved my life."

"I was following orders." Severus hedged. He was possibly more uncomfortable now then he had been when Craven had hugged him. That was an experience that still made shudder.

"I know, but thank you anyway." she patted his chest in an affectionate gesture. "Of course I'm not the one that asked to talk to you. I knew I would run into you here eventually."

Severus cocked a brow ridge. Gina swept out an inviting hand. "Mary."

The girl cleared her throat. She'd gotten a chance to wash off the soot and fear since he'd last seen her. Her dress was still singed but her hair was clean. She pulled back her sleeve and held out her wrist for him to see. Severus gulped, recognizing his hand imprinted into her skin. It was visible proof that he was the monster these girls had been raised to fear.

"Today," the little girl started, tracing the outline of his fingers on her skin. "Today the castle burned and a lot of people got hurt. But we are supposed to be safe now. Today I almost died in the fire, but because you were there all I have it this bruise."

She took a hesitant step forward. "I talked with Gina when I got here. I'm sorry for what I said. She told me it wasn't your fault. Barron Dominic made you do lots of bad things but you didn't want to do them." Mary looked up at him. "…right?"

Severus sighed, stiffly getting down to one knee so he didn't have to talk down to her. "No, I did not. I am sorry…about your mother."

Mary smiled sadly. "It's okay. Now…because of you and your friends…it won't happen to anyone else." Mary reached into a pocket and pulled out a scrap of silky orange fabric. She ran her thumbs over it softly and held it out to him. "Here. This was a bit of her veil. I want you to have it."

"Why?" Severus asked, even as he accepted the gift.

"Because it's my lucky charm…I want it to bring you luck too." She gave him a small curtsy and looked up at Eloise. "Thank you for helping me find him. Would it be okay to find something to eat?"

Eloise smiled down at her. "I think so, come." The women moved to leave but Mary paused on her way by the ghoul still looking down at the cloth in his hands. She hesitated for just a second and then hugged him.

"Thank you sir." She whispered into his ear before letting him go and leaving with the cook. Gina waited until they were gone before she put a hand on Severus's shoulder. "Mary said you went back into the fire after you got her for Brandy. She now has a very high opinion of you Severus. I thought you might like to know."

Mutely Severus nodded, running the thin orange cloth between his fingers. There was a little gold embroidery along one side. The side that had been ripped from a larger veil had been stitched into a seam so it wouldn't unravel.

"I wish I could remember her mother…" He said softly, rubbing the silk gently. "There were so many I was order too…"

"I know," Gina told him kindly. Carefully she took the cloth from his fingers and folded it up so it was a long tube shape. Then she tied the orange cloth around his wrist. The bright fabric stood out in sharp contrast against his dark leathery hide. "There. Let that bit of cloth remind you that there is always a bit of light in the darkness."

"Thank you Gina." he rumbled.

Footsteps approached and the curtain was pulled aside. Brandy smiled in at them, a crutch under one arm. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." Gina smiled. "Severus was just letting us girls fawn all over him."

Brandy chuckled sleepily. "Poor man, I know how he likes to be the center of attention."

Severus chuckled, getting stiffly to his feet. "Should you be walking?"

"Maggie gave me a stimpak and told me to sleep it off. I was going to go to the workshop but Eloise said you were down here." Brandy looked him over and when he met her eyes he knew she knew what he was feeling. Somehow without her being there to witness Mary's forgiveness Brandy could and did understand everything happening within him. Hell Brandy probably understood to mix of emotions better than he did. "What do you say big guy? You want to go find some dinner?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I would…I would like that."


	41. Chapter 41

 

"It was nice that you got a chance to talk with Severus last night." Rachel commented as she tapped away at the computer in front of her.

"Yes." Charon agreed, watching the screen over her shoulder. Normally while they were out scavenging he'd be standing guard but now that the fighting was over and the fires were out… _mostly_ … they'd had more than enough volunteers to accompany them into the city.

They'd picked Joshua, Garret, Kevin and Maggie to come with them and hadn't seen anything beyond a basic pre-war turret security system. Rachel had been able to disable that quickly enough.

They had all done a good sweep of the building when they'd gotten to Gene-Tec and now that it looked like the coast was clear the others were hanging back, scavenging in the lower level while Rachel worked on the computer in the head lab techs office.

She shifted through the data on the terminal and smiled, tapping the screen with her finger. "Here it is."

Charon leaned forward, almost not believing it. The impossible was staring back at him on the screen.

"Storage unit B, shelf 29. Row 8." Rachel read off the screen, jumping up excitedly.

"Rachel," Charon cautioned. "It may not be there. That storage system may have been damaged. Don't get too excited."

"I'm not excited." she lied, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You're lying." He accused, his own heart hammering in his chest. Was it possible?

"Yes, I am." Rachel told him, taking his hand and tugging him into the lab. They found the storage unit they wanted. The whole place reminded Charon of a large walk-in freezer. They'd read through all the proper handling procedure documents and had already put on the insulated lab coats they'd found.

They'd already found a transport cooler too and had taken all the fusion batteries the cooler ran on that they could find. Charon held the cooler open while Rachel used the technician key they'd found to open the storage unit. Inside lots of the slots were empty and some of the sample vials were cracked near the base but shelf 29, Row 8 was there.

O'Bradly; Bobby. Was printed on the label and Rachel grinned. She pulled on the safety gloves they'd found on the tech's desk and with slightly shaky hands lifted the vial free. She snapped it into the padded cooler and Charon closed the lid, locking it. They waited while the cooler hermetically sealed and a green light flicked to life on the front.

"We did it." Rachel breathed. "We really did it!"

Charon carefully held the case, which looked like a fusion powered lunch box, in one hand and wrapped his free arm around her. "I love you Rachel Boone."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too Charon O'Bradly Boone."

* * *

 

"Miss Rachel?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Rachel was alone in Maggie's rooms. She'd come back to check on the cooler for the hundredth time that day. They'd finished up at Gene-Tec the day before and were planning to hot-foot it back to D.C in the morning.

She and Charon had grand plans to head straight for Underworld and Doctor Barrows. It didn't seem safe to try to use the sample here and then travel to get back home, too much could happen out on the road during a long trip.

"Brandy," Rachel smiled. "Come in. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to know if Severus was going away with you." She asked, nervously sticking her hands in the pockets of her overhauls. "I asked him and all he would say is that it was up to you."

Rachel pulled out a chair at Maggie's kitchen table, offering it to Brandy. The girl took it and Rachel sat across from her. "I suppose he will end up going back with us. With everything going on I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him about it. Things with him are…" she trailed off. Searching for the right words. " _Complicated_."

"Because of his Contract." Brandy supplied and Rachel's eyebrows snapped up.

"How do you know about the contract?"

"Severus told me." Brandy said. "The night of the party."

"I'm surprised he did." Rachel confessed. "That's a pretty big secret."

Brandy nodded, her ponytail bouncing. "I know. I think he and I…well I think we might be best friends and if he wants to go away I'll miss him."

" _But_ …" Rachel prodded when she fell silent.

"But,  _well_ , if he wants to stay in Chicago then I wanted to ask you if I could have his contract? I promise to keep it safe and secret! I would never make him do anything he didn't want too and then one day…I'll find a way to get rid of it."

Rachel studied the girls face for a long moment, weighing her words and what Rachel knew about the girl. "I'll talk to him," Rachel finally promised. "And if he doesn't want to come with me then I think you could make a very good fit for him."

Brandy clapped her hands together and smiled like she was trying not to cry. "Thank you Miss Rachel."

Rachel laughed, "Please, just call me Rachel."

* * *

 

Later that night Rachel talked first to Charon and then to Severus. Severus considered the question very carefully and finally he told the couple that given the choice he would like to stay in Chicago. Given all the blood he'd spilt over the years under the Barron's of the past he wanted the chance to wash some of that blood away by helping to rebuild a better city.

When Rachel had told him that Brandy had requested his contract he'd smirked just a little, saying he had hoped she would when he told her about it. He hadn't wanted to ask her outright and make her feel like she had to take on the responsibility.

Brandy was thrilled when Rachel and Severus caught up with her in the workshop. Rachel handed over Severus's contract and Brandy signed the bottom for good measure.

When that was done Rachel returned to Charon and Severus sat down in his chair next to Brandy's desk, ready to assist with whatever task that might need their attention.

In the morning Charon and Rachel said their goodbyes in the early hours.

So did Maggie.

She'd decided that she wanted to see D.C and she wanted to stay with her long lost family. Nobody was very surprised.

Ike, Craven, Joshua, Garret, Gina, Kevin, Severus and Brandy all walked them to the very outer edge of the city. Rachel whistled and Claws met them there along with Mini, sticking close to the massive deathclaw.

The other mini deathclaws weren't there but then they hadn't adopted the people like the runty little female had. Charon sighed and picked her up, he had gotten attached to her despite his best efforts.

"Hey girl, you can't come to D.C with us." He told her. "Simms would have a Brahmin."

She whistled and nuzzled his hand.

"Hey now," Charon said. "I know but I got a job for ya. Watch out for the boy ok? You can be his new mama."

Charon held out Mini to Kevin whose mouth fell open.

"Really?" he asked, reaching for her. "You want me to have her?"

Charon nodded. "Watch out for each other. Okay?"

Rachel was pretty sure she could hear a rough edge to his voice but she didn't comment. Charon was doing the right thing. Charon shook hands with everyone there, including Severus. The two men had gotten a chance to talk a couple of times since the battle and as it turned out they still had a lot in common.

Rachel gave everyone a warm hug and promised that they'd travel safe. She also made them all promise that as soon as they started trading with the outside that they'd write.

* * *

 

"It's good to be home." Rachel smiled as they stepped into the D.C mall. Weeks of travel and all three people were ready for a break. Claws was just happy not to have to wear his goggles anymore.

Willow whistled sharply when she caught sight of them, waving her arms in the air. "Hey! My favorite tourists!" she yelled when they were within earshot. "You're alive! We heard you'd left town."

Rachel grinned walking right into a hug from the taller woman. "We did, we've been gone a little over a year."

"And you made a new friend." Willow said, offering her hand to Maggie.

"It's nice to meet you." Maggie shook it and smiled. "I'm Charon's Sister, Maggie."

Willow's brow snapped up. "No shit, welcome to Underworld."

Maggie laughed and Willow and looked back at Rachel and Charon.

"Carol is going to be thrilled although be warned, she wasn't happy when Gob sent a letter saying you'd left. She may give you a pretty good scolding for not saying goodbye first.

Rachel ducked her head. "Oops."

Willow grinned. "Go on in, I'm sure you guys are beat." Willow ushered them towards the door saying she'd come find them when she went on break.

Rachel and Charon led the way up to Carols Place. They figured they'd better face the music first. Greta was at the front desk when the three of them trudged in and she grinned in a way that only she could. It was both affectionate and wicked all at the same time.

"Carol," Greta called into the next room. "Your wayward chicks just wandered in."

" _Charon! Rachel!_ " Carol's voice scolded sharply from the next room. "What in heaven's name," she appeared in the doorway. "were you thinking running off the  _Chicago_  of all places without saying goodbye. If I was fifty years younger I'd be putting both of you over my knee."

Rachel kept her eyes down, trying not to laugh and it was Charon that came to the rescue. He crossed the space in two large strides and wrapped the mother hen of a ghoulette in a tight hug. Rachel and Maggie almost choked on their own tongues.

"We missed you too…. _ma_." he grumbled and Carol froze. She made a noise that sound very much like a quiet sob and held onto him.

"Well…" she sniffed. "Don't let it happen again."

"Carol," Charon said, stepping away from her. "I want you to meet my sister Maggie. We found her in Chicago."

Carol dabbed her eyes and smiled. "Oh! My dear girl, it's lovely to meet you. You all must be starving, come in. come in."

"Rachel and I have to go run one quick errand downstairs and then we'll be up. Do you have room for the three of us?"

Carol waved a hand. "Of course I do dear. I'll start some dinner for you. Come on Maggie dear, tell me all about what Charon was like as a boy."

Charon chuckled as Maggie started chattering with Carol. Rachel took his hand and they left. "You know Maggie is going to tell her everything. She'll be showing off your baby pictures or something."

"I can only imagine the horror that waits for me when we go back but for now we aren't in trouble anymore."

Rachel laughed, waving to Tulip through the door of her shop on the way by. Barrow was in The Chop Shop alone when they entered. Rachel pulled all the data she'd taken for Gene-tec out of her bag and Charon set the cooler on his desk.

Barrow raised an eyebrow, taking the stack of paperwork Rachel handed him, leafing through the top couple sheet.

"Christ," he breathed, looking up at them. "What did you two do?"

"Well," Rachel grinned. "We fought through killer sandstorms, found an enslaved city, started a rebellion, overthrew a dictator, established a new government, broke into a pre-war lab, found Charon's genetic samples and brought it all the way from Chicago to you."

"Why?" he asked, staring at them like he hadn't already pieced together what they wanted from him.

"We did it all in the hope that you might be able to use that sample and the documents we brought you to help us conceive a child." Rachel told him, unable to help the edge of pleading in her voice. They'd gotten so close…if Barrows couldn't help them she would absolutely cry for a week.

Barrow sat heavily in his chair, leafing through the papers again. "I swear every time you two come in here it's never boring. Let me look all this over and I should have more information for you in the morning."

"Thank you Doctor Barrows!" Rachel grinned.

"Don't thank me yet smoothskin."


	42. Chapter 42

 

Early afternoon in Megaton was a peaceful time in Gob's Saloon. It was like the still quiet before a big storm hit. A storm of loud, drunken wastelanders looking to either celebrate a day of successful scavenging or to drown their wasteland sorrows.

Either way the quiet time before hand was always a time Gob liked. Nova wasn't in yet and it was just him behind the bar when the door opened. Gob looked up and a massive grin broke over his face as the biggest ghoul he'd ever met crossed the threshold.

"Your back!" he yelled, unable to contain his excitement.

Charon grinned. "And in one piece."

Rachel pushed at Charon's back. "Charon," she laughed. "Keep walking, you're blocking traffic."

Charon chuckled and moved so Rachel and Maggie could enter the saloon.

"Gob! I missed you!"

Gob grinned at the enthusiastic red head. "Missed you too smoothskin. It's boring around here without you two around. Are you just getting back?"

"Into Megaton. We've been in Underworld the last two week to rest up. It was a very long walk." Rachel told him, still grinned. She moved a little to the left and turned to the pretty strawberry blonde ghoulette that had come in with them. "Gob, I want you to meet Maggie. She's come all the way from Chicago."

Maggie laughed and walked up to the bar with her hand held out. "Hello,"

Gob quickly wiped his hands on his cleaning rag and flicked it over his shoulder. "Hi, Welcome to our little bit of paradise."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled brightly as Gob took her hand. "I've heard a lot about you from my brother."

"Who's that?" Gob asked.

" _Me_." Charon growled, eyes locked on the way Gob was still holding Maggie's hand. Gob dropped his hold on her and stumbled back, automatically reaching for a drinking glasses under the counter.

"Hey, any sister of Charon's gets her first drink for free in here."

Charon chuckled deep in his chest and Rachel smacked him lightly with the back of her hand. "Be good." she whispered.

"I have to make it fun for me." he whispered back.

Rachel had spent much of the trip back talking Gob up to her new Sister-in-law and Maggie had admitted that she was interested in meeting the man Rachel held in such high regard.

Charon was neither for nor against Gob getting to know Maggie. Right now it was safer that way for everyone.

Gob quickly put together a best seller among the women of Megaton. It was vodka, mutfruit juice and a splash of Nuka Cola Quantum. He'd started calling it an Atomic Breeze. Gob handed Maggie the drink over the bar and looked up at the other two expectantly. Charon ordered his usual beer but Rachel just smiled. "Nothing for me Gobbert, I'm off alcohol for awhile."

Gobs head snapped up and he met her eyes, then he dropped his gaze to the protective hand she had draped over her still flat belly.

"You mean you're really?" he asked quickly, tripping over his own tongue.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

" _Really_?" Gob grinned, setting Charon's beer on the counter. " _You're sure_?!"

Again Rachel nodded, her grin spreading. "We got a confirmation on the blood tests with Doctor Barrow yesterday."

"Ray!" Gob yelled, leaping over the bar and catching the woman up in a fierce hug. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around while she laughed. He dropped Rachel back to her feet and turned towards Charon.

"If you hug me I will end you life." Charon warned.

Gob laughed, unfazed by the threat. He stuck his hand out and Charon shook it, grinning down at possibly his oldest friend.

"I had really hoped you guys would come back successful." Gob babbled. "Congratulations! I mean that."

"What are we celebrating?" Nova asked in her sultry tone from the doorway.

Jericho was behind her. "Welcome back. Are you guys finally going to tell us why you went hauling ass a crossed the country?"

"We went looking for a way for Charon and I to have a child together." Rachel announced, thrilled beyond belief. "And we found it!"

"You're pregnant!" Nova squeaked. Rachel just nodded excitedly and all the explaining and excited congratulations started all over again. Rachel and Charon told their friends all about Chicago and introduced Maggie.

Charon leaned back a few hours later, watching the people around him. Gob had closed the Saloon for a private event; they had themselves a proper welcome home party. Lucy west, Billy Creel, Simms and a few other friendly locals filtered in and out to welcome them back.

It was around ten when Charon noticed Rachel covering a yawn and he decided it was time for them to head home. Barrow had done a full physical and while she was healthy and strong she wasn't supposed to let herself get too worn out as a precaution.

The only odd thing in her physical was a blood test he'd done. He said it wasn't anything to worry about and maybe there was a problem with his equipment…it was two hundred years old…but it looked like Rachel had a small genetic anomaly. He'd said the computer was reading her blood sample as 99 percent human female and one percent feline.

They'd asked what that might mean but he'd shrugged and said "Damned if I know."

Charon was kind of leaning towards faulty lab equipment. Rachel had laughed and commented that she hoped that one percent wasn't how many of her nine lives she had left.

Maggie was talking animatedly with Gob at the bar. The two had talked a lot as the evening progressed. Charon didn't know how to feel about that yet.

He caught his sister's eye and she looked at him. "I think I'm ready to turn in." he called from his table. Rachel heard him and nodded that she was ready too. "Do you want to come with us? You only saw the house for a minute."

Maggie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right out."

Rachel and Charon excused themselves, accepting welcomes and congratulations all over again as they left. Outside they waited for Maggie overlooking the peaceful town they'd made their home.

Rachel leaned into him and Charon wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Everything is going to change." Rachel whispered, smiling sleepily. "This is going to be a whole new kind of adventure."

"It is," Charon nodded, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "But I like adventure."

Rachel nodded, delighted in ways she couldn't put a name too when Charon's hand slid from her hip to her belly, his thumb tracing small circles just under her navel. She turned her head enough to place a kiss on his armored chest. "Yeah, me too."


	43. Chapter 43

**Epilogue**

There were a lot of extra people in his bedroom for four in the morning. Charon was sitting up on the bed with his back propped against the wall. Rachel was sitting between his legs using him for support in the final stage of labor. She held both his hands and her head was currently dropped back, resting on his collarbone.

Maggie and Doctor Barrow were both there, doing the kinds of things medical personal did while a woman was in labor. Nova was acting as a runner for Charon, bringing him whatever the two of them could come up with to ease Rachel's pain.

Charon had had a working knowledge of what childbirth was…or so he'd thought. Every pained whimper Rachel uttered cut into his soul in a way he didn't think he'd ever recover from. It was also taking a very long time.

He was sure it was taking too long.

Something had to be going wrong.

Why had they done this?

She was in too much pain, this had been a horrible idea.

He was half convinced Barrows and Maggie were lying to him when they told him everything was fine. Which they had… _Repeatedly_. Those two seemed like they were in perfectly good moods. Both doctors had assured him several times over the last several hours how well the birth was going.

Rachel had gone into labor yesterday morning. Two days before she was suppose too. Barrows, who had been staying with them the last two weeks in preparation for the delivery, had been down at Doc Church's doing whatever doctors did when left to their own devices.

Charon himself had been outside the wall with Gob. He'd been trying to teach the younger ghoul how to shoot a gun.

Charon watched the muzzle jump every time Gob pulled the trigger. It was throwing his aim way off.

"Don't yank it," Charon growled, arms crossed over his chest. "It's not you pecker."

He repositioned Gob's hands, explaining, "A gun is like a woman. It's all in how you hold her."

"I'm not sure I feel safe with you knowing how I hold your sister." Gob snarked back, frustrated with his lack of progress.

Charon looked down at him and then chuckled. "If you're going to insist to seeing my sister then you're going to learn to shoot to my satisfaction. We can stop for today though, it's been over an hour."

Charon left Gob at the gate and jogged home, Rachel was curled on the couch when he walked in. "Ray?" he asked, stashing his shotgun in the locker by the door. "You alright?"

"I think…" Rachel started, her hand rubbing over her swollen stomach as she grimaced. "I think I'm having contractions." She said softly.

Charon's blood pressure hit the ceiling. "What!" he yelled. "Okay nobody panic! What do I do?! Boil water!"

Charon made a mad dash for the kitchen and there was a loud crash as he managed to knock every pot they owned onto the floor.

"What?" Rachel called after him. "Charon why are you boiling water?"

"Don't panic!" he yelled and she winced at the volume. "I'm boiling water because that's what you do! The book said to boil water!"

"What book?" Rachel watched him simultaneously try to fill up two pots and light the stove at the same time. She shook her head. "Charon  _breath_!"

She yelled as he started to hyperventilate. He looked around franticly and Rachel had to choke down the laughter threatening to spill out of her throat. "Charon!" she gasped when she could breath again and he went pale, lunging across the room to hold her hand in a death grip.

"I'm here Ray." He was panicking. "Are you in terrible pain? What do I do? Tell me what to do!"

" _Charon_ ," Rachel tried for calm and reassuring. She had to work not to start laughing in her husband's face. "It's not terrible, just uncomfortable. Right now I need you to do something for me…ok?"

Charon nodded, old conditioning latching on to whatever task she had for him.

"Go down to Doc Churches and Get Doctor Barrows. Then go up to the Saloon and get Maggie."

"Okay," he stood quickly. "Don't panic!" he was still talking loudly but it was less manic. "Don't forget to Breath! I'll get the doctor."

"I'll be fine," Rachel assured him. "Now go get the doctor as calmly as you can. You wouldn't want to trip and fall from the catwalks."

Charon took a deep breath as a show of good faith. After he left she could hear his boots sprinting across the metal and she shook her head, smiling.

* * *

 

Charon drop one of Rachel's hands to grab a damp rag, mopping the perspiration from her forehead. Rachel started to stiffen and he left the rag on her head, snatching up her hand again while Maggie urged her to push with the contraction.

Maggie had taken over keeping Charon calm and on task after Rachel's water had broken. His sister giving him tasks like holding her hands, supporting her back and mopping her head were busy work. He felt like it was all important busy work though and he was grateful to feel like he was helping.

All at once Rachel cried out and her back arched. Charon damn near panicked all over again but she collapsed back against him, exhausted and a high pitched wailing split the air in the room.

The wriggling infant was immediately placed on Rachel's chest and she dredged up enough energy to cuddle the baby. Charon stared down at the little crying creature in a surreal kind of awe. It was wrinkled and pink and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in all his very long life.

Charon wrapped his arms around Rachel, holding his family in his arms protectively. Rachel looked up over her shoulder at him, panting slightly from the effort of birthing the child in her arms.

Maggie appeared at their side. "Here," She held out her arms. "Let me get her cleaned up."

"Her?" Charon repeated, star struck.

" _Her_." Maggie nodded, smiling at her brother and his wife. "You have a daughter."

Rachel smiled, handing the baby over to Maggie. Charon was torn, part of him wanted to follow and the other part didn't want to leave Rachel unguarded while she was so weak. Rachel smiled up at him and Charon noticed the blood on her chest. Nova stepped in to help and together she and Charon helped Rachel get cleaned up and changed into a clean shirt in the few short minutes it took Maggie to clean up the child and wrap her in a soft blanket.

Maggie brought the baby back into the bedroom as Nova was running a brush through Rachel's hair.

"Charon," Maggie said, carefully placing his daughter into his arms. Charon froze and Maggie chuckled, adjusting his hands. "Support her head. I am pleased to let you both know she is eight pounds, three ounces. She's twenty one inches long and perfectly healthy."

The baby yawned in Charon's arms and she blinked open ice blue eyes. Charon was awe struck all over again. Charon tucked her into the crook of his arm and ran a carful finger over her mat of red hair. The baby cooed and he looked up to find all the women looking at him. Even Barrows was smirking in his direction from the corner of the room where he'd been scribbling on his clip board.

Charon didn't care, let them look. Charon crossed back to Rachel as Nova put the brush away, carefully handing the baby to her mother.

"Come on," Barrows announced. "Let's give them some privacy." He ushered the women out, pulling the door closed behind them.

"She's beautiful," Rachel whispered.

Charon sat down next to her on the bed, pulling the blanket away from the baby's chin with his finger. She cooed and gripped the finger in her tiny fist. "Yes."

"We have to name her," Rachel looked up at him. "Any ideas?"

"Yes." Charon told her. "Carly. Your mother and my little sister."

Rachel smiled softly down at the now sleeping baby. She still had Charon's finger clutched in her hand. Her hand was so tiny it couldn't wrap all the way around her father's finger.

"Carly, it's perfect."

* * *

 

Charon knocked the crud from his boots before entering their house. He'd been out to take care of Claws and with his daughter only seven hours old he didn't want to track anything gross into their home.

Charon smiled when he walked in, his chest filling with some warm and impossibly tight feeling that he wouldn't trade for anything. Rachel was on the couch in the living room with Carly nursing at her breast.

Rachel offered him a sleepy smile, gently smoothing her thumb over the baby's head. Carly finished her meal and began to fuss. Charon grabbed a hand towel from the coffee table, flicking it over his shoulder and reaching out his large hands. "Let me,"

Rachel's smile widened and she carefully passed their new born daughter to her husband. Charon held the infant against his chest and patted her back until she burped. She only spit up a little but he'd expected her too, hence the towel over his shoulder.

Rachel giggled, tired and still sore from her labor. "Where'd you learn about burping babies?"

Charon looked at the ceiling, a little embarrassed. "I – ah- actually I asked Jericho last week for some pointers."

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said." She told him, covering a yawn.

Charon grinned under her praise. Watching her yawn he cradled the baby in one massive arm and sat down next to Rachel, pulling his wife snuggly against him. She snuggled into his warmth, slowly tucking her feet up under her.

"You should sleep." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

"I will in a little bit but none of our friends have seen her yet. Nova, Maggie and Barrows are the only ones and I want go visiting. We worked so hard to have her and now that she's here I want to show off our accomplishments."

"We can have a gathering later," Charon coaxed, running a hand over her forearm.

Rachel chuckled. "I love you but I don't think we'll be able to control it. Honestly I'm surprised we haven't had a bunch of guests already."

Charon chuckled, the rumble reverberating deep in his chest. He passed Carly to Rachel and crossed to the front door. He swung it wide so Rachel could see the outside of their front door.

" _Charon!"_  Rachel scolded but she was laughing.

"Maggie said you needed to rest. I took precautions." he told his wife, unapologetic.

Taped to their front door was a large sign painted in black letters on an old piece of cardboard.

 _Fuck off assholes! Let her sleep!_  It said with an angry face drawn in the lower corner. The face had angry check mark eyebrows and pointed teeth.

"You drew a face?" she laughed.

Charon nodded, proud of how well it had come out. "I was in a good mood."

"Well, I'm awake now and I'm ready to see people. Take it down." She told him, still giggling. The baby it her arms cooed happily, responding to her mother's amusement.

Charon grumbled under his breath. "Already two against one. Fine, but I'm putting it back up as soon as you're ready for a nap."

Charon pulled the sign off the door and Jericho's door opened a crossed the way. Maverick popped outside, the boy looked more and more like Jericho every day. His little legs made a bee line right for Charon and he flung his little arms around the ghoul's leg, looking up at him with Nova's eyes. "Auntie Rachel wake?" he asked with all the vocabulary he possessed at only a little under two years old.

Charon looked up and saw Nova peaking around the door. "Using children for recognizance…have you no shame?"

Nova laughed. "None at all. How is she?"

"She's ready for visitors." he told their neighbor and looked down at the boy. "Yes, Rachel is awake."

Charon scoped the little boy up and carried him inside, leaving the door open behind him for Jericho and Nova.

Rachel scooted over so Nova could sit next to her and Jericho clapped Charon on the shoulder. "It changes things, when you have a kid." The ex-raider said, ruffling his son's hair. "Makes everything…better."

Charon nodded. "Yeah, She's gonna do great things."

Nova looked up and grinned at them, her finger clasped tightly in Carly's little hand. "Charon, she has your eyes."

"They look better on her." he smiled, setting Maverick down so he could go see the baby.

Behind them there was a knock on the doorframe. Charon turned and his sister strolled in with Gob right behind her. Not too long ago Nova had opted to give her responsibilities to Maggie at the Saloon.

With Maverick getting older and other children joining their community both from being born into Megaton and new families coming to settle Nova had started talking with Simms about setting up a school. The Sheriff was now working on finding a good place to put it. Charon looked at his daughter, then at Maverick and his sister.

"With the town growing like it is we'll need to expand the wall soon. I was thinking about maybe adding some turrets."

"I was thinking the same thing." Jericho nodded. "Maybe we should start breeding attack deathclaws."

"Shh!" Charon hissed, glancing at Rachel who thankfully wasn't listening. "I will end your life if you put that idea into her head."

Jericho laughed, a small flash of evil in his eyes. "It was mostly a joke."

"You've met my wife, right?"

Beside them Gob with laughing, he'd been listening even if the women weren't. "Simms would have a Brahmin."

Rachel looked up at the laughing men and raised her eyebrow. Charon pretended not to notice, instead he lifted a cigarette out of his pack and signaled that he was stepping outside. Rachel nodded and Jericho joined him.

"So, no more smoking in your own house?" he teased like Charon had done to him when Nova had first become pregnant.

Charon laughed, "No, but they're worth it."

_**The End** _


End file.
